


Harry Potter and the Games

by Lifesjustagame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 102,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: Harry/ Tonks





	1. Chapter 1

## Harry Potter and the Games

###  [ Lifesjustagame ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame)

### Summary:

Harry Potter characters in a magical hunger games world. Characters use their District's magic and weapons. Hunger Games does not allow wands but they are used in common world. Plot: Harry is taken in by a caring family after the disappearance of his parents. When his loved ones are put in danger he will do anything to ensure their safety. (Doing a little reworking)

### Chapter Management

###  [ Chapter 1 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17453371)

### Chapter Text

**Harry Potter and the Games**

“Hello and welcome Diagon! I have with us today a very special guest. The Game Maker of this year’s Hunger Games…Cornelius Fudge!”

“Oh thank you for the warm welcome Rita” replied a well groomed and dressed man to the woman sitting across from him who was dressed in lime green colors.

“You are quite welcome! Now Cornelius this is year 3rd consecutive year as Game Maker…the people want to know…what will you have in store for us this year!?” she continued her interview as she looked from the camera to him.

“Oh now Rita…I cannot give away any secrets…but I can tell you this year…you will be in for a treat”

“Oh I knew it! Well if we can’t have your insides secrets please at least give us your thoughts on the Games seeing as this Hunger Game marks the year mark to the third Quarter Quell!”

“My thoughts?” asked the somewhat portly man.

“Oh yes we all are interested to hear them” replied the doll like blonde host.

“Well after 74 years I believe the games are becoming more than just a healing tool that came from the rebellion that occurred all those years ago. They are becoming more of a connecting tool…More of a time honored tradition. It’s a time for us to show our kindness and care by giving lucky tributes the best this great city has to offer before they compete in our most sacred and honorary event of the year”

“Well said. Well said indeed!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in a bed of cold sweat from what one of my nightmares.

Taking in a deep breath, I try to calm my trembling body as I concentrate on continuing to take in full breaths of the cold air. It travels to my lungs and stings like mini knives, but it is much better than the pain I experience from my dreams.

The dreams are always the same and I can never tell if the images are real because I was so young when they took place. The Aurors would bust through the front door as my father would lunge in their way to protect me and my mother. Then he would to get hit with a torture curse and fall to ground as he tried not to scream, but his eyes showed all the pain that was needed to break my small heart.

Mother would place me down and stand in front of us, begging them to stop as they hit her to the ground violently, and then my parents were taken away.

That’s when I wake up, never knowing what happened next. I only knew it was the last day my parents were ever seen or heard from again. Later, I was told that I would have naturally gone to the orphanage, were the children from unwanted births were brought to live.

The orphanage was a place that was told to be even worse than the homes of the poorest citizens of 12.

However, I was blessed when the Creevey family took me in.

They were a modest family of 12 who sold preserved goods and provided persevering services for the district in the merchant area f 12. I was also blessed when I became the older sibling of both my younger brothers Colin and Dennis or Col and Den as we called them.

However, I learned fast that feeding 3 growing boys in district 12 was no easy task.

By the age of 12 I started going to my parent’s old house to sell things to buy more food.

It was after I turned 12, the year children received wands for birthday presents from the great nation of Phoenix, that I became eligible for the reaping. After my first entrance into the reaping, and after I saw the sight of utter fear and worry displayed on my good friend Dudley’s face, who was picked at the age of 13 to enter the games, I decided to step up and become the best man I could be.

Even though I knew how hard that would be because of my “young” age.

It was after seeing the games…the games that almost never allowed wands…the games that usually came down to face to face combat to the death…the games were Dudley’s throat got viciously cut by a boy from 4… in the very beginning of the Games…the Bloodbath of the games…that I knew that I could only rely on myself if I were to survive the next six years of my life.

I got a low paying job as lumber man.

I was almost let go right away… In the first place I was only given entrance to the lumber force because of the obsessive amount of begging I gave to the chief. However my size put me at the lowest end until I figured out how to use it to my advantage.

I figured out I was able to easily move under the low hanging branches quicker than any chaimen could wrap the chains. The men usually had to take a bit of time to cast chains underneath the trees to make sure they were uprooted full from the base so more trees could grow in their place when the roots were torn up.

Mithril trees were tricky in the sense that if there was room, other trees roots would grow under the soil, disconnect and then grow a new tree. However if a tree were to be taken and the stump and main roots were left… nothing would grow in its place. It would be as though the roots died when it was separated from its whole and become petrified.

I was able to take multiple chains and move easily below the trees branches and hook up the magical chains to the bases. I could even climb up some ways in the trees, securing the tree completely before fastening them for the removers.

They found that using me actually saved them a lot of time and soon I was sought after to help other removers as well.The more I did this the faster I became and the more I got paid even if it was still a rather small amount, even for a worker at 12.

Even though I continued to become more and more independent and occasionally lived in my parents old house, I still visited and ate dinners with my adopted family quite often. This pleased my foster parents as well as my two younger brothers who my parents said idolized me.

The workers even took a liking to me. Even the higher ups, who separated the metals and wood, liked my hardworking attitude.

However, I figured out that even with my growing wages I still needed to do more to be independent. I realized that although my adoptive parents were considered merchants, they gave many discounts and many services for free. The more independent I was the better it was for everyone.

It was after my third reaping experience, Colin’s second, that I asked the higher ups for spare mithril, wood and metal for a payment of my work. Normally this was not allowed, but seeing as they liked me and seeing no harm, they indulged me with scraps. It was in the basement of my old house that I used the new material.

The basement was used as storage and a workshop. Mom and Dad had apparently made their living by crafting harvesting tools for mithril.

It was after finding a hidden box full of mithril throwing knives at the age of 12 that I had come up with my plan. I had decided to make the basement a training room where I could train himself. I practiced in all my free time with the knives.

Along with the hidden knives I also found hidden books. My parents seemed to have their own secret library with books upon books of information ranging from information on other districts to the best way to transfigure a blade. They also contained handwritten notes from my birth parents. Needless to say I will never tell a soul about them or I would risk having everything be confiscated.

After months of training and physical activity from work I decided to train in a new place.I had started to go hunting in the forests, in the deeper parts were wild animals roamed.

My first kill was a memorable event. It was a small squirrel that scampered past me. At first I was happy and joyous at my success... but after making my way to the small corpse... I was frozen stiff. I remember the feeling of dread and shame as I dropped to my knees and wept for taking the life of the creature.

I think it took me almost an hour to bring myself to the leave the forest that day. However, with every hunt came less and less regret. Over time it became second nature to me.

It also helped that the hunt kept my stomach from hurting and gave my foster family desperately needed protein in their diets. I also made sure the poorest of families in my District also got meat on occasion. I was not the only one to do this.

I realized who the other meat supplier when I was hunting. It was in the reflection of light that I saw the glimmer of long dark brown hair, the most beautiful hair I had ever seen, the hair that complimented her dark eyes and contagious smile.

The hair that belonged to my long time crush, the girl who made me feel goofy just by being in the presence of her. The girl who had the singing voice of an angel if you were ever lucky enough to hear it.

By the age of 14 I was actually able to have a civil conversation with her, without my words turning into jumbles, but Nymphodora Tonks still made me feel very mixed up on the inside. Mixed up in a good way, but mixed up none the less.

Every time I went on a hunt I hoped to see her. However, seeing her also hurt because she always came with her longtime best friend Roger Daives. Although it was not official, everyone in the district thought the two were practically a couple.

I had to agree with the public from what I saw. Unlike myself, who hunted with throwing knives, Roger used a blade to protect them from big game while Tonks wielded a bow. The two seemed to always have each other’s back, and for this reason I always kept my distance as I continued to hunt alone.

I notice a smile has caught me off guard as I think of her. I am sitting in my basement looking at my newest material. Tonks (never her first name) brings up another smile-worthy memory. It all happened when I had bumped into her at my parent’s shop.

Well it was more of Tonks tripping over herself when she came in my adoptive family’s shop. She almost brought me down with her, and if it had been two years ago, I would have gone down too. However, because of my job and training I had become quite quick and built up a good muscle frame thanks to my higher protein diet.

I had blushed horribly when I caught her and our bodies smashed together. She was a year older than me and was definitely an early bloomer. The two us definitely got a good feel of each other in our brief encounter. Tonks had a small blush too, but laughed it off thanking me for saving her from an embarrassing moment.

My blush only deepened when she complimented me by saying, and I quote,

“Wow Potter! With muscles like those you are going to have plenty of more women falling into your arms and one of those women will become very lucky” she said in a humorous flirtatious manner as she smiled seeing my blush.

When she walked past me I gave an involuntary and unmanly meep as she copped a quick feel of my lower cheek.

“Very lucky indeed” she had laughed before I retreated into the back room.

I was going to be sure to save that memory for a rainy day as I started to get to work on my most current project. My knives skills could still improve but they were far above most people at this point and I wanted to work on close and long distance combat.

Motivated by Tonks, I was going to make a bow with mithril arrows. I also planned to make a blade from studying Roger. Many months had passed since I had completed my last project and...let’s just say no matter where my woodland creature prey came from, I was ready to tackle them from any distance.

Today I had decided to stay and sleep over in my small old bedroom, straight across from my brother’s shared room. I woke up my brothers who gave groans of sleepiness before I dragged them both down the stairs to start breakfast for my adoptive parents...they had enough on their minds today.

Col was on toast and jam duty, seeing as Den had tendency to burn it, as I started on preparing the deer meat we had been saving for this occasion. Den was setting the table and pouring drinks.

Just as the the seasoned meat was finished cooking I called my brothers over.

“Tell me what you guys think” I smiled at them as I split a fatty piece in two and give it to them.

They didn’t need to respond as I saw the look of enjoyment in their eyes as they scarfed down the meat. However it was still nice when I heard the muffled responses of

“Soooo good Harr!”

Maybe I liked to spoil by brothers too much but their smiles meant the world to me. I don’t know what I would do without my two minions. Mom and dad came down after we had plated the remainder of food and smile at us, but they are not their normal grateful selves...we understand why.

Today is the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games.

After breakfast we cleaned up and it seemed all too soon before we got ready for the day. We have to dressed in our best and I hate as I take a look in our cracked mirror before heading out.

I walked to the grounds with 15 year old Col and newly turned 12 year old brother Den. It was Den’s first reaping. Col is reassuring Den that everything will be okay and I am agreeing, trying to help.

However, when you reach the age of 16, let’s just say I had learned to keep my emotions shut up inside. I tended to play the role of menacing protective older brother in public and leave my emotions back home.

I still feel that I have strong feelings, but I know that things will be better off if I convince people otherwise, at least until I turn 19 and am free from ever having to compete in the games. Whenever I think of the games... the past faces of people I had once known sweep into my mind.

Especially the face of Dudley…the face of a scared boy who was too young and kind to be thrown into the games…the face that was full of fear as he was struck down and left this world. The faces of district 12 tributes who made it past the bloodbath to be killed by no good mutts.

No matter who would get picked from District 12, they might as well be sent to firing squads because there was no way they would be coming back. District 12 had only had one, still-living, Victor and that was in the 50th when there were double the tributes.

Den had finally calmed down as we make our way past registration and that is when Den is separated with the other young faces as they make their way up front. Col and I stand together in back. I guess that Diagon likes seeing the younger kids in front, the kids whose eyes had not yet changed from being in multiple reapings.

Gilderory Lockhart, the representative from Diagon, comes in wearing his usual ridiculously over exuberant clothes, hair and hair clips, and makeup. What kind of a man wore makeup and hair clips? I think to himself.

My attention then goes to the enormous magical screens that are set up as they start to receive picture. It was tradition to see the other districts go first before our own reapings began. They went chronologically starting with District 1 and then District 2, where tributes usually volunteered.

They thought it was an honor. What an easily manipulated bunch of buffoons.

From District 1, the Brewing district, came Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. The platinum blonde boy and brunette girl looked smug and smiled to the applause of their district.

From District 2, the Fortress and Training Center district, came Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. The dark haired boy and blonde haired girl showed slight smirks but gave out an overwhelming sense of fear and confidence through their eyes alone.

From District 3, the Agriculture and Power Plant district, came Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. The light brown haired boy and bushy haired girl looked perplexed and looked like they were thinking hard and had thoughts coming in at a mile a minute and was mirrored by the crowds.

From District 4, the Clothing district, came Theodore Nott and Tracey Davis. The two smiled although it did not meet their eyes as they raised their hands in the air together in their fancy clothes.

From District 5, the Wood-Crafting and Entertainment district, came Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. The two older looking champions smiled with confidence, but they looked unhappy as they briefly looked at each other.

From District 6, the Elven and Pet Training district, came Justin Fletchery and Susan Bones. These two gave off the first looks of indifference and there was no applause from the crowd.

From District 7, the Islands and Fishing district, came Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot. These tributes gave looks of utter dismay and looked mad that they were picked as did the audience, who all probably felt that they had no relationship with the nation and should not be in the Games.

From District 8, the Factory district, came Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown. The dark haired male looked like a factory worker from his rough looking features. The dark blonde female looked like she had never once lifted a finger in any type of work and was more focused on her image. I figured out that she must have been the daughter of an owner of a couple factories when she looked at what was most likely her father who was well dressed. The daughter was almost in tears and the male tribute looked at the father, nodded and then gave a protective gaze over the girl.

From District 9, the Wild Magical Beast district, came Michael Coner and Luna Lovegood. The dark haired boy and dirty blonde haired girl looked out of it, but not from getting picked. The whole crowd had the same look that gave off an eerie airiness look. It was like their minds had gone somewhere else.

From District 10, the Butchery/Livestock district, came Dean Thomas and Romilda Vane. The two looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but they still looked forward with confidence.

Then came District 11, the Grain district, and the first name called was Ginny Weasley, the sister of Bill Weasley who was one of the youngest males to have ever won the Games a couple years back.

A girl looked like she was about to volunteer when another voice rang out.

“I volunteer as tribute!” called what was most likely her slightly older brother.

“Idiot!” I mentally yelled.

The idiotic brother had just volunteered himself as the male tribute thus ending the female selection as well as the male selection. He obviously wanted to volunteer and protect his sister, but ultimately he screwed himself as well as his sister. His brothers and parents looked gobsmacked at his stupidity. His young sister tried to hold back the tears at her brother’s misguided and pathetic attempt at heroics. Bill probably had set people up to volunteer in exchange for taking care of their families, but Ron Weasley, who just spoke his own name as he realized what he had done, ruined that plan. 

Then came the time I dreaded most.

“As tradition holds ladies first!” Lockhart declared in an excited voice as he reached into the glass container.

He picked a name and then carefully opened it and read it to himself before speaking. It was like time had slowed down as I prayed that it was none of my friends or acquaintances even though I knew I shouldn’t want anyone’s name picked. My heart sunk and I felt a weight in my stomach.

“Nymphadora Tonks!”

Tonks looked like she was in a state of shock as she didn’t move at first.

“Nymphadora Tonks?!” he asked again as she made her way forward.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora” she stated softly.

“What was that my dear?” asked Gilderory.

“I said my name is Tonks! Just Tonks!” she almost yelled heatedly.

“Umm right then, come on up Tonks” he replied in a bit of shock as he led her up the stairs and onto a platform.

I looked around and prayed that someone would volunteer but there was no one. Tonks did not really have too many female friends and got along with guys much better. I saw that Roger had been looking vaguely the same way that I was.

We could not comprehend what had just happened. I was so out of it I almost missed the male tribute being called.

“Dennis Creevey!”

“No!” I yelled again at myself.

I started to see Col’s hand go up and quickly grab it. “Don’t” I command lightly to him as he looks at me with confusion and worry. “Go get Den and then go by Mom and Dad is that clear Col?” I ask but it was more of a statement.

Without waiting for a response, I march forward, out of the ranks, and am quickly stopped by Aurors with wands drawn.

“I volunteer!” I shout.

“**I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!!**”

End of Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Just a heads up. Without ruining anything, I want to point out the "blood bath" will be small. I will expand on characters and give them all some background. Also the tributes are slightly off character. Their background will be a small glimpse of what their mentors will be bringing to the table.**

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17541577): Chapter 2

### Chapter Text

Chapter 2

The intro into the current world.

(Skip to the next line to continue on from Chapter 1 if not interested)

In a post-apocalyptic world, brought on by Gellert Grindelwald, the wizarding world laid in utter turmoil until the great Albus Dumbledore stepped onto the scene and removed his one true love from the wizarding world.

In order to prevent another catastrophe, he separated his light supporters and influential families from those who held less desirable affiliations.

His loyal light group would live in the prestigious city of Diagon, which held the lawmakers and politicians and old influential families of Light.

Surrounding the Capital city of Diagon where the 12 of what used to be 13 districts.

District 1 was known as the brewing district which supplied the nation with potions ranging from medicines, poisons, antidotes and many other useful creations. They also made party drinks of alcohol and sugar among other brews demanded by the public. They were the highest favored among the districts along with 2 and to some extent 4.

District 2 was known as the fortress that watched over the nation. Everything was monitored and run through District 2. Transportation, Communications and especially Security was all based in District 2. The Aurors who were the peacekeepers of the nation were trained in District 2. Most importantly they also held the nation's armory in forms of wands, staffs, swords and other weapons.

During Grinewald’s reign certain wards jammed the use of wand magic so other means of fighting were developed among the people. Although wands were still used most frequently, the new reign made sure to be versatile in order to not be reliant on wands. Versatile like District 3.

District 3 was rather underplayed by everyone in the higher districts, even though the nation heavily relied on districts power plants. District 3 not only gave them power, but was also the agricultural district that gave Diagon constant streams of the freshest and best produce. They also produced many magical plants. The most important plant was a plant that, when harvested correctly, gave the power plants their fuel to creates an abundant amount of energy. It not only took great minds to harvest the plants but also took great minds to run the power plants. The people who lived there cared little of money and recognition and instead focused more on the science behind things. Unlike the people of District 4 who only cared about their image from what most people believed.

District 4 was in charge of making clothing material. Only their best would go to Diagon to be altered and by their fashion artists. People from District 4 were masters of material alteration. From dragon skin to wolf furs they clothed the nation. Out of all the districts, they took the most pride in looking their best that they could, which was what favored them, although not on the same level as 1 and 2. District 5 was also somewhat favored, but were not on the same playing field.

District 5 gave Diagon entertainment through Quidditch, Staff and Wand dueling tournaments, and other sports. They were a district of skilled carpenters and craftsmen. They made brooms, they made wands to be shipped to Diagon for cores, along with making staffs and anything other districts needed that need crafted wood. They were also masters of wooden runes that led their products to retain high shelf lives along with magical attributes. Their smarts ranked 2nd in the districts being behind District 3.

District 6 ranked slightly lower than District 5 but was still favored among the lower districts. They were the suppliers of trained house elves as well as magical and normal pets. They were known as the domesticated breeding district, training the best elves and pets for Diagon and the upper districts.

District 7 was a semi isolated district given they were a group of islands connected with a small mainland supplying a secondary source of hydro-power and giving the nation a fish market.

District 8 was known as the factory district. The factories produced large amounts of materials for buildings, homes and anything needed to build or be produced in bulk. They also specialized in heating and consequently explosions.

District 9 trained and tamed magical beasts and other magical creatures. The people in the district were also somewhat isolated because they lived far away from other nations seeing as no one wanted roaming dragons in their own areas or a pack of escapes skrewts terrorizing their communities. The people were known as being a little off from being surrounded by such a large amount of residual magic the creatures let off, but as long as they made their quotas for rare creature items, the district was largely left alone and uncared for.

District 10 was a simple district of livestock growers and butchers which gave everyone desirable meat without having to get their hands dirty with the butchery of the animals.

District 11 was a district that grew fields upon fields of grain and was known as the second poorest of the nations. The only good thing that could be said about 11 was that at least it was not district 12.

District 12 was the furthest district away from Diagon and beyond them laid forests that stretched back further than the eye could see. The trees were made up of Mithril which was a combination of metal and wood that only grew in 12. Mithril was the main export and the soul economy of 12. Mithril would either be shipped as itself by the lower class or it would be stripped into metal and wood by skilled magical families who made up the small upper-class of mythril lumber harvesters.

Beyond the forest were told to be the remains of 13. District 13…it was the district that helped fuel the rebellion which led to its ultimate destruction and to the Districts’ Hunger Games. District 13 used to be the last district to the great nation known as Phoenix.

It was unknown to this day exactly what district started the great rebellion against Diagon. It may have been 7, who wanted independence because they did not feel like they were a part of Phoenix, a sentiment shared by 9. It may also have been both districts along with aid of 8, whose people felt more like machines than humans under the oppressive rule of Diagon.

What was for certain was that the rebellion would not have been effective if it wasn’t for the promised support of District 13, who promised ways to push through Diagon’s defenses.

The masses gathered to invade Diagon ……but 13 never showed.

Seeing it was then or never, the combined districts’ forces attacked … and were defeated. They were outclassed and outgunned.

It was only after the devastating defeat that the information circulated that District 13 had been completely decimated by Diagon through the use of the most “powerful magic” in the land.

What only few knew, and many guessed, was the abundance of dark and death magic that was used. 13 became nothing but a barren wasteland from what all could see.

After the great loss from both sides, Diagon introduced the Hunger Games that would be used to remind the districts of the pain of rebellion.

Each year a female and male, years 12-18, were chosen from the districts as tributes to compete in a battle to the death. To compete in an arena were one and only one victor rose from the battle to be rewarded with Eternal Glory.

Eternal Glory included fame, riches and most importantly the promise to never have to be entered into the Hunger Games for the rest of their lives.

**“I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!!”**

Gasps were heard by the crowds as I make my way forward.

The aurors let Den go, who races up to me and hugs me tightly before shouting his protests. By this point Col has come swooping in and grabs our younger brother, throwing him onto his shoulder, and takes him to over to our parents. I have to keep my emotion in check when I see that they look like they are about to lose it.

“Ladies and gentlemen for the first time ever we have a volunteer from District 12! Ohhh how exciting!” Gilderoy starts like a hyper child.

“And what is your name young man?” he asks me as I make my way up onto the stage.

“Harry Potter” I answer softly just being able to understand his question.

“Oh… is young Dennis a friend of yours?” Lockhart asks questionably.

“Yes, but more importantly...he is my brother” I state solemnly as Den and my foster parents shed tears and Col tries to maintain his composure.

I wish they wouldn’t be so emotional...it’s taking a toll on me as I try to hide my own emotions. I need to portray myself as strong...as confident...brave...deadly…I need to look like someone you would not want to even come across let alone be able to look in the eyes without shuddering.

“Well here we are then, our tributes from district 12. Now go ahead and shake hands you two” Gilderoy continues.

I hesitantly draw up my hand, but Tonks has other plans as she envelops me in a tight hug, which I instantly return, and then we break apart, much too fast for my liking.

“Well then” Lockhart chimes merrily upon seeing the quick embrace “Happy Hunger Games! And may Eternal Glory Await you”

The crowd, for the first time that I have ever seen, puts their pointer finger to the air. Their wands would be the ones in the air if we were allowed to bring them in. I feel a lump form in my throat at the gesture. It represents them giving us their highest honor, usually only given to people at their own funeral.

My vision starts to become semi-hazy at the kind gesture of my district. I might even have managed to give them a smile or even a tear...had I not known I was going into my own death.

I look out the window and sigh as I think about what I have just gotten myself into. I would have volunteered for either one of my brothers if I was given the chance again.

However, a feeling of overwhelming dread is consuming me at the moment. Even if a miracle were to happen and I were to survive... I can not protect my brothers again for years to come. Also, if I were to survive... it would be others’ deaths…and that included Tonks.

I have to push these thoughts in the back of my head as the door to the room opens and my family walks in. Or, in the case of Den, runs over and launches onto me.

“I am so sorry Harr. It should have been me…” Den starts but I cut him off.

“No…I am the oldest and it is my job to protect you two. If I hear that you are sulking and not performing your tasks at 100% I am going to have Col tan your hide, is that understood?” I reply and add a smile.

Den nods his head and manages to smile back at me. Then Col steps forward and walks over, taking a necklace from under his shirt and pulling it off his head.

“To keep you safe and protect you” Col speaks glumly, but with a smile, as he hands over one of his most precious gifts back to me.

It was a simple string necklace that had a small piece of mithril carved into a lightning bolt attached to it. I had made it for Col when we were little. It was made to protect and help Col get over his fear of thunderstorms.

“You are already quicker than lightning and know you will be just as deadly” Col adds and I envelop him in a hug.

Col hugs me back fiercely and nothing needs to be said... but I still bend over and whisper something to him. His eyes bulged for a second after hearing my secret. He then nods in confirmation before moving over so my parents can have their moment.

“You are the bravest man there is my little Lion man” mother starts, trying to hold back her tears, as she hugs me like only the most loving of mothers can.

“Not so little anymore, but indeed just as brave or even more courageous than Godric himself” father adds, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Although we were not perfect substitutes for James and Lily…we…we were so blessed when you came into our lives” mom starts again as liquid escapes her eyes and she hugs me tightly again.

It’s all I can do to hold back my own tears as I hold onto her for dear life. My mothers arms are the safest place I have ever been in. After too short a moment we break off and she makes her way to my brothers.

I am then caught in a tight hug, the first ever tight hug I received from dad. We stay like this for a moment before I hear the soft words that he whispers to me.

“Listen carefully son... if the time comes for it… run…don’t be a hero. Be smart and light up the room with your presence to the people of Diagon…and most importantly if you need to kill to survive… you kill. Do whatever it takes to survive and come home to us…Is that understood?” The way dad looks at me makes one thing certain..there is no room for objection.

I was frozen with shock for a second. My father had never ever talked like this before.

“Times up!” comes the voice of an Auror who just walked in.

I just nod once again and am hugged once more by my whole family before they are escorted out. A sigh escapes my lips after the doors shut…

I miss their warm presence already.

The ride to the train is a dull one.

Lockhart was talking about all the luxuries that awaited us, but I don’t think either of us paid much attention. I look over and my stomach sinks as I see the look on Tonks. Gone is her cheerful and contagious smile and in its place are fear and dread.

We make our way onto the train and are astonished at what we see. Fresh produce and pastries and other extravagant delights are plated elegantly and scattered throughout, what I guess is, essentially the dining and common area of the train.

There were also bottles of the finest drinks. Both Tonks and I are unsure of how to proceed until Lockhart makes his way in front of us and guides us in.

“Let me get the old mutt. Please, make yourselves at home” he starts as he goes through an automatic sliding door and out of the room.

We both take seats that are a short distance apart and when I looked over to her, she still seemed to be in a depressive haze. I was not sure if it was just the room or what, but her hair looks much darker and lost its glow that I love so much.

“Have you ever met Sirius Black?” I ask to no reply.

“He won the 50th so he should be able to help us out don’t you think?” and once again I was met with an unsettling silence.

I was about to give talking a third try when our mentor entered the room. Sirius Black was dressed in nice clothes, but they were all disheveled. He might have been known as a handsome man once and even now, but he had the eyes and looks of a soldier that had been in a continuous war.

Sirius looks at the two of us like he is sizing us up. I feel like his eyes are lingering a bit longer on mine before he sighs and heads over to the bar.

“Congratulations” he tells us with no emotion. Then he pours himself a large glass of fire whiskey before looking into an empty metal container.

“Ice?” he asks.

“I…I don’t know” I reply, not quite believing this man is our mentor, let alone won the 50th Hunger Games.

Sirius shrugs and makes his way over to the comfy chair, across from us and then flops down.

“So what do we do now…” I start to ask.

“Shh, Shh, Shhh, let me get a drink in first” he hisses in protest as his rancid breath, laced with the smell of alcohol, stings my nostrils.

“I think you are good for now” I reply going for the drink.

In the next moment I am thrown back in my chair and Sirius’s foot is pressed against my throat, slightly choking me.

To say I am shocked is an understatement. I am not only shocked, but am also amazed that the drunken man could pull this off with such speed, accuracy and strength, given the fact that I am no pushover. I was glad to see that Tonks broke out of her trance and was about to strike at the older man till I motioned for her to hold back with my hand and Sirius slowly let go of his hold.

“I think I will have my drink in my room until you two cool off” he announces before getting up and leaving.

It’s as if I am frozen for a moment before I regain my bearings and stand up myself and start to make my way to the rooms.

“Where are you going?” Tonks ask with a questioning face.

“I am going to get him to talk” I reply.

“It’s useless” she tell me before going back into her new shell.

“Not if I get him tipsy enough. And trust me this guy has a lot more to give then I shows” I inform her and with a new sense of determination I make my way out.

I eventually get Sirius to talk and we were actually getting a lot of information from the man.

Well that is... besides the incident at breakfast when I threw a sharp knife in between Sirius’s finger when he was stalling on a question. He claimed he was looking for jam but I knew he was losing focus because of his hangover.

Instead of closing up though, Sirius laughed and replied that he knew one thing he would not have to be teaching me.

“In order to get sponsors you need to get people to like you. Heck you need to get them to love you…love you more than any other tributes…which might be a problem for you Tonksie” .

“Actually Tonks is quite personable when the threat of a Hunger Game is not lingering in the close future” I retort and get a small glare and then smirk from her.

“Oh so you can smile. I was starting to get worried” Sirius laughs.

“It’s actually, usually, him who has the trouble with showing emotions” Tonks retorts, sticking her tongue out at me in retaliation.

“I thought it would be good to hide my emotions…you know make me look tougher…I am not exactly the tallest tree” I state given my smaller height, only being an inch or two taller than Tonks.

“But you are bulky so you have that going for you…but throw all that acting tough business out the door. The people of Diagon thrive off tributes’ emotions. You already have some admirers because you volunteered for a non-blood related family member, which is unheard of in the districts, and then you two hug instead of shake hands and to further put the cherry on it your district gives you an honorary salute. You’re off to a good start so don’t mess it up” Sirius proclaims.

This information brings both of our spirits up as the train starts to slow down.

“We’re here!” I exclaim as I look out the window.

I can only marvel at the majestic city’s architecture.

“Look! They’re applauding us! Tonks come here! Come on!” I urge her over again as I wave to the crowds who gathered outside. I can’t help myself. I like being liked and the crowd is cheering for us.

“Go on Tonksie, take it in while you still can” Sirius ends.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting to where we needed to go was easy enough…then we went to a room that I could only describe as a grooming area where they got the tributes ready.

The whole process felt dehumanizing and I almost broke one of the workers wrists as they went to take off my necklace. The blazing look that must have been shown in my emerald green eyes made them think twice as they let me wear it as they ‘groomed me’.

It was a little while before I saw someone else and that someone came in the form of a very attractive female who looked to be about the same age as Sirius, maybe a little younger, but she was full of life and had a comforting look to her.

“I am sorry that you are here like this” the woman said genuinely.

“Thanks. Most people just congratulate me” I reply.

“I don’t see the point. What you did was beyond brave and caring. A man like you doesn’t deserve this…Where are my manners I am Rosmerta and I will be your stylist” she tells me enthusiastically.

“So you are here to make me look good?” I ask skeptically.

“I came here to make you leave an impression” she smiles before looking me over.

“Usually we are dressed as mithril lumbermen” I start lamely.

“I know…but I don’t want that” she says as her eyes linger on my necklace and then my eyes.

“But I do know exactly what I do want. I’ll talk with Malkin and we will have you two standing out brilliantly from all the rest” she smiles again at me.

I did the only thing that made sense... I smiled right back at her.

We, the two tributes of District 12, make our way out and give glamorous smiles to the people of Diagon who cheer for us.

Horseless chariots move us along the path way as the starting entrance parade begins.

I felt uneasy with all the cheers. But then I get a sense of relaxing comfort when a bolt of energy shoots up my spine as Tonks takes my hand in hers. We smile together as the massive audience continues to rage on in shouts of joy.

It was still a mystery to me as to how all these people could be cheering for us, knowing that only 1 out of 24 would survive. It was like cheering on cattle before they made their way to the slaughter house.

Tonk’s hand in mine is the only thing keeping me together. I wasn’t sure if it was for show or if it was for her own comfort…nor do I care as we began to speed up.

Sure enough, just like Rosmerta said, when we hit a certain speed a crackling could be heard.

Soon enough the back of our clothes emitt emerald lightning bolts that zoom outwards and disperse to nothing, only to be replaced by currents stream of shining emerald bolts that cause the crowds to become even louder with praise.

We had been dressed like mithril trees, but with style. We were dressed in comfortable fitting dark silver clothes, the same color as the trees in our district, but they had shiny silver needle lives imprinted on them that made them sparkle in the night sky.

The green lightning only added to our look. Back in the day the trees were also used to conduct energy magic from the skies through lightning. One of the reasons I could always comfort Col during thunderstorms was because I never hunted during rain or lightning storms.

As we make the halfway mark I thought to himself “why the hell not?” I only give Tonks a tight squeeze before raising our joined hands into the air.

Needless to say the crowd goes wild and shrieks louder in excitement. We make our way to the end and that’s when I see one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for the first time in person, as the old man speaks something about “Eternal Glory” and something about the “Great nation of Phoenix”.

I did not pay too much attention though, as I continue to feed off of the overwhelming sense of warmth and happiness I have as Tonks continues to hold onto my hand.

Our living quarters were fit for the utmost royalty from my perspective, seeing as I could have never imagined such luxuries like this place even existed in the real world. Tonks was just as amazed as the two of us stand still for a long moment, marveling at where we would be living for the next couple of days.

The following day began with training that started with a couple of physical tests that Tonks and I did fairly well on, unlike some others. Besides Distict 3, the upper districts seemed to be having it much easier than the lower numbered districts.

I was surprised at the skill from 1 and 2 even with his knowledge of knowing they were specially trained from books filled with my parents notes. Along with designs for mithril tools, my parents had also kept notes on the other districts in books that were in the basement of my old house. This really led me to wonder what exactly my parents had been doing with their lives but I guess I would never know...All I know is that I really am glad I had read their notes.

Besides the occasional shows of talent the day was pretty boring. Well besides for one event that took place. I laughed to himself when I saw the sight of Blaise Zabini almost blow a gasket and then got into Michael Corner’s face, accusing him of stealing his knife.

Tonks and I were the only one that spotted Ginny Weasley inconspicuously hiding behind some greenery with the knife sticking out her pocket as she smiled looking at the confrontation.

“Smart little one” I thought to himself giving the girl props as I gave her a smile.

At dinner we spoke of what would be happening the following days.

“Districts 1 and 2 and sometimes 4 are what they like to call careers. 1 and 2 have trained specially in District 2 and if you’re the upper crust of 4, which your opponents happen to be, they have had special tutoring from retired aurors”

“Watch out for 5 too because they fight for sport and entertainment. Not to kill though, so you have that going for you. Don’t think for a second that the other districts are pushovers either, because they have been the wild card of victors in past games” Sirius spoke as he dismissed a server who was about to refill his drink.

“Wild cards like Bill Weasley” I suggest.

“Yes exactly. Good man Bill. His hidden knowledge of runes and wards kept him alive and won him the game. People underestimated him dramatically, which brings me to my next point. The careers can be arrogant and arrogance can lead to their downfall… So... I know you can handle yourself with a knife what else do you got?”

“Umm ugh…” I start.

“He is great with a bow. He has great aim and you should see what he can do with his…” Tonks started until she saw my glaring face.

“Oh come on, we have both been hunting in the same areas for years. You didn’t think I was occasionally going to spot you out every now and then…don’t even get me started on how fast you can move… you are quite elusive” Tonks smirks.

“Look who’s talking” I shoot back and Tonks gave me a questioning look.

“Tonks outclasses me with a bow any day of the week and she can almost melt into the background when she waits for a target. She is like an artist and the forest is her canvas. She paints herself into it and becomes invisible”

“Well I am glad you two seem to be so formidable. Keep your skills hidden if you want to win the big game. Don’t undersell yourselves to the judges and don’t let your opponents see you as a meal but don’t show off everything to them” Sirius ends.

I wasn’t sure if it was the stress or the lights of the city at night but I could not fall asleep so I went down to see if I could get myself some whiskey to calm my nerves and force me to sleep. When I got down I saw that Tonks was already there having the same idea and poured me a glass.

We said nothing and soon awkwardness set in. All we could do was sip our burning drinks. I was about to speak when I was once again beaten to the punch.

“I hate this” Tonks states to which I gave her a questioning look.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone...getting game to keep yourself from starving is one thing but killing…” Tonks started and then stopped.

“You don’t need to kill to survive Tonks. We just need to preserve and be smart” I reply assuredly.

“What if it just comes down to us two? What then!?” she asks and looks away.

I was abashed for a second and then brought my hands over to her smaller ones and took them in mine.

“Come on Tonks you know I am not that smart. I’ll probably die eating a poisonous berry and then all you have to do is out live everyone else” I answer comically.

Tonks laughs at this even though I could see she didn’t want to. She probably didn’t want to laugh at anything that gave the remote possibility of death, no matter it was meant to be funny or not.

But when she smiles so do I and that will have to do for now.

“Come on, I think we had enough of this for one night, let’s get to bed” I state and she nods as we head our separate ways.

Today was the day that we really paid attention as to what all the other districts had to offer.

My first observation was that of Hermione of District 3 who was giving out advice to others, meaning to probably make allies, but she burnt some bridges along the way. As was the case with Cho from District 5. Cho was trying to light a fire with a wood pole and Hermione gave her a tip on how to get it started faster.

“You are giving me, a carpenter and crafter, advice on wood? Are you seriously that clueless and naïve or are you trying to pick a fight!?” asks Cho threateningly getting up and letting her hand grasp the handle on one of her two short axes as she looks down on the girl, using her height advantage.

“No I…I…” Hermione said backing away at a loss for words.

“Calm it Cho” came the voice of Cedric as he makes his way over and puts a friendly hand on Cho’s shoulder.

“Thanks for the advice 3” he had said but it didn’t look at all like he meant it. He brought Cho farther away, obviously not wanting any trouble before the games began.

Cedric had his newly carved bo-staff at the ready in case his counterpart tried something…which she didn’t when she got a good look at the carved runes that were on the bo-staff.

My attention was then drawn to District 10’s tributes, Dean and Romilda, who made quick cuts as they carved limbs off of training puppets effortlessly. Another thing that caught my eye was that the meat carvers’ cuts were aimed at major arteries, which made them even more deadly as far as I was concerned. The careers must have seen the same thing because they seemed to be taking mental notes on the butcher duo.

Moving over to another area, I watch the above average amount of talent District four showed with their own cutting blades. Having to tear threw dragon and other magical best material was no small feat and coupled with their training would make them contenders.

From District 9, I saw Michael practice with a whip, probably which he used to round in magical beasts, while Luna worked on making impressive traps that were probably made to help contain said beasts.

Seamus from the factories of District 8 was showing Lavender something in secret. Besides Hermione, Lavender looked like she would be the first to be killed unless Seamus or, more specifically, Seamus’s family was being paid to protect her.

It was after losing interest in District 8 when I hear the second most clueless remark of the day. It happened when I was over watching Draco from Distirct 1 destroying multiple dummies at once with a blade that had the handle of what looked to be a silver modeled snake head. The comment however was made to Draco’s partner, who had just thrown a series of knife stars that only nicked the dummies in the distance.

“You need to work on your aim princess” called out the idiotic Ron Weasley.

How he was related to the cunning and strategic Ginny and Bill Weasley was a marvel to me. However, this gave me the perfect chance to initiate the first step in my master plan. I wanted the careers to take an interest in me so I could draw any and all attention away from Tonks.

After our talk last night I thought long and hard. I had always thought that the only important people in my life were my family. But Tonks...well let’s just say...she has broken through and made a place for herself in my world. If I was honest with myself...she always has been a part of it and I was too stupid to realize it. With her in mind I take the first step.

“She is from the potion district and I will bet everything I own that the knife stars were laced with deadly poisons. Am I right?” I ask with a grin and too much confidence for my own good. Pansy looks surprised but smiles too as she saw who had put District 11 in his place.

“Not bad for someone from 12. You have access to something we should know about? How much do you actually own 12?” Pansy replied.

“I am from the poorest district so I hardly own anything...” I white lie because I still believe everything belongs to both my sets of parents “...Even if I lost the bet I wouldn’t have to hand over too much” I joke.

“What else do you know about district 1?” Draco asks, and boom I got their interest. Time to recite some of my parents notes.

“You and 2 have access to Slytherin’s own vast personal collections of weapons. If the right wielders hold such weapons, they can unlock their secrets. For example you are unlocking that sword’s trait to unleash an invisible layer of snake venom that covers the blade” I answer.

Now I have also gotten the attention from District 2 and even District 4 looks over at me, as well as some other tributes, who are probably seeing if I will spill more useful information. I notice I am also getting looks from instructors and realize I should back off for now. I’ll keep them keep guessing all day on what else I know. Their curiosity will be even better than anything else I can let slip.

First step completed.

“Huh you really are smarter then you look” Draco complimented in a way.

“Not really. Anyone of us idiots from 12 can guess that a blade with a snake’s head for the handle contains snake attributes” I reply again, even though I know Draco can see through my words. However, the other tributes might think I just am talking out of my ass.

Hopefully, and I am pretty confident, they will think I am showing respect by making myself a mystery to the others, but to them I am simply showing my worth. I want to show them I am not some amateur, I am not like the others. I want to be on their radar, but not the one they want to kill first. I want to be friendly, but not a friend. What happens next will greatly shape my future.

“You let on more than you know. I want to save you till the end. You’ll be my dessert” Draco states in a mixture of a.... friendly boast?...I guess you could say. Either way I have to hold in a sigh of relief that my plan has worked.

“Well I do love desserts” I reply with a smirk showing my Gryffindor side.

“Ha! I never thought I would ever like anyone from 12. You are definitely going to be saved for last Potter. You make me laugh” Draco ended walking away.

Haha! I was already on their radar after all. Draco gave away my name at the end instead of calling me 12. My plan has gone even better than I expected it to.

The day is mine!

I walk over to Tonks and see that she is eyeing me carefully. She probably is wondering why I have a smile on my face when a career has just told me he is going to kill me. Kill me last, but kill me none the less. I don’t offer her an explanation and she doesn’t press me. Instead we watch the others try and show off.

After seeing Daphne from District 2 hit all her marks with her dual short blades, the group of careers look over to Tonks and me, who admittedly hadn’t done anything too…well we hadn’t done really anything at all.

“Get your knives I am getting my bow” Tonks tells me.

“But Sirius said…” I start.

“Sirius told us not to be looked at as a meal...We are currently being looked at like the main course...and your talk with them hasn’t helped us out at all”

Ha! Little does she know, but I keep silent and let her continue “We don’t have to show them all our strengths...” She ends smiling at me and gets up.

Looking up at her, I return the gesture and the two of us briefly form a plan with each other, before heading to the shooting range. I asked the trainers to charm the dummies to be elusive moving dummies. The trainers complied and soon the dummies began to move about quickly.

Unbeknownst to us at the time, we had drawn the attention of all the other tributes. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, no one had yet to take on animated dummies. Stretching quickly, I crouch down, in a striking pose, with a throwing knife in each hand. Several other knives are attached to my belt.

Tonks stands closely behind me, her bow drawn and her arrow case attached to her back. It is the touch of her warm and comforting hand on my shoulder, that unleashes a wave of confidence that sweeps over me.

Before we even begin, I feel like we are in sync. I think it’s because of our time time in the forest, the few times that we have seen what the other can fully do. It’s because of this knowledge that the both of us trust in each other's abilities completely.

She gives my shoulder a tight squeeze, signaling for me to start and I begin.

Bullseye! Center of the chest!

Tonks does the same to it’s head. She is like a trained ranger as she effortlessly pulls arrow after arrow to her bow before releasing them with the confidence of the most skilled hunter. I was very much the same as far as confidence went. I went through knife after knife as they soared from my hand. I turned and twisted my body from my crouching position to allow the maximum amount of force and accuracy.

It took a second for the careers to catch on, but they realized not only were we, the lowly tributes of District 12, hitting our moving targets at almost the same time in the kill zone area of either the head or chest, but we were also trading off kill zone areas.

The first dummy was hit with an arrow to the head and knife to the chest, mere moments apart, and then the second dummy was hit with a knife to the head and an arrow to the chest.We then traded killzone positions till all our moving marks were hit.

Our audience was shocked with silence.

Sure Tonks has gotten a little exposure from this which is not necessarily what I was hoping for, but at least now she is also not looked at as a “first course” hopefully she is “dessert” like me, I inwardly laugh.

The tributes are silent and some looked shocked. Draco then starts to give a minor applause which he receives questioning glares from the other careers, but he brushes them off. He could care less about anybody but himself.

We start to walk back when we think that they are going to be approached by Blaise, probably to offer us an alliance.At least that is what I thought till Blaise passed us and makes his way to the trainers and asks for something.

The trainers agree and charm a small army of dummies to encircle him and close in on him.Blaise briefly smirks to us all as he reveals two small blades, one in each hand.

I couldn’t believe my eyes as I marvel at what Blaise does next.With one small spin he spreads out his arms and the blades grow in length, like razor sharp whips, as he continues to speed up his spin. A crackling can be heard as sparks fly out of the extended blades.

The dummies stand no chance as they make their way forward. Blaise once again extends his blades, and gives them even more fluidity, as he speeds up his spinning motion. Then he starts to slash the dummies to pieces.

I imagine this is what a slaughterhouse looks like as limbs of dummies go flying in all directions. The other tributes could only watch in awe with their mouths open as Blaise starts to look like a thunderous cyclone that shreds anything in his path to pieces.

After all the dummies are completely and utterly destroyed, Blaise stops his attack and retracts the blades to their current small form. A smile becomes plastered on his face before he heads over to Daphne, who looks like she is in daze by his show of power.

“Well it looks like there is one guy who won’t be aligning with us” I whisper to Tonks.

“That’s alright. It looks like you already have one candidate anyways” Tonks smirks at me.

I look at her questionably, not knowing what she is talking about. In the next instant however, I find out what she means.

“You have a shadow” Tonks smiles pointing behind him.

I looked over to see that Ginny, from District 11, is indeed looking at me from behind a weapons case.

“So I do....” I reply before giving my shadow a smile.

End of Chapter 2

**Much more to come and more district abilities to be revealed.**

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17554858): Chapter 3

### Chapter Text

Chapter 3

It was another fitful night’s sleep that plagues my night.

This time it was due to how well trained the opposition was.

I thought that I was above normal, which I guess I still am, but the other tributes were leagues better than I imagined and they too were more than likely holding back.

“Are you as worried as I am?” I ask as I walk down the rest of the steps to the table were Tonks sits, already having a drink poured for me.

“I might be...I’m hoping they will all kill each other before we have to get involved” she responds.

“So you’re taking Sirius’s advice?”

“Aren’t you?” Tonks asks looking at me questioningly.

“I have no doubt in my mind that going into the canopy is like walking into a bloodbath...but I am really...” I start.

“Yes I know...you are the fastest person I know...But you can’t out run injuries”

“I know Tonks...but we all are not as good at concealing ourselves as you are” I retort.

Tonks just shrugs her shoulder in response before taking a swig of her drink.

“We only have one more day here...”

I look at her before nodding my head.

Taking her lead, I take a swig himself, finishing my drink in one gulp.

Tonks is all too happy to oblige me with another.

Then we both sit in silence. I can tell just by looking at her that we are thinking the same thing... we are thinking of how this could be one of our last nights in the world of the living.

I can’t help but dwell on what I might be leaving behind.

My family, who I supplied much needed meat, along with other villagers.

My co-workers who counted on my skills to meet their quotas.

Even the woodland creatures who I seemed to have a great connection with…well the ones I don’t use for food.

I’d miss them all and I was confident they’d return the feeling.

But most of all...I regret...not manning up and simply asking her out...it has become rather clear to me that her and Roger are not a couple...at least from her view...even if she rejected me...at least I would not live with this regret...it’s too late now...we could both be dead in matter of days or sooner.

It was with these thoughts that I unconsciously grip my glass tightly. So tightly in fact that a crack forms on it as I am lost in my thoughts.

Tonks warm and refreshing touch breaks me out of my overwhelming funk.

When I look up... her face shows worry and concern.

Her hand remains on mine and I feel like my whole body is starting to tense and rise with warmth.

“Hey Tonks?...”

“Yes?” she asks and her eyes seem to look directly inside me.

Just ask her you wuss. What are you so afraid of!!! my mind shouts at me.

“Tonks I...I...I hope you have a good night” I finish, chickening out, and the warmth leaves me.

I am surprised to see the briefest look of disappointment on her face before she covers it up with a smile.

“You too I” she replies as I make my way back to my room, all the while wishing I was brave enough to just say what how I was feeling.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last day in the capitol where we would be showing off to the gaming council and try to impress them to receive a good rating.

Sirius had went light on his beverage consumption last night and I could tell he had nothing to drink in the morning either.

Our mentor actually looked quite good when he was sober, shaven and dressed in fine clean clothes.

However at the breakfast table the only topic, besides Lockhart’s constant instructions to be respectful and courteous, was Sirius telling us “above all else” we have to make an impression on the judging council and nothing else of use came from our mentors lips.

I was going over breathing techniques and this ‘owlculemncy’ or whatever it’s called, i read about it in one of my parent’s books, as I wait by myself. I am the last one to be judged for the day.

Coming back to reality, I am broken out of my calm place when my name is called.

‘Finally’, I think to myself as I make my way to the entrance.

Tonks comes walking out and seems to be fixing her clothes. She only manages to give me her signature grin that relieves me greatly as I make my way past her and walk in.

The council judges were in a separate room that stood a level above to me to my right.

I can see some of the judges have read cheeks and are looking...embarrassed?...I guess this is from whatever Tonks had done.

This only gives me more peace of mind knowing that she had left a good impression.

“Umm...Harry Potter, District 12” I call out when I notice no one is paying me any attention.

Cornelius Fudge looks over to me, from having a conversation with his peers, and gives me a brief nod for me to begin.

I look around the room and smile when I see that my weapon of choice is here.

It must have been Sirius’s doing because no tribute would want such a weapon.

I bolt over and pick up a magnificent katana.

The single-edged sword allows for both lethal and non-lethal blows depending on what edge is used.

It is not a weapon that brings only harm, and that is the reason why I love them.

I attach the katana to my side and then go over to get 6 metal boomerangs, another item Sirius probably managed to get in.

The judges stop their discussions at the odd choice of weapons I had retrieved.

Smiling at the attention, I make my way over to a shooting area that has a dummy a good distance away.

I take a boomerang in one hand and hold the 5 others in my other.

With all my strength I throw said boomerangs as quickly as I can, one after the other, as they go flying at the dummy.

The first boomerang soars past the dummy and the others followed suit.

I could hear the judges laugh at this point.

“Just wait for it” I smirk to myself as the first of the boomerangs begin to fly back, passing the opposite side of the dummy, and I unsheathe my katana, getting ready to strike.

It felt as if I was seeing things in slow motion as I put all my power into moving as fast as I can.

With one fluid slash I broke the first boomerang clearly in half.

It was with the same speed that I transitioned into the next cutting motion, that made contact with the second boomerang. I continue my sword slashing dance and just barely cut the last one in half with the tip of my katana.

What seemed to be at least a minute or two was more like a couple seconds.

The next thing I know, I am standing, slouched over, trying to catch my breath from going that fast.

I can’t wait to see the judges reactions.

Looking behind me, I see the scattered 12 pieces of metal and then look up to the judges.

My smile immediately dissipates.

It seemed like every judge had not paid my performance one ounce of attention after the first boomerang missed the dummy.

The judges were too busy marveling over a roasted pig that had just been brought in.

I could see any chance of winning or even lasting a day or two vanish before my eyes.

All because of a roasted delicacy that no one from back home could ever dream of having.

Then it happened. I let my emotions go… and I got mad...I was MAD beyond recognition.

My body almost moved on it’s own as I ran forward and jumped in the air.

I began a spinning motion, so my body was parallel to the ground. My arm then flung forward as I landed and, with all my force and anger, I threw my katana in their direction.

The katana was thrown so fast that it flew through the space of two judges without anyone noticing.

That is of course until the blade went through the neck of the pig and the tip sank into the wall.

Some gasped while others shrieked, one even fell into a punch bowl, as they looked over to me.

More gasps came as they saw the sliced boomerangs.

“With such a big pig I thought you all could use a bigger knife. Thank you for your consideration” I bowed to the still shocked judges.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you crazy!?” exclaims Lockhart as he scolds us while we sit on the couch of our penthouse .

“I just got mad” I reply honestly.

“Mad?! You realize that your actions reflect badly on all of us. Not just you!” replies Gilderory.

“They just want a good show, it's fine” Rosemerta put in.

“How bout just bad manners Rosemerta? How bout that? Well, finally!” Lockhart states upon Sirius’s arrival into the room.

“I hope you notice, we have a serious situation!” Gilderoy continues.

“Nice throwing Pup!” Sirius smiles giving me a thumbs up. “Wha.. Wha... What did they...What did they do when you threw your katana?” Sirius tried to ask in mirth as I take a seat on an opposite chair.

“Well, they looked pretty startled” I reply honestly again as he goes into another fit of laughter.

“What did you say... ‘With such a... ‘...’big pig I thought you all could use a bigger knife. Thank you for your... your consideration’. Genius! Genius!” Sirius laughs again hysterically with tears of laughter coming out of his eyes.

"And then Tonks you just...just...just strip down to your skivvies and then start shooting bullseyes one after the other! And what's your line? 'I hope you enjoyed the show'...ahahaha!.. How..how did you two?..." Sirius continues to laugh, unable to get out his question on how we came up with what we did.

"Well you told us to make an impression" Tonks answers and then looks over to me. As soon as our eyes meet a smile forms on both our faces.

"Indeed I did" Sirius laughs louder and almost has trouble breathing.

"I do not think you're gonna find this funny if the game makers decided to take it out…" Lockhart starts

"On who? On him? On her? I think they already have. Loosen your hair clips and have a drink" Sirius retaliated.

"I would have given anything to see it!" he ends beaming with pride at the two us and I can't help but feel 10 times better because of our mentor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ratings were played later that night.

Draco, from 1, managed a 10 along with Daphne from District 2.

Pansy, from 1, managed a 9.

Blaise, from 2, unsurprisingly managed an 11.

Hermione received a 3 and Neville received a 5.

Theo and Tracey both scored 8s.

Cedric received a 10 and Cho received an 8.

Susan and Justin, from 6, as wells as Hannah and Ernie, from 7, all received 7s.

Seamus received a 9 and Lavender received a 2.

Luna and Michael, from 9, received 6 and 5 respectively.

Romilda received an 8 and Dean a 9.

Ginny received a 7 her brother received a 5, which was astounding to me.

Tonks looks at me in amazement as our scores are read.

“Both 11s! Simply marvelous you two! Oh my I think this may be the first time 12 has ever been the highest scored district!” exclaims Lockhart.

Sirius simply smiles and raises a glass to us.

Before I could even look back at Tonks, I am enveloped in her arms.

After a second I quickly return the hug with a small blush.

Rosemerta was the only one to catch my pink cheeks and just gives me a smile and a small wink as if she knew something I didn’t.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day of training went by in a blurry haze.

We can both tell that Sirius was really giving it his all to inform us on everything of importance.

Currently I was performing breathing exercises as I waited for Ginny Weasley to finish her interview in front of the live audience.

The boys went first from the districts. I really wish Tonks was going first because, besides Gilderoy's ghastly speech I had been given, I had no direction on what to say or how to talk.

That is to say, no direction besides Rosmerta's advice on being myself.

So far the tributes speeches, especially the careers, seem well rehearsed. Even if they are as fake as can be, the audience seems to be eating their words up.

The only thing I have rehearsed is an old symbolic dance move called the "Moonwalk", or so Rosmerta tells me, as she puts the finishing touches on my black tux with emerald green trim. I even have a pair of emerald green and black trimmed gloves for my big finale.

Taking a deep breath, I brace myself as I make my way on stage and am momentarily blinded by the bright lights that temporarily sting my eyes.

As my eyes adjust to my surroundings I make my way to the chair.

I am momentarily shocked by the music, the lights and the enormous crowd in front of me.

That's when I finally come back to reality and look across from me to see that Rita Skeeter is looking at me as if she was waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask like an idiot and the crowd erupts in laughter.

"A little nervous are we?" Rita smiles and already I feel like I could just sink into the stage but I muster my inner Lion and smile right back at her.

"I asked how you are liking Diagon?"

"It's great! The views, the people and the food! Oh the food is so good! My parents have a preserve shop so I have a rather sophisticated palate and am only too grateful for the cuisine I get to eat here in Diagon. It's better than anything that I have ever had in 12..." I lie slightly "...Sorry mom and dad" I apologize with a smile and the crowd laughs and figuratively eat it up.

"Oh I think they'll forgive you. I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Harry tell us what did you think about the entrance parade. The two of you. The duo in lightning. What was going through your head at the time" Rita asks getting to her main points.

"Quite honestly I was just hoping I would stay alive long enough to get through it" I joke and once again the crowd laughs at my carefree humor that is hinting at staying alive.

"No, but all jokes aside...I could not have asked for anyone better then Rosmerta. I mean look how well she dressed me tonight. Don't I just look dashing!?" I ask to the crowd and they yell in approval.

I briefly look at my stylist and she is smiling with just a tint of pink in her cheeks.

As long as I have the crowd at my attention I ask them another question "Can you guys keep a secret?"

The crowd shouts it indeed can and I turn to Rita who nods in agreement.

"I am dressed in lightning right now" I tell them and I can see their eyes light up "Would you like to see it?" I ask one last time to the crowd, who are louder than ever, shouting in approval.

Rita asks if it’s safe and I reply that it is before she motions for me to show them.

I get up and make sure I have enough room before performing the ancient and symbolic "Moon Walk" on the carpet.

As I move backwards and lift back my feet I begin to build up static magic and, at the very end of the dance, I throw up my hands up, high in the air, before emerald green bolts shoot out of my gloves and into the air.

The crowd goes ballistic to near ear-deafening levels.

I sit back down and even Rita is lightly applauding me.

"Well that was truly a show Harry. I wish we could see more but we are almost out of time. With that being said...I must ask...your little brother...Did he come to you before you left" she asks seriously.

"Yes... he did" I reply.

"And what did you say to him?" she asks dramatically.

"I told Den that if he didn't keep up with his chores I'd have my other brother Col tan his hide" I smile and laugh as does the crowd, but then I put on a serious face.

"Once again, all joking aside, Mom, Dad, Col, Den...I love you. Mom and Dad you mean the world to me and I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me...Col...Den..No matter where... or how far away I am...I will always be your loving protective brother" I finish and all I can hear is the silence of the audience and briefly hear the muffled sobs.

It is then that I see some of them are in tears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Harry Potter from District 12! The man with Lightning!" Rita ends and the crowd breaks back into applause as I smile and raise my hand with Rita.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I book it back to the elevator after my interview and am tapping my foot as it seems like it’s taking far too long to get back to the penthouse suite.

I really want to hear Tonks interview. I hope I don't take any limelight away from her.

Right when I get in I am met with a teary eyed Lockhart who congratulates me and I smile my thanks at him.

Sirius just gives me a nod and a small grin.

I meant every word to my family...but I also was counting on my words to tug at the crowd's heartstrings.

If I wasn't about to most likely die in the near future, I should have gone into improvisational speech I think to myself.

Further thoughts of the future stop as I see Tonks on the screen. She is already making the crowd laugh.

I may be good with spontaneous, but Tonks can plan several steps ahead with an end goal.

It's probably the reason she is so good with hunting and staying hidden in the forest...just waiting...setting up and waiting to get the end prize...to get the kill.

She sets a goal and sees the road to take to get there and follows through.

Her transitions are flawless and she actually gets Rita to ask her about her dress of emerald green and black lining. Unlike me who had to "share a secret" she gets Rita to ask to see it and then the crowd reacts.

Damn she is good.

She twirls and as the end of her dress swings up, multiple mini lightning bolts connect from the ground to her dress and the crowd goes ecstatic once again.

Rita helps her sit back down and then asks her the closing question.

"So Tonks, do tell. Is their a special man back home?" Rita asks excitedly.

"Well...I do have a thing for a guy from 12" she replies.

"Oh I knew it! Is he cute? Is he handsome? Is he...dare I say it? ...Ravishing?" she asks with her eyebrows moving suggestively.

"Oh most definitely" Tonks answers easily and the crowd squeals in delight.

My stomach sinks and I feel sick, knowing that she is thinking about Roger.

"Would you like to say anything to him?" Skeeter asks motioning to the camera.

"I think that is a little counterintuitive" Tonks replies, to the questing look of Rita.

"What...What do you mean by that?" she asks clearly thinking she misheard her.

"I am going to see him right after this is over...He came with me..."

My breath hitches in my throat as I feel two sets of eyes on me.

So she didn't let them in on this...

She certainly does know how to go in for the kill...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Tonks walks in with Rosmerta and Malkin she is met with my questioning look.

"What was that!?" I ask, letting my irritation known through my accusing tone.

She acts clueless before replying "What do you mean?"

"Umm the fact that you just told thousands of people you have a crush on me" I repeat although I try to keep my voice level and in control.

It's not like I am mad...I just feel left out on what she was trying to do.

Tonks takes a moment to reply but is cut off by our mentor.

"She has just given me something to work with. You two already are already two peas in a pod in the eyes of the people of Diagon...I can spin you two as star crossed lovers and with that get sponsors. Sponsors who can save your lives out there" Sirius adds as both Tonks and I go pink in the cheeks at the mention that we could be known as "lovers".

I take a deep breath before sighing and letting my irritation flow out of my body.

"A heads up would have been nice" I reply as I suddenly feel like being alone at the moment.

"I am going to bed...I'll see you all in the morning" I end to mixed looks as Rosmerta offers to walk me to my room and jokingly adds that she will "tuck me in".

I can almost swear Tonks gives a look to her, but at this point I am too worn out to care.

The girl who I have had a crush on for ages just told the entire nation of Phoenix and Diagon that she loves me and I am not sure why.

To get sponsors? Is that really it? I try to erase the thought from my mind. I am going into the Games tomorrow and can not afford to stay up and understand what Tonks has just done.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I only get what feels like a couple moments of sleep before my nerves wake me up and after much debate I end up going downstairs.

I am not surprised when my eyes meet Tonks, but I am surprised when I see a tea set laid out with a note attached.

Stop drinking my liquor. I wrangled up some fine tea laced with calming draught for you two.

Your welcome

S.

After reading the note I just smile at Tonks, who returns the gesture, as we pour ourselves tea from an intricate thermus. I decide not to press her on further information on tonight's events as we enjoy our hot late night beverages.

"I can't believe... tomorrow….is" Tonks starts.

"I know..." I answer simply, taking a sip from my cup. It really is a delicious beverage. I try to ingrain the flavor to memory, seeing that I may never get another chance to.

Tonks takes a sip from her drink as well and her eyes perk up before she licks her lips, to make sure her taste buds were right at the incredibly good tea.

I involuntarily tense at what could pass for a mildly sensual image.

"If I knew this was available I would have asked for it much earlier" Tonks smiles taking a bigger sip.

"Certainly beats firewhiskey" I add.

"You got that right" Tonks chuckles softly.

I will miss hearing her laugh...

It becomes silent and I think she is thinking something similar.

However, we are both not letting this get to us, seeing as that it might just be one of our last nights together.

So we decide to continue our tea and enjoy our night time treat in continued silence.

"In the game... what do...what do we do…?" Tonks asks, breaking the silence, trying to restart conversation, but she is at a loss for words.

I think for a moment before replying. "We both do what we need to...it's as simple as that...however if you are asking me for advice I would say stick to what you're good at... and stick to it"

"So you are saying your advice to me is to hide?" she asks me with a teasing smile as she looks directly into my eyes.

Merlin I love that smile, it can light up a dark room...

"No..." I reply, returning the grin, before breaking eye contact with her.

"I am saying... get a bow and then hide" I joke and luckily it has its intended goal as she begins to laugh.

We are once again thrown into a comfortable silence as we finish our drinks.

"Well we better get to bed" I chime in, looking to see the late hour.

"Yes I guess we should" she replies hesitantly.

However, neither of us went to get up.

Just ask her already you literally have nothing to lose, my mind shouts, but I could not get out the words.

I was right about to call her name when she quickly interrupts in a rather too fast pace.

"Would you come and sleep with me?" Tonks all but blurts out.

She only realizes what she said after the words come out and her cheeks turn bright red as she stumbles to correct herself.

"I mean...I don't want to be all alone tonight...and I figure..." she is trying desperately to not look up at me.

Damn, she is so cute sometimes. I am like putty in her hands. I am also shocked to say the least.

I can't stop the wild grin that erupts on my face as I am about to make a joke, but think better of it.

"I would really love to have someone by my side tonight" I offer, trying my best to not to sound like a complete wuss.

Tonks looks over and smiles, which I guess is a good thing, as the rest of her blush fades away and she walks over to my side.

I was surprised at how comforting and warm her hand felt as she lightly takes my hand in hers as I am led to her room.

As I continued to follow her, our fingers remain interlocked firmly, and we make our way to the side of her bed.

She briefly lets go of my hand and I feel as though all warmth has left me. However, she quickly draws back the covers and takes my hand again, leading me into her bed as she moves over to a hanging post.

She takes off her robe and is only in a tank top and pajama bottoms. Her body is like that of a goddess and I don't even care that she catches me looking over her with lust-filled eyes.

"Like what you see?" she smirks.

"Yes but..." I start and then think better of it.

"What?..." she asks in confusion at my reply.

I figure I might as well. I am teenage boy after all and the worst that can happen is she says no and that will be the end of that.

I put on all my innocence, charm and courage into my next words "Well, it's just that...all the game makers got to see you in... you know... and here I am, and all I get to see is you in pajamas" I smile devilishly.

Luckily Tonks laughs at my comment. "Are you seriously jealous?" she again laughs in an amused voice.

"You bet" I instantly reply.

Tonks merrily gives me another grin before taking off her tank top and pajama bottoms leaving her in nothing but her under garments.

My mouth drops at the sight before me.

Tonks seems pleased with herself before walking over to the bed with, what I swear is, a little more confidence, swagger and sway of her hips.

I also see a very small glimpse of light reflect something from something around her neck, but when I go to ask her she cuts me off.

"You're turn" she laughs, but I fight fire with fire and, even though I think I don't have much to offer, I can tell she likes what she is seeing as I strip off my shirt and she has to take a double take as she moves closer.

I tense momentarily as her hand traces up my abs and across my chest before resting on my bolt necklace.

"So this is where they got the idea for lightning...and her I thought Rosmerta came up with it after seeing your emeralds"

I go to reply but that's when I see Tonks is also wearing a necklace, except hers is of a bird.

"You’re sure Madame Malkin didn't use the inspiration from your Izulu bird?" I counter.

"How do you know what this is?" Tonks asks me in bewilderment, her hand running over the necklace.

"My family...or I should say, my birth parents left me with many books on many topics. It's how I knew about the careers" I reply.

"The Izulu bird? That's what this is? This was my father's...I just thought it was a neat bird...could you tell me more about it?" she asks as she slips under the covers next to me.

I am surprised she doesn't know. I mean it is not common knowledge or anything but still.

"The Izulu bird is known to be a mythical bird that our ancestors prayed to to bring lightning down to earth and provide magic from the energy. People of District 13 prayed to the Izulu bird to bring lightning so they could harvest magic through Mithril trees" I explain to her.

She thanks me for the explanation before further sinking into the covers.

I follow her lead and hope I didn't kill whatever mood we had just had going on before the explanation of the symbol. The symbol that was clearly very dear and close to her father.

We don't say anything for a long while and then her back comes close to my chest.

Our bodies are only inches away from touching as we pull the covers up and over us fully.

I was unsure of what to do with my arms, since there was so little space in between us. That is until her soothing hands grabbed one of them and rest it along her side as she scooches back into me.

Tightening our embrace, I use my arm to help her slide into me further, until we were snuggled together, leaving no room in between us.

Giving out a comforting breath, I didn't know I was holding, Tonks turns to smile back at me and our eyes met one last time before sleep quickly overtakes us.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt completely well rested before getting underway the next day.

I shared a smile with Tonks before we were separated onto different sky ships, I think she had the same feeling.

Sirius tells us to stay alive and use our heads before wishing us "pups" good luck while Lockhart is wishing his "lightning duo" a swift victory.

Yeah right, no one is in this thing is coming out with a victory.

They are coming out with a shattered life and battered body. Sirius is proof enough of this.

I am broken out of my thoughts as we make our way to our transportation.

Besides watching the Games, I had never a sky ship up close, in person. They were made from mithril given the fact that they needed to be as sturdy as metal and yet have the wood that was much better at retaining the magic it took to fly the colossal ship.

They were powered by the complicated and and extremely well-crafted power technology of District 3.

If it wasn't for the fact that I could be dead in the next 24 hours I might have took in the beautiful craftsmanship of the vessel that was transporting 23 of us to our final resting place.

I took a look around to see the other tributes were receiving their runic tattoos.

The tattoos would allow the game makers to keep track of us at all times.

I always wanted a runic tattoo, whoopie now I am finally getting one right before my impending doom.

On a good note everyone's face reflects my own mood so at least I am not alone in my despair.

When we finally make it to our destination we are escorted to different rooms for last minute touch ups and gear.

I walk into the much welcomed smile of Rosmerta.

"Hey handsome" she grins at me.

"Well hello beautiful" I respond playing her game.

"It looks like you are going camping from what I gather from these" she starts as she tosses me my get up. She has helped me change so many times that I am not shy at all as I get dressed in front of her.

"Durable cargo pants, stretch long sleeved under armor shirt, dragon hide boots and multi-weather, size fitting, slim cut cloak. All you need for the outdoors" she continues.

"And all you need for combat" I put in.

"That too" she grins, probably glad that I still had some sense of humor left it me "Oh! and one final thing" she exclaimed as she went over to the nearby by counter and picked something up.

I was shocked as she put it on my neck before tucking it in my shirt "The man with lightning needs his lightning right?" she asked rhetorically smiling at me again.

I know that she could get in major trouble for giving me something that was not authorized, but the feeling of utter happiness I get from receiving the lighting-bolt necklace washes out any hesitation about asking her if she is sure.

So instead my body takes over and envelopes her in a hug as I try and keep back my tears.

"If you have to run, you run...you have to kill, you kill...hesitation is never an option...you understand?" she whispers into my ear before pulling away and looking up at me.

I nod my head in response before, surprisingly, she brings my head down and places a soft kiss on my temple right before the announcement is made to get into our transportation tubes that will lead us to the surface of the arena.

"I am betting on you Harry so you better win this and come back, you here?" she jokes one last time before hugging me again and giving me a once over.

This was finally it.

She gives me a proud look before turning me around and ushering me forward with a pat on my butt that gets me to smile one last time before I make it into the tube.

I turned around to see her smiling at me and take a mental picture, before my legs jerk and I start to rise upwards. Here goes nothing…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes take a moment to adjust from the darkness of the tube to the light of the arena.

I vaguely hear the voice of Gamemaker Fudge introducing this year's 74th Hunger Games and so on until finally the countdown begins.

I can see the careers look ready and anxious to begin, while many others are having questioning looks, I am guessing, on what to do.

There are also looks of fear and weariness but the only face I look for is Tonks.

We share a look and I shake my head, hoping she understands I am telling her to flee.

She does not return the gesture, but just from her facial expression alone I can tell she wants me to join in in the fleeing... but I can't.

I need to do this to ensure my plan succeeds.

As the last 15 seconds start I re-scan the cornucopia to see my weapon of choice is waiting for me.

Crouching into a sprinting position as the last seconds come under way, I briefly move my hand over my chest as I feel the outline of the necklace. An emotional feeling of confidence spreads through my body.

I can do this, I say to myself.

I hear nothing after it begins.

Pushing my legs and body to the limit, I sprint out like a bat out of hell.

I briefly glimpse from side to side seeing that I am in the lead by a short distance. I also catch the looks of alarm from the careers.

Merlin am I glad I kept my speed a secret. If I thought there was a meager chance of winning this thing I would buy the chief who gave me my first job a new house.

That job is literally saving my life right now as I make it to my destination.

I quickly sling a care-backpackage over my shoulder and my other hands grips the, cool to the touch, sheath of the katana. I go to book it out of there when my eye catches the sight of a beautiful throwing-knife set.

Damn this is my Achilles Heel, and I can't help but stop and unzip my backpack and throw in the knives, re-zip it up and throw it over my shoulder.

Before I go to move out again, I hear what sounds like a war cry and I push myself to the ground just after my upper arm gets slashed with a long blade.

Pain sweeps in through the cut and I briefly look to see my attacker is the idiot from District 11. He is carrying a long sword like a buffoon, which I guess was a good thing for me because instead of swinging and trying to cut, he is jabbing it forward like a fire poker.

I quickly roll out of his next attack before quickly unsheathing my katana and cut him on his leg to stop his recklessness. This gives me time to book it out of there.

There is no doubt in my mind that I could have easily taken his life, but it would have been like killing a small child who was too stupid to know any better.

As I run back out, to what surely is a blood bath, I took one look back to make sure I am not being pursued. Once again I feel like an idiot as I trip over something on the ground.

That something happens to be the dead body of what look to be the tribute from 9, Michael something.

As I try to pick myself stupid ass self I get the first look at the battle ground.

Romilda and Dean from District 10 are being slaughtered by Theo and Tracey from 4, obviously the competing cutting districts had no love for each other.

Cedric, from District 5, had gotten his bo-staff and made his way out with no resistance along with Cho who obtained dual axes.

Surprisingly, Daphne, from District 2, was being pushed back by the combined efforts of Susan and Justin from District 6.

Susan has a bow while Justin had two elven blades.

Blaise, also from District 2, was getting pushed back himself, on the opposite side of the field, from Hannah and Ernie who were using a Trident and Harpoon respectively.

To my surprise, Hannah had the ability to send water blast at the lightning bladed career.

The two tributes of District 2 were not happy when their prey finally escaped.

Pansy from District 1 was stock-piling potions and ingredients while still keeping an eye out for danger.

I saw Seamus and Lavender, from District 8, just making their way from a tree line as Seamus was pushing her a head protectively with his own backpack slung over his shoulder.

Luna, the lone survivor from Distirct 9, was nowhere in sight as were Hermione and Neville from District 3. Ginny from District 11 was also nowhere to be seen.

However, her idiot brother was in plain view as he came charging towards me, well as charging as he could with a limp due to my assault.

If I die by the hands if this Neanderthal I deserve to die, I thought to myself as I hold onto the handle of my katana.

I quickly see that there is no need to worry, seeing as the tall red haired boy's eyes bulged wide in surprise.

A trickle of blood came out of his mouth as he slowly looked down to see that a magical blade was protruding through his chest.

He looked back at me one last time before falling to the ground on his stomach.

It was then that I got to view a sickening sight as I looked at snake eyes staring back at me from the handle of the sword that was sticking out of his back.

"I told you I would be saving you for dessert Potter" Draco laughed as he casually rips his sword out of the back of the fallen tribute and slashes through the air a couple of time to dismiss the blood from the blade.

The career was so uncaring, so unemotional, it was so easy for him to take human life...He was out of my league.

I hesitantly nod at him before running as fast as my feet could take me.

Merlin what have I entered into?

End of Chapter 3

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17703784): Chapter 4

### Chapter Text

Chapter 4

Even after making it into the forest I still kept running...and running and running.

I ran until I could run no more as I stumbled against a tree while my lungs tried to take in the air I had kept from them because of my hasty retreat.

I tried to return my heartbeat to normal as I continue to gasp for more air and try to concentrate on what just happened.

District 10, Dean and Romilda gone, District 9, Michael gone and of course District 11 idiotic Ron gone.

Not only do I have to watch out for careers but also Districts 5,6 and 7 seem to be more than formidable seeing that they survived the bloodbath. Actually many had survived the bloodbath which was never the outcome.

I bet viewers in Diagon are probably pretty upset about that. Well fuck Diagon and fuck the games!

After finally catching my breath I look for and find a good sturdy tree to set up shop. At least the fates were on my side and gave me an arena that suited me perfectly as I climbed up to a giant branch.

It looked over a small clearing and actually gave quite a good view. As I looked onwards my mind finally calmed down and things became clearer...with the clearness came the one thing I was worried about most...Tonks.

I hope she is alright and got to safety. I didn’t see her at all so I hope that means she listened and took to the coverage of the forest right away.

Sighing, I take in a deep breath and remind myself that, at the moment, there is nothing I can do but hope she remains safe. Digging into my pack I discovered I had picked up a lot more than I expected. I absently moved my hand to my minor wound and winced in pain from the still very sore gash.

Well this could be worse but certainly is not ideal. I will have to fix my wound soon. My interest then wonders to the knife set.

Opening up the set, I see that it also came with a belt that I could put around my waist or top region. I got various other minor supplies from the backpack including a rope that I used to attach to the tree’s limb and then myself. I didn’t want to leave this tournament by falling out of a tree.

After securing myself firmly I was finally able to put my head back and relax.

It couldn’t have even been an hour yet but it felt like a whole day had passed since I was making my way to the cornucopia. This game would be the death of me one way or the other.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up abruptly to the sound of cannons. I don’t even remember closing my eyes as I hear the 3 other cannons follow representing the 4 deaths of the tributes.

Then I hear another noise.

Instinctively I grab ahold of my katana and a throwing knife as I hear commotion coming from the edge of the tree by the nearby clearing.

It’s District 7, Hannah with a trident and Ernie with a harpoon.

Damn this was not good.

If they could conjure and manipulate water just from their weapons it would not be good to try and take them.

Maybe I could use my knives as a distraction before running the other way and they wouldn’t be the wiser.

I get ready and bring my arm back, ready to throw my knife, when I see an arrow soar through the air, plunging into the heart of Ernie before he even knew what hit him.

Boom! goes the cannon.

Another arrow is sent at Hannah, but she easily shattered it with a quick slash of her trident as she saw District 6’s tributes, Susan and Justin, come into view from the opposite end of the small clearing.

Susan fired another arrow but it becomes shattered again as Justin makes his way in front of her.

He could see Hannah was about to attack.

Hannah scoops up her fallen comrade's harpoon with her foot and hoists it upwards, catching it with her free hand and pushes forward, swatting away the incoming arrows with her trident.

Justin went to stop her advance as he raised up his dual elven blades and went into attack position.

I watched with admiration as Hannah charged on, taking on two opponents at once.

Right before Justin and Hannah collided, she had thrown the harpoon at him, point blank, causing him to evade it with both his blades.

Justin left himself open for attack for just a second, but that’s all it took as Hannah lunged her trident into his side before ripping it back out.

He yelled out as blood sputtered out of his body as another cannon went off.

She pushes past his corpse, making the short distance to Susan, who looked incredibly alarmed, as Hannah met her next and tried to smash her bow to pieces.

Susan was no pushover however, as she rolled away and seemed to try and make a run for it as Hannah chased after her.

I was surprised at the cowardice act until I saw Susan come running back in with Hannah hot on her heels.

Susan had pulled one over on her pursuer and quickly grabbed an eleven blade from the ground as the two young ladies engaged in physical combat.

I looked on in amazement at the two gave it everything they had.

It ultimately boiled down to the more experienced close combatant.

Hannah managed to send a burst of water shooting at Susan’s face, who was thrown off by the water attack and let her guard down for less than a moment.

That’s when Hannah swatted away her blade before striking her opponent in the abdomen with the blade of her trident.

Susan gasped in pain before falling back to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Hannah was panting as she used her trident for support to stand.

My heart strings tugged as I saw Susan raise her hand up and looked like she wanted Hannah to help her to her feet.

I guess we all become delusional before death... or so I thought before the next scene unveiled itself to me.

It was too late for Hannah as she realized the girl from district 6's real intentions...

Susan connected her pointer finger with her thumb and gave a loud snap of her fingers that was followed by an explosion from the lower side of Hannah's body.

Once again the cannon sounded.

I was shocked as I saw what was sure to be the underdog victor fall to the ground dead from what must have been elven magic.

My god... what am I up against?

I carefully make my way out of my tree and over to the body of the only tribute still alive.

Susan looks up at me and raises her hand again as I brace to dodge.

However her fingers don’t move. Instead a small voice comes through.

“Please...Don’t...want...die...alone” she gasps.

I oblige her dying request and kneel down next to her, taking her hand in mine. I brush away her hair from her eyes so she has a clear view of the sky.

“If I get out of this, I will tell everyone of you greatness” I tell her, trying to make her comfortable.

She gave my hand a light squeeze and tried to smile at me before her eyes became heavy...and she was gone.

I only was vaguely aware of the canon going off in the distance.

Without even noticing, a tear came from my eye and hit the ground. I brushed my eyes before setting to work.

I didn’t know the tributes of 6 and 7 but that didn’t mean they didn’t deserve my respect.

Closing up Susan’s cloak, I place her hands over each other in front of her. I brought Justin over to her side and did the same for him before repeating it with Hannah and Ernie.

I decided to take the bow and arrows with me as well as the harpoon. However I stuck the elven blades into the ground as a type of tombstone for Susan and Justin. The trident went in above and in between Hannah and Ernie.

Taking a knee, I start to pray, even though I am not a religious nor do I believe in any type of faith. I prayed that the four were headed somewhere better than this crumby world.

From having seen the games multiple times already, I knew there were viewing wards everywhere.

“I am so sorry for your loss” I finally managed to say, hoping that the families knew I was being sincere. I had no clue this was going to affect me as bad as it was. I was a hunter after all. I killed animals daily.

But human life, this was different. Sure I hadn’t killed them, but the sight of another human being being murdered before your own eyes leaves an unsettling feeling throughout your whole system.

I quickly gathered my things before heading out to find a new tree to set up camp on for the night.

As I finally got settled I checked out my wound and saw that it was beginning to heal but it did not look good at all.

With my stomach starting to rumble from hunger and my body growing weary from today’s event I decide to once again close my eyes, but this time I made sure to stay up till it became late.

My eyes jolted open when a light “hoot” came from in front of me. I had received a care owl package!

The owl took off right after I took the package from it.

Inside was what looked to be a healing medical creme of some type and I also receive a cup of warm fatty broth.

I looked to the card that was attached to it and read the very simple message.

Stay Strong

AB

Thank you AB! Whoever, the heck that was. I spread the soothing ointment on my wound and it instantly feels better.

I digged into the broth that burnt my tongue and throat a little because I was drinking it down so fast. I didn’t care however because it was so good and it was just what my body needed.

I sipped the rest of my broth and spent the rest of the time just staring up to the sky till it got dark. I was grateful that I had yet to see another tribute since the incident at the clearing.

With the night sky also came the daily death announcement.

Hannah Abbot District 6

Ernie Macmillan District 6

Susan Bones District 7

Justin Fletchley District 7

Michael Corner District 9

Romilda Vane District 10

Dean Thomas District 10

Ron Weasley District 11

A third of the tributes are already gone from this world. 8 children would never be returning to their families.

I sighed in despair before finally letting my body get the rest it was so desperately asking from me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dang it, Den has probably burn the toast again. Doesn’t he understand that bread ain’t cheap.

I try to go back to bed as the burnt smell invades my nostrils.

Wait a second.

That is isn’t the smell of burnt toast.

This smell is wood burning... and I am not in my bed.

For Merlin’s sakes you have got to be freakin kidding me!

They lit the damn trees on fire by mean of fiend fire! Well there goes any disbelief that I had somehow escaped this nightmare.

I haphazardly pack up and scale down the tree in record time as the fire grows nearer and I am in full sprint.

How the hell am I supposed to out run fiend fire!?

I am fast, but I am also being weighed down by my back pack, katana, bow and arrows and harpoon.

The harpoon!

I’ll see how fiend fire likes the taste of some good old water magic from District 6.

I take the harpoon in both hands and shove my magic into it before slashing forward like Hannah had done.

My smile quickly falters as absolutely nothing happens and the flames advance closer.

I swear I am usually not this dumb. I guess you need special training to activate the hidden attributes.

Back I go to running away like a madman.

It gets harder and harder to move on as the heat gets unbearable.

My forehead is sweating profusely and clouding my vision as I have to wipe the moisture away frequently.

I finally see refuge up ahead.

The flames seem to be unable to pass a defensive line of trees.

Thank Merlin!

I push my body to its limits again as I keep telling myself I can make it.

Finally I am there, home free, just a couple more feet….

“Ahhhh!”

The left side of my body sears in pain as a burst of flame comes out of nowhere and throws me down.

To make matters worse, or maybe better because I am away from the fire, I am currently hurling down a land slope.

My left side feels like it’s getting branded by a hot rod after each roll till mercy finally comes to me as I stop at the bottom.

Luckily my cloak took a lot of the damage, but the back of left hand is burnt badly as is the side of my neck and lower cheek.

I push up my sleeve and am painfully aware that the fire did some damage on my arm that is glowing red.

Fuck you Cornelius Fudge! Fuck you and your assistants and the whole freaking city of Diagon!

I take a long moment to catch my breath and apply some of my ointment to the burnt areas.

I know it may not heal the burn but it momentarily numbs the pain and that will have to do for now.

My harpoon is now used as a walking stick, because that is apparently all the use I am going to get out of it.

Walking through the unfamiliar part of the forest I hear a whimper from nearby.

I choose to investigate but from a far away distance.

When I finally get a good view my stomach tightens.

Ahhh shit...

On the ground is that know-it-all from District 3, Hermione. On top of her is Cho from District 5.

Cho has one of her axes pressed against her neck and it grinning down as the bushy haired girl in a triumphant way.

“Now you are going to pay little girl. You think you know so much, but even with that big brain of yours, you are still going to die today. Right now. My axe is going to slit your throat and then you are going to bleed out, but not before you start to convulse due to air loss. You are going to die a painful and lonely death. Cedric has probably already done away with your little friend already. However, I am going to take my time with you before I let you die by my axe” Cho ended as she glided the blade against the cheek of District 3’s tribute, giving a slight cut to her cheek as blood streamed out.

Hermione yelped out in pain before the tears came.

She begged Cho to spare her life but the tribute from District 5 paid here pleas no attention as she cut the girl again.

Just leave, leave right now. There is nothing I can do, I tell myself... No that’s not true.

Oh damn it! My body cringes as the pain comes back from the burn. Screw it, I am probably going to die anyways.

I walk out of my hiding area and deliberately walk over a stick as it snaps, alerting the two of my presence.

“12!? What are you doing here? This is none of your business ” Cho warned.

“I can’t let you continue what you are doing” I responded honestly.

“What’s it matter to you? You don’t know her. Why help this miserable excuse of a tribute?” Cho laughs.

“Because...she tries to be helpful and nice...and you...you are just bitch!” I retort trying to get her rattled and angry at me.

“You should not have said that you stupid lumberjack. Stay here. I will deal with you in a second ” Cho told Hermione as she plunged an axe into the ground.

The curved blade of the axe wrapped over Hermione’s neck and kept her in place.

Cho grabbed her other axe and twirled it around impressively.

Great it had a sharp point at both ends and then there was the double bladed part of the axe as well.

I was going to have one and only one chance at this, in my damaged state.

“I warned you 12. And now you’re mine” she boasted with a sadistic smile.

“Bring it on bitch” I replied dropping my bow and arrows and backpack, seeing that with my burnt hand they wouldn’t be any use to me.

I grabbed hold of the harpoon with my good hand and wait for her to start the charge before charging at her myself.

I copied Hannah’s move and at the last second threw the harpoon at her.

She easily stopped it as she swung her axe and sent the harpoon flying off in the distance. However, she was open for the briefest of moments.

I seized said moment and slid on my knees right in front of her while at the same time making a 180 degree turn so I was on my knees with my back facing her.

She must have thought it was the perfect opportunity for a beheading as she raised her axe to strike.

That’s when I made my move and jabbed the sheath of my katana into her gut.

I could her gasp in pain and then gasp for air, seeing as I just knocked the wind out her.

The pain became too much for her as she dropped her axe and stumbled backwards.

Then it happened.

I was too late to stop it.

Even with my speed there was no way I could have stopped her from falling back.

Cho had tripped over herself and fell backwards, right in front of Hermione...and right into the pointed end of her own axe that she had just dropped.

The bushy haired girl from District 3 screamed as Cho’s blood spluttered out and hit her face.

I ran over as fast as I could, releasing Hermione carefully before going back and picking up and setting down Cho.

By the time I got her to the ground she had already gone as the cannon went off.

I slowly closed her cloak and put her hands together before my hand went over to close her eyelids.

That’s when I saw all the blood on my hands.

Damn it! I only meant to knock her out so I could escape with Hermione. Why in the hell was all this happening!?

I was broken out of thought by a small voice.

“Thank...Thank you Harry...” Hermione spoke as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

I went to respond but when my mouth moved no words could come out. I didn’t know how to respond as I went to gather up my things.

As the adrenaline left my system and I slung my backpack on I could feel the pain was starting to take over from the cursed burn.

The numbness was becoming unbearable scorching pain. I was unable to hide my grimace before I nodded to Hermione, telling her goodbye with my eyes, as I headed out.

I was reduced to a slow walk as I made my way through the trees.

The pain in my neck, hand and side was becoming more unbearable with every other step… and then it became every step. Then there was nothing because I was not moving.

I had unknowingly fallen to the ground and my eyes were growing heavy as my body was overtaken by the pain and my mind was shutting down my system.

Merlin damn these games! was my last thought before I passed out on the cool ground.

End of Chapter 4

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17753881): Chapter 5

### Chapter Text

Chapter 5

Waking up, I was surprised to see my body was feeling much better. I was even more surprised to see that I was definitely not where I had last passed out.

I was practically hidden behind a large fallen tree. My burns were covered in a leafy mud mixture that felt surprisingly good. I looked around to further examine my surroundings and saw that my katana, backpack, as well as my bow and arrows were resting against said fallen tree.

I also got the distinct impression that I was being watched. My watcher was just a tad bit too slow as I got a glimpse of long shiny red hair retreat behind a nearby tree.

I slowly stood up before sitting on the tree log and turned to the tree hiding the girl from District 11.

“Ginny you can come out. I swear I won’t bite” I joked trying to put the girl at ease.

She slowly came out from hiding before giving me a smile “I didn’t know you knew my name” she whispered.

“Of course I remember your name. It took quite some skill to steal that knife in training. I remember the face of skilled women...as well as the faces of naturally beautiful women as well” I teased her as a blush ran up her cheeks.

“Why don’t you take a seat” I offer patting the space next to me.

She hesitated before nodding and took a seat a little further away.

“Do I have you to thank for this?” I asked motioning towards the magical goop that covered my burns.

“The current goop yes...but not the first couple ones” she answered with a smile.

I gave her a look of confusion in response, asking her to go on.

“The boy and girl from District 3 found you and brought you here. The girl, I think Hermione?, was talking to, Neville?, and then he gathered some specific leaves and dirt while she went to the nearby stream and got water. They took care of you for most of the day...and well the boy insisted they leave and reluctantly the girl followed him...then I stepped in” she ended as a new blush crept up her face and she looked away.

“Thank you” I told her sincerely but she just shrugged it off.

We sat that their in semi-awkward silence.

It was broken when her stomach growled at her and she looked away again in embarrassment.

“Why don’t we go catch something to eat. It’ll be light out for a while so now is the perfect time to make a fire. I’ll show you how to hunt with the bow, if you’d like of course” I offered.

“Okay, that sounds like a plan” she accepted as we made our way out.

Ginny was very clumsy with the bow, but wasn’t any worse than my first attempt at archery.

She came close twice to getting a rabbit, but I think her sweet innocence was what kept her from following through with the kill.

Hell even I felt queasy after I got one with a throwing knife. These games were even affecting my hunting skills, or rather my tolerance for hunting woodland creatures.

However, my weariness was worth it when I saw Ginny dig into her half. She probably hadn’t had a decent meal since before the games.

She finished her half and I was full so I gave her the rest of mine as well, even after she tried to unconvincingly told me it was alright and that she didn’t need it.

After everything she did for me she deserved as much meat as I could provide.

We continued to converse and I realized she reminded me a lot like Tonks in terms of being able to so free to talk to her.

She filled me in that in the time that I was passed out not a single tribute had died. This kind of made me feel like a bad luck charm before she filled me in on what was going on.

Apparently from having 6, well now 5, older brothers she had become quite adept in sneaking around.

She also told of how her Brother Bill had been the one to ward her parents crops from unwanted insects and intruders.

He had invented a rune ward that protected from unwanted harmful things. It wasn’t a physical protection but more like something that would get people to look the other way or avoid the area.

It was also made so that only Weasley blood could activate it. She had carved the rune into her arm and was how she remained hidden while at the same time kept tabs on everyone.

The careers had unsurprisingly taken over the cornucopia but were weary to go into the forest because Luna from District 9 had been making and putting up powerful traps, that were most likely made for powerful magical beasts and would probably worked just as well or better on humans.

She had also told me that Cedric was sad and furious when he had seen Cho. He had also found some bushy brown hair at the scene as well which meant nothing good for District 3’s tributes.

Lavender and Seamus were hiding wherever they could and Seamus was strangely collecting stones. Whatever the purpose of this was, we could only blindly guess.

To my relief Ginny had also seen Tonks at a large stream further away and she had apparently looked quite well. Thank Merlin.

Darkness overcame the skies and we gathered everything before I helped Ginny climb up a tall tree. She seemed hesitant and slightly frightened to be up so high, but went up like a trooper under my guidance. I went to help tie her in when she stopped me.

“Harry do you think you could, I don’t want to...when you are near me I feel much safer” she ended looking down.

It took me a second before I figured out what she meant. I was glad I picked a big sturdy branch for her.

I skillfully moved behind her so my back rested on the tree and her back rested against me. I tied us both in before she let out a sigh and let her head rest on my chest as she looked up to the stars.

“Remind you of better times?” I asked her, remembering my own memories of watching the stars with Col and Den.

“Yes” she smiled “My room in 11 has a great view of the sky at night. Mom used to sing to me at night before I went to bed...much better times”

“My dad used to do the same things with me and my brothers. Mom would try but we knew she was never the best singer... They told me my mother had the voice of an angel...I mean my biological mother” I corrected smiling at the fact..

It had been a while since I talked about my biological parents and when Ginny asked me more questions about them I figured why the hell not and told her the little I knew.

After that we swapped more family stories until I finished my last one and only hear silence.

I looked down when I noticed her head had fallen back down and into me.

She had fallen asleep. I smiled down at her before I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively and to make double sure she didn’t fall.

Ginny seemed to be slightly awake, or maybe it was just her subconscious reacting as her arms fell over mine, but then sleep overcame the both of us.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We both must have been asleep for much longer than expected as we woke up the next day fully rested.

With hungry stomachs we decided to go and hunt for our breakfast.

After breakfast we decided to change locations just to be safe.

I was telling her about my brothers Col and Den and she told me about Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins, George and Fred.

It was after regaling me about a story of how her twin brothers almost blew up her house when trying to pull a prank that my breath hitched. Cold air seeped into my lungs.

My neck hairs were standing up, it was getting darker and a depressing emotion was washing over my entire body.

I looked over to Ginny who looked how I felt.

“Dementors” I gasped as her eyes bulged.

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her along as we ran from the draft. I gave a small look behind me to see the shadowy creatures were making their way through the forest.

Knowing we needed to go faster and knowing that could be done if I was going to drag Ginny with me I came up with a quick plan.

I stopped for a second and gave Ginny the bow and arrows along with the backpack.

Then I got down on one knee had her hop on my back as I piggybacked her forward. I told her to hold on tight as I picked up speed and was pushing my body back to its limits.

Right now I am more than grateful that my burns had healed as I weaved between trees as Ginny clutched on to me for dear life.

However, I began to burn out as we continued further and the army of dementors were not giving up their pursuit.

It was not much longer before my legs gave way and we tumbled to the ground.

“Ginny run get out of here” I told her, however she refused to listen.

“No I am not leaving you!” she replied as she went over and helped me to my feet. She was surprisingly strong and hoisted my arm over her neck as we walked on slowly.

The dementors were quickly closing in and I knew it was only a matter of time before our souls were taken from us.

No, we had come this far and I refused to give up now. I refused to see another person die.

“Let go” I told her softly.

“But Harry...” she started.

“Don’t worry I am not going anywhere” I reassured her as she reluctantly let me go.

I imagined being back at home, eating dinner with my family, Tonks at my side as I introduced my friend Ginny to the family. We would eat and drink and tell stories till our full stomach’s hurt from laughing so much.

The words came to my head before I knew what they meant or what they would do. Taking out my katana, I pulled back before using my last desperate means of protection.

“Expecto Patronum!” I roared as I swung my katana. The slash admitted a blue aura that turned into the shape of a stag that went flying at, and knocked, the dementors back before causing them all to scurry away.

I dropped to my knees, drained of all remaining energy as Ginny rushed to my side and enveloped me in a hug. She once again helped me to my feet and walked me over to a small log as we both took a seat.

“How...How did you do that?” she asked breaking the silence.

“I honestly can not tell you. I have no clue. I don’t even know what the cantation was. it just popped into my mind” I replied honestly. Ginny looked away in thought as I took in our surroundings.

We were too close to the center of the arena and the cornucopia for my liking.

I was about to tell this to Ginny when we heard screaming coming from nearby.

Ginny touched her forearm before looking at me.

I nodded and we made our way stealthily to the continued screams which were definately female.

We finally got a good view and what we saw was not a pretty site.

Tracey and Theo from District 4 had gotten a hold of Lavender from District 8 and were dragging her to center of the arena probably to show off to Districts 1 and 2.

I can only guess that Seamus and Lavender got separated during the dementor attack as I watched Lavender get taken away kicking and screaming for her release to the deaf ears of her captures.

Ginny and I moved closer to the entrance of the trio as they walked over, and was dragged over, to the other careers.

“What fun have you two brought for us?” laughed Draco, hanging loosely onto his snake sword.

“Looks like they got us that bimbo from 8. Good work 4” Daphne smirked as she walked over to view the frightened girl.

Blaise looked uninterested, with his arms folded, and his extendable blades hanging lightly in each hand.

Pansy looked more perplexed but said nothing as she sat close to Draco.

I turned to Ginny, having a very good feeling of what was going to come next.

“Gin, go now. Go to the place I first met you, where I woke up” I commanded lightly.

“Harry you can’t think of possibly...” she started.

“Don’t worry. I am just going to cause a distraction so she can escape. I am faster than everyone there. I’ll lead them in the opposite direction before, ditching them and then make my way to you, I promise” I reassured her.

“You promise?” she replied questionably.

“I promise. Take these with you in case you run into anything” I finished and gave her two throwing knives.

She looked hesitant for a second, before giving me a hug and touching her arm before disappearing out.

“She is in so much shock, from even being allowed in our presence, that she can’t even speak!” laughed Theo as Lavender looked around to see no means of escape. However, she still tried her best to crawl away.

“Oh how cute she thinks she can escape!” Daphne laughed and the others joined in.

The blonde haired female career from district 2 went over and grabbed the girl from 8 by her long hair and dragged her back over to the shouts of painful protest from the girl.

Daphne threw Lavender to the ground roughly in front of Theo, as the captured female shrieked in pain when she made contact with the earth floor.

“Have fun with the slut 4” Daphne smirked at the boy who had hungry eyes for the girl on the ground.

“Don’t mind if I do” Theo replied, returning the grin.

“Go get him Theo. Show her what your little snake can do!” laughed Tracey.

Lavender tried to move away again but Daphne got down on her knees and secured the girl’s arms above her head.

With one hand Daphne secured the girl hands together and the other held a short blade to the girl’s neck. “Now, now, no moving ” Daphne warned pressing the blade in closer to the Lavender’s throat.

Tracey cheered for Theo to go on while Pansy, Draco and Blaise looked mildly uninterested.

Theo sank down onto his own knees as his eyes roamed over the scared girl. He roughly ripped opened her cloak before lifting up her shirt to gain access to her chest.

“Holy Shit! She has got a bigger bust than even you Daphne” Theo laughed and in turn got the middle finger from Daphne’s hand that had the blade in it.

Theo got the message as he went to unbuckle his belt as tears started to pour out of Lavender’s eyes .

I will not let this happen... I tell myself and look at what I can do. Draco and Blaise are both protected by their weapons as is Pansy who Draco would easily protect.

Daphne has her blade in her hand and Theo is taking out his own blade, to do what I can only guess is nothing good.

Tracey however is a little ways away from them and is cheering for Theo, her weapon a little out of her immediate reach. I guess that will have to do.

I take out my bow and draw out an arrow and take aim.

Merlin forgive me.

“Come on Theo! Show this little bitch her place! Make this little girl scre...” her words stopped.

The other careers looked over to her to see why Tracey stopped her cheer.

They saw her drop to her knees as my arrow stuck out of her chest and she fell over to the sound of the cannon.

Within an instant they were all up on guard, forgetting about Lavender, who was still whimpering on the ground.

Their weapons were at the ready and Theo was about to charge into the forest.

Knowing Lavender was probably in an emotional shock right now, I quickly figured out I had no other choice.

I would not let the careers have their way with her and I would go down fighting for what I believed in. I would die protecting someone’s child and that was all I needed to know to sacrifice my life.

I put on my belt of throwing knives and moved my katana so I had quick access as I readied another arrow and moved out.

The careers looked stunned when I walked out.

They probably would never have guessed it was me who took down Tracey. I aimed at Theo next, but before I could release, a stone came flying in from the right side of the clearing.

I was surprised at what this was supposed to do.

That is before it connected with the ground and blew up leaving a massive explosion in it’s wake.

I was thrown back on my ass as I saw the careers try to scamper away as more rocks came in and detonated. Lavender came out of her shock and got up, running to the source of said exploding stones.

Seamus had been the rock slinger as he continued to make his way over.

The careers continued to retreat away from the barrage of explosions, fleeing for their lives.

Seamus quickly embraced Lavender when she got to him before taking her hand in his.

He briefly looked over to me and gave me a nod, maybe a nod of thanks, before he pulled Lavender along and they disappeared into the forest.

Copying them, I ran back into the forest as well and headed out to find Ginny.

Making my way back to our meeting point, I immediately knew something was off when I couldn’t see or hear her if she might have been hiding.

My mind raced to the careers as dread washed through my body. If they touched a single hair on her I would slaughter them all.

With a new sense of purpose I raced through the forest calling out for her, not caring who could hear.

It only took me a couple of moments before I could hear her muffled cry.

“Harry! Harry! Help!” her voice echoed through the trees as I sped up my pace.

Oh thank Merlin, I thought to myself as I saw that she had gotten stuck in what must have been one of Luna’s traps.

The girl from 9 was quite clever. It appeared that if anyone were to come into the diameter of her laid out trap, they would be pulled and bound straight into the center of the magical trap of vines.

“Hold on Gin and don’t move” I told her as she stilled.

Very carefully I took out my katana and slowly cut her free from the magical vines.

I immediately pulled her in for a hug and held her tight.

“I was so scared. I’d thought I lost you” I whispered into her ear as she tightened our embrace.

“I am sorry. I looked back to see if I could see you and before I knew it I was being pulled in” she tried to apologize.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re here now you’re safe” I reassured her.

“Yes, we’re safe. I owe you...” she stopped as we both heard a twig snap.

“No!!” Ginny yelled and pushed me aside just as I heard the blade cut through the air.

I looked over to see a surprised looking Theo.

Did he come without a weapon?...

That’s when my eye’s looked down at Ginny.

His weapon was sticking out of her abdomen.

“NO!” I screamed as I saw Theo start to walk out.

That bastard would not be leaving alive and with one fluid motion I unsheathed my katana and sent it sailing at him.

He had no chance as my blade ran through his chest and continued through him before sticking into the tree behind him.

Theo yelled out in pain as his hands went to release the katana but I was too quick as I sent a knife to his jugular to shut him up and let him bleed out to a painful death.

I was at Ginny’s side in an instant as I caught her before she fell, and gently laid her down.

“It’s okay you are going to be alright Gin” I told her sweetly brushing her hair out of her eyes before caressing her cheek with as much love I could give her.

I was lying to her and myself, but at the current moment all that mattered was her comfort.

“Can...you hold?” she gasped reaching up with her hand.

“Of course” I stuttered trying to hold back my tears as I started as I took her hand in mine as I caringly caressed it slowly as we gazed into each other.

I looked down in her eyes.

They stared right back at me as she smiled softly.

“Thank you...I...glad I met you and....friends”

“You are the greatest friend I have ever had. I will love you forever” I tried to get out the most comforting words I could muster.

Her smile grew a little bigger as a tear came out of her eye and I could not hold back my own floodgates as her eyes grew heavy... and she passed.

I let her head down softly and and took out the blade, chucking it away in the distance. I closed her cloak and went to to move her hands together before I stopped.

This could not be happening.

Not again, not to her.

She was so innocent, so pure, so young. So much better than everyone here.

To call this unfair would be the biggest understatement possible to make...this sucked.

I couldn’t take it any more as my body began to tremble in anger as heat shot through every inch of me.

“Fuccckkkk!!!!!” I shouted at the top of my lungs as a new set of tears cascaded down my heated red cheeks and I hit the floor, on my knees and wept for my friend.

The cry seemed to help my nerves because after all the tears were gone I came back to.

Ginny would be different.

I went to a nearby fallen tree and sliced off a thick disk of wood.

I worked away on carving into it before trimming it and sticking it in the ground right in front of where she rested.

I had made her a makeshift wooden headstone.

‘Here lies Ginevra Weasley

A true friend who was too good for this world’.

Underneath was a replica of the rune she had on her arm.

I lightly touched underneath her cloak and swiped my finger over the rune, activating it with Weasley blood.

I put a knife of mine in her intertwined hands before giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

I got up and could see the small shimmer of a viewing ward.

I stared at it before raising my hand, pointing my finger to the sky, just like my district had done for me and Tonks.

I tried to say I was sorry but the words could not come out.

Instead I brushed away a tear and left Ginny to rest in somewhere much more suited to her kind nature than this place could ever offer.

End of Chapter 5

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17753929): Chapter 6

### Chapter Text

Chapter 6

In the District of 11 a massive crowd watched sadly as their last tribute was taken from them.

Arthur Weasley stood despairingly in the crowd alongside his hysterical wife who was shedding tears over the loss of her little princess while his twin sons tried to comfort her.

His son Percy had his hand on the shoulder of his older brother Charlie who tried to hold back his own tears.

The Father whose children had suffered so much pain at the hands of the Games and Diagon wanted to act.

He wanted to lash out and strike back. He wanted to break and set the fields ablaze to take out the much needed supply of Diagon. He wanted for the tormentors to hurt...But his eldest son...he was still there and he could not risk another one of his children’s lives….

And that’s when he was broken out of his thoughts when he saw it...the boy...no the man from 12 had laid his daughter to rest and then went beyond what even the most respectable ally would do and gave her a proper farewell…

Then he could not believe his own eyes as the young man pointed his finger to the sky. That did it...the floodgates opened for the Weasley family...and not just them.

In a sign of unity the viewers of District 11 mirrored the young man’s actions and countless hands were pointed to the sky.

Then is started...Arthur had only vaguely seen his long time friend and neighbor Leo Jordan confirm the motion his son Lee had given him, with a slight nod of his head.

The son and father broke through the crowd and attacked the nearest Auror.

Arthur looked on in shock as the son and father continued to take on the downed Auror. They were backed up by more and more citizens of 11 who gave out shouts of rage and war cries as they threw themselves into combat against more Aurors...

Graineries were trashed, Aurors were beaten, District 11 was in a complete and utter state of chaotic rebellion that lasted for hours into the night…

That is until Diagon came in with reinforcements... in the form of Sky Ships... and the rebellion was ended as quickly as it was started…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelius Fudge was walking briskly back to the Hunger Games command center after having been given an earful on the activities of District 11. He was told to do whatever it took to help and rectify the matter.

His first thought was the obvious, kill Potter. That is, it was his first thought till he ran into one Sirius Black.

“Listen, I know you are in a hard place right now Fudge, but give me a moment to explain why your current plan won’t work” Sirius pleaded.

“Harry Potter must die Black, I’m sorry but there is nothing I can do about it” he replied hotly.

“I know that, but think about it...if you kill him right now you may spark even more from his death from District 11, hell Districts 6,7 and even 8 might join in as well and I don’t even know what 12 would do, he’s loved there. There is nothing better for rebellions then a martyr” Sirius added.

This got the head game maker to think for a moment, “Alright Black what do you propose? You have exactly one moment”

“Make it about love”

Fudge gave a questioning look to the Victor of District 12 at the statement.

“The way I see it you still have 5 District pairs in the game. 2 of whom are careers. Give them false hope that they both can make it out. The crowds will eat it up. Everyone will become divided in terms of rebellion. Give them shows of love, the one thing that can break their hate”

“You know I can’t let there be two Victors” Fudge stated like it was obvious.

“And hopefully you won’t have to. But look... you and I both know that the careers are going to win this... and then if two do survive... change the rule. The careers won’t take a second thought to kill their partner. The ending to this year’s games will be so remomrable that people will forget anything else they might have been thinking”

Cornelius took a long time before replying “And what do you get out of this Black?”

“My mentees get just a little more time to live...” He replied looking at the ground.

“Hmm, you would make a good game maker Black...Let’s see what I can do”

With that the head game maker left...leaving a disgruntled Victor of 12 in his wake.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was not sure if it was the night’s weather or if it was my depressed mood but my body felt cold beyond measure...void of all emotion. I felt sick and at the same time I felt empty inside.

I tried to pass the time in sleep but my body was never able to achieve such a desirable escape and I seemed to be at best half asleep during the night after having seen the faces of Tracey, Theo and the Ginny in the sky. I had killed them all…

It’s the voice of the game maker Cornelius Fudge that I wake up to the next morning after a fitful night's rest.

“Attention Tributes. The rule of a single Victor has currently been suspended...Two Victors may now be crowned if they both originate from the same District. This is the one and only announcement that will be made...”

I have to pinch myself to make sure this is real and I just heard correctly. Well I don’t actually pinch myself but I can not believe what I have just heard.

My first instinct is to run as fast as I can to the stream Ginny had told me about but then I think better of it. This might all be a ploy to get me out in the open so I can be killed...or worse it could be made for me to lead the careers or Merlin knows who else to Tonks.

I need to prepare and get over my funk before going out and running like a madman.

The first thing I decided to is hunt. I am sure Tonks has taken care of herself but it can never hurt to be prepared. I manage to snag a rabbit and find some wild berries. Ones that I have helped mom make into some delicious jam and make my way slowly to the stream.

I know I have quite the way to go but I still take my time and have my bow and arrow in hand just in case I see a critter...or a tribute…

Surprisingly,after some time walking, I happen to see another rabbit pass me and am about to give pursuit when I hear a cannon. I can feel my heart beating in my chest as my blood pressure rises and I think the worst. It’s then that I hear another cannon go off.

Forgetting about everything I had just told myself to do, I break into a mad dash as I push my legs to their limits as I weave, scramble and push through the forested area.

The whole time I am praying that Tonks is alright. If she’s not...no I can’t afford to think like that.

I don’t know long I have been running but it can’t be too much longer before I get to my destination.

Hurdling myself over a log I duck under a tree and then…

WHAM!

I feel like I have just been hit with a big hammer as the left side of my body goes into a world of pain and I am thrown through the air.

I realize only after getting thrown to the ground like a ragdoll that my bow and arrow had fallen from my grip and I can not defend myself because of the current pain that is coursing through my body.

I am just able to look up to see Cedric from District 5 walk out, twirling his bo staff with like a pro.

“Did you like that 12? I call it my blaster punch. A little modified version of a blasting hex. I figured out the rune for it” he smiles pointing to the rune carved into the staff.

“Did you know that I am the up and coming bo staff champ in 5? Ehh you probably don’t care...too busy sucking up to District 1 is my guess” Cedric smiles again as he walks over.

I try to get up but he gives me a light tap of the other end of his staff and I feel like a thousand hot tiny knives are running into my skin.

“I call that love tap my screaming dagger...It was what made Cho so scared of me...Cho...Ha! we could have won together...her family made great brooms...Oh look at me I am getting off track. My screaming dagger rune is supposed to bring out the screams in my opponents, but you need a little more persuasion don’t you?” he laughs.

This time I get a harder hit and my skin feels like it’s becoming carved apart as my body spasms in pain and this time I can’t hold back the scream of pain that escapes my lips.

“That’s it! There you go Potter! Don’t fight it...it will only make things worse for you” he hits me with another rune but this one feels like it just froze my body.

“If it’s any consolation, you took this a lot better than the tributes from 3” Cedric continues as he nonchalantly continues his talk with me as he leans against a tree.

“I found a bushy hair on Cho when I found her. I knew that 3 was responsible. But that kid Nebble was it? Well he is quite good with hiding in the plants and what not... soooo it wasn’t until just a little while ago that I found the two...She wouldn’t give me anything but with a tap of screaming dagger Nebble spilled everything and said it was you who killed my partner...everything made so much more sense after I found out that tid bit. Then I showed them mercy and ended them quickly” Cedric ended walking over and hitting me with another torture rune.

I once again fail to to conceal my shout of pain.

“...I won’t be giving you the sweet release of death until I feel satisfied with myself...first I will break you...and then I will end you...then I will take care of your lover...”

I try to, and almost, move when before I am hit with another blasting rune and am thrown across the ground.

“You have a high threshold for pain I will give you that 12...most people would have passed out from the pain by now...Maybe I will just end you here and now”

I can only see him raise his staff high for a killing blow before I close my eyes and welcome death.

A cannon fires.

End of Chapter 6

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17753983): Chapter 7

### Chapter Text

Chapter 7

So I guess you can hear even after you die… however, I am fairly certain you are not supposed to be able to open your eyes.

Nor do I believe that your body is supposed to be in this much pain...Did I seriously just get sent to hell?

That’s when I see Cedric on the ground...an arrow is protruding through his chest and lines of blood have come out of the sides of his mouth.

I feel two warm hands caress my face and I smell a familiar scent.

Also, I feel them take off my quill of arrows and then search my pack and I think I may be going in and out of consciousness because I can’t get a good look of them.

I vaguely feel rope wrapping around my chest and under my armpits.

Are they trying to hang me? I laugh to myself...I’m probably more messed up then I know, if I am able laugh at that thought.

That’s when I can feel my limp body start to be dragged away.

“Come on Harry stay with me. Merlin I’d never thought I’d hate your size or muscles”

Wait a second I know that voice...I look up and can see that dark brown hair.

“Tonks” I whisper before my eyes begin to shut.

“Harry!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in the darkness of what I am guessing is a cave as I feel the stone from my hurting fingertips... hell my whole body hurts and aches.

“Morning sexy” Tonks laughs as she starts to wipe my face with a cold damp cloth...which feels amazing.

“Mornin beautiful” I manage to reply, which I just see gets her to blush slightly “To what did I do to deserve this spa like treatment?”

“You brought me rabbit, supplies and my bow” she laughs.

“My bow...I am much better suited with it” I reply.

She gives me a look in return.

“Kidding” I laugh which only causes me to wince in pain.

I always hoped to get her the bow.

She looks at me when I wince “That’s Karma you know” she smiles at me.

“Worth it” I reply grinning back.

We sit for a while in silence before I speak.

“What happened and where are we?”

“Well I heard your scr… I heard you and came running...I came to find you...when I finally made it to you and found you... 5 was walking over and lifted his staff...I saw the bow and arrow and...yeah...I found this place by accident in the very beginning and have been hiding out here since. Fresh water and berries have been my diet until you came here with the rabbit. Speaking of... ”

She turns and then get a rabbit leg. I go to except it but if hurts to move. I go to push passed the pain but she stops me.

“Please, since you were gracious enough to bring the food let me” she says sarcastically and begins to feed me.

Afterwards she gets fresh water and uses the thermos cup I brought to drink from.

I thank her and try to sit up but that becomes a problem seeing as that also hurts.

Tonks simply smiles and comes over to help me sit up. When she goes to lean back up she stumbles and ends up falling forward.

She is now pretty much straddling me, but she still manages to laugh and push down her blush.

However, our faces are so close...I look into her dark chestnut eyes and she is staring into my own emeralds…

I don’t know who starts it, and I don’t think she does either, but I feel the lightness of her lips graze upon mine.

Pushing through the momentary pain I lift my hands to her waist as her fingers go into my hair.

I am surprised when she decides to deepen the kiss but I am all too willing to accept it.

My grip tightens and her hands run further through my hair...and it feels...it feels like pure and utter bliss.

It is far too soon before she stops.

“That was…” I breathe and can see her smile and with that I am left speechless.

She goes to move up but I stop her.

“Please stay with me... Here... just a little bit” I ask her remembering how not to long ago she had asked the same.

“Of course” she replies and nestles her way next to me.

She puts her her head against my shoulder and then snuggles into just below my chin.

I swear my body starts to feel better and I swear I could sit like this forever as we rest together.

End of Chapter 7

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17754037): Chapter 8

### Chapter Text

Chapter 8

After our nap Tonks goes out to gather some food, claiming she hasn’t hunted in far too long.

I grudgingly let her...it’s not like I can stop her in my condition.

I feel a little better but my insides feel like jelly and I can’t even manage to stand up. The torture has done more to me then I would have liked.

I think Tonks notices because she gave me looks every time I tried to cover up my sighs of pain.

Here I am, promising myself I would do whatever it takes to ensure Tonks is the victor and keep her safe...and now she is the one keeping me alive.

Well this could have gone a whole lot better. I can’t help but replay everything that has happened and try to see where I could have improved.

I read about doing this in one of my parents books.

It’s owlclemency or something…

My thoughts are broken when Tonks comes in smiling with two squirrels and some greens.

She starts a fire and I look at her in minor worry.

Tonks just smiles at me before pointing at the entrance and I see two runes etched by them.

“Father taught me that when we went out hunting together. Anti- smoke cloud rune... ” Tonks stops abruptly and looks back at the fire and starts to prepare the squirrel.

I sigh.

Tonk’s family is a touchy subject.

Her father and Roger’s were known to hunt at night to contribute more than just their meager Lumberman salary.

However, after one such night they never came back home. They were found dead on the street in the early hours of the morning.

This was strange because that must have meant they came back between 3-5 am, the only hours that weren’t watched by Aurors.

However they had no game with them...not even a squirrel or any wild greens. Their strange death was never looked into or at least not looked into well from what mom and dad had said.

Roger has a little sister that he had to help his mom provide for and the two work their hardest to do so.

However, Tonks was an only child and therefore you’d think it was easier for her right? Wrong.

Her mother basically checked out after her father’s death and she had to swap roles from a child to parent. I know Roger and his mother tried to help but they had enough problems of their own.

I even took it upon myself to help out. I would steal leftover preserves of whatever I could get my hands on and slip it on the back doorstep.

I thought I was so sly...it was only after I grew up more that I realized mom and dad totally knew the whole time.

Even with having to feed three boys they never once called me out on it. They let me believe I was pulling a fast one on them.

This memory causes me to laugh and I immediately regret it. I get the taste of metal in my mouth as the liquid escapes my lips and colors my hand in crimson red.

Oh great, I am probably bleeding internally. I try to cover it up before Tonks can see but it’s too late. She is on to me like a hawk as she gets a clean cloth from my pack.

She dabs it in water and then helps clean me up without saying a word.

Tonks gives me a small smile when she is done and goes back to finishing dinner as she puts the cooked meat into the bowl of boiling greens.

I feel bad now, no I feel useless. I am a big heavy weight that will be slowly bringing Tonks down with me...Sooner or later the times going to come when...only one…

I am just draining resources and I tell her so.

“Save the hassle Tonks...Just give me a hand and get me out of here...Maybe I can be a distraction so you can…” I trail off no longer able to look into her eyes that go from confusion to realization.

When she speaks her next words I hear another emotion...this time it’s anger.

“If you so much as hint to anything like that again...forget about the careers...I will be your worst enemy” she states threateningly through gritted teeth.

It’s either my curiosity or my unbalanced state but still I speak…

“Why” I ask softly, almost in a whisper.

Why does she care. I know we are from the same district and we make good allies...but...I am no Roger and I know Tonks is just being her usual flirty self with me...I need to know.

I can’t let my heart and body get tortured at the same time.

She looks at me for a second before coming over and looking directly into my eyes so we are once again mere inches apart. “With all we have been through...You should know why”

With that her lips are pressed against mine again.

This time is not like the lust like we had before. No. This is need. Need to convey emotion. To convey passion. Need to be together.

It doesn’t even matter the state that we are in. Right here...Right now...it feels right...and I don’t feel alone and my doubts have have faded into nothingness.

With one more deep embrace we slowly began to stop. We are broken out of seeing the other blush as we hear an owl come flying in and land by Tonks.

It drops off a box and then flies off. Tonks reads a note and then blushes before crumpling it and throwing it in the fire.

She smiles at me before coming over and opening the gift after telling me it’s from Sirius.

It’s about time he helped out. I still can’t figure out who AB is or who would want to send me something, other than the old mut. Our district certainly can’t afford anything.

However my thought are pushed away as I see what we got.

Another thermos, which is good I guess.

A container of salt. It will help with seasoning food I guess but will also make us thirsty and consume probably more water...which is maybe why he gave us the extra thermos? Strange…

Then there is a dome shaped bread loaf. I noticed there is a ‘G’ carved into it on the top and I know what kind of bread it is from one of my talks with Ginny.

It’s ‘Heavy Bread’.

Workers in 11 take a small loaf with them and can be set the whole day in the fields. It’s super nutritious from having such a variety of different grains in it.

It’s made from all the leftover “unwanted” grain. Ginny also said it fills you up quickly.

I relay this to Tonks who smiles back at me. “She sure was a good friend to you wasn’t she?”

“The best” I reply trying to keep tears from escaping my eyes. Tonks sees this and changes topics declaring that dinner is ready as she adds some salt to it. Then she becomes creative.

She uses a towel on the hot bowl to pour the broth and chopped up greens into a thermos and then places the leftover meat next to me before getting the other thermos that filled with water.

She hands me the two thermoses to me and then goes over to retrieve two of my knives. She sits as close to me a possible. The bowl of squirrel meat being the only thing separating us.

I give her the broth and she gives me a knife. As she takes a swig I stab into a piece of meat and my taste buds explode. I forgot how good anything can taste with just a little seasoning.

“Good?” asks Tonks wearily.

“Amazing” I reply. And it really is.

Well at least compared to what we have been having since the games began. “And?” I ask pointing to the broth.

“Try for yourself” she offers as we trade thermoses.

I take a small swig. It’s an odd way to eat this type of soup but it’s still pretty good and I let her know.

We continue to pass water and broth and steadily ease into a nice conversation. I think we know about 5 times more about each other now, from a simple conversation in a cave, then we have from growing up in 12 together.

Conversation stops only when we decided to cut up the last of the meat and throw the remaining broth with it. We then mop it up with some of the bread.

Every now and then our hands touch and a smile appears on our faces but we don’t make a fuss about it.

After the meal is done I feel oddly rejuvenated. Maybe the bread had healing properties in it.

Don’t get me wrong I still can’t lift myself up or help Tonks clean up and refill water in the two thermoses...but when she comes back and sits right next to me I am able to wrap my arm around her waist as she lets her head rest on my shoulder.

We just sit there and rest as we hear Diagon’s anthem music playing. Tonks briefly goes out and reports that, just like we thought, District 3’s Neville and Hermione and District 5’s Cedric are pictured in the sky.

That leaves Draco and Pansy from 1, Blaise and Daphne from 2, Seamus and Lavender from 8, Luna from 9 and then us. A little more than a third of us have remained since the start.

I think of all that has happened and quickly realize things will only grow worse as time progresses.

Once again Tonks somehow knows what I am thinking and distracts me by breaking down the box we received and throwing a fresh cloth over it before taking my hand and laying me down on the ground.

I am grateful to the gamemaker or whoever allowed us to have magically enhanced cloaks that make anything comfortable as well as keeping our body temperature regulated correctly.

If we are going to die they want us to die well rested and on the top of our game and preferably in a bloody fight to the death with drawn out fights of weapon hitting weapon.

Can you believe that the people of Diagon actually complained that the tributes should die less from natural cause and more from man made causes or at the hands of fellow tributes?

Just another things that I will never understand about Diagon, but at the present moment I’ll take the advantage as I pull up my hood as does Tonks who scooches back into me.

My arm automatically wraps around her before our fingers interlock with each other and sleep quickly takers over.

End of Chapter 8

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17754112): Chapter 9

### Chapter Text

Chapter 9

We are both startled when we hear another announcement being made in the early morning hour.

“Attention Tributes. There will be a Feast today at noon at the cornucopia. You all desperately need something...important. To show our never ending hospitality we graciously offer these gifts to you at no cost...Enjoy and may eternal glory await you ” and just like that the announcement is over.

Tonks instantly looks out and I grab her hand lightly.

“No...it is not worth it...even putting aside the part that it is one big trap...nothing they have can outweigh the risk” I tell her as convincingly as possible.

In turn she lightly pokes my side and a gasp of pain escapes my lips.

“You need medicine and you need it fast” she retaliates looking at me with eyes that remind me of adult’s eyes when they are scalding children.

“I’d rather...” but I stop when she gives me a warning glare “Your safety is too important to me” I end.

She sighs in exasperation before looking down at me...almost like I am a wounded animal….I do not like the look.

“Fine. Why don’t you sit here and continue to be injured while I catch us some breakfast” she replies and gets up to leave.

I know deep down that she has said this insult because she is mad and wants to go and get, what will be more than likely very helpful, medicine but I can’t let her.

So instead I let her go hunt so she can clear her mind and have some alone time...after her comment I realize that even though I know she didn’t mean it, I too need some space because my uselessness really is holding her back and her words still hurt.

At least I have enough energy to slowly make my way over and get a fire going.

While I work I vaguely think I can hear an owl but dismiss it when nothing comes through.

Shortly after the fire is at full burn Tonks comes in with a rabbit and a vial of liquid. She is also smiling.

“What you got there?” I ask looking at the vial in her hand.

She smirks at me before replying “I got rabbit”

Giving her an annoyed look I specify my question “Well Tonks, what do you have in your left hand?”

“Oh this?” she smiles holding up the vial of violet liquid “Just a little booster Sirius sent to help you out”

I can see how much Tonks has lightened up since having left to hunt.

Thank you Sirius.

Now we can put that whole Feast matter behind us. Maybe this medicine can heal me long enough to help Tonks win this.

My hand reaches out to her to get the vial but she pulls back.

“You are supposed to eat before. He said don’t take it on an empty stomach” Tonks informs me.

I nod my head “Makes sense” I know for a fact that our local healer back home, Madame Pomfrey, gives instructions to not take certain meds on an empty stomach.

We cut the rabbit in half and then each take a half as we skin and cut is up. Tonks sets the meat up to get cooked while I chop up leftover greens and add it to the bowl of boiling water I started and add salt.

We make idle conversation as out meal cooks.

Looking into Tonks’ eyes and having her warmth by my side has really given me non-experienced feelings of comfort that I have never had until the last couple of days with her in the Games.

There is a brightness and sense of playfulness that collides harmoniously with my reserved and serious attitude...or at least the attitude that I try to imitate in public.

My brothers used to be the only ones to bring out this side of me to the open, but now so has Tonks. I didn’t know it was possible to fall for her any further...but ...I have…

I am broken out of my thoughts when she announces that our food is ready.

She takes off the rabbit and adds it to the thickened broth and once again puts the bowl next to us as we continue our conversation while we wait for our breakfast to cool.

As we are eating, Tonks regales me about the time she was in the forest, by herself, and landed in a rather unfortunate predicament.

“I thought I heard a noise and so I make a quick turn and forget about I laid a trap and the wham! I am on my back and get dragged up. I was trapped for a good while before I figure out the only way I am getting out is my getting my boot off and….my pants. So I do...I managed to find my boot afterwards...but it had gotten so dark. I ended up running back home and luckily no one was out to see me...Found my pants the next day” she ends laughing.

I almost choke on my food as I laugh as well.

I would have done anything to see that scene play out before me. I was about to ask her what her mother had said we she returned home, but then I remembered. Her mother probably didn’t even realize she was gone.

I am not sure if it’s the feeling I have for her...the feeling to protect her, the feeling to remind her she will always be loved or the feeling to just want to talk with her forever till we get old and fat...but whatever feeling it is...it makes me want to fight for us to get out of here...together...I want to be happy.

At this moment I realize we have both gone silent, but we are happy with it...just sitting in each other's presence is comforting.

Tonks then looks over and I am about to ask her what’s got her attention when she pulls out the vial of medicine.

“Drink up patient Potter” she jokes.

I smile back at her before uncapping the vial, “Will do nurse Tonks” and with that I shoot back the potion.

It tastes fruity...and familiar....like something I took back home when I wasn’t feeling well...my mother gave it to me…

“Sick Syrup!” I exclaim realizing she has given me medicine that reduces fever and knocks you right to sleep.

I go to jam my finger down my throat, but Tonks is on me in an instant as she straddles me down.

If I wasn’t so weak I would try to fight back...however, I can already feel the medicine doing it’s job as my eyes grow heavy.

“Sleep Harry and when you wake up everything will be better” she whispers calmingly.

I sink back further as her hand caresses my cheek soothingly and I am not even able to get out a response before my world goes black.

End of Chapter 9

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17754067): Chapter 10

### Chapter Text

Chapter 10

I think I am awake now but I can’t seem to open my eyes or move.

I certainly did not see this one coming. I was so caught up enjoy just being with her that I dropped all of my defenses and didn’t think twice before downing the syrup.

Damn you Sirius. She wouldn’t have been able to do this if he hadn’t helped.

Right when I think I am starting to go back under I sit straight up at the sound of a cannon.

Merlin damn it!

I can feel my whole body tense and I start to freak out.

It’s only moments later when another cannon goes off.

Maybe another blood bath is going on among the other tributes.. Yeah that's it! It has to be… Tonks is probably being all stealthy and waiting for everyone to kill each other before going in.

I try to keep positive thoughts racing through my head as I get lost in the silence.

Boom! Boom! Boom! goes three cannons in succession.

Okay, and now I am back to freaking out...what was that 1..2..3,4,5...5 deaths? There were 9 of us left and now there’s 4!? Jeeze I bet you Diagon got there much demanded blood bath. And Tonks I bet she...no I can’t think like that...not yet..

I am brought back to the real world when I hear running feet break up leaves and sticks a little ways outside.

Two knives are already in my hand and the rest are at my side .

Her dark brown hair is the first thing I see and that’s when I sigh and almost fall to the ground as the adrenaline leaves my body .

“For the love of all that is magical! Merlin I thought you...” I am about to scold her further but I get cut off as she runs over and throws her bow down before coming down and capturing my lips.

I instantly sink into her embrace and our kiss...our kiss...our kiss is...our kiss is wet?

Tears are pouring out of her eyes and I just realize she is shaking somewhat so I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close.

This seems to calm her down some and eventually she breaks the kiss but still remains inches from my face.

“When I head the three cannons...I thought...Draco and Blaise had gotten to you...and it only made sense that you would have taken them with you” she starts but I have no clue as to what she is talking about.

“It’s okay...calm down. Take deep breaths. I’m here, you’re here. We’re together, we’re safe...in and out” I tell her trying to calm her down so I can figure out what the hell has happened.

She eventually regains a steady breath and then sighs.

“What happened?” I am finally able to ask.

“Your medicine” she tries to say and I see a care package with the number 12 on it.

At this moment I care more about what happened so I shake my head. “That can wait...I want...no I need for you to tell me what happened” I tell her and bring my hands to her cheeks to sooth her further and she nods her head in agreement.

I can tell she is recalling the events in her head so I bring my hands back down to rest on her hips. I keep them comfortably tight and I can feel her ease into my touch.

“I got to the cornucopia and no one was there...Right before I went to get the care package Luna from 9 popped out before running and getting her package before running out again...No one stopped her so I figured I was in the clear for the moment...but I was wrong...”

My hands tighten around her but she just smiles and takes them before intertwining them with her own.

“Pansy and Daphne were waiting for me and came around the corner...and then...I drew my bow and fired at Daphne without even thinking...but she...” I hold her hands tightly as she has to take a moment before continuing.

“She didn’t even try to dodge it...She took Pansy and used her as a human shield. My arrow hit Pansy in the chest but not in a vital area...but Daphne still held her in front of her like a shield! Pansy...she was screaming and trying to fight but Daphne just held her tightly from behind and slowly moved forward...I didn’t know what to do...I mean what kind of person uses another human being...an ally...as a shield!?” Tonks exclaims and I have to hold myself back from enveloping her in my arms, I have to let her continue.

“I should have probably put Pansy out of her misery, but I was just so shocked. That’s when Daphne charged and pushed Pansy at me...I blocked, but Pansy fell forward and the arrow went through her back...” that’s when a new waves of tears start up again.

“I didn’t even have time to defend as Daphne tackled me to the ground and before I knew it...her blade was on my throat...She kept telling me that Draco and Blaise were going to get you and...she said they’d come back and finish me off like they had planned to do with the girl from 8...” My skin starts to burn in anger but, thankfully Tonks doesn’t notice and goes on.

“And then she is off of me with in the next moment and for a second I thought you had somehow made it all the way out there...But it was Seamus from District 8... He yelled at her about being the antagonizer and bitch who tried to hurt Lavender...She of course denied it until she saw that her attempt to lie was futile and yelled out for Blaise and even yelled out for Draco...then Seamus cut her off as he slammed her against...then she stopped...” Tonks takes a breath before going on.

“Seamus took his care package and then walked over to me...I thought he was going to kill me...but he just picked up my bow and tossed it to me...he said we were even...he said because of you we were even. He left then with Lavender and that’s when I got our package and ran back. I was almost to the cave when I heard the cannons and thought the worst...” I have a newfound sense of respect for District 8 after hearing Tonks tale.

Then I can’t help but pull her close and wrap her in my arms.

I don’t think either of us know how long we stay like this but eventually we break apart and Tonks brings me, what I hope is now, my real medicine. It tastes vile so I certainly hope it’s the real stuff.

“There are only two tributes left out there” Tonks speaks first as she leans into me and rest her head on my shoulder, right below my chin, as her arms wrap around me and my one arm wraps around her and my other hand draws soothing patterns in her arm as we lean against our rock wall.

“Just two more and...were home free...” I reply unable to believe my own words.

We then sit in silence in a comfortable manner.

Tonks eventually gets up to get water and I tell her not to even bother to hunt because I am not hungry at all surprisingly and neither is she.

It’s probably the stress of the day.

I rest my eyes as she goes to get water and I listen as my body gurgles and makes noise. It then heats up and I get a feeling like I am getting drunk.

Then I start to become comfortably numb before I start to get my feeling back and return to normal.

I even have energy, a lot of energy. I try to sit up and see that it is not an issue.

That’s when I hear Tonk’s footsteps. I figure I may as well try to give a nice surprise and try to strike a sexy pose, like I have seen models from Diagon do.

As soons as Tonks sees me she drops the thermoses, that are luckily sealed, and she begins to laugh and huge smile spreads across her face.

“Like what you see?” I try to muster in a deep and sexy voice but I can tell it has nothing to the effect that I want it to be.

She only laughs louder and I think it’s because of my display of goofiness but then I can see the relief wash over her face.

“You’re better!” she grins and runs over to me and throws her arms around me. I know I may be overdoing it but I can’t myself as I pick her up easily and twirl her around as she squeals in delight.

We spend the whole rest of the night in an animated conversation as we end up having a light dinner of leftover bread and simple soup.

The only time we stop talking is when Diagon’s Anthem goes on and we make our way outside.

Boy does it sure feel good to be outside, rather than in that damp and drury cave.

However, my expression quickly changes and I look over to see Tonk’s does as well as the last picture of a tribute vanishes in the night sky.

Daphne and Pansy are dead...as is Luna from 9….

Seamus and Lavender are also gone from this world.

The male careers are still out there….

End of Chapter 10

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17754205): Chapter 11

### Chapter Text

Chapter 11

Even with the threat of two male careers out there, Tonks and I still managed to get some sleep. Having someone next to sure does help to keep the nightmares at bay.

We are both up and awake but we are also content in just staying together as neither of us moves to get up. Eventually, we both decided it’s best to start our day as we go out to catch something.

Our stream that had provided us with precious drinking water has dried up overnight.

Luckily we have made it a habit of filling up on water the night before. So that’s what the salt was for, Sirius figured they’d cut us off sooner or later.

Now the only source of water will be coming from the lake...and most likely the final area of confrontation.

Before we start our hunt we come up with a plan.

It may be two on two but we still have careers vs tributes of District 12. Tonks and I may have an edge on most districts but not when it comes to 1 and 2.

As much as Tonks is not a fan, we have decided that we will get them in a surprise attack. I will charge first and hopefully take at least one of them down in surprise. Afterwards the other will most likely have me in their sights which will give Tonks a chance to snipe them from her hiding place. Even if I can’t get one at first I am confident that Tonks will be able to use the surprise to take them both down with ease...and then...we win…

I never thought this could ever be possible.

We use the morning to awake out bodies to their fullest as we hunt. This not so much to get food as it is to relax before the real hunt begins.

Occasionally my eyes wander over to her and I can’t help by smile. She looks so ...breathtaking? Gorgeous? Dare I say Sexy?...when she is in her element.

She catches me a few times but only smirks at me with mild pink cheeks, which only makes want to look at her more.

We catch more than we can eat before getting ready to go out.

Before we leave the cave I take a mental picture.

I want to remember this cave that gave us shelter and protection, this stream that gave us our precious water. This place provided an experience I thought I would never have, let alone have in the Games of all places.

Tonks’ hand goes in mine as we take one last look at our home before heading out.

Making our way through the forest we are completely quiet. It’s as if we are back in 12, Hunting the deadliest catch that ever existed. One mere snap of a twig could draw attention to our surprise attack.

The closer we come the more confident I feel, but at the same time I am afraid the beat of my heart will alert them to our presence.

We are about ¾ of the way there when we stop and I motion to her.

This is going to be the part where she hangs back just a little while before following me. Granted I am not 100% certain on the exact location of the two careers, but I am fairly certain they can’t be too far away from the lake.

My best chance is to go after Blaise first seeing as he is probably a mid to long range fighter giving his bladed whips.

Draco will be much more harder to take in close combat. I just hope I am in better position to attack Blaise when I meet them.

I am quite certain that if I can’t get close enough to him, he will have no trouble ripping me apart from the distance. I just need to keep calm hide my presence, attack and hope Tonks can back me up.

Simple plan right?

Wrong…

We both hear the twig snap and from the shadows of a not too distant tree comes out the remaining career from District 2.

Well there goes that plan.

End of Chapter 11

Short but sweet

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17754235): Chapter 12

### Chapter Text

Chapter 12

“Blaise” I greet him when he smiles at us.

Obviously he has been hiding out and waiting for our arrival.

“Potter...Tonks” he greets back to us with a nod.

“Where’d your ally go? You guys have a fight” I joke to regroup as I see Tonks retrieve an arrow as my hand goes on the handle of my Katana.

Blaise in turn extends his own blades before replying “Something like that. It’s pretty pointless to keep up the charade of being allies now that we are the only ones left. Only one will be be coming out of these games alive”

“I beg to differ” I retort.

“You would, wouldn’t you Potter. You think you and your girl will make it out of here and live happily ever after? Don’t make me puke. Draco had your same thought...So stupid. He thought he’d kill you last and then him and Pansy would get out of here. So naive...the only one who had any sense in this was Daphne and she would have killed me last just for sport.”

Well that was rather strange to hear, “Well then you should thank us from having to be her victim”

“Ha! I know you two didn’t kill her. Tonks may have killed Pansy with an arrow but Daphne had no wounds on her. She was thrashed into a wall with brute force. You don’t posses what it takes to kill like that. I know it must have been that loser from 8. He got his though, didn’t he?” Blaise laughed.

I guess he must have seen my confusion, seeing as I don’t know how they died.

“Let me explain” Blaise begins “We were all waiting to see who would come first to the cornucopia. That troublesome girl from 9 was the first to come and leave so Draco and I went to track her down and left the girls to watch. Well that girl from 9 is quite the clever one and was able to escape our grasps eventually. We heard the cannons next and raced back. I told Daphne to lay off of killing Pansy, but knew she might have gotten a little too ansy. So then imagine our surprise when we catch District 8 running through the forest” Blaise’s grin widens before he continues.

“They were running blindly but still they managed to bump into the girl from 9, who was setting up a trap...and then boom! they went...up in a fiery explosion!...They must have all gotten sucked into the center of the trap and collided with the exploding stones of the male tribute. Draco and I couldn’t stop laughing at the site!...We were confident it was just us careers so we headed back...that’s when we saw them...now Draco and I have split and my promise to let him kill you last is null and void...You two are mine now!” Blaise ended as his blades surged with magic.

Even though it is 2 on 1, I know we are going to have to be extremely careful with this career.

I motion for Tonks to take aim as I charge in with my katana in one hand and a knife in the other.

As predicted Blaise slashes from both sides as the blades extend and come at me.

With great effort I block one blade with my katana and the other gets blocked with my knife.

Even though I get a small jolt from the connection, I smile as I see Tonk’s arrow soars past me and heads to Blaise.

However, just as I think it is game over, Blaise swings his blade so that it makes a wave that travels down the blade and hits the arrow away.

Oh well this is just freaking great!

Even though I blocked both his blades he can still be protected.

Blaise leaves us no time to regroup as he slashes at us again.

I am able to quickly counter his blows but it is only matter of time before he managed to cut through and just managed to get me on the side of my chest as I jump back as pain enters my body.

Trying to stifle my cry, I bite down and try to will the pain away that is shooting up my body.

It's not like the cut of a normal blade but leaves a magical sting with it.

However, his attack has come with some benefit for us, when he draws his blades back in satisfaction.

I notice something and quickly come up with a plan.

A rather crazy and dangerous one, but a plan none the less.

I quickly make my way back further to Tonks and whisper my new plan.

She looks like she doesn’t want to proceed with it, but I leave her no choice.

She knows that if she doesn’t do it than I am a goner and so is she.

Taking a step back, she readies an arrow.

I myself only take a small step forward and wait till Blaise will attack.

The tribute from District 2 seems to be thinking to himself before he stretches out and takes a few steps forward before launching his blades again as they extend out.

Right when they are about to collide with me I jump back and can see Blaise’s face contort in discomfort as his blades give a bit more of stretch and that’s when I lunge forward with my katana and knife.

My blade hit’s his, but this time instead of using my other hand, that has the knife, to block the other extended blade, I use my knife hand to smash into my katana which makes the extended blade bounce back and stretch a little more.

I hear Blaise gasp out in pain as the blade recoils back.

This is when I hurl my knife at him and he changes the other extended blade to intercept it and at the same time take my defenseless self out.

However, Tonk’s arrow comes in unexpectedly and hits the attacking blade, causing Blaise to gasp out in pain when the blade extends out too much and it recoils as well.

With two recoiling blades, nothing it left to stop the incoming throwing knife and I know that he is done for.

That’s when my mouth drops open in shock at what he does next.

He used his own arm as a shield causing my knife to lunge in and stick through his arm.

However, I see that I hit an artery from the rapid blood loss as his arm gets engulfed in a sea of red.

Did I say I was shocked?

Because with his next move I am in a whole new state of it.

There is a slash from his blade, that’s in his uninjured hand,... and then it lands on the ground with a thud.

The tribute from District 2 cut off his own freakin arm off!

Blaise freaking cauterised himself!

Although I am frozen, unable to recuperate from the fact that, with no hesitation whatsoever, this guy just caught off his own limb to stop the bleeding...Tonks is not.

She sends another arrow flying into his chest.

The career then smiles...He smiles!

What... the... hell!

His teeth are bloody and red liquid starts to leak out from his mouth.

“Haha! Well played 12!...Well played...”

And with that he falls to the ground and doesn’t get up.

We are vaguely aware of the cannon that goes off as we too fall to the ground and scoot over to one another trying to catch our breaths and comprehend what has just happened.

Tonks is the first to break out of our trance and goes into our bag and takes out healing ointment before applying it to my wound.

Quite frankly I forgot I had it after what just went down.

“How’d you know his blades could only go so far before it hurt him?”

I smile before replying. “All things have their limits. I remember from training his whips never went past a certain length and when he had to step forward to attack I was pretty certain it would hurt him when they got over extended”

“Merlin I am glad you are so smart” she grins at me playfully.

After a little silence, she offers we some water next which I accept and she takes a swig before pulling out the last of our bread.

She offers me some but I shake my head and she thinks twice before putting it back in. I lean back on a nearby tree and she leans into me.

I contemplate moving because I feel like I need to be alone after just seeing what happened...however her presence is making me feel too good and I wrap my arm around her bringing her in closer as we both doze off.

End of Chapter 12

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/17754268): Chapter 13

### Chapter Text

Chapter 13

My eyes shoot open as I see the sun setting rapidly.

It’s going way too fast to be normal and that’s when I lightly shake Tonks awake.

I would have loved to take in a mental picture of her drowsy face awaking, it’s just so damn adorable, but I am too preoccupied with what is going on around us.

The bright sun has finally set and in it’s place is a full moon.

“What is going on?” Tonks asks with worried eyes.

Then I hear the wolf like howl in the distance.

“Merlin Damnit! Fucking Werewolves! Get up we need to move!” I all but shout at her as I lift her up effortlessly and we start sprinting out.

It’s not long before I hear them running and even with the speed at which we are moving, I still know it won’t be long till they catch up.

I take off my backpack and get ready to throw it to her.

“Bow!” I command and she doesn’t think twice before giving me the bow and quiver as I give her my backpack and katana.

“Go ahead! I’ll draw them off!” I shout to her she looks like she is about to protest so I add. “You know I am faster. If there ever was a time to trust me it’s now! Now go!” I end and she reluctantly does.

I am right behind her when I look back to see the half man, half wolf, mutts making their way towards us.

I can’t take the time to aim so I let the first one go in the center and by the whimper I hear I can only guess I got one.

I look back to see that they paused for a second when they saw their downed comrade.

Unfortunately, it is only for a second and now they are in pursuit again, except now somehow they look pissed.

I fire another arrow.

This time I don’t even look back to see if I hit something because we have finally made it.

However, in my excitement I failed to hear the lead mutt come at me as I get thrown to the ground.

I am so close to it’s hungry mouth that I almost throw up from the stench of it’s breath.

It’s body then goes limp and I push it off me.

I am surprised when the hand of Tonks pulls me up and hands me my blood soaked Katana.

I give her back her arrows and bow as we make a run to the cornucopia with the mutts hot on our heels.

We are almost there when we see a cloaked figure on top of the safe haven.

It makes a quick run before sliding off and hopping from half way up.

They land on the ground and yell out “Duck!”

For whatever reason we obey and the two of us launch ourselves to the ground as a series of knife stars soar over ahead and I guess sink into the werewolves who whimper loudly in pain.

“Filthy Creatures” the voice of Draco spoke before he charged them and with one slash of his blade decapitated one that lunged at him.

“Who else wants some!” the remaining career roared.

The werewolves seemed to shrink and cower back before altogether retreating.

“Pathetic” he whispers before turning around to the two of us who are just getting up.

“Appetizer...done...main courses...finished...now on to...” he laughs.

“I get it” I reply.

“Fight me...one on one...mono y mono...and I promise I will give your girlfriend a swift death”

Tonks goes for an arrow but I stop her. She gives me a pleading look but I shake my head.

“Why me?” I ask.

“Because. You are honorable. Powerful. You stick to your beliefs even if they are rather wrong. Compassion and Care will get you killed. Your death equals a loss in the game of life. But you are interesting, I will give you that twel...Harry” the platinum haired career corrected.

I breath out a sigh before unsheathing my blade. “So what now?”

“Now we fight” Draco answered all too calmly for my taste.

“Harry no. Let me...”

“No Tonks. He already intercepted two strikes on my life. I owe him this much” I cut in and even though I can see the fluid in her eyes...she thankfully stays back.

“Even honorable in death. I made the right choice in letting you stick around” Draco smirks as he grips his sword with two hands.

I mimic him and bring my own katana up.

No count down needs to be said, no signal needs to be made... we both can feel the start and before we know it our blades collide with each other.

Draco pushes back first and swings at me as I dodge and lunge at him.

My blade goes in between his arm and chest as his arm tucks in, holding my blade in place as he slashes at my neck.

I manage to bend backward and my blade escapes its confines from the pressure of me falling backwards.

I quickly roll over and Draco takes a swipe at my back, but I am too quick as I block by swiping my blade behind my own back.

When Draco gets thrown back momentarily from the bounce-back, I quickly spin around on my knees before springing up.

Draco is in shock when the bud of my handle goes crashing into his jaw and he tumbles backwards, but is back on his feet in an instant.

He charges at me with a new powerful fury of swings, slashes and stabbing motions.

We have traded over 30 blows by the next time we break away.

“Haha. I didn’t even think Blaise would have been this challenging” Draco laughs.

“Well that makes two of us” I joke before we engage in battle again.

Dodge, intercept, attack, duck, spin, thrust, push, pull back and slash.

The motions are just going on and on in a never ending dance, cycling around and around.

It’s then that Draco switches hands, pulls back and thrust forward with all his power.

I brace for impact with both hands on the handle as he comes crashing in, but thankfully I hold him back as we are now at a stand still, a powerplay to see who is stronger and see who will push who back.

Draco is only using one hand as the other hand is grabbing his wrist to remain steady...or so I thought.

It’s too late and it happens before I even see it coming... He is too fast.

His hand drops from his wrist and lowers for some reason...that reason…to catch the blade he just dropped.

Before I can move to block the newly angled attack... the blade is already cutting into my chest.

He moves too quickly for it to go too deep, but he doesn’t need it too be deep, he just needs a cut so the serpent venom can snake its way into my body.

“Damn it!” I gasp as I can already feel the effects as I lose motion.

“You have nothing to regret...you did well...I’ll see you in the other side” and with that he swings his blade in for the kill.

My whole life flashes before my eyes.

My brothers growing up, hugs from my parents, working and laughing with my co-workers, dinners with the family, celebrating with family and friends, my time with Tonks, my kiss with Tonks, Tonks flirtatious voice and captivating smile, her touch...her and I…

Just like that I am very aware of the incoming blade and swing my katana directly upwards as hard as I can.

It connects with Draco’s before the snake blade goes flying out of his grasp and lands many yards away.

Its then that I see my blade had made its way to his gut...except...it won’t go in. I can’t make myself do it.

He is defenseless.

Draco looks at me with shock before smiling.

“Too honorable” he laughs and pulls something from his cloak.

My arms go to to defend, but he grabs my blade and plunges himself forward on to it.

I gasp out in surprise before he moves forward...my neck stings...it’s then that I realize he has stabbed me in the neck with something.

“Antidote” he whispers into my ear.

“Get out of here and live the life of a victor for the both of us... Make your girl happy...and if you could...tell my parents...I hope I made them proud” he struggles with every word.

“I will...I promise, I will if it is the last thing I do” I whisper back and just barely catch his light smile before he goes limp against me and the cannon sounds.

Carefully, I lay him down and take out the blade, chucking it far away. I don’t need it anymore…

I close up his cloak and retrieve his blade which I stick behind him, making a tombstone like I have for the others.

I jolt a little when I feel the soft hand on my shoulder.

She helps me rise to my feet and soon the sun comes back up.

I wonder why they haven’t said anything as we wait for the announcement.

The voice from the sky finally comes on and Tonks automatically draws her bow.

As is they would make us go through another fight...wait would they do just that?...

No...they do something much worse.

“Attention Tributes” comes the voice of Cornelius Fudge “The rule that two tributes from the same District can be Victors...has been...revoked...only one victor may be chosen...Eternal Glory awaits them...Good luck” he ends.

My veins go ice-cold as my heart freezes over.

This can’t be happening...they can't just make and break rules...nevermind...they are Daigon...who am I kidding?... They are cold hearted bastards…

Tonks looks at me with complete and utter fear, her bow and arrow are still at the ready…

“Go ahead...do it...one of us needs to go home” I tell her. I can’t think of a world without her in it and she has a mother she needs to tend to...my family will survive on their own.

Tonks looks at me with confused wide eyes before she follows my eyesight to her bow.

“NO” she says harshly before throwing it on the ground and runs past me.

For a second I think she is trying to run away, but then I see her bend over and pick up one of the poisoned knife stars that Draco had thrown.

She then goes into our pack and pulls out the last of the bread.

I am confused at to what she is doing till I see her slather the bread with poison.

She rips the bread in half and then gives me half.

“Tonks no” I try to tell her but her lips lock onto mine and I am quiet as my free hand goes into her hair and my fingers slide into her silk locks.

I have always wanted to do this.

However, all too soon she breaks away and softly whispers “Trust me” for only me to hear.

She has trusted me enough so I just nod my head. If I have to die...I would gladly die for her, with her.

“On the count of three” she orders and I again nod my hand.

“One” she whispers.

“Two” I reply and for one last time bring my hand to her hair.

She looks at me surprised for a second and then smiles as I release.

“Three” we say together and go to take a bite of our last meal.

“SSSSTTTTOPPPPP!!!!!!!! STOP!....Stop...Ladies and Gentlemen….I present to you the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games”

As soon as the bread slides out of my hand her arms wrap around me in a suffocating hug.

End of Chapter 13

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664701/chapters/20456476): Diagon

### Chapter Text

Chapter Diagon

Everything else till the train ride home is a bit of a blur.

Congratulations, applause and praise from everyone we meet pretty much sums it up.

Well all that from most everyone except Sirius and President Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seemed to have on a fake, practiced, smile when he crowned us to be Victors.

He studied us intently and my mind felt weird as his eerie twinkly lighted eyes meet my own emerald eyes.

“Good luck to you and may Eternal Glory bestowed upon our beloved star-crossed lovers” he says with something I can’t quite put my finger on.

Spite? Anger?..Disbelief? All wrapped into a false sense of sincerity.

Quite frankly I don’t care at the moment.

Even though Sirius doesn’t congratulate us like the others...he doesn’t leave us with nothing.

When it’s just the three of us in the room when we board the train, he brings us both into a swift hug and whispers “Good jobs pups!” and then goes over and grabs a bottle, most likely wanting to get drunk and pass out.

At least he has the manners to offer us both a glass even if he doesn’t talk with us.

Lockhart escorts us to our room and tells us how proud he is of us and even begins to tear up.

Normally I wouldn’t care for this from anyone from Diagon, but I don’t mind it coming from him because he seems sincere in his care for us.

We both thank him for his support before he smiles and quickly walks out throwing us one final smile.

The smile is contagious when I look over at Tonks who sends me an unspoken thought.

I smile right back at her and pull her into my arms before heading into my room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally are about to reach home as Tonks and I stare out the window as we watch the scenery go by.

I will be grateful once we get back home because it means I won’t have to wear all this fancy clothing...well I guess till we have to go on the tour and back to Diagon and what not.

This brings a thought to me. What else will be different when we get back?

“So what happens now?”

She looks up at me and takes a moment before replying.

“Things go back to normal, like they were before”

“I don’t want everything to go back ...to being exactly how it was before” I say the last part lightly.

“We’ll take everything a day at a time, just like everything else” she reassures me giving her signature smile at me.

We are finally there and escorted forward by Lockhart as a drunken Sirius stands to the side while Rosmerta and Malkin give us encouragingly looks.

Lockhart speaks first.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of District 12! It is with great pride and honor that I bring to you, the first ever, two Victors of the 74th Hunger Games. The star-crossed lovers and my very own lightning duo...Harry Potter and … Tonks!” Gilderoy quickly recovers as Tonks smiles at him for remembering not to use her first name.

The crowd goes up in roars of approval and applause.

I can see mom and dad with tears in their eyes as they are trying to shout their congratulations to me.

My brothers are wearing Identical hand made shirts with a giant lightning bolt on it as they jump up and down yelling their own praise.

I take out my necklace and press it to my lips before pointing two fingers at my brothers who smile and shout louder.

I look over to see that Tonks is in eye contact with Roger, who has his little sister on his shoulders.

My stomach tenses for a second before Tonks looks back and grabs my hand in hers as we lift them up together.

The crowd goes even more ballistic, if that’s even possible.

We look back at each other and smile. We have both been through hell and back, but at least it’s finally over and we can live in peace from now on…we’re safe……

END

Book 2 Next Chapter


	2. Harry Potter and the Games: Lightning's Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 2

Harry Potter and the Games: Lightning's Strike

** [Lifesjustagame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame) **

Summary:

Part 2. Harry Potter characters in a magical hunger games world. Characters use their District's magic and weapons. Hunger Games does not allow wands but they are used in common world. Plot: Harry is taken in by a caring family after the disappearance of his parents. When his loved ones are put in danger he will do anything to ensure their safety. *Chapter 10 updated/ forgot to add a scene.

Chapter Management

** [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18016651) **

Chapter Text

Chapter 1

A lot has changed since the end of the Games. Being Victors, we have both received mini mansions in Victor’s Village and are now neighbors with Sirius.

We also have more money than we know what to do with.

Seeing that we still have so many malnourished people in 12 I have opened up my own eatery.

It boils down to a sandwich shop.

I got the idea while in Diagon and was treated to meats dishes that fell apart in my mouth from being cooked in their own juices and gravies.

Sirius used his connections with one of his friends, a fellow Victor from 10, named Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He runs a one of the biggest slaughterhouses as well as a dairy. He sells me all the unpopular cuts of meat for a very low price.

Kingsley can do this because he does quite well for himself, seeing as he not only has a huge business, but he is also an Auror of District 10.

Many Victors have become Aurors in other Districts as well, so I am not that surprised that he is one.

Becoming Aurors has ensured that the Victors can protect the citizens of their District somewhat or at least keep things somewhat fair and peaceful.

Anyways, I get the meat from Kingsley and simmer it in water and spices from the supplier my parents use to preserve meats. I buy stale bread from one of my friends whose family own the bakery in 12.

I cut the bread in half before adding the fall apart meat and then dunk it in the juice gravy and sell it for the cost that it takes to make it. I don’t make a profit but I do get to feed people for a very low cost to them.

In fact, business is booming. I have even started adding some of my families preserves to the mix and people are loving it.

Word even got back to Kingley about the popularity.

He wanted my recipe to do something similar so in exchange for a constant stream of some free dairy products, I gave him my low and slow simmering method to make any piece of meat a delicacy.

Because of the dairy product I have been able to add a fatty cheese sauce as well that is helping keeping my community at a healthy weight.

However, even with the low cost, I know not everyone can afford it so I still hunt and use that meat to feed those who can't pay.

With the quantity I produce, no one notices the extra flow.

Even the Aurors, who frequent my eatery, turn a blind eye to when I help out the poorest of our district.

Although hunting is not illegal per se...it is frowned against.

However, the only person who sees me hunting is my brother Col.

Col has hit a growth spurt, just like I have, and I decided to take him with me on hunts.

My brothers loved watching me with my Katana so I made Col a Wakizashi (a smaller Katana) and I made Den a Tanto (even smaller blade).

Col is getting the hang of knives and is still getting better with a bow.

Thankfully he went out on his own while I was in the games and found the hidden area where I keep my hunting tools. The area I whispered into his ear right before I left for the train.

Den is still too young to take out hunting out, but I have got him a job in replacing me as a chain wrapper at the mythril yard.

Actually, quite a few kids have been recruited to replace me now that I have moved on and grown too big to be of use.

However, I do volunteer from time to time to supervise the young kids.

Suffice to say, between starting my own buisness, hunting with Col, supervising Den and the other kids and keeping an eye on people’s nourishment...Tonks and I have not been able to see each other that much...or at all.

When we first got back we ate with Sirius at supper and we smiled for the cameras and the reporters who followed us around for days.

But when they left, and we were left alone, I started on my quest to feed all the hungry faces of 12.

And then I hardly even talked to my fellow Victors, unless we passed each other on the streets or unless I needed help from Sirius with discussions with Kingsley.

Don’t get me wrong, every time I see Tonks my breath hitches and my stomach clenches when I take in her natural beauty...be she doesn’t seem to return the feeling…

I can’t help but think everything we went through was just one of her madly flirtatious acts… I guess I can’t blame her...I should be grateful to her...she got both of us out safe and at the end of the day she accomplished an impossible task.

Still I held out hope. Surely she must have felt something during our embraces...right? I really should just walk up to her one of these days and see what’s going on.

The opportunity to be by her side comes quicker than I would have thought and is definitely not how I would have liked to plan it.

It happened when our rather easy going and uncaring head Auror, Mundungus Fletcher, was replaced with Dedalus Diggle, known to be President Dumbledore’s head enforcer.

He was strict, he was shrewd and he had forbid the aurors from eating at my eatery.

All that was fine with me and I tried to stay out of his way...well that is until now.

Apparently Roger had been caught trying to sell his latest catch by Dedalus and had received a public punishment in our Towns Square.

His back…Merlin...it was not a pretty sight. Even with healing charms and potions...it was not good. He was bloody, broken and his voice was too hoarse to yell out in pain by the time that I got there.

I could hear Dedalus shout out a warning to all of us as he raised his whip again.

That’s when Tonks ran in front of him…

The bastard auror had struck her!

She fell to the ground with a shriek of pain.

My blood is boiling and I can’t remember another time when I have held so much hate in my system.

Before I could come up with a plan, my body moved on its own. I am sprinting in just as Dedalus went to take another strike at Tonks.

It is with less than a moment to spare that I make it in and use my arm as a shield.

The whip wraps around my forearm and when I see the surprise in the Auror’s eyes I pull back and the whip releases from his grip.

Dedalus looks furious and goes to shout a response at me but I beat him to it.

“This man has had 3 times what his normal punishment should have been. I apologize for our District not giving you the rule book of 12. Auror Diggle, I further apologize because if you were to go on... this may have seemed like a personal punishment rather than the fair and justified punishment that the most respected Aurors, like yourself, are allowed to give out”

I say all this and give the newly arrived Sirius a look that says “Stay Back”.

I can play this off as a star crossed lover moment. I cannot afford to play a Victor vs Auror situation.

Right now I am ever so glad that I am bookworm and have read up on every one of my parents hidden books.

“Once again as a Victor of 12, I sincerely apologize for any trouble or inconvenience this has caused you”

After this speech I am going to take a long burning hot shower to wipe away the filth that is sweeping over me from my words. I know there are viewing wards up so hopefully he will keep this in mind.

I then walk over to him and give him back his whip with a slight bow. His eyes widen for a brief moment...I think he just realized who Tonks and I were.

“Very well then. Clear the square! New curfew is effective immediately!” Dedalus roars and seemingly dismissed us.

Tonks immediately goes to release Roger and I motion for Col and Sirius to help. A handful of my former co-workers also go to help him as well.

We end up bringing Roger back to Tonks place and call over Madame Pomfrey, our local healer.

I go to pay my buddies, but they shake their head and say my money's no good to them with a smile. I smile back and instead shake their hands as they leave, mentioning to come to my eatery for some sandwiches at which they don’t object...no one can resist free food.

When I go back I see that my parents and brothers are leaving after having gotten Pomfrey supplies.

I smile at them as they leave and thank Col who waves me off. I look in to see Mrs. Tonks helping Pomfrey, they used to work together before….yeah…

Roger’s sister has seem to run out of tears and is instead studying how they are healing him, while Tonks is worrying with Mrs. Davies. In the corner.

I feel very out of place so I make my way out. I am already down the steps when I freeze as I hear her voice call for me to wait.

No matter how far apart we grew I still will do anything that voice asks of me...It’s almost disturbing.

“I...Thank you Harry...” she almost whispers.

“Don’t mention it” I reply.

I am about to move towards her but then think better of it. If today has shown me anything it’s that I am not what I thought I was to her.

She sees my hesitation and moves forward. “I...” she tries looking down and then her eyes go to my hands and she takes them in her own before looking up.

“I have missed you” then she looks away

I try to figure her out but give up and try to be honest “I have too...sleeping is not the same without...without you” I tell her.

It must be somewhat the same for her because I sometimes hear her fright at night.

“Same here” she replies and gives me a weak smile which I return.

We lean in and I swear we are mere inches apart….

“Tonks! We could use help” comes the voice of her mother. I look up at her and see that Mrs. Tonks had just gotten a look at us because her eyes bulge. “I am sorry...it can wait” she tries.

“No it’s alright. I am coming mother” she replies and gives me a light smile before heading in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time goes on I am unable to hunt due to 24 hour watches going on. And I am losing business from not having Aurors dine in so frequently.

However they do come in to “observe” and this makes it impossible for me to give away free food. Soon enough they are going to take a look at my books and see that I am not making a cent …

This means I am not contributing to the great nation of Phoenix with my full potential. Even with Victor status, this can be a problem.

Luckily mom and dad have come in and decided to basically move there shop in with mine.

The place I bought is pretty big and has been vacant for a while because no one from the village could afford to buy it, nor would they need that much space.

So mom and dad are now in and ready to fudge the books if needed. Thank Merlin we are not living lavishly and I still have a good sized fortune to help the process.

Mom and dad are currently working, so I got time supervise with Col at the Mithril yard.

This is also sort of a no no because I should be paid to do this, but there is no way I am taking a cent from the people who gave me a job that literally helped save my life.

I didn’t buy anyone a new house but I am paying it forward.

Col and I are walking back home the mythril yard when I see them…

I see the armored caravan of transportation that is used for the President.

The seal of a Hog’s head image plastered on the transportation confirms it.

Two agents stand outside with their shiny silvery cloaks. Their hoods brought up and their faces magically blurred in black. Yep the security squad for the President, the Unspeakables, are in my home.

I can almost feel Col stiffen when they look our way and we move forward.

Thankfully Sirius comes through the door by the time we make it over.

“There you two are! Enjoy your walk. Get some brotherly bonding time in?” he asks and is followed by 3 other Unspeakable agents.

“Yes we did. Thanks Sirius. If I knew I was going to have guests I would have tried to make the place more hospitable” Inwardly I am thanking Sirius profusely and motion for Col to make his way over to my fellow male Victor.

I already know where I am going, even before the Unspeakable tells me.

“He would like to see you in the office” is all the Unspeakable says before I am escorted in by the two other agents.

Sure enough two more Unspeakables are keeping watch outside the door. When I walk into the office another two are flanking Albus Dumbledore himself, who is sitting on the desk chair.

Even inside, he wears that goofy hat of his.

For being President he is lacking in some manners.

“Leave us” he speaks lightly but even I can feel the power behind his voice. The two guards nod and leave, closing the door behind them.

“Mr. Potter or Harry, may I call you Harry?” he asks like I have a say in the manner.

“You can call me whatever you would like Mr. President, just don’t call me late for dinner” I jest hopefully to break the thick ice that is between us.

He gives a very mild smile.

“Good Harry. And when we are alone it’s Albus”

Now I am on a first name basis with the leader of our nation, awesome.

Why do I feel like this is not a good thing?

“Are you hungry or thirsty sir..Albus?”

I may as well use those hospitality skills of mine.

“Why yes actually. You know people hardly ever ask me that. They figure someone in my position has all the time in the world to sit down and have a bite. I may be a busy man but I am still just a man like yourself who needs to eat” he smiles with that erie twinkle in his eye and I can feel a headache coming on but I brush it away.

Strangely enough the President looks surprised at something but I shrug it off.

“Dobby!” I call out.

I got the elf with the house and after working with him, on his...rather lively behavior, he has become a good caretaker and friend.

I ask for him to bring some refreshments for Dumbledore and he comes back with iced tea and pressed sandwiches.

“Mmm. Simply delicious. Please do tell me what tasty delicacies am I feasting on?”

Well at least the President likes my inventive food.

“The drink if half lemonade and half tea. The sandwiches are local meat and cheese from 10 with my families preserves and they are pressed with some butter to make the rich crispy outside crust. ” I tell him knowing that this is simply a filler till we get to the real conversation.

“Delicious” Dumbledore compliments.

“Quite inventive indeed. Just like your new business. Speaking of which, I believe congratulations are in order. I hear it is quite popular ”

“Thank you Albus. Yes it ...was quite popular...” I know I shouldn’t be rude, but damnit I really hate Dedalus Diggle.

Dumbledore seems to get the message because his expression goes more serious.

“District 12 is changing isn’t it? In fact after the two of you came out of the arena other Districts have started changing as well”

Really? I was not aware of this…

“By your expression I can tell you don’t know, nor should you unless...No nevermind. You see Harry...” he pauses before looking outside.

“The incident with the bread...some people thought that was an act of...rebellion... ”

Rebellion!?

“We were just trying to survive…” I almost whisper in complete shock and then regain my confidence.

“Albus I do not mean to...sound insulting...but may I speak truthfully for just a moment?” I know after this conversation it can either end up with the two us agreeing with each other or it can leave me dead.

“Yes I think that is very acceptable. In fact when it’s just the two of us let it be only the truth. As long as it remains between us... you ...and your loved ones will never be harmed because of it. No matter how much I may not agree with what you say” Albus replies and I can tell he is not one to go back on his word...well at least in this case.

He is being overly fair so I have that going for me.

“The thought of rebellion seems to be idiotic. I mean let’s say everyone bands together and is willing to fight...there are not enough resources for a successful rebellion. And to think that the two of us intentionally tried to spark a fire...we might be the lightning duo but like I said before...we were just trying to survive. In fact I was willing to die until Fudge made that rule change...I thought you would have had to approve that...”

Screw it. I don’t care if I get him killed, I am throwing Fudge under the bus. “He gave us false hope. He should be the one to blame”

“You are correct in the matter that he is to blame. He has been taken care of”

Well there goes my strategy... Wait if he was killed what is the problem and why is Dumbledore here?

“With Fudge gone the next order of business is the star crossed lovers angle ” he continues.

“We were just two people from the same District that care for each other...” I reply.

He is about to hit a topic that is one of my biggest fears.

“I thought that was the case...at least as far as you were concerned. You honestly love the girl” I go to reply but he stops me.

“No need to say otherwise. It was blatantly obvious to me. She may have been pulling your strings but for you it was true. The only way for you two to continue on is if the people remain enamored in your love story. And therein lies the problem”

Wait what? “The problem?” I ask questionably.

I see Dumbledore sigh before he takes out his wand and conjures a viewing screen.

My mouth drops own and my whole body freezes over in fear, in disbelief, some anger but then emptiness and sorrow.

Then it starts to replay and I start to feel nauseous.

Roger and Tonks had just come out of the forest and then he kissed her...and she didn’t push away.

“I don’t mean for this to hurt you. I am not above the Hunger Games, but I do not believe in torturing the young heart. The only comfort I can give is to say that...No one can just act out everything the two of you went through in the arena.

She has feelings for you whether she realizes it or not... Love is a delicate matter...I advise you two try and rekindle what you had in the arena. I was originally going to talk to her...but I know that you see the bigger picture. She is in the moment but you see the end.

Do not mention this to her unless it is absolutely needed. You are loved by my people and I want to see my people happy. Use the victory tour to show me that you can make my people happy and squash the idea of rebellion” Dumbledore all but orders me to do the last part.

I take a moment to respond.

I need to say this next part correctly and quite frankly my brain is almost completely fried at this point.

“Even if we convince you...people for rebellion may think it’s just an act even if ...we are...were... or whatever...if the two of us shared genuine love” I babble.

Dang it I am losing it.

“Take a breath Harry. Do you have a suggestion?”

Yes! Yes I do...Hopefully this will work out.

“Yes I do. From the arrival of our newest head Auror I can see that you are trying to keep us in line...but it is having the opposite effect. Sure in public we are obedient but people get mad and angry when pushed in line and are forced to conform. That anger fuels the rebellion. It unites people in anger. And anger leads to fighting ” I start, hopefully I am not condemning my community to death.

“So instead I should...” Dumbledore asks.

Well at least he is receptive.

“Shower them with the kindness of Diagon. After the victory tour... announce that celebration is in order and give the Districts supplies needed to have a party and celebrate”

“That will be costly and what will having parties ensure?” Dumbledore questions me like I am going delusional.

“Divide”

The President again looks at me questioningly.

“It will cause the people to divide. Sure pro rebellion people will remain, but others will question them. ‘Diagon just treated us to a party and my kids couldn’t be happier’. That’s what people will be saying. No offense, but unlike the people of Diagon, a simple party can be the best experience we receive all year.

If the people don’t stand united and if people are grateful to Diagon you needn’t worry about a major threat of rebellion” I end and pray to whatever god there is that Dumbledore doesn’t laugh in my face.

“Haha!” the President laughs.

Crap... Well there goes my plan and further loss of faith in religion.

“Perfect! Something so simple that can cause so much change in behavior. Brilliant my boy, simply brilliant”.

I hate to push my luck but I can’t stop myself “Maybe we can start things going by reinstating Auror Fletcher?”

“Of course. Besides Diggle is needed elsewhere…” he stops and smiles at me before changing topics.

“I hope that the two of you can find romance once again because...I can see you having a seat at my table in the future. You see the big picture. Thank you for your hospitality Harry. I look forward to your arrival” and with that he gets up and I walk him to the door and open it for him.

However, I guess opening the door was the wrong move because an Unspeakable is lunging at me the instant he sees me.

Did he really think I was threat?

Before the Unspeakable can grab me he goes flying to the ground, clutching his head.

“I appreciate you following protocol Shade, but Mr. Potter is a friend and will never be harmed in my presence is that clear” Dumbledore tells the downed Unspeakable.

I can not believe the powerful aura I can feel from the President, nor can I hide my flinch at the commanding power of his voice.

“Yes sir. Sorry sir. A thousand apologies” the Unspeakable chokes out before Dumbledore looks aways from him and they get back up with the help of two other Unspeakables.

“Sorry you had to see that Mr. Potter, I will see you at the end of the tour” I can’t even get out a reply and just nod my head. And watch him leave with his his security detail.

Sirius and Col come out of the living room and looked relieved when they see him leave, but they stop when they see my expression.

I probably look like someone who just saw a monster before them...because that’s is how I feel.

Merlin what have I gotten myself into?

End of Chapter 1

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18072361)**: Chapter 2

Chapter Text

I am staring out of the window as the scenery outside flashes by before my eyes.

We are starting the Victory tour and are headed to 11.

After Dumbledore’s visit I went to Sirius’s and told him everything that our fear inducing President told me.

Sirius offered me liquor and I accepted. It was the only thing that kept me from going ballistic. Sirius’s only word of advice was to keep up the charade with Tonks.

Here I thought my most troubling matters were going to be keeping my District happy and full, which alone is a big task...

But now I have to smile to the cameras and look like I am on cloud 9 when I really want to go into a hole and hide.

I am a soon to be a 17 year old from District 12, who has to try and stop a rebellion that I didn’t even know existed. I have to try and dissuade people from thinking our ending in the arena was an act of rebellion.

Speaking of cameras...before we had to leave we had a small live interview with Rita Skeeter.

We threw her our charm and lied through our teeth about how great things were in 12.

Before that however, we came together and greeted each other in the middle of Victor’s Village.

It was slippery out, so of course Tonks fell over.

I immediately caught her, but then she took me down with her and we fell to the ground...then she kissed me!

What the hell right!?

I told her afterwards it almost felt like the kiss was real and she just responds by giving me a questioning look...as if she didn’t know what I meant.

It’s like she doesn’t get it that I have caught on to her game.

Hell, even with all this other crap that has been tossed on my lap...the hardest thing to do on this tour is going to have to be to keep up the notion that Tonks and I are in love.

I have to pretend that the girl I lov...ummm, I mean the girl I like...and I are actually two love sick birds who only made it out because of the love for each other… it would be easier to convince the people we were izulu birds then convince them we are in love.

It was made clear to me that Tonks likes Roger…

“Merling Damnit!”

This is too much shit to be dealing with right now I exclaim to myself.

I just want to go home, be with my family and help keep District 12 alive. I am broken out of my thoughts by a knock at my door.

A second later Gilderoy pops his head in and tells me to come to lunch.

Reluctantly I go but I refuse to acknowledge anyone. I know we are close to District 11 and am not looking forward to this visit.

Because of my moody funk, I am not really paying any attention to what Lockhart is saying until I hear.

“So enjoy it. You both deserve it”

Did he!?...did he just say we deserve all this, all this overly abundant collection of lavish waste because we...because we...I am pissed off now and the images of Ginny’s and even Ron’s death are playing in mind.

It only fuels the flames of anger that is surging through my body.

“What did you just say...” I ask in a low, cold and furious tone.

“I said enjoy all the Districts and Diagon have to offer. You deserve it” Gilderoy repeats, obviously missing my heated glare I am sending his way.

“We murdered children!” I roar back at him as a feeling of satisfaction runs through me when I see his expression change drastically.

“Harry” Rosmerta tries to say soothingly to calm me down, but quite frankly I am not in the mood at the moment.

“No. What we did...I deserve a nice warm place in hell for what I did” I see the shocked faces, but I don’t care.

I don’t even excuse myself as I throw my napkin down and leave the room as quickly as I can before retreating back to my room and lock the door.

I throw myself on my bed and yell into the pillow to muffle the anger and frustration that is rushing out of my body.

After I can yell no more I finally begin to relax. I hear a knock on the door and I hear Tonk’s voice, but seeing as I just calmed down, I don’t reply and eventually the knocking stops and her voice is gone.

Now I just feel lonely though.

I am startled when a noise sounds from my door and I see the door unlocking before Sirius walks in and relocks the door.

“How did you?” I ask but he is just pushes his finger to his lips and cast a spell before speaking.

“Not the first time I have had to override a door of this train” Sirius laughs but I can see the...sadness?...in his eyes.

Being a mentor to almost 50 tributes...Merlin...he’s had to see close to 50 children from District 12 get...no wonder why he drinks and tries to become detached…

I try not to shudder when I realize that I will be a mentor not too far down the road. I push these thoughts out of my head before replying.

“What do you want Sirius?”

“To talk” he states and I realize this might be a long one.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we hit District 11 we are not greeted by anyone and are instead escorted by aurors to the Justice building.

We saw the large security force along the perimeters but I thought that was just for security measures. I didn’t imagine that District 11 would be such a police state.

I only half paid attention when Gilderoy told us what to do and gave us our speeches. Luckily Tonks took them and said she would do all the talking.

I can’t seem to get my mind off the sweet and innocent Ginny, who saved my life. I also remember her stupidly protective brother who had some grudge against me and ultimately died because of it.

Usually we would be speaking to two families but for the first time...well maybe ever, there will be only one family.

One family that has lost two children mere days apart.

No, I definitely would not trust my voice to speak with them.

Soon enough we are introduced to the crowd.

Tonks takes my hand and I give her a weak smile as we walk forward. I see the family of 7 all standing on a platform in the center.

They all had the same fiery red hair.

There was Bill, the victor who looked much older than I knew he was.

Then there was a shorter male who looked rather bulky, followed by a skinnier version who wore glasses and then I believe there were twin siblings who stood out because they were wearing a strange type of silver colored uniform, much like Unspeakable agents.

The last two I saw must have been the parents.

Even from the distance I could see the sadness in their expressions.

As the applause dies down we break contact and Tonks goes to speak.

“Thank you for having us here today. It is truly an honor to be here with you in remembering your fallen tributes. We would like to...” Tonks suddenly pauses as she looks up for the first time and takes in the crowd.

The silence lasts a moment longer and then she puts down the cards.

I have a mental image of Gilderoy having a conniption fit.

“Ginny and Ron...they were so young. However, regardless of their age they both went into the thick of things wish a mission and they stuck to it till the very end. Their lives were not just measured in years...They were measured in the courage that they showed. Without Ginny I would have lost...” she then looks over to me and I lock eyes with her for a second before she continues.

“We owe your family more than we can repay. However, we would still like to try even though we realize that our debt to you will never be met. Harry and I have dedicated 1 month of our winnings to be used in purchases from District 11”

Holy shit!

She knows that the Weasley’s don’t need any money because of Bill’s Victor winnings and it would not be allowed to give a family our winnings.

But we can give to the community as a whole.

However, she doesn’t know this can be looked at as a means to help the so called rebellion.

Dang it! I need to act fast.

I take her hand in mine and give her the best loving smile I can muster. She looks surprised at first before returning it as the applause from the crowd dies down again.

“Thank you” Tonks finishes and she turns to leave.

I am about to join her, but it’s then that I make eye contact with the Mother and Father. I can’t just leave.

Not without telling them just how much she meant to me.

That’s when I go up to speak and the crowd goes silent.

“I...I just wanted to say...I didn’t know Ron...we had our differences but we also shared something very important to the both of us...We both wanted to protect Ginny through any means necessary. Ginny was...too kind, too nice, too good...without her I would be dead...I tried...I tried to save her... but I failed...” at this I finally look up to see the mother has tears pouring down her eyes while the other males are holding back their own.

“I am sorry...I am so sorry...” my throat clenches and tightens when I see an older lady in the crowd, with greying red hair, point her finger to the sky.

She is giving me the salute of District 12 and before I know it, so is everyone else in the crowd. I am speechless, I am frozen in place and don’t know what to do at such a great act of kindness.

And then it happens.

The Aurors start breaking through the crowd in the direction of the lady.

That’s when I break my frozen state and start sprinting down the stairs as I hear cries of “Aunt Muriel No!” come from the family on the podium.

I just make it to the crowd when I am hit with a stunner to the head from an Auror and I topple to the ground.

However, something inside me burns and urges me forward.

With new energy I spring back up and try to intervene again when I feel two strong arms wrap around me and the smell of alcohol confirms that Sirius is dragging me back inside.

Damn the drunkard sure does have the strength of a beast.

After countless failed attempts to break free I finally manage to elbow him in the gut and make my escape as I see the old woman being dragged up the stairs.

Then a different pair of hands grab me and I can smell the perfume of the capitol.

They’re not as strong, but Lockhart still manages to hold me back long enough for Sirius to regain his hold on me as the doors start to close and I see the head auror take out his wand.

“Avada Kedavra!” I hear as the doors close just after I see I burst of sickly green light.

“Noooo!” I roar as Sirius drags me up the stairs and I hear Lockhart yell his disgust and anger to the auror guards.

Quite frankly he is redeeming himself right now, but I am too pissed off to care as I am pushed into the attic of the building and Tonks comes in next before Sirius shuts the door and throws up a spell.

“Why! Why did he do it! I told him I would make it work. I was trying to show love! Not rebellion! Why did they do it Sirius! Why!?” I scream as fluid flows out of my eyes and I crumple to the ground.

I want to crawl into a deep hole and never be seen again.

I feel so miserable I don’t even resist when Sirius comes over to comfort me.

“It’s not your fault pup. You did your best...they knew what they were doing and they know you wanted to stop it all. You got hit, point blank, in the head by an auror and still managed to get up. You did more than any other man could have”

We are silent for a while as we process what has just happened.

“Rebellion?” Tonks asks after another moment of silence.

“They think our act in the Games was a statement of rebellion” I tell her not wanting her to feel bad.

“What we did in the Games? We just...” Tonks starts disbelievingly.

“Save it sweetheart. Dumbledore has footage of you kissing the Davies boy by the forest. He knows the love story is a sham. He told Harry this and your ‘boyfriend’ single handedly convinced him to give you two another chance”

I see the shock and wild look in Tonks eyes, like she got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar.

Well there goes my hopes of not upsetting her. And my worst fears of her faking everything have just come true.

She tries to look at me but I look away. At this point I just can’t look at her.

Eventually we leave the attic in silence and Rosmerta sweeps me away to change as Malkin does the same with Tonks.

There is no normal playful banter going on between me and Ros as she gets me ready for the night's ‘celebration’.

She does give me light smiles once in awhile but I am grateful that she is keeping quiet. I really don’t want to talk to anyone at the moment.

Eventually we are finished and we go to meet up with the others before we are due to head into the dining hall.

I can’t even maintain eye contact with Tonks and only see a slight look of discomfort when I caught a glimpse of her. The adults talk idly before we are escorted out by aurors.

However, before we can make it to the hall we are stopped by Bill Weasley. He motions for me to stay behind and both the aurors and my group get ushered away.

He is probably going to kill me and dispose of me in a dark field. At this point however I don’t care.

His Aunt, his little brother and his little sister all died because of me. I deserve whatever he throws at me…

So you can only imagine my surprise when he envelopes his arms around me in a hug.

“You are a good man Harry Potter” he whispers into my ear.

“Wha...What!?” I ask in astonishment.

“You made the last moments of Ginny’s life her best. She had a big crush on you and you were...such a good person for her. I have never seen someone be caring to their own District partner let alone someone from a different District. Aunt Muriel was old and after Ginny...left us, she didn’t care what she said or did. I know if she had the chance she would do it all again” he laughed.

He laughed! What was going on?

“What about Ron?” I ask and immediately regret it when I see the look of sadness was across Bill’s face.

“Ron was...let’s face it. Ron was jealous of you. You volunteered and were thought of as a hero. He volunteered and was viewed as the biggest idiot there ever was. I told him to go and use the rune to hide out with Ginny, but he kept on insisting that he could use his height and body to take on everyone. I actually cringed when he attacked you in the beginning. I thought he was dead right there and then. But you showed him mercy. There is no doubt in my mind that the blame for Ron’s death laid in his own hands ”

I am once again frozen in shock at Bill’s words.

“We all realized you did the best you could to save her Harry. Hell you went above and beyond and even further even after she passed. It also takes an incredible amount of perseverance and courage to rise up right after you are hit to the ground by an auror”

“Why...why are you telling me this?” I ask him, not feeling like I deserve any of his kind words.

“Because. Tonks said that you owed us...when in reality we owe you...I know you may disagree, and that’s fine, but we just needed to tell you how we felt” Bill says smiling at me.

“Than...Thank you” I manage to get out.

Bill just nods his head before giving my shoulder a squeeze and leading me to the banquet hall.

I guess the rest of the visit went as well as could be expected and by the end of it I ended up receiving hugs from all the weasleys, especially Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the family.

That night I went to sleep with an uneasy sense of worry.

It’s her voice that wakes me up in the middle of the night as I hear the end of her scream.

I am out of my bed and sprinting to her room in less than a moment before I barge in and am ready to lunge at her attacker.

However, I look over to her and see that she is sitting up and breathing heavily on her bed.

Even with the dark, I can still see the light of the moon reflecting off small beads of sweat on her forehead.

“I am sorry it was just a dream” she breaths out with flushed cheeks.

I know exactly what she means, “It’s okay...I get them too...goodnight” I end am about to make it out.

“Harry wait...”

I stop and turn around.

I can see the desperation in her eyes.

“Will you stay with me, please?” she adds before looking away.

“Of course” I reply.

I can still never refuse her voice.

She looks surprised that I said I would, but quickly scoots over as I make my way over and get under the covers next to her.

I feel an overwhelming sense of comfort wash over me when she leans into me and rest her head on my chest.

We both sit there for a while, neither of us saying a word until she initiates conversation.

“It was never an act for me” she all but whispers, making me second guess if I heard her correctly.

I lift her head up and look directly into her eyes.

“What do you mean?” I ask a with a look of confusion on my face.

“The arena. The end, the middle, the interview. All of it. I never just acted...” she replies.

I am now completely and utterly confused.

“Wha...What about Roger and...” I begin and I see her look somewhat upset.

“That may have been a bit my fault” she whispers again.

“Oh please do leave me in the dark and don’t bother to explain, because I am not already confused as hell” I jest with slight irritation and am met with a minor glare in return.

I sigh before continuing “I am so sorry. Please just let me know what’s going on”

“Well I was meaning to ask you that...You have been so wrapped up lately and I know you are just trying to do good for District 12 but… Well...I thought I made it pretty clear how I felt and then I hardly see you ever. I told this to Roger when we were hunting and he kept on giving me this look...We came out and I told him maybe I just wasn’t good enough for you and then...” she stops and looks away.

“Then he just kissed me...and it was weird. It felt like kissing a relative. I was so shocked that I didn’t know what to do. He is my best friend...I don’t like him in that way but I don’t want to lose him either” she finishes.

I am not sure how to feel...so I laugh.

“You are an idiot” I tell her and she gives me a nasty glare before trying to move away.

I say try because she is unable to as my arms wrap around her and keep her in place.

She looks up into my eyes and I figure I might as well.

Especially if we are in this for the long run.

“Ever since I first saw you I think I have been in lo...I have liked you” I recover.

Her eyes bulge in surprise and by the way she is looking at me I know she is wishing for me to continue.

“You are the coolest and most confident girl I know. You are beautiful, and outgoing, and friendly and kind and every time I see you smile my day seems to brighten. When you run your hands through your hair my whole body freezes and then heats up with warmth...” I stop myself before I go even more overboard.

Her eyes are scanning mine, trying to determine the truth behind my words and then she smiles.

“You’re an idiot” she states and I laugh.

“How am I an idiot?” I ask smiling right back.

“Why have you never made a move or asked me...I have given you plenty of opportunities...” she starts

“I thought you were just casually flirting with me” I reply embarrassedly.

Tonks sighs out before continuing “I guess I did but...it was never the same with you”

“Why me?” I ask her.

“It’s embarrassing...” she replies shyly.

“You think what I just said wasn’t?” I smirk at her.

She goes to retort but just gives me a pouting face instead.

“You took care of me when your own family was struggling to feed three growing boys as well as giving discounts and free services left right and center to the citizens of 12. Then you go further and look out for your adoptive family and then the others.

You inspired me to do all I could for others as well. You care for others just like me or even more so. Even in the games...I didn’t realize it till we viewed the games afterwards. You didn’t know any of the other tributes, but you still went above and beyond any ally would do for them.

And then with Den...with Col...The others may not have noticed but I saw when you grabbed Col’s hand and put it down. I think my heart almost broke when you came up on stage. You were the last person I wanted to be up there...” she stiffens slightly at the memory and I envelope her tighter as she relaxes into my embrace.

“We’re both idiots” I joke, unable to believe how things have played out in the last 24 hours.

Even after her words sink in...I still can’t believe them.

I believe her, I just don’t understand how I got to be so lucky that she returns my feelings.

Tonks playfully slaps my arm, but I take the initiative and grab hold of her hand before bring it to my lips.

Her eyes light up and before I know it, she is on top of me and are lips are crushed together.

It isn’t lust, it isn’t love. It is complete and utter need.

We both have the need to feel every inch of skin and every part of the other.

Needless to say we both got a full night’s rest and protected each other from our bad dreams.

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18310396)**: Chapter 3

Chapter Text

I wake up to the feel of a warm body next to mine. When I open my eyes I notice that our limbs are tangled together in a mess.

Last night led to nothing more than an intense make out session and some exploratory feeling around, but I am more than content with that. Especially given the fact that I now get the opportunity to watch the sleeping form of Tonks. Even her light snoring is a turnon for me.

Eventually her eyes finally open and I receive a smile from her, which I swear is all I need to get through the day as we make our way to District 10.

Tonks is about to say something when we hear the door open up.

“Hey Tonksie wake and shine! You don’t know where Harry is do you?...Oh for the love of Merlin!” Sirius exclaims, probably startled to see our compromising position.

“Breakfast in 10 minutes!” he ends as he walks out muttering something about ‘Damn teenagers and their hormones’.

I just look at Tonks and try to hold out before we both explode into a fit of laughter.

The morning’s breakfast is awfully quiet. Sirius seems to be brooding while Gilderoy seems ecstatic, although he did tell us to put our napkins on our laps and told us to keep up our manners, which I think was code for keep it PG. Rosmerta and Malkin shoot us smiles every so often, and Tonks and I say nothing, trying to keep our eyes on our food.

I think we are a long ways from being a real couple, but I also think that we are on the right direction and that’s all I can hope for at this time.

The rest of the tour seems to go by in a daze. We only read from the cards, but we try to show as much love for each other as we can.

The crowd in 10 was rather subdued and I managed to speak with Kingsley for a brief moment before we were both whisked away.

District 9 seemed to be in an emotionless trance and we couldn’t wait to get out of the District that held such dangerous beasts.

We were met by roars and shouts of approval in District 8.

We briefly talked about how Seamus saved Tonks and then we received applause from the crowd started by the parents of Lavender. However, when we started reading the cards they paid no attention to us and started talking amongst themselves.

I had to keep back my smile. They knew they couldn’t support us without the risk of harm and they knew booing us would only hurt us so they decided that the simple gesture of ignoring the Diagon written words was the perfect balance to not get in trouble, but also not show support.

Whoever came up with this was quite wise.

District 7 was not as subtle as the crowd pushed and shoved and shouted.

“Put down the cards!”

“Tell us what you really think!”

Were just some of words that we heard.

Going to District 6 was not so much different as far as uneasiness in the crowds went.

We got applause and although they remained silent throughout the speech I could see it in their eyes, their faces, just by the way they stood. They wanted to speak out but someone or someones caused them to hold back.

We are currently headed to District 5 and neither of us are looking forward to it, seeing that we both killed one of their tributes.

“We got lucky until now” Sirius speaks to us as we sit in the dining cart.

Sirius sits across from us in a chair as Tonks and I sit close together on a loveseat.

Rosmerta and Malkin sit on chairs next to us. Gilderoy is off getting everything in order for our arrival.

“How so?” I ask and receive smiles from all the females.

“Well in 11 they loved you for what you did for the girl. In 10 they love you for buying up their scaps and the Influential Kingsley put you in a positive light, I guess 9 didn’t really matter knowing them, in 8 you saved their girl from a most horrible fate, and in 7 and 6 you gave them a proper send off even though you didn’t know them. You have an effect on people, pup” Sirius replied.

I look around to the females in the room and they all are agreeing.

“Well that’s all great, but I don’t think anything is going to help us in 5. Plus I don’t think we have done anything to quash their rebellious attitude” I reply exasperated “We have tried everything to show our lovey dovey side. I don’t know what else to do besides locking lips and carrying her out on my shoulder” I joke and smile at Tonks.

“I have no objection with that” she smiles right back and places her hand on my knee getting me to blush.

“That would be a show the people of Diagon would be willing to pay to see” Malkin laughs.

We decided to let our two stylists know about the threat Dumbledore warned me about. The two took is surprisingly well and have become our closest confidants besides Sirius.

“I think we could make a small fortunate if they get exclusive access to a long and overly-dramatic speech of your never-ending abundant amount of hot passionate fiery love for each other” Sirius adds smirking.

“If you really want to get everyone’s attention, hint that there might be wedding bells in the future for the lightning love bird duo” Rosmerta smirks only adding to the humor as we all break into a fit of laughter .

However, my own laughter stops when I see Sirius contemplate something.

“Wait a second. That might just be it” Sirius states causing the others to stop laughing as well.

“What do you mean?” I ask cautiously.

“You two are in the long haul correct?” he asks rhetorically.

“Yes” I reply not liking where this is going.

“Well it is going to have to happen eventually. So why not get married now? It will put an end to any rumors that your relationship is just for show and a married Victor couple will ensure your safety” Sirius explains.

I shutter only because I know he is referring to us being pimped out to the highest bidder of Diagon.

“Yeah. Sure. That sounds great” Tonk replies, breaking the silence before getting up and leaving the room.

I see the three adults get up as well, but I motion for them to sit down.

“I’ll check on her. If you are sure about this being a good plan... I think the three of you have a lot to talk about” I tell them and give Sirius a minor glare before going after Tonks.

When I reach the last cart I see that she is sitting on the wraparound couch looking out the window.

I sit down next to her and she gives me a weak smile.

“I am sorry. I know this is not ideal and...I know I may not be the most ideal per...” I try to start but get cut off.

“Stop being an idiot” she jokes and a genuine smile spreads across her face.

“If I had to marry anyone in the world it would be you. I just wish...I know that the wedding is going to have to be public and ever since I can remember I always wanted a small intimate wedding. Just me and my prince charming for the wedding and maybe some close friends at the reception. But those are just my childish dreams and ...I’ll deal with that. But you” she says pointing at me “ You better buck up and stop second guessing my love for you” she states firmly.

My eyes bulge and then her cheeks become pink as she realizes what she just basically said.

She recovers quickly though.

“Yes Harry,” she sighs before looking into my eyes “I love you” she smiles at me.

“I know” I reply cheekily.

“You prat!” she scolds me playfully.

“Yes, but I am your prat” I reply grinning at her and she smiles back at me.

“And this prat loves you with all my heart” I tell her softly.

I am not sure who starts it, but we are suddenly lipped locked.

It only takes a couple moments before our hands are roaming across each other. She pushes me back before she becomes comfortable and straddles me before going in to deepen the kiss.

We are broken out of our embrace as the light vanishes and we realize that we are heading out of District 6 and going through a tunnel.

The train scrapes against the tracks at one point and lights the tunnel and I swear I see a painted symbol.

“Did you just see that?” I ask her.

“I think so...was that an Izulu bird...”

“Carrying a lightning bolt?” I finish for her and she just nods.

Before we can think on it further light flood backs into the train and we look out to see field on field of grassy plains.

There are quidditch fields and training arenas stretching from here to the big town.

People are flying on brooms everywhere in the sky and I look closely to see that people are skirmishing with Bo Staffs and mock duels are going on as well.

Freight cars filled with lumber are heading into District 5 and I can see why this District is considered to be in the upper crust of the Districts.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Tonks ask me as her eyes lock onto mine.

I look up and down her form that is straddling me.

“Simply breathtaking” I reply with a grin.

“Ohhh good answer Mr. Potter” she growls lightly before attacking my lips and pressing herself against me as I get pushed back further into the cushions.

The door then decides to open up and our mentor walks in.

“Hey you two, we are almost there...oh for the love of Merlin!”

Our visit to District 5 could have gone worse I guess.

¼ of the people seem to hate us and the other ¾ seem to just not care for us.

Not in bad way, they are just simply not interested in us. With all the competition and entertainment they have, I guess the Hunger Games don’t mean much to them.

District 4 was more of a non-welcoming crowd but that was due to them paying more attention to their own appearance and how they appear on camera then us.

I mean who cares that I killed both their tributes when there are concerns that their clothes may be slightly off point.

The District sickens me in all honestly.

I hear from Sirius that the tributes of four were shunned after the incident with Lavender. That incident apparently hurt their image and the tributes became pariahs.

One of the officials thanked me for I quote “ridding them of such filthy things”.

Luckily District 3 is somewhat welcoming, even though I am a little disturbed with their calculating looks.

Another weird thing was the fact that the Aurors kept us from viewing the Northwest quadrant.

Sirius tells me that the Northwest is where the Department of Mysteries, or 'The Department' as it is refereed to, is located.

The place that makes all the latest inventions and mutts are made there. It holds the greatest minds of the nation.

It’s rumored to have even better security than Diagon, which is shocking to me.

We mention Hermione and Neville briefly before reading from our cards and we get polite applause in the end from the still calculating eyes of the crowd.

District 2 is definitely not what I expected. It looks like a police state with the overwhelming amount of security and law enforcement officers, but they are a genuine happy community.

We are greeted with an alarming amount of cheers and applause.

The Mayor congratulates us and then they play the battle between us and Blaise on a big screen.

I think I am about to be sick, but Tonks grabs my hand and I feel a wave of relief wash over me and I am brought back.

The crowd applauds again at the end and the Aurors even join in after looking at each other and nodding their heads in agreement.

They are deeming us worthy of their respect because we beat one of their best.

Merlin these people were insane. They thought it was an honor to compete. I can’t help but wonder if I would act the same if I was brought up the same way.

I certainly hope not.

District 1 is also a surprise.

They copy District 2 and show my battle with Draco. I look over and see Draco’s mother trying to hold her composure while her husband looks at me like he acknowledges me as a worthy opponent for his son.

I get to speak to them before we head to the train.

I tell them Draco’s message, that he hoped he made them proud.

Mr Malfoy replied that Draco has, but his mother simply sheds tears and thanks me, saying that Draco never respected anyone as much as he respected me.

When I get onto the train I feel unnerved.

He respected me? What for? I just wanted to get in good with him so he wouldn’t try to kill us right away. Merlin what are wrong with these people!

We are a short distance from heading into Diagon. It’s still early morning but that hasn’t stopped my body from getting up, nor does it stop my mind from racing with questions.

Even being in Tonk’s bed isn’t helping calm my nerves.

I have, or should I say ‘we’ have, both figured out that sleeping together in the same bed has done wonders for our agitated nerves.

We both know what it was like in the arena and we both have not shaken that sense of danger and fear from our system. If I am being completely honest with myself I know it will probably never go away.

However, with her in my arms I feel safe. She has my back and I have hers. As long as we are together nothing can harm us.

I don’t know how other victors can live without someone to help them survive. I also feel no disgust at the victors who rely on drugs of any nature.

If I didn’t have Tonks I would be pounding alcohol with Sirius like it was water.

I look over my shoulder and smile as I see the image of Tonks.

Her hair is disheveled and I think I spy some drool on the corner of her mouth, but she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes.

Just her smile can make me go weak at the knees. It’s because of her that I am stressed to the brim as I fumble with the object in my hand that I have been playing with ever since we left District 5.

I hear her start to wake up and I blow out a sigh of anxiety.

My nerves are on overdrive and my mouth is getting dry.

What happens next can change the the very fate of the both of us.

“Harrrrry” she drowls out hazily as she sits up and makes her way towards me as I sit on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing up so early” she continues as her arms go around my chest and she places her chin between my neck and shoulder before placing a light kiss on it.

I feel my body instantly relax at her touch and her voice.

“I wanted to get some time with you before we have to start the day” she purrs into my ear as a warm feeling spreads through my body before she moves her hands lower. The touch of her finger running down my front feels amazing and something inside me awakens.

But then she notices the small box I am holding in my hands.

“What you got there?” she asks in a semi-interested voice as her chin goes back to it’s resting place.

“We are going to Diagon today” I whisper to her.

“Mood-killer” she jokes with a laugh but doesn’t move from her position “And I assume you have a point to this?”

I can hear the annoyance in her voice and figure it's now or never.

“You don’t want a spectacle, you never have...” I start.

She smiles at me “So you have been listening to me. It’s alright Harry. As long as it is you...I don’t care that we will be in front of the cameras...as long as it’s with you... I will be alright” she ends giving me another kiss.

“Well here is the thing about that...” I say as I breakout of her embrace and turn to her.

“Ever since the first time I saw you I have dreamed a dream that I thought would never be possible”

She looks from me to the small black box I am holding, than back at me before her eyes bulge and she looks to be in slight shock.

“From the forest of 12 to the forest of the arena...we have been there by each other, for each other, and close enough to be at the other’s side in an instant...but I don’t want that anymore...” her face questions my words.

“I don’t want to be at your side in a moments notice. I want to always be there, at your side, without any separation, no matter what. When you are next to me I feel whole and am able to take on the world...when you aren’t I feel without purpose, lonely and weak”

I shift my position as I slide off the bed and kneel down on one knee before her as I move the box in my hand.

“Nymphadora Tonks, you are the most beautiful person, both inside and out, that there is and that there will ever be” I wait to see if she gets mad that I went with her first name, but all I see is the shimmer in her eyes.

“Will you please make my dream a reality?” I take a deep breath before looking into her eyes and snapping open the box.

“Will you marry me?”

I don’t hear her answer because in the next moment she lunges at me and we topple backwards.

Her body is pressed into mine and her kiss sears my lips and rushes my body with euphoria.

All too soon she breaks the kiss and smiles down at me as she straddles my pinned down body.

“So is that a 'Yes'?” I grin sarcastically.

She smiles back and slaps my arm, that’s hand isn’t still holding the ring’s box, playfully.

“Yes you idiot, it’s a ‘Yes’ Harry”

I gently take her hand and slide the ring on her finger.

“This is...” she says in shock.

“Yep, I carved the mithril that I picked up from District 5 and I got the diamond from District 1” I reply to her unspoken question.

“Harry...” she starts, hopefully she is admiring my craftsmanship, but then I can no longer think or talk for that matter as she has once again captured my lips and this time I can tell that we will not be stopping for quite some time.

We manage to get out at a decent time as we head to breakfast together hand-in-hand. We get small smiles from our stylists and Gilderoy while Sirius just shakes his head. We both eat with one hand and keep our other hand under the table so as to not show the ring just yet. 

They probably think that we are acting all lovey dovey to be prepared for the cameras.

Tonks wants to surprise them and I feel glad that none of them paid close enough attention to it when we walked in.

It is only at the end of breakfast, when Tonk let’s go of my grip and goes to reach a for glass of juice with her now free hand, that it happens.

Lockhart is the first to freak out in a shriek of joy.

Rosmerta and Malkin quickly follow suit and Sirius just lets out a loud laugh of delight.

“Congratulations!” Rosmerta squeals with happiness as she envelops me in a hug as Malkin does the same for Tonks before they trade.

Gilderoy comes to congratulate us but gets too emotional as tears stream down his cheeks.

He meeps something about how we deserve each other before heading out to make himself ‘presentable’ again.

Sirius hesitates before giving each of our shoulders a squeeze and giving his own congrats.

It may not have been the most ideal or the way I wanted for things to go. But, at the moment, I am happy and by the looks Tonks is giving me, she is happy and that's all we could hope for as we make our way into Diagon city.

We received a warm welcome upon arriving in Diagon, which only bolstered my spirits on the success of my plan.

However, a sick feeling has washed over me as soon as we settle in.

I don’t think I will ever be able to get over the fact that people live so luxuriously here and have so much more than they could ever possibly need. While the people of twelve push themselves to the limits just to survive on the mere scraps and crumbs given to us by the government.

If it were not for my continued practice of forced smiles and fake upbeat image, we may be in trouble.

Lucky for us, Tonks has also become a master of disguise as we put on a show for our public proposal on live TV when we had our interview with Rita Skeeter.

She put up a mask of excitement and giddiness and by the time of the staged proposal we receive gasps of surprise from our captivated audience.

After I had put the ring on her finger for the second time the crowd really went at it and ate our act up with cheers of approval and excitement. I even saw teary eyes of joy.

Rita had also got a tad bit emotional.

I just hope Dumbledore is as pleased as his people seem to be.

Sirius encourages us to keep up our “lovey dovey” antics which is easy for us since we really don’t have to act unless we have to go a tad bit overboard.

In fact, her touch has gone from that of comfort and support to one of need.

I feel off and frazzled when she is not close by, which is why I have made my way over to her dressing room. I gave a polite knock and greeting before she threw open the door and before I knew it we were lip locked in an embrace before we got tangled up in each other and fell to the couch.

There is not a doubt in my mind that our stylists will have to redo much of their hard work, but right now neither Tonks or I care.

We are stopped when the room door opens and 2 Unspeakable agents enter and quickly scan the room before moving aside and President Dumbledore walks in.

He looks over to us and to my surprise and relief his gives a slight smile and nod.

“Good to see you have finally come around Miss Tonks” he states lightly.

I got to reply but she beats me to it.

“I apologize President Dumbledore” she starts but then stops as Dumbledore motions for his two guards to leave.

“When in private please call me Albus” he tells her just like he did for me.

Tonks nods her head before continuing.

“Albus I once again am sorry you received information that... suggested what happened in the arena was not true. Everything was true for me...I just was in doubt that Harry shared my same feelings when we returned back home. If you have access I am sure you can see my shocked expression from the incident in question...it was like kissing a family member” Tonks tells him and I am not sure what to think after Dumbledore looks to be in thought as he adjusts his hat.

“I see. Well I will have to investigate this matter further...but in the meantime I can assume your engagement is indeed real?” he asks more out of what looks to be curiosity than of necessity.

“Yes sir” we reply at the same time and blush together as well.

“Good. The people of Diagon could use a wedding after the 75th Games. That will leave you enough time for preparations” Dumbledore states with a voice that shows no room for compromise. We knew this was coming though and already have had the hindsight to plan for a small wedding in 12.

“Also sir...a suggestion” I state before getting consent from Dumbledore to continue.

“I suggest celebration throughout the districts takes place shortly after we leave. It could be for both our engagement and the upcoming 75th games” I state as an unclean and dirty feeling sweeps throughout my body. “It seems like it would be the perfect and most ideal time for celebration”

Dumbledore knows that I am talking about having the party sooner rather later in order to dissolve the unification of the secret rebellious groups.

It was all too obvious that we never stood a chance to change people’s resolve on the Victory tour.

But if the rebels saw that we were getting special treatment by Diagon they would know we have no ties or interest in rebellion. Also the celebration will be good for the districts and keep them divided.

I am not pleased with how things are, but my family, friends and the lives of all those living within Phoenix are more important than trying to bring about change. I would rather have District 12 be hungry than dead.

“A wise decision. It shall be done. I will not take up anymore of your time. I wouldn’t want the people to rebel because of the lightning duo and star crossed lovers from District 12, right?. Don’t keep the people of Diagon waiting any longer then needed. I will see you both tomorrow night”

With that I see his eyes twinkle for a second and both Tonks and I flinch unwilling as my head aches for a second.

From Tonks expression so did hers.

With one last eerily smile he makes his exit, leaving a very unsettling atmosphere in his wake.

I look at Tonks and suddenly I really don’t feel like facing the masses of Diagon who are waiting to see their newest Victors.

End of Chapter 3

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18432538)**: Chapter 4

Chapter Text

Our speech to the citizens of Diagon went as well as expected. We didn’t even try to be sincere. Tonks and I just read the cards the way Gilderoy suggested. It was all totally fake and felt so...not us. It felt as fake as the hair color and skin tones of the people of Diagon.

The crowd loved it.

I sigh to myself as I go over it in my mind as Rosmerta and her assistants dress me up.

We have the grand entrance to the President’s mansion tonight and I feel like my stylists have devoted half the day to getting us ready and prepared for the night.

The biggest issue I have with this is they are keeping us in separate rooms to get ready. I feel uncomfortable and out of place.

Heck, I feel like this whenever Tonks is not by my side. Her smile and carefree attitude sooths me immensely. I literally don’t know how I would cope without her.

Even though I know it wasn’t our idea, the thought of being married to her one day brings a sense of warmth and happiness to my whole body. I never thought I’d have this feeling just by the mere thought of being with someone.

After what feels like an eternity, I am finally deemed finished. They have put goop in my hair that makes it styled messy but still presentable. I guess it is some type of latest fashion statement.

I am wearing a tux of varying shades of dark silver and black with what I thought were trims of light red but upon further inspection are pink to my horror. I am just glad my friends from 12 aren’t here to tease me.

I walk into the main room of our penthouse, hoping Tonks won’t tease me either, when I am stopped in my tracks.

Tonks is standing before me all dressed up and I am frozen.

I can’t speak.

She is wearing a lavish dress of varying shades of pink, but it doesn’t look girly.

By the way it emphasizes her figure it makes her look astonishing.

Her hair is even dyed a brilliant shade of pink and, unlike the citizens of Diagon, I can’t keep my eyes off her.

The way she looks right now is nothing short of breathtaking.

Literally, I think I may be having trouble breathing.

She turns to see me and her face changes to that of worry when she looks at me.

“What’s the matter?” she asks as she looks herself over, obviously trying to see if their is a flaw.

When she can’t find one she must think I don’t like the way she looks. I can tell this just by the way she is looking back at me.

I can see the worry and concern in her expression and I decided to fix this right away with the first thing that pops into my mind.

“You’re beautiful”

“Wha...what?” she asks not being able to comprehend what I just said.

I clear my throat before mustering my gryffindor spirit and walk over.

“I mean it. You are beautiful” I repeat looking into her eyes to show her I am being sincere.

A big loving smile appears next.

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to like my hair” she whispers.

“I am not going to lie and say that I like the dyed hair of the people of Diagon...but with you...Merlin it looks so...I just can’t take my eyes off you. It looks so...playful...” I then step closer to whisper in her ear.

“So sexy...”

I can see her cheeks lightly tinge pink before she quickly counters with her on whisper in my ear.

“Play your cards right and by the end of the night you might just get to see how ‘playful’ I can be”

Her voice sends shivers of pleasure down my body.

There is nothing more than I want, than to skip this whole event and take her to the bedroom.

However, any hope goes out the door as Gilderoy comes in and gushes at the two of us while Sirius, Rosmerta and Malkin all smile and talk quietly as they look at us.

By the facial expressions that Malkin and Rosmerta are making, I really don’t care to know what exactly Sirius is telling them about us.

Thankfully, we finally stopped getting gawked at when it is announced it is time to leave.

Tonks slyly takes ahold of my hand and we share a silent conversation with our eyes before heading out.

We are lead by Gilderoy as we make our way to the mansion of the President.

Of course it is lavish and stylish and completely overdone in decour.

The mere sight of it makes my stomach sick when I think of the state of our homes in 12.

I hardly pay attention to Lockhart as he goes on about our manners and posture.

“Take it all in” he breathes like it's the most magnificent thing in the world.

“Cozy” I deadpan as he gives me a scowl.

“Attitude!” he remarks and I can see Tonks trying to hide a smirk at my comment.

As we are led into the crowd, Tonks takes ahold of my arm possessively and I melt into the comforting feeling as we become conjoined at the hip.We proceed forward to the cheers of the many many guest awaiting our entrance.

We are ‘oohed’ and ‘awed’ at and some people even have the nerve to touch us.

To our credit we stick fake plastic smiles on our faces the whole time as we make our way through the crowds.

Gilderoy does all the small talk for us as he leads us inside where there are even more ridiculously dressed people who fuss over us and make comments on how good we look and how sweet we are as a couple.

By the end of the night I might take a note out of Sirius’s book and try to cram as much booze into me as humanly possible to wash away the filth and grime I feel crawling over me more and more as we weave our way through the hoards of guests.

Then we make our way to the food and drink station and are handed drinks and plate after plate of food.

One of Malkin's assistants Glimmer? Glamor? Gloss? I can’t remember her name nor the name of her twin stylist brother who come up and offer us yet another artistic culinary masterpiece that looks utterly divine, but my stomach is begging me to stop eating.

“Oh I don’t think I could have another bite” I smile and politely dismiss their offering.

“Then drink this” the brother replies handing me a potion.

I look at it before questioning it with my eyes.

“It makes you sick” he explains, like being sick is a good thing.

“So you can keep eating” his sister adds.

“How else are you going to sample every treat?” the brother laughs.

I hand the potion right back to the brother before locking eyes with Tonks who looks just as appalled as I feel.

“It’s time for a dance” I declare and take Tonks hand.

“Shall we?” I ask rhetorically.

“Yes please” Tonks pleads with her eyes.

We make our way to the dance floor and start a slow waltz.

“A potion that makes you sick. I am sick just by the more thought of living such a way. The people of 12 bellies ache of hunger daily and here the people...disgusting” I sigh lightly trying to push the thought out of my head.

Tonks simply nods her head and I can see that her thoughts are of a similar nature.

We dance for a while longer in the comforting quiet of one another before Gilderoy interrupts us and introduces us to a man I vaguely recognize.

“Tonks, Harry I would like to introduce you to Rufus Scrimegor, the new head gamemaker, successor to Cornelius Fudge” he states all giddily like we are in the presence of someone great.

In my mind all gamemakers can go burn in hell for all I care. I know I can’t say this to him so I take a more subtle route.

“That’s a tough act to follow” I jest and get Tonks to smile.

“Harry!” Gilderoy scolds me for the second time tonight.

To his credit Rufus simply lets out a light chuckle.

“May I?” he asks motioning in Tonks direction.

I really don’t like the thought of anyone dancing with Tonks other than me, but I see her accept before I can say anything, so I simply nod at them and make my way off the dance floor as I smoothly dodge older ladies who are probably wanting a dance.

To my relief I see Sirius hidden away by a plant and make my way over.

“Hey there pup. Enjoying the night?” he asks comically knowing my answer.

Before I can even ask him for what I want, he grabs a drink from a passing waiter.

He dumps the contents before pouring his drink of choice in it from a concealed flask.

I graciously take the drink and take a long sip as to prevent myself from coughing on it.

I have gotten used to the rough burning sensation, but am not a pro like Sirius.

“The more I become involved with this, the more I understand you”

“Any you haven’t even become a mentor yet. The fun hasn’t even begun for you yet” Sirius states sarcastically but his eyes show no humor.

“To the sucky life of a victor?” I ask raising my glass to him.

“Indeed. But be grateful you have someone to share it with” he states as we both take a gulp.

“True. But remember you have us now as well. We are a family whether you like it or not...you old dog you” I joke endearingly playing off the nicknames he gave us.

I see one of his genuine smiles and I take a mental picture. They only come around once in a very long while.

“Yeah yeah whatever pup. Don’t get all mushy on me now” he dismisses my comment easily but I know he is grateful.

We stand and continue to drink in silence until we hear a horn announcing the President is about to arrive and I get ushered to Tonks’ side by Gilderoy.

President Dumbledore enters with tacky purple robes and his goofy wizarding hat.

He makes some speech about congratulating us victors on making it here and then congratulates us on our engagement.

Then he goes into explanation of the continued celebration throughout the districts as he smiles at the magical cameras. Before getting back to us.

“Your love and loyalty to one another has inspired us. Just like your continued loyalty to us, let your love of one another be forever unending!” he finishes.

Applause and cheers then drowned out all else until booms are heard from above as fireworks light the midnight sky. Soon everyone turns away to see and admire the fiery display of art.

This gives Dumbledore the chance to lock onto my eyes and give a nod of approval to me.

I finally did it...no we finally did it... We are safe... and all is good.

“So you can only manage Mom and Dad reaction when you proposed to her on Live television” Col laughs quietly as we make our way through the forest.

We just got back yesterday and I feel like I spent the whole day explaining everything to my family. I didn't even get to see Tonks. However we have plans for lunch today and I can’t wait for it.

“I can imagine. How did everyone else take it?”

“Well Den was surprised and then ecstatic. You know he still feels guilty about what you been through no matter how much we try to persuade him otherwise. He is getting better, especially now that you two are official” Col explains.

I know it may take a while for Den to get over the fact of what happened in the past, but I am confident that he will get over it in time just like me.

“And the town? Their views?”

“The people who always thought you were in love and can’t tell your fake expressions from your real ones were also ecstatic. The ones that can tell the difference like your friends and co-workers were happy for you when they saw Tonks smile...and a minority think... “ Col pauses before looking down in thought.

“It’s not real?” I ask already knowing some would think we are acting.

“Yeah” Col sighs.

“Like Roger?”

“He is one of them. I think he may be in denial. The two have been friends long enough and so many people used to think...” Col pauses again.

“They were together. I know. Don’t hesitate around me little brother. I am supposed to be the protective sibling ” I smile at him as we make our to our hiding place and take out our hunting gear.

“I guess with you gone I took it upon myself to be that role. It will feel good to transition back. I still can’t imagine the pressure you feel. I only had to help provide for the family a short time. You are always doing it any you are helping everyone in 12 and even further!” Col exclaims. 

“You give me too much credit. I am just trying to help out where I can” I don’t really see myself in the light my brother is putting me in.

However he just shrugs and tells me he thinks I am being too humble before we start our hunt.

We set up our traps and go to hunt, but when we see our first prey I choke.

I hold the bow string back but can’t release. I see Ginny, I see Hermione, I even see Draco and I can’t do it.

Col understands and we decide to take a dip in the hidden lake in the forest that is a good hike away. I can’t tell what is causing my funk, but I feel like we our being watched.

Maybe the eyes of the fallen are looking down on us or Dumbledore has set up spying wards.

Luckily my paranoia resolves itself out by the time we make it to our destination.

The water does it’s job perfectly as it sooth and clams my system down. I have been to this lake many times before and I give Col some swimming lessons.

I may not be the best teacher seeing as I was self taught but I do eventually get Col to float and swim around slowly on his own. We bask in the water until we start to prune and make our voyage back home.

As we make our way back I get that same eerie feeling that someone is, or something is, watching us.

Because of this feeling I become distracted. So much so that when I go to cut loose a catch, I accidently cut myself.

“You alright?” Col asks with his brows raised slightly in worry, obviously catching on to my odd behavior.

“Yeah fine” I reply as I go to suck my thumb but that's when I hear a noise from atop a nearby tree branch.

My body reacts immediately as I spot a shadowy figure and before I can stop myself I shoot an arrow at our possible pursuer.

I instantly regret my decision as I hear a ear curdling animalistic cry. I don’t know what happens next as the shadowy mass hurtles itself at me and I brace for impact as I am thrown to the ground.

Col comes to my aid in an instant and slashes the being with his wakizashi.

There is yet another cry before I see Col go flying back into a tree with a deep slash across his abdomen.

I got to retrieve a throwing knife to fire at the quick blurry mass but it’s too fast.

It grabs my hands and a second later I feel like two needles just got jabbed into my neck.

My body begins to lose feeling but with one last move I manage to bash my forehead into the creature, that I still can’t get a good look at.

The headbutt gets it to moan out a howl of pain. Then I hear a canine howl replace it. The black shadow creature tries to take off, or at least I think it does because at this point my vision has become fuzzy.

The last thing I think I see is a ball of dark brown fur come to my side and my world goes dark.

I wake up to feel my body getting pulled across the ground and someone is half caring me on their shoulder as I am slumped against them.

The tips of my feet drag against the ground as we make our way forward.

My vision finally comes back and I look to see Col is clenching his stomach but still is managing to drag me forward with one limb.

“What the hell happened?” I ask in a whisper.

“No effing clue brother. We need to get back home” he replies in a heavy tone.

I manage to slightly wobble along with him as we get back and Den comes running out, clearly hysterical by our state.

“Get Pomfrey now!” I order rather harshly, but Den doesn’t seem to mind as he bolts out to gather our healer.

Mom walks out the door and shrieks in horror at our beaten and bloody appearance.

We actually are probably a lot better then we look, but that doesn’t stop mom from quickly getting us inside . 

We just make it to the couch when my eyes grow heavy and my world goes black and into darkness.

I wake up to the darkness of the room. I try to move but my whole body aches and I am covered in tiny weighted pouches.

It’s not till my eyesight becomes focused that I realize I am actually covered in ice pouches.

The couch has been transfigured into a high rise bed and I see a sleeping figure with bubble gum pink hair resting on a chair with her head rests on my bed.

I can also see that Col is on a recliner and is finishing off some gravy bread.

“Col?” I ask and he seems to know that I am looking for an explanation.

“Thank Merlin you are awake” he replies smiling. “You were burning up and thrashing about. We had to force you down and tried everything to bring your temp down before you finally relaxed and calmed down after what felt like an eternity. You were in so much pain”

“How are you holding up?” I ask, I don’t care about myself I just want to know if he is alright.

“I am fine but feel weird. Warm and hungry. But all I have is a scratch on my stomach” he replies

“A scratch!? Col you were sliced open by that thing...what...what the hell was that!? What happened?”

“I don’t know...I remember running at that thing and then I was soaring into the tree and I felt like I had been indeed sliced open. I am glad I wasn’t exaggerating that feeling. I was feeling like a wimp while you were out. The last thing I remember was feeling fur...then I woke up and knew I had to get us back home” he pauses as we both try to remember further but can’t.

“Terry Boot and Tony Goldstein got some lumberman and auror volunteers to go out and find the attacker but they came back empty handed. I heard they are going out tomorrow night with a bigger group”

I am glad to hear that my two good friends were doing this, but I didn’t get why or even why the aurors went out either. Surely they have better things to do then track down some wild animal.

“Why ?” I whisper but Col seems to hear me.

“You have a bigger effect on people than you realize Har. They won’t rest till they have the blood of that creature on their hands. Anyone who messes with the savior of 12, and the couple that brings celebration to all the districts, will be met with the combined forces of the majority of the District ” Col laughs.

I didn’t know that. I am just trying to do my best and what is the right thing to do.

My thoughts are interrupted as Tonks startles and wakes.

Even by moonlight she looks so alluring. I can’t take my eyes off her as her eyes spring open to see I am awake.

I grab my wand that sits next to me and flick off the ice packs.

“Harry are you okay? Are you...” she starts in a panic.

“Shhh. I am fine. Don’t worry. Come up here and help me get back to sleep, won’t you” I ask and she nods sleepily as she gets in and encompasses me possessively. I feel a calm and soothing feeling sweep through me as we fall back to sleep as Col gives me a too happy smile before he shuts his own eyes.

I have no clue what attacked us, and I have no clue why it attacked us, but for right now I decide I don’t care as my nose gets filled with Tonks opulent aroma and I slip back into pleasant dreams.

I do eventually get my picnic with my fiance and my recovery period is very short which leaves Col and me to go hunting and even Tonks joins us.

She make jokes at how quick and fast we become, but Col and I pay her no mind. Col is really growing up and has already started growing facial hair.

I am extremely glad Tonks and Col get along as good as they do. It just makes everything easier.

However, things with Roger and I are...tense. I guess tense might not be the correct word for it but...well when you think you love a girl who is engaged to another man, I can only imagine the inner turmoil and distaste he holds for me.

I am also aware that he knows I helped probably save his life, and he knows Tonks and I are stuck with each other, even if we didn’t like each other.

So when we do meet he only gives me a slight nod, barely acknowledging my presence.

Although Tonks did tell me he said that it was hard hating someone who was so likeable. So I got that going for me.

Things are also going good for the Districts.

Workers from Diagon have come and started prepping for the celebration this weekend. Gilderoy has come in as well and is doing his best to make things perfect.

As much as I hate to admit it, he is slowly growing on me. He may be Diagon born and raised but he believes he is doing good and he is watching out for Tonks and I in his own way.

To make things even better, we are giving out discounts at my eatery and people seem to be prepping for the feast, expanding their stomach, with their eating habits.

The TV is also covering news on the upcoming celebration. Every day there is news of what to expect. Even the people of Diagon are celebrating.

It’s finally the night of the celebration and I couldn’t be happier.

People are thrilled and I can see the excitement in their eyes as everyone gets off of work by noon to prep for the night’s festivities.

If talk about rebellion is still happening, I haven’t heard it. My plan is working and my people are going to be treated to a lavish night of celebration.

Currently I am getting ready with Col and Den before I depart to see Tonks.

“I don’t get why we have to dress up. I feel uncomfortable and I just want to play with my friends” Den complains as he tries to button the end of his cuffs.

“I think what you mean to say is you just want to go play with little miss Boot” Col smirks over at me and I return with a grin.

Col and I have been making fun of Terry’s little sister and Den since they were practically born...and they both hate it.

Being friends with Terry since I can remember practically made is impossible for my brothers and his sister not to be very close friends.

Den does not find the humor of our teasing and retaliates quickly.

“Says the guy who likes the girl who shares his own name. I bet you want to share a lot more than your name with her. I bet you want to... ”

“Den!” I exclaim cutting him off before he said something inappropriate.

I try to look like I am mad at him, but I can’t stop the smile that creeps up my face. I am too proud of my little brother and his quick comeback.

Col does scowl however, and he plays it off like Den doesn’t know what he is talking about.

Colleen, or Col, Davis has become a friend to Colin ever since they bumped into each other by the entrance to the forest. Colleen is a year older than Colin but that hasn’t stopped my little brother.

Colin’s recent growth spurt and pubescent facial hair has also not hurt the close bond the two are forming.

Roger’s disapproval of his sister’s choice of friend only adds to the fire between the two. Colleen is a very intelligent, caring and pretty young woman and I couldn’t be happier for Col.

That is to say, I would be proud if Colin ever stepped out and asked her out. Not that I can talk much on that. I only made a move when forced to contemplate the end of my life.

“Alright, I will leave you two to bicker on the girls that you allegedly don’t like. I am off to see my fiance. Oh and guys, I forgot to tell you. A new report came in that you might not have heard. Girls don’t actually have cooties! ” I laugh and receive the bird from Col and Den sticks his tongue out at me.

I tell them to have a good night and they offer me the same.

Mom and Dad are already down there so I make the quick walk over to Tonk’s.

Per the usual I make my way in and see Mrs. Tonks has just gotten ready to leave. She calls up the stairs to tell Tonks I am here before gathering up her things.

“She will be right down Harry. You look very nice this evening. My daughter is a lucky young lady” she smiles at me.

“Thank you Mrs. Tonks...”

“Oh please Harry, call me Andi” Andromeda tells me throwing off my formality.

“Thank you Andi. And I hate to correct you , but I am the lucky one, not her” I tell her playfully.

“Good response. That is what a mother likes to hear” and with one last smile she nods her head and leaves.

She has been out of it for a lot of Tonk’s childhood, but after Rogers whipping and other punishments she had gone back to practicing healing and has slowly become a mother to Tonks again.

I know Andromeda is not back 100% and still has a long road ahead to ever get Tonks forgiveness, but at least she has started to become better. Tonks will never admit it, but I know it means the world to her, to get her mother back.

I am broken out of my thoughts as I hear her coming down.

By the time she has reached the bottom I am frozen in place and my mouth might be agape.

Tonks is wearing an elegant yet simple black dress with violet designed trimmings. I feel less awkward now in my own violet dress shirt and similar designed violet trimmings on my black jacket.

We are made to match.

She has even dyed her hair violet which compliments my black hair.

Rosmerta and Malkin cease to amaze me when they dress Tonks and I to look so good. Well I take that back. Tonks looks hot and I let her know it.

“You are freaking ravishing” I tell her as I approach her, giving her a look over and pulling her in for an embrace. She merely smiles back.

“You don’t clean up too bad either” she jokes as she gives me a kiss.

“Can we just skip this things and spend the rest of the night in bed? I won’t be able to control myself at the party” I ask half seriously.

“I would like that, but I have faith that you will be able to survive somehow” she laughs as she gather hers things.

“You would be wrong. I won’t be able to keep my hands to themselves. You look to beautiful” I complain.

“Well then, how’s this. If you can make it through the celebration acting like a gentleman...then when we get back I’ll take you upstairs and...” she finishes the rest with alluring whispers that make my legs go weak.

“You promise?” I ask disbelievingly.

“You bet” she grins at me as we embrace one final time before we quickly make our way out.

The cameras are on us as soon as we enter the town square where the event is set up and greeted with cheers from the people of District 12.

We Toast to being Victors, our engagement and other minor things.

After what feels like forever we finally get to mingle. I keep Tonks close by my side and she does the same with me.

Although we are surrounded by neighbors and friends, we both seem to have gotten a little tense and fearful of big crowds in closed off spaces.

Luck for me I get to seperate from the crowd when whole roasts of meats come out. I volunteered to carve them and I show my pity to Tonks and let her become my assistant.

She too wanted to get a break from the crowds. This will also give us great PR I think to myself as I see the cameras make their way to us as we pass out food.

Two victors serving their Disctrict and participating directly in a Diagon sanctioned event, we couldn’t get more anti-rebellion if we tried. It can’t get much better for us than that.

Finally the endless line of hungry guests diminishes and Tonks and I get to grab a plate and take an open table.

We dig in and smile to each other at the rich tastes from all the different dishes.

Luckily people are leaving us alone and if they do try to come over they are intercepted by one of our family members or friends.

Even Roger has intercepted some people for us.

Our meal of quiet and idle conversation ends however when the sky gets dark and there is a countdown to fireworks begins.

Big viewing screens show the other 11 districts in celebration as well. We even see ourselves as the screen cuts in between districts.

For the first time ever, kids and families try to get on camera and smiling faces light up the night.

All eyes quickly leave the screens as the firework show begins and pyrotechnics light the sky to the shouts of joy and amazement.

I am to busy looking at all the happy faces to pay attention as I lock onto different scenes of celebration throughout Phoenix.

We did it.

People are happy with Diagon and division in rebellion is all but guaranteed.

Tonks gives my hand a squeeze and I smile at her as she comes closer to my side and looks back up at the fiery display.

My eyes go back to the viewing screen once more and just like that all the warmth leaves my body.

The scene was only brief, but I saw it. 

I look around to see if anyone else caught it, but they all are looking up to the sky.

All except for SIrius who catches my eyes.

The way he looks at me sends a shudder of fear down my spine.

He quickly puts up a mask of no emotion and swiftly makes his way out.

This could not be happening.

We had won...and now... Damn them...Damn them all.

An explosion was shown in District 5, the carpenter and entertainment district. 

The loud boom and fire cloud had nothing to do with fireworks.

My fear at what was going on only grows as District 5 is not shown again.

My worst fear was coming true.

District 5 had just committed its first act of rebellion.

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18828944)**: Chapter 5

Chapter Text

Ever since the celebration, and covered up rebellion of 5, things have not been going as well as I had hoped.

The only thing that has kept me from running away with my whole family to survive in the forest is Tonks.

She is my rock.

After having told her what happened she made good on her promise and led me to our bedroom.

We didn’t plan on things going as far as they did, but the need to feel each other till we could not be any more content pushed us to go all the way.

I could tell by the next morning that it was not as good for her as it was for me, but she kept on insisting it was what she wanted. I only believed her after she continued to be by my side and we had many more experiences.

Each time got better and better as our inexperience slowly melted away and gave a new path of comfort and warmth to us.

However, just because things were good for us didn’t mean the same for 12.

District 12 quotas has been increased, which meant longer hours and less time with family and friends.

Another change was the attitude of the aurors. They were not anywhere close to how they were when Diggle was around, but they were not their usual relaxed selves.

Lisa Turpin provided us the answer for this via overhearing communications between Diagon and her father, the mayor.

Apparently District’s 5 rebellious act had caused the death of 5 aurors.

Zacharias Smith, a former Victor and Amos Diggory, Cedric’s Father, had set explosives in a carpenter shop.

They informed aurors that there was shady activity going in the shop, and given their status, the aurors immediately went to investigate and met their end.

Diagon reported it as a sawdust explosion.

They also reported that Smith, Diggory and their companions were there as well trying to help the aurors.

The weird things was that District 5 had no suspicion of being rebellious and the people seemed to show deep loss for both the aurors and fellow district men.

Needless to say, all the aurors are on high alert. They are looking for any suspicious activity and rightfully so because their lives may now be in jeopardy.

They are letting us still hunt thankfully, although we are the only ones allowed to and we are being watched.

Lisa informed us that nothing further has come up to her knowledge and I am grateful for that.

However, as time has passed it seems like they are doing everything in their power to stop private parties, get togethers and even communications.

More aurors have come in and are stationed everywhere.

People have also noticed the drastic amount of surveillance wards and to top it off there is a curfew.

I have a strong urge to get in contact with President Dumbledore but am pushing it off seeing as no one is actually being harmed. We are just being heavily watched and monitored.

Time is quickly catching up with Tonks and me and although our relationship is evolving miraculously, even our small fights and disagreements are resolved easily enough and usually lead to phenomenal make ups, our time till we have to become mentors is dwindling.

It is a month before the reaping and I am with my family for the mandatory viewing.

Tonks has decided to stay at her house with her mother and the Davies.

A couple of months ago I may have been worried with Tonks and Roger but not now. I don’t think Roger has given up but he knows how much Tonks and I love each other.

He got the point when he interrupted a walk Tonks and I were on and asked to speak to her alone.

The only thing I heard was her end exclamation of, and I quote,

“You’re supposed to be my best friend and if you can’t be that than we can’t be anything! We are together and are going to get married and have our own happy ending and if you can’t deal with that then...Fuck you!” she had yelled exasperatedly at him.

Then she turned away, grabbing my hand forcefully and put it pretty low on the side of her waist before we walked off.

It took them a whole two weeks to reconcile after that and I have no problem with them being alone...well mostly no problem. I can’t help but be human. 

That memory brings a smile to my face as I watch the monitor with my family.

We all watch as President Dumbledore gives a speech of how proud Diagon is to hold the 75th Hunger Games for the citizens of Phoenix.

He says something about celebration and something else, but I don't pay attention. I just want to hear about the new criteria they will have for the 75th.

For 25th Districts voted on their tributes and for the 50th there were double the number of tributes. 

  


Finally after what feels like forever he unseals the letter. 

  


He says how this year will be special and how it is with great honor that they welcome back their Victors.

Well yeah, no duh. We will be there, we are mentors after all. 

  


"This year’s tributes will be pulled from a pool of living Victors!" 

  


Everything else goes blank in my mind as he continues on about eternal glory. 

  


I feel numb, dead inside.

My body is frozen and thoughts of dread ooze out of my mind covering my body in a cocoon of fear. 

  


This can't be happening.

This can't be real.

This has to be another one of my nightmares that I can't wake up from. 

  


My moms sob breaks me out of thought and I am thrusted back into reality. 

  


Col is shaking with clenched fists of visible anger.

Dad is frozen, his mouth agape with no words coming out. 

  


Den is the first to speak.

"I don't get it. What...what does this mean?" he asks so innocently looking around at us all, desperate for answers. 

  


I try to answer...but I can't.

It's too much.

I feel trapped.

I am like an animal in a cage and I need to get out. 

  


Before I know it my body has lifted itself up and I am running out the door, only vaguely aware of my family calling my name. 

  


My first instinct is to run to the forest but that gets cut off when I hear the shouts from Tonk's house. 

  


Tonks...how could I be so selfish and forget about the woman who has stood by me through it all? 

  


In no time I am racing us the steps and burst through the front door.

The smell of liquor invades my nostrils, but I push through until I find him.

I see the bottle, smashed and scattered on the ground below, and then I dare to look him in the eyes. 

  


They are wild with anger and a hint of fear. 

  


I step forward and he instantly puts up his hand before pointing a finger at me. 

  


"Don't pup...just don't. Not now. Merlin not now. Don't say a word" he warns. 

  


I ignore him. 

  


"I want a drink" 

  


He goes to refute but when he comprehends what I say he stops. 

  


After a short pause he smiles back “that is something I can help with” and with that he fixes us a drink.

Half way through the second glass is when I finally speak up.

“It has to be me. You know that right?” I tell him rather than ask.

“Oh really? Do tell me how that works out in that little head of yours”

“I am better. There is a greater chance of success if it is me”

“You think so pup? That is rather cocky and selfish. You know what’s going to happen if it goes down like that? Or are you so blind that you can’t see the future outcome?”

“You think I haven’t thought about it!? The thought of missing her...that alone is enough for me to...It has to be me” I reiterate and give him a cold glare, daring him to disagree.

“So you become the martyr and Tonks becomes Victor. You ever think of how your family will feel about that! ...how I, your mentor, the guy who has seen countless die and then, by a stroke of magic, gets both of you back...I hardly want to go on as is! If I lose you...” my mentor goes silent and I see the sadness overwhelm him.

I finish my drink before I reply.

“I am sorry Sirius. We need you as a mentor and I have the best shot of keeping her safe. It has to be me. I have to be the one to give my life for her...” and with that I think we are through with further discussion...or so I thought.

He pours us another drink and hands me a glass.

“I am fine” a wave him off.

“Trust me you will need this. I have kept a secret from you and...well let’s just say after you hear it...you’ll need the drink ”

I take it hesitantly as my mentor begins his tale.

I am seething.

I have been irked and frustrated by Sirius many times before, but now I...yes...there is no doubt...at this moment I hate Sirius Black.

“This doesn’t change the facts” I tell him quietly in order to not yell out and rip him apart. I try to keep calm and collected.

I need him as a mentor and then I’ll ask Col to kill him.

“Huh. Well let me tell you something else that might...” however, Sirius is cut off as the door swings open and she runs through.

I meet her eyes and she looks at me in shock and then look of at Sirius and then to our beverages.

“Oh Tonksie! I was wondering when you were going to show up! It took Harry not more than two minutes before he came by” Sirius slightly slurs.

“I...I” Tonks stutters in response.

I give Sirius one last dark and powerful stare before downing my drink whole and slamming it on the table.

I get up and make my way to my fiance and give her a kiss which she pulls away from slightly, probably due to the taste of alcohol, but then leans in and returns the embrace harder.

“Don’t you two get too hammered. We start training tomorrow” I tell them before passing Tonks.

I put my finger over my lips to motion for Sirius to be quiet on what we talked about and then draw a line across my neck to tell him what will happen if he doesn’t.

He laughs to himself and nods his head. Tonks looks over her shoulder and wants to know what I just did but instead of answering I switch it up.

“Sleep over at my place tonight?”

She nods her head in response and I make my way out,

When I make it back to my house I see Col sitting on the front steps.

He is waiting for me but I nod my head to the forest. There is no hesitation as he gets up before we sprint to the forest.

No words leave his lips and for that I am glad as we make our way through the trees.

We were going to go hunting, but I decided I really wasn’t in the mood to take the life of a living being.

So instead I race Col to the lake. I push my legs to their limits and let all the anger and pent up rage I have pour out.

I am in a daze as I continue to push my body and it feels like I am moving at impossible speed and the blood rushing through my veins seems to further my hazed state.

It’s like a light emerald visor is over my eyes and everything is tinged green.

To my defense I have not been this mad since Ginny’s death, and with that thought I push further

Col is a few yards to the side of me and is keeping up, so I know I must be hallucinating at the speed at which we are going.

Still, when we reach our hidden body of water, it seem like we made it in record timing. I quickly get out of my clothes and dive into the cool calming water.

The effect is instantaneous as my body calms down while we both float around on our back to admire the stars in the night sky.

It’s only when all the anxiety has left my body when the silence is broken by Col.

“This really sucks”

I laugh at my brother’s words as he gives me a smile.

It’s something about this situation and the way he summed up my predicament that got me to laugh.

Col and I have always been close. He is even closer to me at Tonks at this point.

He is my best friend...So I decided to tell him everything.

I switch to a language we invented when we were kids.

We place the word “ridig” in the middle of words we speak and try and use the smallest amounts of words when talking.

“Hridigave Sridigecret” Have Secret

“Oridigh? Wridighats Tridighat?” Oh? What’s That?

I explain everything and he listens to my every word.

He tells me if it is all over and I am not back, he'll take care of Sirius for me.

I laugh and tell him that we’ll see how this month goes before I give the order to go through with offing the secretive bastard, who is my mentor I presently now despise.

Besides Col, I don't plan on anyone else knowing about what Sirius told me.

We make our way back home and the long walk is refreshing to have before I have to go back to reality and ultimately my peril.

Col informs me that Den and my parents have gone back home so I can have the house to myself.

I know how much they want to see me, but I am grateful that they know me well enough to give me space till I can talk with them.

When I get in I make my way straight to bed.

It is not too much longer till Tonks comes into the house and into our bed.

Nothing is said between us and instead her lips find mine as we slowly embrace.

We hold onto each other, our fingers roaming slowly over our skin as we savor the moment.

After much touching, as well as slow and blissful build up, we start in on each other.

We made love, we made passion and we shared an unquenchable need to feel the other.

I let go completely for the first time, not holding anything back.

She only asked me to go harder, faster and to never stop.

Needless to say, even with all that has just happened...we still slept well that night.

I ate breakfast with Tonks, my family and Andi, whom I guess is going to be my mother-in-law sooner or later, at my place as Tonks and I talked about how we would be training for the next month.

They all gave help suggestions and all offered help and spoke enthusiastically, but I could feel the dread and nervous fear that poured from their bodies.

When we meet Sirius later in the day for training, I act like nothing has happened between us and he does the same.

Tonks will be giving lessons on long distance combat, I will be teaching mid range and Sirius , surprisingly, will be teaching us hand to hand combat.

He tells us he won his games using a short sword and his bare hands...we don’t ask for more information and he doesn't plan on giving any.

We also practice cardio exercises as well as view past victor tapes and study all potential tributes for this year.

Lockhart was to happy to produce everything that he could get his hands.

Over time we were building muscle, Sirius has all but lost his gut, and we have been given help by countless people from District 12.

Tony and Terry have sparred with us as Lisa, Mandy and Sui cheered us on.

Roger has provided different blade attacks, but we both declined on hand to hand combat.

Col has been the most helpful and can keep up with us. He has has the closest effect to fighting a career.

Tonks and I even go out with Col to the forest to home in our skills. She says we go too fast for her, but I think she is just trying to compliment us in some way because Col and I have gone all out on each other and what we do with Tonks is much lower in comparison.

It is after one such workout with Col that we talk about a serious matter in our childhood language.

He asks if we could just run away and I answer that if we do they'd take it out on 12.

I also tell him that if things ever get uncontrollably bad that he is to go as far as the woods take him with anyone he can.

He nods before I ask him the question I wanted to do for a while.

Col says ‘yes’ with no hesitation and a smile on his face.

I asked him to be my best man.

Tonks and I are getting married a week before the reaping and Lisa Turpin will be Tonk's Maid of Honor.

The ceremony is small and private.

It's only Andi and my family plus Tony, Terry, Mandy, Sui and the Davies family, although Roger didn't show up.

I can see that Tonk's was hurt by his absence, but I know she was also glad.

As is tradition in Distirct 12, the day before the wedding we had an all male celebration.

My dad, Col, Den, Tony, Terry and I all celebrated with drinking and eating semi-lavishly at our shop, although Den was limited to sugary drinks from District 1.

My mom, Andi, Colleen, Terry's sister, Mandy, Sui and Lisa were treated to massages and spa treatment from Diagon.

They had to come in secret, and it must have cost a great deal.

Rosmerta and Malkin told us it was our wedding gift from them.

Gilderoy will be disappointed we didn't tell him about our wedding, but he would have wanted everything grand and glamorous.

Our wedding was simple and perfect.

Although Roger did not attend, Sirius did.

Tonks asked him to walk her down the aisle… It was the first time I saw Sirius close to breaking down before he graciously accepted.

My hatred to the old dog has subsided since then but there is still a pang of anger every now and then when I see him.

However, when he walks her down the aisle I am not even bothered because I don't see him.

All I see is the love of my life in her simple yet elegant dark silver dress.

Her hair is natural and she is stunning.

The ceremony is quaint as we exchange rings, and take out our wands to start a small fire by a hearth.

"May your love be as heated and passionate as the fire and continue to burn till the very last ash..." our master of ceremonies declares in the ancient words of District 12.

I feel Tonk's squeeze my hand at this as I return the gesture.

Our ashes, or at least mine, will be coming about not to far in the future.

We kiss passionately and get a little carried away when we forget our family and friends are there as well.

It is only after Terry's wolf whistle that we separate and blush, but continue to smile at the other.

I know the future holds nothing but dread, but right now, in this moment, I am going to cherish each and every second of happiness I have left with her.

End of Chapter 5

**Next chapter will announce the tribute victors of the other Districts.**

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18894728)**: Chapter 6

Chapter Text

The day that I have been dreading for over a month is finally here and the three of us are waiting to make our entrance as the reaping begins in District 1.

Tonks and I don't pay any attention and instead just sit together, as close as possible, holding hands, and trying to call ourselves down.

I already know that I am going in there and I will be with Tonks, but that still does not keep my nerves in check.

It’s too short a time before we are called to enter.

Tonks leads and I follow with Sirius bringing up the back. I get a brief glimpse at the looks of pity we are receiving.

They are also filled with sadness and worry, but I can't dwell on them as I look forward with an emotionless mask, just like Tonks and Sirius.

Rosmerta and Malkin told us to look like this is all below us.

We finally get up on stage and for the first time ever, Gilderoy's smile does not match his eyes. I can see the hesitation and sense his discomfort.

He does not like what is going on either, but he manages to pick Tonk's name.

She stands forward with a single tear down her face before looking over at us. I just catch her motioning something with her head to Sirius.

"And now the male tribute" Lockhart announces as he walks over and picks up one of the two slips.

He reads the name to himself and sighs in relief quietly before announcing

"Sirius Black"

The words come out of my mouth a moment later.

"I volunteer as tribute" I state before I see Tonk's face break in shock and sadness.

I feel Sirius's hand on my shoulder.

"I can't let you do that Harry" he says, using my first name.

"You can't stop me" I tell him and try to break off, but his hold is unusually strong.

"Harry..." he tries again, but this time I know I need to hit low.

"After everything you did... you have no say in anything I do" I tell him harshly.

Just like that, I feel his grip loosen and his body freezes as I make my way over to my wife's side, who gives me a weak smile.

"And now you may shake hands..." Lockhart starts, but I cut him off.

My hands go to her lower cheeks and I press my lips into her, shooting as much passion and love into it as I can, as her hands bury themselves in my hair.

We embrace till Lockhart clears his throat with a smile on his face.

I look out to the crowd and see Col's hand shoot into the air, giving us a salute.

It's at that moment that I notice the viewing wards shut off before Col is joined by my father, mother, Den and Andi. Roger joins next along with his family, my friends, neighbors and then all of the crowd.

"All right let's go, to the train" instructs Auror Fleatcher.

"But our goodbyes?" I question.

"Sorry Harry, change of plans, direct orders given by Diagon" Mundugnus tells us.

"No" Tonks whispers before making a run to her loved ones.

Two aurors got to apprehend her and I lose it.

I am there in an instant.

My fist goes flying into one of their guts, before my elbow goes into the other one's nose and they fall to the ground.

Other aurors go to detain us, with wands drawn, but head Auror Fleatcher motions for them to hold back. I don't know why he did it, but I will always be grateful to him for this.

Col, Den and my parents grab me into a hug as we quickly tell each other how much we love one another. Even my friends get one or two words in before we are respectfully ushered forward.

Before we know it we are back on the train to Diagon.

That night after dinner we, the 6 members of team 12, view our competition as Sirius goes through the footage.

Luckily for us, our own footage ended on our kiss and didn't show me assaulting two aurors or show Auour Fleather's leniency.

"District 1. Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. Bella is what you could call sadistic and bloodthirsty and won her games through manipulation and sheer force. Snape won through calculation and precision. As much as it pains me to say it, the git is is quite brilliant and the two our masters at combat"

"District 2. Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Twin siblings who won it back to back years. They are cocky and pompous soldiers who boast about their skills. Unfortunately they not only talk the talk, but they can also walk the walk. Their preferred method of fighting is mid range. They are highly accurate with throwing weapons"

"What kind of weapons?" I ask.

"Anything they can get their hands. Spears, swords, knives, axes. Anything sharp. They are the ideal product of District 2 and are extremely well versed in defense as well"

"District 3. Pomona Sprout and Nicholas Flamel. She hid out and laid low till it was just the careers. She tricked them into eating poisonous fruit that killed them within the day. Nick is a little different. I am not sure if you two remember, but he created a weapon, that was not shown on film, and decimated the remaining tributes after the loss of his fellow district member. He was scooped up by The Department right after he won. The two are a bit off but they are both brilliant"

"Distirct 4. Fleur Delacour and Igor Karkaroff. Fleur played the innocent beautiful damsel and used her looks for protection, before the very end when she slaughtered the remainder of tributes with a hooked blade. Igor was her mentor and won his games through brute strength and the same blade skills"

"District 5. Gwedolyn Morgan and Viktor Krum. Mentors to Cedric and Cho and major league coaches in 5. Krum won his games with throwing axes and Morgan won with her runed bowstaff. Both are not fans of yours"

"Check those two off our ally list" I added in deadpan.

"That's right, but count the rest as huge possibles" Sirius informs us.

"District 6. Auros Amelia Bones and John Dawlish. Amelia's niece was the one in your games and she is even better with a bow. Dawlish mentored Justin and is dangerous if he gets his hand on elven blades"

"District 7. Retired auror Minerva McGonagall and Cormac Mcleggan. Minni got placed in a desert arena and wiped the floor with everyone, due to her ability to manipulate sand, having grown up in District 7's islands. Cormac is a very humble young man" Sirius points to the pretty boy in the picture.

"You serious?" I ask him in disbelief. The guy looks like he oozes confidence.

"Yes I am Sirius. However, I am not serious about Cormac. He is a primadonna. After he got a knife set and trident he waited for his gift. He didn't want food or fresh water when he was in his swamp arena. He got the most expensive gift ever recorded. He got gillyweed. They flooded the arena and he transformed and gave them the show they were so desperately seeking."

"Minerva, the one who volunteered for Katie Bell, is his mentor and probably only weakness" Sirius adds.

I nod as we see the image replay as a hysterical Katie Bell is chosen and then saved by Mcgonagall.

"She's too old. I bet when it comes down to it he'll save himself and ditch her" Tonks replies

"Well if that does happen, I hope she goes quickly, she is actually a real great lady" Sirius remarks and both Tonks and my head go down, feeling like we just got a light scolding for our crude attitude.

"District 8. Auror Emmiline Vance and another retired auror Alastor "Mad eye" Moody"

The woman is pretty enough. but the man is as old as McGonagall and looks like he has been through hell and back. He has a robotic arm and magical eye and it looks like part of his nose is missing or out of place.

"Mad eye is an expert in heating and explosives. Almost blew himself up in his games. He set an explosive trap, but the career pack came faster than he expected and had to detonate the trap in order to get them all at once. He lost his arm and eventually his eye and gained a slew of scars. He is a vigilant bastard though. Don't let his age fool you. Emmiline is his pride and joy and is like a daughter to him. Her skill in heating runes and rapiers made her a a victor."

"District 9. Dolores Umbridge aka Toad faced bitch and Argus Filtch. She is known for her cruelty and skill with a whip and he is known for his traps. They are loyal pets of Diagon and love their fame and riches above all. They will do anything it takes to hold onto it...I suggest not allying with them"

"District 10. Aurors Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hestia was the mentee of Shacklebolt and is a mad butcher when given a big enough blade. Harry you know Kingsley. He wielded a heavy hammer and they both are believed to be able to put their magic into their weapons. Strongly recommend allying with them"

"District 11. Penelope Clearwater and William Weasley. She learned from Bill to hide out until the end and you both know Bill. I strongly suggest teaming up with them. If you are ever able to find them that is"

"And then there are you two. The star crossed lovers and thunderous lighting duo of District 12."

"Your Izuu bird and lightning bolt has become a fashion staple in Diagon" Malkin adds.

"Everyone is sporting the symbol" Rosmerta puts in and for seem reason I think she is hinting at something else entirely before Sirius continues.

"Luckily you have many openings for alliances, thanks largely to Harry and your skill from last year is well known throughout the circle of Victors. I want you to hold practically nothing back at training because you will be the low men on the pole"

We try to take in as much information as possible but we quickly began to feel overwhelmed. Luckily Sirius decides to stop for the night and tells us to rest up, adding that he will send us some calming tea.

I am glad I was unable to tell Col to go through with my wish because there may just be be hope for Sirius yet.

It takes a lot less time for us tributes to get processed through to Diagon. Because the people are so desperate to see their Victors, the entrance parade has been scheduled for noon.

Rosmerta and Malkin have gone all out on dressing us. We are wearing sleeveless silver cloaks with intricate tree bark patterns.

I admire my getup and after much debate with Rosmerta, I was able to ditch my crown. I go down to meet Tonks by myself because Sirius told us it is important that it not look like we have chaperones.

When I finally make my way down from the elevator I am shocked to see what I see.

There are majestic sets of winged, gothic-like, bony horses.

It is the only way to describe them. They do have an odd beauty to them though.

Diagon is really trying to go all out this year.

"They have always been pulling the chariots. It's only after seeing death first hand when you are able to notice them" I hear a feminine voice from behind me.

I turn around and am facing Penelope Clearwater.

She is wearing a bright yellow gold dress, bedazzled in tiny jeweled pebbles made to look like corn.

I give her props that it does a good job emphasizing her slender figure.

She has nothing on Tonks, but you'd be a liar to say she was not good looking.

"I...I never knew" I speak honestly.

She gives me a smile before continuing.

"Eveyone is shocked when they see them for the first time. It's kind of like the beginning of a long initiation into becoming mentors. Older Victors never share the information with the new mentors"

"Maybe I should count myself lucky that I will never have to be a mentor then" I laugh slightly.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that. One never knows what it going to happen in the arena" she replies like she knows something more than she is letting on.

I go to respond, but I spot Cormac talking with Tonks. My instincts tell me to go to her side immediately and Penelope seems to notice.

"Go ahead and save your..." she pauses for a moment like she has just caught herself "...fiance from the wrath of the one that is Cormac Mcleggan. Don't worry though, that boy only has his eyes on one lady and it's not her. See you out there Harry" she smiles in an honest sweet smile.

"You too Penelope and...thank you" I smile back.

She just nods in confirmation before I make my way over to the two.

Cormac senses me coming and ends his conversation before I get there.

He is shirtless with a seashell necklace and is wearing a type of fishing net bottom that shows off more than it should.

"Harry" he smiles at me and is about to leave.

"Cormac" I reply but decided to start playing my games.

"Can I get your autograph after this" I ask like a fanboy.

"I am glad to give my autograph to all my admirers" he smiles like an idiot.

"Oh yes. I admire you very, very much" I say as flirtatious as possible.

He looks to be in total surprise and it takes a moment been he realizes I am just giving him shit.

A grin forms on his face before he starts to laugh "You're good, i'll give you that. I'll have to keep on eye on you two" and with that he leaves and continues to shake his head in amusement.

"What was that?" Tonks asks me with a questioning look.

"That was me messing around with one Cormac McLeggan" I reply nonchalantly.

Tonks look slightly entrepidus "tell me you weren't goading a deadly Victor"

"I wouldn't say goading. It was more like showing I wasn't afraid to make fun of him. I wasn't being mean either. He laughed and understood I was pulling his chain"

"Harrrry..." Tonks stresses in concern.

"I just got a type of street cred, don't worry about it" I reassure her and she accepts my explanation.

"So what did he want from you" I ask, curious to know what angle he is trying to play.

"He told me he was sorry we would not live the lives of Victors. Said we would have made out well in Diagon. Told me he doesn't need money and gets paid for his company in secrets" she say the last part quietly to me.

So it is true, he has been getting pimped out.

However, he is smart enough to get their dirty laundry in the process.

This information could ensure he gets what he wants...or kill him.

Either way he is playing a dangerous game and I have to give him respect for his actions.

"He also wanted to know my secrets" Tonks laughs as she fixes her crown and we get ready to go out.

She is wearing the same get up as me, except her curves make her look much better.

They kept her hair color the same, but it is elegantly done up and her makeup looks beautifully fierce.

"And...?" I ask, wanting for her to elaborate on what her response was.

"I told him they all belong to you, to us and I think he may have shown slight panic when he saw you marching over with a look of murder in your eyes" Tonks laughs and grabs my hand as I pull her up.

"You think I looked scary" I ask, not caring too much because her response has made me smile.

"I think you looked hot and like the knight of my dreams" she replies in a thankful voice.

"Well then my lady, care to join me on our loyal steed?" I joke.

"I'd love to kind sir" and with that our fingers interlock and we step forward just before our chariot heads out.

Some other stylist tried to recreate what Rosmerta and Malkin created, but they look like a bad copy in comparison.

Once again we are told to look like this event is below us and we are told to wait to press a button that will turn on our lightning.

We were also warned to stay still and not change our expressions when we light it.

I'd say we did a pretty good job considering not only did our patterns light up in emerald green and lightning surged around us, but there was also the sound of a mighty thunderbolt that caused many screams before people realized it was just the work of our stylists.

Sure Tonks and I might be half deaf, but at least we made another greater impression as lightning continues to lightly surge around us giving out a crackling noise.

I look at our faces on the viewing screens and see that we look unamused and above it all.

Even when the President speaks we look like we couldn’t care less.

For me this is totally true. I went along with him and did everything he required and more and still the love of my life gets put in danger.

We make our way back and are met by the smiling faces of our stylists on a job well done. Then Tonks and I make our way over to Sirius, who introduces me to Hestia Jones as Tonks gets a strong embrace from Kingsley.

In the next moment I get one from Hestia before they compliment out attire.

Hestia is dressed as a sexy cowgirl and kingsley is put in a butchers apron that shows off his giant muscles and intimidating posture.

We talk with them before being ushered into an elevator by Sirius.

Before the doors close the female tribute from District 4 slips in. 

Even with her current get up, there is no denying that the platinum haired, curvaceous and confident young lady is anything but gorgeous.

This should get interesting.

"You guys look amazing" Fleur announces with no introduction.

"Thank you" Tonks replies.

"My stylist is an idiot" she states and starts to undo her hair as the platinum blond locks cascade down her back.

"District 4 has the best material available to work with and she puts us in these rags that she thinks is going to be the next big fashion trend. I would love to put the hook of my blade in her face" she continues as she throws off her dragonhide arm bracelets.

"So what do you think?...Now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?" she smirks.

Tonks eye bulge before she smiles "I don't think the whole world...."

"I wasn't talking to you" Fleur cuts in and is totally serious.

"Okay" Tonks replied rolling her eyes and looking away.

I have to hold back another laugh before I realize what this means.

If Fleur wasn't talking about Tonks who was she...and then she looks at me.

Wait did she say the 'whole world'. When did I become so...but then I am cut out of my thoughts at her voice.

"Unzip?" Fleur asks looking at me and pushes her back in front of me.

I try not to smile when I see the death stare Tonks gives me.

"Sure" I reply being polite and somehow Tonk's glare manages to intensify. I briefly catch a glimpse of Sirius who is grinning like a madman.

I don't get what the fuss is about, I am sure she has something on underneath.

Fleur starts to take off her dress and looks directly at me . I am waiting to see the fabric underneath but it never happens.

Instead I get a full on view of the naked body of a very beautiful girl in our cramped elevator.

I swear she bends down lower and takes her time getting out of the rest just to play with us.

Not knowing what to do, I try to be polite and look somewhere else. This is when I make contact with Sirius's eyes who gives me a his shit eating grin and slightly waggles an eyebrow.

I switch views to Tonks who is looking up at the ceiling and looks to be the most uncomfortable I have ever seen her.

Fleur is finally done undressing and just stands there smiling as I put on a practiced smile and do everything I can to sustain eye contact only with her.

However, when her eyes dart down to her body, mine automatically follow for a second and that is all I need to get another view.

My cheeks turn pink as I try to freeze my vision to her eyes.

She looks at Sirius and then Tonks and then sweeps her eyes over all of us, as if daring us to say something.

Then of course she gives me a wink as the elevator dings.

"Thanks" she states before turning around. My eyes don't stop from catching a view of her ample bum that she purposefully shakes as she begins to walk out .

"Let's do this again sometime" she ends as she makes her way out fully.

"Thank you" Sirius replies as the doors close.

"Fleur Delacour, District 4" Sirius tells us with mirth in his voice.

I let out out a breath I didn't know I was holding before looking over to see Tonks looks like she just witnessed something very bizarre that she was never supposed to see.

Luckily for me, she probably wasn't paying any attention to my failures to not look at District's 4 female Victor.

We both break out of our haze as Sirius begins to laugh which causes both of us to give the old mutt a glare.

Let the Games begin indeed...

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18905590)**: Chapter 7

Chapter Text

Tonks and I head into the training center after Gilderoy had finally stopped trying to fight Sirius on letting us head down by ourselves, although he did walk us to the elevators.

I inform Tonks that we are trying to obtain allies, which she is not keen on seeing as what she has had to deal with so far.

To make matters worse, when we make our way through the entrance the first thing we see is the appalling sight of Argus, from District 9, puking up wine.

"With such great choices I am not sure who to pick" Tonks drolls lamely and gives me an annoyed look.

"Let's start from the one's we detest least and make our way back?" I ask.

"Fine" she replies curtly and goes over to where District 3's Sprout and Flamel our trying to start a fire from wood.

I look away to see who else is about and see that the Carrow twins are at the throwing stations, Snape is at the dummy station and has just slashed a sword that erupted in a white burst and a second later the dummy several yards in front of him got shredded in half.

Bellatrix cackled in joy before using her whip to drag a dummy forward before pouncing on it to rip it's head off, after she slices the dummy’s throat with her knife.

The only other tribute around is Fleur who is practicing with her her hooked sword.

I decided to join her as I grab and attach a katana on one side, a wakizashi on the other and a tanto on my lower back side.

She looks over to me as I approach, but I brush right past her like she is not even of interest to me. She laughs at the move I just pulled and she knows I am avoiding her on purpose.

I practice with my katana before adding the wakizashi to the mix so I am dual wielding , then I really spice things up when I bite the tanto handle and have three blades going at once.

Doing this will hopefully disorient an opponent and allow me to throw a blade and have immediate access to the shorter blade.

I do this as I throw my wakizashi in the chest of a dummy and then throw my katana at the chest of another before I go charging forward, slicing the rest of the dummies with my tanto.

"Impressive" Fleur compliments with a smile.

"I would say the same to your kill strike except, if an opponent dodges by moving left you are open for attack on your right ribcage" I tell her.

I observed her double handed grip when she slashed downwards, so the pointed curved hook goes straight into the dummy's skull.

"They'd have to be pretty fast..." Fleur refutes.

"Have you seen me?" I ask with a smile.

She sighs before nodding her head, "So you would?"

"Use that hook and slice downwards so your elbows come down to cover your sides" I advise.

"Hmmm. Thanks Hero" she smirks and I know she is playing with the word that also means sandwich, like what I sell. 

I am proud when I come up with my retaliation.

"Your welcome Curves" I say in a seductive voice as I look her up in down and portray lust. She smiles before I go over to her sword, admiring the curved hook of her blade, and act like I was naming her for the weapon of her choice.

Her nose scrunches up at my quick wit, but she still laughs.

I see Tonks looking at me from across the room and decide to make my way over to Bill Weasley and Kingsley who must have just arrived.

Eventually all the Victors make it down with Cormac coming in last. He claimed that he needed his beauty sleep.

Half the people here think he is arrogant, including Tonks, but I enjoy and am entertained by his fake facade.

Atlas, the training head coordinator, comes over to us once we have gathered and explains the new training options.

“Well I am glad all of you have decided to come out, even if we are an hour and a half late. It will only hurt you to dawdle so with that being said let’s begin ” she states giving Cormac a look.

“Oh come on Atlas, what will us Victors actually learn from here?” Cormac replies with his signature smile.

“For starters, there will be a new piece of equipment that will be given to you all. I highly recommend that you master it till it becomes an extension of your limbs Mr. McLeegan” she retorts with a stern look, obviously unaffected by Cormac’s charm.

Guards come around with what looks to be metal arm wand holsters.

However, upon further inspection and instructions we learn that we will have a tool that will make it very difficult to lose our weapons.

The new equipment wraps around our wrists to just below our elbows.

The top part of the arm band grooves up slightly with a visible hole. The hole contains a sticky thick black string.

We can attach said string to a weapon. The string retracts and extends, reminding me greatly like Blaise’s whip blades.

Apparently the citizens of Diagon don’t want deaths based on someone losing their weapon. They want a show. At least I know my katana will always be with me now.

“So is that it?” asks a bored looking Alecto.

“No Mr. Carrow it is not” states a rather annoyed Atlas.

“We have expanded the training room this year” and with a flick of her wand three of the four walls vanish, keeping intact the wall that the gamemakers are viewing from, and we are all surprised at what we see.

“The citizens also wish for you to be comfortable in any setting” she says as she motions around her to 3 different areas.

“Behind you is a vast obstacle range, which will prepare you for grounded setting. To my right is a climbing range, mountains, trees, hills and everything we could think of that come with a higher elevation atmosphere. Behind me is both a cave and water range with a deep pressure modification. I strongly suggest trying out each range as well as everything we usually offer...Or don’t, it really doesn’t matter to me” and with that she explains some more basics and leaves us to it.

We all split up and, in the case of me and Cormac, run to the water range.

Cormac challenges me to a swimming race after seeing my skills.

We were neck and neck all the way through and I thought I might just be able to beat the freaking man fish, but on our last lap he shoots me a grin and torpedos out like a damn sea creature and wipes the floor with me.

He was toying with me the whole time, but I got him back at the climbing range. Although it did disturb me a little how good he was at that too.

The obstacle range is where most all of us compete.

It is hard to see who is better because there are game made obstacles that come in our way.

Many of which we have to defeat to move forward.

I do get to see the others’ skill which is not at all bad. I was hoping that some would be rusty but everyone reminds me just why they were a Victor.

Lunch comes soon enough and thankfully Tonks and I are accepted into the group of veteran Victors.

We even push the tables together so we all can talk to each other. Even the more reserved people like Snape, the Carrows and Filch join in conversation.

After lunch Tonks and I swap notes before going into a training simulator together, fully stocked with our weapons.

Animated human-like dummies attack us with various weapons and as time goes on it gets harder and harder.

If we weren’t so in sync I might have been worried, but we are quite flawless when working together.

I duck underneath her and release a knife that goes into the chest of an enemy charging her from behind.

Just a small look from her gets me to crouch as she shoots an arrow over my crouched form into a charging enemy.

She steps aside as I sprint forward, where she just was, and knock a dummy off course, who came plunging down from the second level.

The dummy falls to the ground as I stab it in the chest.

Tonks shoots an arrow over me at another assailant and then rolls over my back as I see a pursuer come running over.

I slash and push up from the ground, stopping it head on.

A dummy appears from thin air, close by Tonks, so I throw her my katana and she throws me her bow and an arrow.

I take down a far out enemy as she slices the head off her attacker before we switch back weaspons.

After taking out another couple of batches we regroup and stand back to back waiting for the next enemy, but no more dummies come.

I guess we are done because the lights outside become visible and the simulation turns off.

Tonks and I look at each other with a smile before we both go stiff with surprise.

Our fellow Victors have been watching our performance from outside.

They have varying looks on their faces.

Kingsley, Bill, Fleur and Cormac are grinning, the Carrow siblings, Umbridge and Filch look ticked off, Bellatrix looks somewhat impressed with mischief in her eyes, Snape is emotionless, Flamel looks to be calculating and Sprout is openly clapping.

I don’t see the others too well because my attention has drawn to the viewing quarters.

Sure enough all the Gamemakers were watching as well and are in deep discussion.

I don’t know whether to feel proud or scared for my life. I sigh inwardly...what a great freaking first day.

After dinner Sirius informs us that practically everyone wants an alliance with us.

This is great, but Tonks and I are not thrilled with having people who are allies in the beginning and then having the same people be the ones we need to kill in the end.

We were lucky last year.

This year there is no doubt in my mind that only 1 will be coming out alive.

Obviously we need allies, but the thought of having to kill the very same people who we were talking to at lunch is doing a number on our emotions.

I can see the affect it has on Tonks as she finishes her nightly ritual to get ready for bed as I sit on the blankets and take in her natural beauty as she finishes.

She is agitated.

I sigh before addressing the elephant in the room.

“ I say there Mr. Elephant, what in Merlin’s name are you doing in our room” I joke and get her to briefly smile and laugh.

“So... you are just as uncomfortable with allies as I am?”

“A certain few choices are worrisome” she replies as she flips her hair, imitating Fleur.

“You are still mad about the elevator incident aren’t you” I laugh.

She gives me a look that stifles my laugh “I can get over that. What I don’t like is her calling you her ‘hero’ or you for that matter calling her ‘curves’ ”

I can see her accusing look and I sigh and try to keep from laughing...the attempt is futile as I burst out in a fit of laughter

“It’s not funny!”

“Yes it is!”

“No it’s not!”

“You’re jealous aren’t you?”

Her abruptness and mashed up and mumbled words are all I need to answer my question.

“I am your...” she starts but then lowers her voice “...You shouldn’t be flirting with her”

“Technically I don’t think we were flirting” I laugh as I think about our past conversation.

“Yeah right. People in love don’t flirt!” she scolds me.

“Oh really? What about your little talk with Mr. McLeggan?”

Her eyes bulge for a second as she remembers her act of retaliation.

“Tha..that was...” she tries but I brush past it.

“I am not mad or anything Tonks. I am glad you are a bit possessive of me”

She gives me a questioning look.

“The thought of you going after another girl because you care about me is a turn on. And to address your first remark...She didn’t mean ‘Hero’ as like...a saving idol type” I tell her honestly.

“Oh really? She meant ‘Hero’ as in?...” Tonks asks disbelievingly

“Like the sandwich” I say lightly.

“Oh” she replies a little shocked that it was meant to tease, but then she gets her accusing look back.

“And ‘curves’ ?!”

“I was talking about the curves of her blades. You know, showing her I am more interested in her choice of weapon than the way she looks”

My response seems to calm her down.

“You like that I am possessive?” she smirks.

“No, I love it. Now come here and I’ll show you just how much I love you” I tell her with a suggestive smirk.

She returns the gesture and crawls over to me.

I rap my arms around her as I bring her down on top of me as our lips crash together harmoniously.

“You’re my hero and my hero alone. All mine” she whispers in my ear as she momentarily breaks our embrace.

“You’re curves are all mine. You are all mine. There is no comparison” I tell her as my hands roam her body.

“Good” she replies before we become completely lost in each other.

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18905666)**: Chapter 8

Chapter Text

The next days of training goes by in a bit of a blur.

We see each others strengths and we get to know each other better, which will make it that more difficult when we get into the arena.

Our nightly sessions, and being able to sleep with Tonks, is the only thing keeping me from losing it.

We savor all the time we have together and before we know the day to show off to the judges is upon us.

Tonks and I wait patiently as the others joke about what they are going to do.

No one seems to care about impressing the judges, including the careers.

The longer we wait the more I can see Tonks becoming agitated.

She has made it more than abundantly clear to me that she detests the judges. She even mentioned that she would like to take after me, on what I did last year, except she wouldn’t be aiming at the food.

Luckily I found out from Tonk’s, who found out from District 3, that the judges are protected by shield charms and runes so I don’t have to worry about her going through with that plan.

After an eternity Tonks is called and gives me a kiss before heading out.

It seems to take even longer before I finally get called in.

The judges look slightly off and I can feel fear radiating off them.

What did my wife do?

I manage to see that some are looking right in front of me where a mat is covering up something.

“Umm, Harry Potter, from 12” I announce, not really caring whether or not the judges hear me.

I am still trying to come up with something to do. Maybe I will take after Pomona and take a nap.

“Please proceed” Scrimgeour tells me.

I nod my head in acknowledgement. I try to think of something to do, but my eyes keep darting to the mat, so I finally give into my curiosity and go over to pull it up to uncover what Tonks has done.

It takes a moment to figure out what she painted because they tried to erase it.

However, the moment I recognize it...it all comes back.

The anger, the sorrow, the fury and never ending hunger for revenge.

She painted a picture of Ginny at her final resting place…

My eyes start to tinge in emerald, but I push it all back.

I know exactly what I am going to do.

With not too much time left, I sprint over and grab my katana and a sharp edged metal boomerang.

I hear the judges gasp in excitement as I proceed to grab a dummy and put it on a chair at the center of the room.

Next I go and gather a cloak and some light green paint.

I work quickly to paint something on the dummy crudely, before throwing on the cloak and walking a good distance away.

With a deep breath I sigh before throwing the boomerang that flies forward, passed the dummy, and then comes back passing the dummy’s other side.

Before it get’s back to me I chuck my katana at it.

The boomerang gets split in half from the impact of my katana blade while the katana itself soars downwards, piercing into the ground.

The Judges start to clap but are broken off at my response.

“Well dang it! That didn’t work!” I exclaim like I am severely disappointed as I walk forward and pick up my katana.

I continue to move to the dummy.

“I guess some things you just need to do yourself” I tell them as they look at me with confusion.

My fingers grab onto cloth as I rip off the cloak and reveal the chest that has green letters written on it spelling out ‘Cornelius Fudge’.

I see the surprise on their faces before I draw back my katana and, with one fluid strike, the dummy becomes decapitated as the head roles to the ground.

A wave of shock washes by me from the judges as I finish up.

“Thanks for your time, I know how precious times is to gamemakers nowadays” I state cooly before going over and picking up the sickly green can of paint and tossing it over my head.

It lands on the neck of the decapitated prop and sends the judges into a tizzy of commotion.

I walk out with a smile on my face. 

“You what!?” Gilderoy exclaims in utter shock.

“They did what they felt was needed” Sirius comes to our defense “It is not something that I would have advised doing, but they did what they did and should not have to answer to anyone they do not wish to to, especially any one of us ”

Definitely glad I didn’t tell Col to go on with offing the old mutt. Tonks and him are going to be great mentors next year and for years to come.

Lockhart is about to retaliate but stops with the look that Sirius is giving him.

Instead he huffs and flops down on the couch, very unmannerly, and pouts.

Dinner is a solemn affair but Tonks and I enjoy the comfort we give each other by holding hands underneath the table.

After dinner we all sit around and watch as the scores come in. The scores are pretty funny and entertaining some tried like the Carrows while others like Cormac and Bill obviously did not by the low scores they received.

I myself am hoping for a zero. I don’t believe anyone has received that score in the whole history of the games.

Ironically Tonks and I do receive scores that have never been given out before, but they are not what we had hoped for. Far from it.

The two victors from 12 both scored 12s…

I really hate the gamemakers.

If our fellow tributes are mad about the scores we got, they don’t show it. 

Tonks and I believe that is partially due to the fact that everyone is too busy preparing for their night with Rita Skeeter.

We get the whole day to do whatever our heart desires.

I decide to spend the whole day giving my wife the best date possible.

The morning began with breakfast in bed.

In bed is also where we learned how much fun we can have together with a can of whipped cream.

That led to rinsing off together in the shower.

I made us a picnic lunch with finest and best culinary creations I had ever made.

We ate and fed each other on the rooftop which led to a passionate snog session.

Conversation and story telling filled the rest of the day as I held my wife in my arms till the sun started to set.

That’s when we were treated to a candlelit dinner with a gourmet meal fit for kings and queens.

When it got late Tonks took my hand and led me to the bedroom…

Needless to say, even with everything going on..our tired bodies still slept well that night.

We are all separated the night of our last interviews. We do get to watch the others speak on the monitors, but I would rather have Tonk’s by my side.

Luckily Ros is at my side, as she makes last checks to my outfit while we make idle conversation as we watch the interviews. 

Snape and Bellatrix put on polar opposite moods.

Bellatrix tried to show her sadness and compassion (in her usual mischievous and manipulative way) at possibility at losing her admirers.

Snape displays no emotion, but structures the way that he talks, which ultimately leads the audience to question why Diagon is getting rid of their most cherished Victors.

The Carrow twins spout fake words that make me want to gag, but the people love it and are moved by their overly emotional actions.

Nicolas questions why the rules can’t be changed by men if they were made by men.

Fleur goes full blown attack mode on how unfair it is that the sacred promise for Victors to be forever safe from the Games has been broken.

And the others have much the same views.

They are all doing everything in their power to turn the audience and people of Diagon against the Games.

Before I know it, Rosmerta makes her way out but not before giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Penelope is done and goes to wait with the others on stage and I am called in.

They have dressed us in what we would be wearing if we had gotten married in Diagon. I am wearing very elegant white dress robes with intricately designed patterned styles.

“Harry Potter! The man with lightning and one of the star crossed lovers of District 12!” Rita introduces me and the crowd goes wild.

“Thank you Rita. If I didn’t know any better I think you all liked me or something” I reply sarcastically.

She turns to me with a questioning smile “Of course we like you! Heck, many people here love you! Why would you think otherwise?”

“Well I am here aren’t I?” I jest with my award-winning grin, implying that I have been brought back to be killed.

“Oh Harry you rascal! You truly have been a joy to have here. You have touched us all through your humor and kindness” she repeats trying to change topics and she does a great job of it as many audience members shout their approval at her words.

“Oh now don’t you all get emotional on me” I jokingly warn to the laughs of many.

“You know we can’t make any promises!” Rita responds sweetly.

“Well I wouldn’t believe you even if you could” again I grin and smile.

I even laugh at my own joke. I am already dead so they can’t do too much to me because my double meaning on words.

“Haha. You are too cute! Besides your endless amount of humor, and rather dashing good looks if I might add, please Harry tell us... Is this what you would have worn to the wedding?” She asks again changing topics expertly.

“Yes it is Rita” I answer and can hear many sighs from the audience at not being able to have and be at the wedding in Diagon.

“And, may I ask, have your stylists made some alterations for us?” she asks in excitement.

“Alterations? I am confused. Whatever do you mean by that?” I reply comically.

“Oh come on Harry, don’t ask us to beg” she replies.

“Well I am not sure about these alterations you speak of but...would you like to see some of my new dance moves?” I laugh with a big smile as the audience screams for me to show them.

“Please do!” Rita all but squeals in delight.

“Alright. This is a modified version of the moonwalk. I call it gliding thunder”

I step away from Rita and start the moonwalk, except I glide backwards, in a circle, and continue to work faster as I glide in different directions.

Static energy builds up as lightning begins to crackle around me and become visible. I keep gliding my feet around till it’s time.

I stop abruptly, in the center, and throw my hands up to a deafening boom as lightning engulfs me, blinding viewers from me momentarily.

I am left in a shimmering cocoon of lightning that makes my hair stick up stylishly and my white robes shrink to become more form fitting and turn a dark grey, like the trees back home and the mythical Izulu bird.

The crowd erupts in cheers and shouts of awe as Rita calls for Rosmerta and Malkin to be applauded as well.

The buzzer rings and I get a hug and kiss on the cheek from Rita before heading on to the platform and stand next to Penelope, who gives me a smile and whispers to me that I did a great job.

I am still on a high from what has just happened so I can only reply by smiling back at her and notice Bill also looks at me with approval.

That’s when I notice the majority of Victors are giving glances of approval at me. It’s weird that my future opponents are doing this, but I guess we really have bonded together and are in it together till the clock starts in the arena.

Tonks is up next and she looks ravishing.

Her white gown makes me want to attack her right here and now before bringing her to the bedroom, but I hold back my urges and manage to smile back at her when she looks at me.

Like me she jokes with Rita before admitting her gown was to be the wedding dress.

She spins and has the same reaction as me as her clothes change color and she explodes in lightning.

My eyes bulge in surprise as it happens.

Not because of theatrics.

But because of what Rosmerta and Malkin have done.

Tonk’s dress has sprouted wings and feathers.

They look like that of an Izulu bird.

She remarks that it is indeed an Izulu bird even though she is shocked like me.

This time Rosmerta and Malkin have to take a bow to calm the ecstatic crowd.

“Oh how I, and everyone in Diagon for that matter, wish we could have seen our star crossed lovers become our lightning husband and wife” she gasps and almost tears up.

“Actually Rita I have a confession about that” Tonks replies giving me a brief look.

What!?

Why is she mentioning our hidden secret.

It is our one personal thing we had. I hope she knows what she is doing.

“Oh?” Rita asks.

“Yes...We...we already got married in secret. We couldn’t wait” she replies with a sincerity in her voice that I can’t quite tell is genuine or not.

“Oh well. I am glad that you two did. However, we are still disappointed that we weren’t able to witness it” Rita tells her as she grabs Tonk’s hand kindly with regret in her expression and the crowd sighs in agreement.

“We were upset about it as well” Tonks adds and then looks up at me.

What is she planning?

“Although there is something we are much more upset about” she sighs and I can see her face sadden.

“What? Please do tell us what you mean” Rita asks her with even more concern.

“You have to understand...we thought...we were Victors...we had just won...it would have never happened if we knew what was coming” Tonks replies as a lone tear races down her cheek.

Am I missing something here?

What is she talking about?

“It’s alright Tonks. You can tell us. Whatever it is we are here for you. What wouldn’t have happened” she asks again.

“We...were are so much in love... in only made sense...” she now has a stream of tears down her face.

I have to hold myself from going down and comforting her because I see she has the whole audience on the tip of their seat.

Then she gives one sad look to me, then one to Rita, and ends on the audience.

She takes in a breath and looks down at her belly.

“...our baby...” she admits.

I love her.

I freaking love my wife! She is the most brilliant and beautiful witch that ever lived!

Luckily I hide my surprise at her words as the camera turn to me and I try to look sad at the bomb she just dropped.

The audience is silent for a second before everyone gets up on their feet and starts shouting over the other.

Well everyone is on their feet besides some who fainted. I can see the one smiling face that belongs to our mentor who looks giddy as all hell breaks loose.

“Baby!?”

“What? Whattt!”

“Nooo!!”

“Well this certainly is big news, let’s find out more in a little...” a flabbergasted Rita interrupts.

However she begins to get drowned out.

“Come on!”

“We want to know now!”

“Yeah!”

“Calm down, Calm down! This is news to everyone” Rita tries again and fails as the voices overlap.

Then the words are spoken that we all have been trying to convey to the people all night.

“STOP THE GAMES!” declares an older gentleman.

“Stop the Games!” echos a young female.

“Stop the Games! Stop the Games! Stop the Games!”

The whole crowd is going nuts and it is like the whole injustice of the Hunger Games has finally broken through to them.

Rita fails to control the crowd as they start to play Diagon’s anthem.

I race down the steps and carefully envelope my wife in a hug, pretending like there is an actual baby.

“I love you” I whisper into her ear.

“I thought you would” she replies, tightening her embrace on me, before we walk back hand in hand.

Penelope is smiling at us and I feel so connected with everyone, since we all played a part in building the explosives for Tonks to lignite.

I feels so connected that I take Penelope’s hand in mine, to show our solidarity, and she quickly takes ahold of Bill’s accepting hand.

Soon our actions are mirrored by the rest of our fellow tributes and we take a bow as a united front to the cheers of the crowd.

Then everything shuts down and goes black.

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18905726)**: Chapter 9

Chapter Text

Tonks and I are curled up on the couch in our penthouse suite as we wait for Sirius to get back.

After the lights went out I put a death grip on Tonks and tried to lead her out in the ensuing madness.

We got lost in the darkness and desperately were looking for our way back to the elevators.

Although it may have been all coincidental, I think are fellow Victors were trying to help us get there as well.

I saw Madeye trip Alecto, who went flying into someone who looked to be headed in our direction.

Then Cormac brushed passed us and ‘accidently’ crashed into security guards.

This let us get to our destination where Bill and Penelope were conveniently waiting and insisted we take the elevator they had just called for.

I know we have all gotten along during training, but I am still unsure why they did what they did so we could get out without being bothered.

My thoughts are broken when Sirius come back in and is followed by Gilderoy.

“Hey pups” he starts and I can already tell what he is going to say.

Ever since we started training I feel like I can get a clear view on what people are thinking.

“You baby bomb was a stroke of pure genius Tonksie, but the games are still on ” he tells us.

I figured this would happen.

However, from what I can tell from the shouts outside and people in the streets, we have broken through to the people of Diagon on how unjust and cruel the games really are.

I believe many have also realized and continue to realize that they too are under the control of Diagon’s Elite and Dumbledore.

Even with the majority of people crying for the Games to be shut down, Diagon’s elite refuse to do what is best for the majority.

The cloud they put over their own people to get their loyalty and allegiance will be dispersing after the games.

They will no longer be blind to just how powerless they are and will realize the only thing Diagon’s elite care for is their obedience.

Look no further than the servants they have. Diagon citizens who have spoken out against them have had their voice boxes crushed and given the most undesirable jobs the city has to offer.

President Dumbledore might think he has weakened us by getting rid of the District leaders, but in reality he has made 23 martyrs that I very well hope spark the revolution of this nation.

I was compliant with Dumbledore in the past, I did everything he asked and more. But ever since he put Tonks in danger via the games he has lost any sway over me.

I can’t believe a man who lies to me and who can do so much damage. I just pray that I have taught Col well enough to protect my friends and family.

“They sent everyone home and are going to be patrolling the streets shortly. Ros and Mal give there congrats and will see you tomorrow, but they too were told to go home” Sirius continues.

“Those brutes even had the audacity to tell me to return home! Ha! Like they could stop me from sending off my Victors” Gilderoy adds which leads me to want and ask how he got through, but I let him continue.

“I mean after all we are a team are we not?” and with that he gives a present to Sirius.

Our mentor opens it and inside is a wrist band with an image of a canine on it and it is the same color of mythril.

“Harry has his bolt, Tonks has her bird and I got myself these clips” he points to his head and I notice that his hair clips are mithril as well with the symbol of the izulu bird and lightning bolt.

For all of his flaws, Gilderoy is still a good person.

“You are right. We are a team” I tell him and Tonks agrees.

I see the man hold back his tears at our confirmation.

“You too deserved so much more...I am so sorry” and the tears escape.

“We couldn’t have asked for anyone better than you” Tonks smiles at him as we bring him in and hug him tightly as he lets out a sob.

“You two are my world and I will do everything I can for you” he whispers between a sob.

I am not sure what he could possibly do for us now, but we still give him one last embrace before we say our goodbyes.

“I have taken the liberty of leaving one last gift to you in your bedroom. I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to get some sleep...tomorrow is a big day” he smiles at us and we return the smile before thanking him.

He leaves before he loses all control of his emotions.

“What he said. Get your rest, you’ll need it” Sirius reiterates and then seems unsure of what to do next.

Tonks helps him out as she envelopes our mentor in a hug.

When they let go I can see he feels awkward and even with what I have found out I still can’t be mad at him.

This is the last time I will see him.

My body acts on it’s own as my arms go around him and I pull him in. He is shocked but returns the gesture.

“It’s okay. I forgive you...do everything you can to keep her safe” I whisper.

I swear I could feel him try and stifle a cry, but he clears his throat and when I pull away he just smiles sadly and nods his head.

“You two are my life’s treasures. You’re my pups. I will do everything...” he then stops abruptly as he looks at the ground,

“We know...and have been extremely fortunate to have you as our mentor...to have you in our lives” Tonks replies.

“To have you as our crazy old protective loyal dog” I add and get him to smile as we all laugh.

He pulls us both in one last time and very uncharacteristically gives us both a kiss on the forehead.

“When you’re in there protect each other because you both will be too focused on each other to pay attention to yourselves ” this causes both Tonks and I too smile.

“And always remember who your true opponents are”

With that he lets go and we nod our heads as he gives both are shoulders a squeeze before he heads out.

We walk slowly to our room and see that our ceiling is littered with stars and it is as if we are looking into the night sky.

Lockhart knew how much we both liked the night sky, especially because of the nights the sky gave us such comfort when we hunted for our community.

There is also a bottle of bubbly juice and chocolate covered fruit with delicately styled white chocolate that compliments the nights sky perfectly.

“I really do like Lockhart” Tonks whispers with a light chuckle.

“He is a good man” I reply as I walk over, pop the bottle open and pour us glasses of the extravagant drink.

The fruit is delicious and we savour it as we feed each other.

We eventually finish and strip down before getting into the covers and just hold each other.

When we look up, we melt into each other as we take in the beauty of the replicated artwork of the sky.

There is even a shooting star that wisps past.

I make a wish and tighten my hold on her.

She looks at me and I can see the hunger in her eyes.

“Now”

It is all she has to say as I bring her into me and embrace her with all the passion and love I can possibly give.

We start off slow and trace out hands through every part of the other, taking it all in.

It saddens me that this is our last time, but the feeling I get from her touch outweighs the sadness and throws it aside as I get wrapped in the woman I love.

Eventually we have explored every part of one another and our pace steadily increases.

Faster and faster we go.

Her moans make my body go wild.

She awakens an animal inside me and all constraints become broken in our ever increasing displays of passion.

That passion turns to greed. I want her and she wants me as she locks me in.

I think I am getting carried away and try to slow the pace until she threatens me not to stop and continue. I will never be able to deny her anything as we push on.

The number of times we erupt in pleasure is unable to be counted because our minds can’t work. We are too busy trying to bask in every moment.

It’s only after I have virtually no energy left and Tonk bites down on me lovingly to conceal her groan of pleasure when we end.

I look at her and take in her gorgeous form.

Even her beads of perspiration are beautiful.

“I...I...” I try to say, but the word ‘love’ seems not to be enough to describe how I feel about her.

She smiles in understanding “I know. Words can’t describe it, can they?...how about... ineffable?”

I smile and bring my lips down on hers.

“Ineffable”

The last moment we got to have together was our shower that we took together.

No one is waiting for us at breakfast and we get escorted out by guards.

There is no doubt in my mind that this is supposed to be as punishment to us Victors for last nights show of solidarity and for the affect we had on the people of Diagon.

I wonder what the districts thought of our united front.

Every Disctrict get’s their own airship as we head out to the arena.

We get our runic tattoos to keep track of us. I look around and can feel the uneasiness of every employee and staff and crew member who comes near us. It’s as if I can read their emotions.

Ha! We really did have an impact on the entirety of Diagon.

I would give more thought to wondering if the citizens of Diagon will actually do anything, but am too caught up in the presence of my wife leaning into me as she rests her head in the crook of my neck.

Her breathing alone settles my nerves and her scent washes waves of calm throughout my system.

The way she looks makes my body heat up and I have to think of something else to push down my arousal.

This year not only would the Districts be sharing airships, but we also would be sharing dressing areas.

Apparently this year we are getting transported into the arena by some sort of magical green flames that is one of the newest inventions of The Department in District 3.

“There’s are shocking lightning lovers!” Rosmerta laughs as we walk in.

If this was a year ago we would be blushing profusely, but Tonks and I just laugh with her as Malkin gives us both a hug and brings us over to our clothes.

“The long sleeved top and bottoms mimic fish scales and wet boots. You two are both adept in water correct?” Malkin more of state's making sure she is not mistaken as she hands us the aquatic colored clothes.

“Yes” we reply as we get dressed. We both have no problem in undressing.

Well I didn’t until Rosmerta wolf whistles and Malkin meows when they see the scratch marks on my back from lasts nights events.

“Looks good and now here are your jackets” Malkin compliments as we are handed slim silver shimmery vest-like jackets that fit us perfectly.

“Being the brilliant stylist that we are, we figured out all the hidden attributes” Rosmerta adds.

She shows us that the back collar can be pulled on the fabric magically expands to make a hood. The arm holes can also be pulled on to form sleeves. The bottom of the jacket can be pulled down to form a cloak.

They also give us belts that can magically attach anything.

“And for the coolest part” Malkin squeals in excitement.

They show us that we can put anything into our jackets and it will feel like it takes up no room.

I put a box in mine and there is no bulge on the outside.

It’s almost like there is a whole new dimension in the inside of the jacket or cloaks or whatever it is you call them.

They are awesome and will be very useful.

We also get our arm gadgets that we practiced with in training.

I’ll give them credit for really preparing us for the arena. They probably expect a grand show in return.

“One last thing and you two will be ready” Rosmerta smiles.

Our stylists turn around and I can tell they are taking something hidden out of an area of their clothing.

They turn around with my bolt necklace and Tonks’ Izulu bird.

The guards made quite a fuss about taking these from us, although we were promised they’d make there way back to our families.

For whatever reason, I could tell they were being truthful. However, I could also tell they were apprehensive and somewhat fearful of our trinkets as well. Almost like they stood for something that they wanted nothing to do with.

I think I might just be losing it as my time in the living world dwindles, but I swear I am starting to be able to actually read people's emotions or get a glimpse of what they’re thinking. Maybe I am just going crazy.

Rosmerta and Malkin can get in really serious trouble if they are caught as the ones who gave them to us.

I am actually somewhat annoyed with them for being so reckless, but I can sense that they feel like they are doing the right thing and I am not going to rob them of that feeling.

“All done” Malkin sighs as we look ourselves over in the mirror.

All too soon we are called to be enveloped in these new green flames and a thought crosses my mind that they may just want to burn us alive.

However, I know they will want to give their people a show. Give them a good show so they will forget about everything we said and thoughts of stopping the games will never be thought again.

“We’re betting on you love birds” Rosmerta smiles as she pulls me into a hug and then kisses me on the forehead and I see Malkin do much the same with Tonks.

“Thank you...for everything” I whisper to my stylist who just beams at me and gives me one last hug.

Tonks and I meet in the middle and I give her a fiery kiss.

“Ineffable”

“Ineffable forever”

And with that we exchange one last embrace and head to our transportation platforms as an invisible shield surrounds us a second later.

But then nothing happens and I think the new system might be malfunctioning as the doors open to our room.

There stand 4 aurors...and their wands are drawn.

Our stylists turn around to us.

“It has been an honor to be your stylists. You have made us so proud...” They tell us.

What are they doing!?

“Goodbye” is the last word they say to us as they turn to the Aurors and hold hands.

The Aurors raise their wands and move forward, advancing on the two.

“NOOOO!!!” I scream and bang on the invisible shield as I feel heat around me.

They are going to be taken...tortured...killed...I can read it from the Aurors minds...It’s just like my parents...just like what Sirius told me…

“You bastards! Leave them alone!”

This can’t be happening.

“Leave them alone!”

Tears come to my eyes as I look over at Tonks who is going even more ballistic than I am.

Our two friends just stand there and accept their fates.

And that’s when the blood splutters from their body and the bodies hit the floor.

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18905752)**: Chapter 10

Chapter Text

**Tonk's POV**

The bodies hit the floor.

\-----

Two mithril hair clips have just flown in and punctured the neck artery of two aurors.

Malkin and Rosmerta scream in surprise as Gilderoy Lockhart speeds into the room.

He quickly disarms one of the remaining aurors and then with a quick slash of his wand the other Auror’s throat gets slashed.

He stuns the disarmed auror.

“Ros, Mal! Come along we are on a very tight schedule!” He orders with a calm authority that I had no clue that he possessed.

“Good luck to you my Victors! Stay strong!” he smiles at us.

Harry and I are left speechless.

The green flames finally dissipate and I am left standing on a small rock platform among the other victors.

What happened!?

Malkin, Rosmerta, Gilderoy. The Aurors.

It all doesn’t make sense.

I wait for them to stop the games, but things are already on there way as I see the other tributes and focus on my surroundings.

I search for Harry to get some comfort or the very least reassure me that what we just saw was real, but I can not see him to the left or right of me.

The cornucopia is dead center and in front of me on is on its own island, surrounded by water.

I think at first that I am going to have to swim to it when I notice the ground pathway leading to the center to my right.

To my left is the female tribute from 9, Umbridge, and to her left is a pathway as well.

I give a quick 360 look as Scrimgeour begins his announcements.

“Let the 75th Hunger Games begin!”

We are all in a circle with a tropical forest to our backs and water all around us.

There seems to be many quadrants separated by the land paths. Two tributes per quadrant. 

Luckily for me I see that Umbridge looks a bit trepidous about the water surrounding. I never saw her go to the water training room.

Over the other way to my right I see Snape who looks as cool as can be.

“May Eternal Glory await you”

I am stopped from looking further when the countdown begins.

10

9

8

I crouch down and get ready to dive in

7

6

5

I push all thoughts out and focus on getting by bow. Nothing else matters.

4

3

2

And then there is only the noise of the water submerging my hearing as I take the most direct path to the land pathway.

I am up and running in no time and notice that I have just beaten Snape.

Fates on my side as I see the bow and arrows in the distance, among many other weapons, but I see no actual supply.

I don’t even take time to look at my surroundings because all that matters is getting to my bow.

Before I know it I am slinging two bags of arrows and load my bow.

Turning around I see Snape is closing in and fire at him.

He manages to deflect with his arm equipment but he is going too fast when he does so and slips into the water.

I see a tribute next to my far right and shoot but they are too far away and dodge.

Then I feel the presence to my left and turn to see Moody. I go to pull back and fire when he lifts up his arm.

“Good thing we're allies, right laddie?” he laughs and I see he is wearing Sirius’s canine wrist bracelet.

I go to ask him where he got it but am taken aback when he commands me to duck and I do so.

His blade goes soaring over me and lunges into the female Victor from District 5, Gwendalyn.

“Hurry up and grab what you need! Don’t trust 1,2,5 or 9” commands District 8’s male tribute as I see him scurry to carve runes into his mage staff.

I am shocked and don’t know what to do as I wait for Moody to finish carving and slightly jumo when I hear her.

“Sorry I am late!” comes the voice of Emmeline Vance, the other tribute from 8 who has two rapiers connected to either side of her belt.

“We need to leave now! Minerva spotted Harry and Cory is headed to help now” she tells us before coming over, breaking me out of my shock and helps me finish fastening my sheath of arrows.

Is this real? What’s going on!? Then my mind catches up.

Harry is in trouble?

“I need to leave” and before they can stop me I am sprinting out recklessly.

I finally see Minerva, from District 7, taking Cormac’s, her teammate's, trident as she holds onto her harpoon that he also gave her.

Then I see the two bodies fighting in the water. I can barely make out that is it is Harry and Viktor, from 5, who are the ones fighting.

My heart beats fast as I see them both go under as Cormac is torpedoing towards them.

The briefest of thoughts go through me, that Cormac wants to kill them both, but my mind quickly tells me that is not reasonable.

I make my way over to Minerva and then my heart sinks as I see a body float to the top, unmoving.

This can’t be happening.

I gasp out and cry in joy as I see Harry’s head pop up, gasping for air as Cormac grabs ahold of him and they make there way back together.

Cormac pushes Harry up first and I latch onto him like a leech.

“Don’t do that to me again!” I yell at him

“Sorry” he grins back before I kiss him hard on the lips.

“Alright that is enough of that! Here you go laddie” comes the voice of Madeye as he moves forward and gets something out his cloak.

Harry accepts his set of katana blades and then Emmeline also gives him a set of throwing knives. He thanks them both without giving a second thought to having allies.

Damn it! I am his wife... he is my everything and I could only think of getting my supplies and didn’t even think to get him something.

I am useless.

Harry sees my expression and is about to ask me what is wrong when we hear a yell.

Over at the cornucopia Bill Weasley, from 11, had just gotten thrown back into a land pathway and Alecto Carrow, from 2, is making his way over.

“Bill run!” shouts Penelope as she throws him an item and goes charging at the male from Disctrict 2 with a knife.

Alecto easily evades her attack and then laughs before he stabs her in the gut with a spear.

We all gasp in surprise as we see the sweet and kind girl from District 11 fall to the ground dead.

I can see Harry is visibly seething with rage at the loss of his friend.

Alecto continues to laugh like a child as he takes out his bloody spear from her and throws it at Bill.

By a miracle it get’s intercepted by a double sided fancy elven blade that is attached to the black sticky rope of Dawlish, from District 6, who brings it back to him as Amelia goes to Bill’s aid with her own bow, more elven in nature than mine, and draws before firing an arrow at Alecto.

Relief sweeps through me as I see they are also aided by Hestia and Kingsley from District 10.

However, Alecto easily evades the arrow and seems to be unfazed by the 5 to 1 odds as he takes out two blades from his cloak and chucks one at them.

Kingsley stops it as he pushes his hammer forward and it produces an aura shield.

Hestia goes on the offensive as she yells out a war cry and slashes at him with her massive slaughtering blade that is as big as her lengthy double-handed handle.

She might be a bit on the shorter side but she is a ferocious butcher as she pushes back Alecto, giving time for Dawlish and Amelia to help Bill up as Kingsley gives support to his mentee.

As we are watching the show we failed to realize that Alecto’s twin sister had made it to us.

“I’ve got you my pretties!” she screams like a nutter and launches two blades at us.

I am frozen in surprise, but Moody is not as he taps his staff on the ground before a shimmery force bounces the blades back.

Then before any of us can stop him, Harry sprints forward and launches at her as she pulls out more blades to defend against his katana.

He is like a madman and is moving recklessly which would worry me, but he is going so fast that she can’t keep up.

Harry almost got off a killing strike but he has to evade an incoming strike from the newly entered Snape.

I aim my bow and have my arrow pointed at Snape’s head but then Bellatrix enters as well.

Luckily for us Cormac and Emmeline are now backing Harry up with a trident and dual rapiers respectively.

“Enough! Time to go!” roars Madeye and just like that Cormac and Emmeline each grab an arm of Harry’s and drag him back, to his protest, as Moody jabs his staff forward.

From the staff comes a mighty ball of flames surrounded by chains of lightning that cause the three careers to retreat for cover as it explodes on contact leaving a small crater where it impacted.

Harry is furious when they get him back but I think my embrace brings him back and cools him off as we get ready to depart.

Cormac hands McGonagall his trident and piggybacks her as they head out.

Emmeline smiles and offers the same for Moody who yells at her, saying that now was not the time for games.

And he is right but something unsettling seems to upset me.

We are in the middle of a warzone and all I can do is manage to stumble, but these veterans are going all out and performing feats that I could never manage in the heat of the moment.

We, or at least me, are playing in a whole new level and it is all I can do to take the rear, mimicking Amelia who is also leading the rear as our two groups head into the unknown of the tropical forest.

The only thing keeping me sane is Harry reassuring hand on my shoulder as he helps guide me backwards. Then we see the 4 remaining careers regroup and take control of the island.

**Merlin what have we gotten ourselves into?**

**End of Chapter 10**

**I always imagined this scene from Tonk's POV and decided it would be a nice change.**

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18905771)**: Chapter 11

Chapter Text

We are going deeper and deeper into the tropical forest as Emmeline leads the way as she cuts through the brush and we follow.

I periodically look back to see that Tonks is till there until it becomes too inconvenient and I take over taking the rear.

When I look to my right I can see monkeys in the distance and am glad when we head in the opposite direction.

Finally we decide to break when Moody is openly getting fatigued. For an older guy he sure can keep up.

It is humid and hot and my wife seems off about something.

The thought has crossed my mind that is just being in the arena again but by the secret looks she is giving me I have a feeling it is something more.

I would ask her what is wrong but...well even though I do accept my allies, I don’t want them to get access to Tonk’s concerns.

Sure they may have been Sirius approved, but I can’t afford to trust anyone at this stage in the game.

After we all catch our breath and settle in a little we hear the first cannon.

1

2

3

4

5

Then nothing.

5 out of 24.

One more than last year, but still a low number for the beginning of the games that have been known to be called the “blood bath”.

I am broken out of thought when I see McGonagall trying to tell Mcleggan something.

“What’s up?” I ask to Cormac.

“We need water” he replies.

“Should I start calling you captain obvious?” I jest as he gives me a minor glare.

“Mini can sense water...but she says...I am not sure what she means”

“What are her exact, never mind, just tell us what she tried to say” I tell him knowing McGonagall can’t speak words.

“Ummm there is water all around us?” Cormac starts “but I have a key eye for water and I have no clue as to how it can be here, let alone all around us”

I know it is still early in the game but if water is around us I want to get it while it is still there. I know from last year they can easily make water sources disappear.

So I ask the one man I know will do his best to come through for us.

“A little help would be nice” I yell lightly looking up into what I am guessing are hidden viewing wards.

It takes about 5 minutes until we receive a care owl.

Tonks is the first to recognize it.

“It’s a spile!” she declares happily.

“A what?” asks Emmeline.

“It’s used to take the ummm ‘juice of the tree’ I guess you’d call it from our trees back home” I tell them as I take out a knife and stab it into a tree making an indent before Tonks plugs it in.

And bam! We get fresh lukewarm water.

We make a small resting place as we drink water from woven leaf cups that Cormac made and snack on wild nuts that Moody knew were edible.

Emmeline roasted them by drawing some rune on a flat stone.

She is now etching similar runes on her rapiers.

“To heat my blades” she smiles not even looking up. Apparently she saw me looking. “With these bad boys etched on them... it will be like everything I cut is made of butter”

“Can you put them on anything...or just rapiers?” I ask.

“Anything too some extent. It works best on metal. If I put it on wood I might start a fire” she laughs

“Want me to put a minor one on one of yours?”

“Sure” I reply as I give her my wakizashi.

“If you give me your smaller blade I can put a water rune on it” Cormac offers.

Emmeline looks up from my blade and smiles before making eye contact with my wife who is holding in a laugh.

I let out a sigh.

“Yep, no one is going to forget that one, are they?” I say referring to my first games were I failed to activate the harpoon’s attributes.

“Ahah!” Cormac grunts as he imitates my movements from when I was trying to escape the fiend fire.

The others laugh, but McGonagall hits Cormac on the back of the head lightly .

“Ouch. Not necessary Min. It was no biggie. Most people from 7 can’t call forth water. The runes will help you unleash the magic” Cormac explains.

“Why don’t you need any runes?” I ask him as I hand him my tanto.

“Well you need a calm feeling to push out water and the more you practice the easier it gets. I have had loads of practice and am always trying to relax and keep my body calm. Practice makes perfect”

“So says you” Emmeline laughs “Heat magic is generated through strong emotion, anger, or other firey emotions and passion ” she explains “I need to use runes to prevent combustions”

“That you do or you’ll end up like me” Moody jokes motioning to his arm “Controlling fire and...if you ever get there...lightning... takes a great amount of control on very dangerous emotions. Constant vigilance or else you’ll blow yourself up”

“Huh makes sense. What about like sand and earth?” I ask looking over at McGonagall.

Cormac interprets that it takes great concentration, little emotion and confidence.

Her time helping get boats in and out all day long with the sand beneath her feet gave her nothing else to think about and she eventually was able to control the sand.

“It is a rare gift in 7” Cory finishes.

I take in all this new information as I use our resting time to practice and am joined by Tonks.

Eventually I get some water droplets to form on the tanto and I get the wakizashi to get slightly warm.

I get props from the group as we prepare for the night to sweep in.

After it gets dark the night lights up and the anthem is played. Then the day’s fallen are shown.

Gwendalyn Morgan District 5

Viktor Krum District 5

I feel uneasy as the image of him going limp in my choke hold pops into my mind. However, I am brought back by Tonks’ touch.

Dolores Umbridge District 9

Argus Filch District 9

Penelope Clearwater District 11

And then nothing more.

Seeing the sweet and innocent Penelope in the sky dampers all our moods as we talk about first watch.

It ends on Emmeline and myself as the others get ready for some sleep. Tonks gives me a quick kiss and tells me to wake her when I feel tired.

I see Emmeline smile at this but she doesn’t say anything till Moody falls asleep.

“So how long have you two been in love?” she asks with a grin.

I pause and smile to myself before replying.

“If I am being truthful I have probably loved her since the first time I saw her in...a place back home”

“And how did that happen?”

“She was alone and outside and the way the moonlight shined off her hair...I became entranced. And then she started to sing. She has the voice of an angel but hasn’t used it in a very long time. At least from what I know”

“That is too sweet” Emmeline laughs lightly.

“Well it is the truth Emmeline” I retort playfully.

“Call me Emmi”

“Feel free to call me Harr”

“I have heard some people call you that”

“My family is all about shortening names. I call my brother Colin. ‘Col’ and Dennis, ‘Den’ and well you probably know never to call Tonks by her first name”

“Yes I have heard that as well...So when did she...”

“That’s for her to tell” I reply smiling. That is my wife’s right to tell whoever she wants about when she realized her ...interest...in me.

Emmi nods her head in understanding as we pause our conversation to look around.

“You know everyone loves you right?” she asks like she thinks I should know this.

“Umm no. I’m sorry?” I ask her, not sure what she means.

“Ha. Of course that old mutt would not have told you”

“Told me what?” I ask suddenly very interested in what else Sirius has kept from me.

“In District 8 you are adored. They may not have seen what almost happened with Lavender, but Moody and I did. We got the word out. Everyone knows you saved that girl from a fate worse than death” she tells me nonchalantly.

I am taken aback. I was just doing what I thought was right. I tell her this.

“Of course you were. That’s why people love you. We were also very proud of Seamus for being able to return the favor. As much as I liked Lavender...she was quite useless and that boy did everything in his power to protect her, which included putting explosive runes on stones. He couldn’t make it to Lavender in time, but he made it to your wife”

“I couldn’t save them. I owe them...”

“You owe noone anything!” she cuts me off a little heatedly.

“An all but stranger decides to endanger their life to rescue a tribute from a different district. You were ready to take on 6 careers by yourself! That takes more courage than I have ever seen displayed in the games”

I decide to give up and just accept what Emmeline is saying. “So I am well liked by District 8”

“Ha! Not even close. After the first day those whose mentees have died usually leave the viewing. But you, this enigma from District 12 who volunteered for his brother, give 4 foreign tributes a send off that touched our hearts. Not only did Amelia, Dawlish, Cormac and Minni stay but Kingsley and Hestia did as well because you caught all of our attention. Then you persevered through those targeted flames. You saved the girl from District 3 and gained even more interest by captivating Nick and Pomona ”

I go to to interrupt but she stops me.

“And yes the crazy mad girl from 5 died, but it was an accident and even though she was ready to kill you, you felt remorse from her death, it showed on your face. And you gave her a nice farewell as well. Merline Harr, by the end we were all cheering for you!... And then Ginny...”

I have to hold back and regain my composure as she continues.

“What you did for her in her final hours...you are such a kind soul. Needless to say Bill was not the only one with watery eyes after you saluted her” then she pauses again “I think we all wanted to kill that boy from 5 for what he did to you. Then we cheered you on again as you fought past District 2. And then Draco”

“Emmi…” I start not wanting her to go on.

“No you need to hear this. You beat him and he knew what he was doing. He died as a true and honorable young man. He opened up many of the eyes of people in District 1 and for the first time in any games, that I have seen, he boosted District 1 into new heights. Sure they are favored among the elite, but among us they held little to no respect. Draco turned the tides and will be remembered as one of the, if not the best person, that ever came out of District 1. He made everyone proud because of the effect you had on him”

I don’t know what to say.

“You have a big impact on people Harr” she smiles at me and seems to have finished what she wanted to say.

My head is racing with all the information she has given me. I try to comprehend everything but it is too much. It feels like my head is going to burst when a loud gong noise breaks me out of my reprieve.

12 gong noises for I guess 12 Districts. That’s when I see the night sky light up in the distance as lightning comes plunging down and boom goes the cannon.

Our group is up but Moody tells us to stay still so we obey the lightning master.

Another couple of moments go past with more lightning and thunder. Two more cannons follow and then after a little longer the lightning stops.

“Three down already. What the heck is in this place?” I ask.

“Nothing good I can tell you that laddie. If they are already using lightning I’d hate to see what they they’d throw at us later” Moody replies.

This only dampers our spirits, but Mcgonagall and Cormac do get back to sleep.

Two more cannons go off and I think I heard brief explosions in the distance.

I can feel the fatigue wearing down on me as the others try to get some rest in. Emmi is still up and she tells me to get some sleep as well.

She could have this long elaborate set up for me to feel well liked only to cut my throat in my sleep, but I could almost tell she genuinely respects us and I decided to catch a little shut eye if only for a second. I must be really out of it because I swear I see ents in the distance as my eyes shutter closed.

I am half asleep when I open my eyes. I haven’t been asleep for too long, but I have an odd feeling that something is not right.

Turning my head, I see that Emmeline is still on watch although her eyes are getting tired.

“Something the matter?” she asks.

“I feel uneasy. Have you heard or seen anything unusual?”

“Nothing more than 5 Victors sleeping in the arena” she jokes.

“Hmm. I will be right back. I am going to scope the perimeter”

“Be my guest”

I am glad she has that much confidence that I won’t do anything as I go to scope out this odd feeling I am getting.

Everything seems normal as morning mist sweeps down from above.

Although...it is a rather large amount and seems to be moving at a faster pace than normal. Maybe it is just a type of cover to obscure us from each other.

Then again who am I kidding.

They may just be trying to cover up a monster.

With that thought in mind I take out my katana and chuck a throwing knife into the mist. However, nothing happens.

The fog seems unnatural so I poke it with my katana. It doesn’t explode fire on me so I cautiously put one finger into it.

Merlin Damnit!

Ahhhhh! Bad idea! Bad Idea!

It’s some type of vaporous poison that hurts like the dickens.

I try to focus away from the pain that is slowly creeping its way up my hand and instead run back to the group, shouting at the top of my lungs to move out and stay away from the fog.

Luckily no one questions me and in no time Cormac has picked up Minerva and the rest of us are sprinting like our lives depend on it.

I was bringing up the rear until we spread apart and I quickly make my way to the front.

However, I screech to a halt when I hear Tonks cry as she stumbles over.

I quickly make my way over and get her up, but not before getting a noise dose of poison to the neck and arm.

Luckily, we still manage to make it out as I support Tonks, but our roles quickly change as I am losing focus because of the pain.

We hear Emmeline scream next, but Moody uses his metal arm to pull her up and push her forward.

I see no way we can escape this fog as we start to tire and the mist seems to be only speeding up.

“Go get out of here!” Moody shouts before he stops and gets in a stance as he prepare to strike. We stop to tell him otherwise when I start to fall and Tonks loses her grip on me.

Emmeline is still recovering from her poison, but Cormac is unscathed although he is panting and Minerva sees this.

She motions for him to go and then goes to stand next to Moody, after giving Cormac a farewell hug.

“Min no!” he exclaims but she waves him off.

“Go now while you still can! We’ll hold this off!” Moody orders.

It is with great regret that we do this as I feel Cormac come over and sling my arm over his shoulder and we begin to move out.

We leave, seeing the miraculous site of McGonagall making a sand wall while Moddy heats its up so much that it starts to turn to glass.

I think we all are praying that they have stopped the mist, but are hopes are shattered when we hear the sound of two cannons.

It’s not long before the fog has caught back up to us and I know we are not going to make it.

Tonks is ahead of us, helping Emmeline, while Cormac and I bring up the rear.

Cormac turns to send another useless stream of water at it and when we look forward, we just catch the sight of Tonks tripping again.

We are not fast enough to react and trip over them as well.

The four of us all fall forward before things really get bad and we are tumbling down and a hill.

I feel a sense of deja vu as I tumble down and my side burns with pain.

Finally we stop, but no one is getting up, and I see the fog is going to eat us up in a few seconds.

I use the last bit of my strength to fling myself over Tonks’ body and try to cover her up as much as I can.

Then I wait for death to come...and I wait...and wait.

Curiosity and lack of judgement makes me look at the fog briefly and I see that it has stopped.

It is getting pushed up what looks to be an invisible wall before eventually getting sucked back as it retreats away.

The gamemakers must still want us alive. My allies are not moving and groaning. I see that Cormac has received several gas burns seeing as he was the last one to tumble down.

I look around for anything that will help us and see a large puddle a few feet away as I crawl to it. It’s salt water, but I don’t care and plunge my hand into the cool water.

Immediately I wince back in pain and pull it out immediately as I get stung by the water.

However, when I examine my hand I notice the harm done by the fog magically vanishes. I bite down before plunging my whole body into the water and hold back my cry as my skin heals.

After I am healed I bring Tonks in, who gives me a salty kiss afterwards, and then we bring Emmeline and Cormac in as well.

We are exhausted but we still manage to push on as I go to drill for water and the others set up a defensive camp. 

Tonks sets traps with Cormac and Emmeline that will alert us to intruders. If we hear a tree explode we’ll know we have company.

Cormac has set up some quicksand traps as well.

They give Tonks and I the first watch off and we only agree because we know they need the time to process the death of their mentors.

My nerves calm drastically with Tonks by my side.

When we do awake we see a drastic change in our living quarters. There are plenty of toasted nuts and a couple of roasted critters as well as plenty of water in woven cups.

“Rise and shine sleepy heads” Cormac jokes but I notice the tinge of pink in his eyes and the faded streaks of tears from Emmi.

“Morning. Thanks for the feast” Tonks replies as we all dig in together. The meal does wonders for us and we take a little time to make sure we have everything before heading out to further explore the tropical forest.

We are making great time as Emmi and I chop and slice our way through the forest as Cormac and Tonks protect the rear. We are doing fairly well as we make our way through. 

Emmi has to stop momentarily when she has to stop a possible fire that she started. I give a light snigger and she gives me a friendly glare as I continue forward.

As I pull back and slash forward I see a brief shimmer and a shout from Tonks before my body surges in pain and my world goes black.

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18905831)**: Chapter 12

Chapter Text

It feels like I got the wind knocked out of me as I awake to a surging pain that is diminishing by the minute.

I also feel an unfamiliar pair of lips on my own before I gasp out and take in a desperately needed breath as something has just flung themselves on me.

“Harry!...Harry” I hear her voice as she tightens her embrace on me before pulling way to give me some room to breath.

“Be careful. There is a shield charm over there” I jest and hear her laugh as I open my eyes to see her beautiful worried face.

She gives me a deep kiss before replying.

“You were dead. You were dead...You’re heart stopped” she gasps.

“It’s okay...it’s working now” I joke as I get her to laugh again.

“You want to get up?”

“Yeah” I reply and look to see the relieved face of Emmeline. I see Cormac smile as well, but I swear I saw a brief look of surprise on his face.

“Please tell me you didn’t kiss me” I tell him and he laughs.

“No. You didn’t get the pleasure of these guys” he tells me pointing at his lips.

“I was the lucky one” Emmi puts in with a smile “You are a lucky girl Tonks” she tells my wife comedically.

“I know... Gosh I must look a mess” Tonks replies as she brushes away her tears and tries to fix her hair.

“It’s probably the hormones from the baby” Cormac chips in.

I totally forgot about that. I need to do more to keep up the charade so we continue to get sponsor gifts.

“Nah. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” I reply to her and get a kiss in return before we form our next move.

In order to see where the shield charms are located I take the bow and some arrows and climb a tree. I make sure to say that Tonks shouldn’t be the one climbing because of the baby.

From up top I can see everything.

We are in a giant circle of tropical forest and in the center is where we started off.

I take out an arrow and pull back as much as I can and release it into the sky.

It eventually ricochets off a shield that causes a small wave to disperse out.

Huh. We are in a giant dome.

After I get down I tell the others this and we decide to get out of the dangerous forest to see if the beach is any safer.

It has been over an hour and everything seems to be safe. There are no signs of careers or any other tributes.

The only thing we see is another lightning storm but it stays in the area right of us. To be safe we decide to move down aways just to be certain.

I go out to the water with Cormac and he teaches me how to capture fish and hunt for sea creatures.

The girls work on making a secure home base.

I am not proud to say that Cormac caught most of the haul, although I did catch some pretty big fish.

It’s the first time I have had raw fish so the flavor and texture is unexpected, but I love it.

Cormac tells us of all the ways they eat the sea creatures back in District 7 and we listen with interest.

After we have all had our fill Tonks and I agree to take watch so the two can get a little rest.

“I know this might not be the best thing to say but...well it really is a nice arena minus the killer traps” Tonks tells me lightly as we watch the small waves crash onto the beach shore.

“No, I know what you mean. This would make a great place to have one of those sugarmoons?” I ask.

“I think they are called honeymoons” Tonks helps me out.

“Yeah one of those...minus the killer traps” I tell her and she smiles at me before leaning her head against my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around her and bring her close. She snuggles into me and we continue to watch the waves come in and sneak kisses every now and then.

“You to seem cozy” the voice of Vance interrupts before she lets out a small giggle.

“Can I join? Is there room for three?” McLeggan jest and receives the bird from Tonks.

“There is just enough room for three” I joke and Cormac goes to come over as Tonks gives me a look.

They both stop as I rub my hand over Tonks’ tummy and for a brief moment I think that we actually are a couple who is expecting.

“No fun!” Cormac wines as he goes to take a dip in the water.

Tonks decides to lay down for a while, playing the role of pregnant wife.

This leaves Emmeline and me to practice our dual sword skills.

We skirmish for a while as she gives me pointers and helpful tips. I manage to surprise her with some unorthodox swings and slashes.

Afterwards we head over to join the human fish who is not bored in the slightest from fluttering about in the water. He almost gave Tonks a heart attack when he went under for so long before popping up.

Tonks scolded him and told him not to do it again.

He replied by saying she would make a great mother. Tonks couldn’t conceal her smile or her light blush at his compliment. 

I’ll give the little flirt credit, he does have a way with people.

We get out of the water and eat the leftover food from before for a snack, but we deplenish our water so I volunteer to go get some more.

I see no storm or trap, just some wild life scuffling about as I go to get water from a rather large tree. I even see some stupid monkeys playing about.

The first time I saw a monkey was when I was 6 and they took out a whole party of tributes. Even since then I have hated the fury funny looking creatures.

Because the tree I picked is so large it it is taking twice as long to tap it then normal. I guess I am taking too long because I can sense the others are joining me.

“Harry can you please come over here” I hear Tonks ask lightly.

“One second I almost got it” I tell her as I am just about ready to pop in the spile.

“Honey, please get over her now, slowly” by the tone of her voice I can tell something is wrong and my mind immediately goes to Emmi and Cormac betraying us and now she has become hostage.

Damn it! How could I have let my guard down around her.

I slowly turn expecting to see Emmeline's rapier on her throat and Corma’s trident aimed at me as they both look down at me smugly.

Well I was partially right as I see Cormac’s trident is aimed in my direction, but the three are looking beyond me with slight, hesitation, worry and fear.

They are worried about...me?

Slowly I creep toward them before looking behind me and see what they are looking at.

Monkeys.

Dozens of monkeys on branches and the ground, looking ferocious and murderous.

“Harry?” Emmeline whispers when she sees me stiffen.

“Monkeys...” I breath out as rage fills me when I think of how their species killed a whole group of tributes including District 12’s.

“Oh no” Tonks sighs lightly.

She knows about my hatred and dislike to these mutts.

“What does that mean?” Cormac asks lightly to my wife.

“Monkeys…I... hate... monkeys!” and before the words come out they are already charging in.

My katana is drawn and connected to sticky black string and in a heartbeat I fire three knives that hit their marks as I pull out my wakizashi.

My vision gets tinted in emerald as Emmie joins me up front, while Cormac fires another two knives that hit their mark as does Tonks’ arrows and the fight starts.

The little bastards are fast, but we manage to hold them off.

Cormac, Emmi and I form a triangle around Tonks who is getting kill shot after kill shot.

However the number of mutts seems to be unending as we continue on.

One monkey launches itself directly at Cormac, who gets the creature in the chest, but his trident gets stuck in it and he tumbles down with it, leaving Tonks open for attack.

Five Monkeys charge in and she manages to get two down, but the other three are going on her before she can reload.

I throw my wakizashi into one of them and my katana into the other and I go to take the other out with a knife, but it’s too fast and I have to tackle it down.

The stupid creature manages to get on top of me and push me down as it snaps at my neck.

Then something comes over me as my hand goes flying towards it own neck and I cut off it’s flow of air.

The monkey seems surprised and tries to get away, but my choke hold remains firm as it begins to whimper.

All I see is emerald green, and it’s like I am no longer in control of my body. This thing tried to hurt my mate and I will make sure it gets a slow and painful death.

Then the creature goes limp and gets thrown off me as Cormac gives me a hand up before throwing his trident at another one and pulls it back with his sticky rope.

I realize I should do the same as I call back my katana and charge through to get my wakizashi.

Tonks and Emmeline are making their way back as Cormac and I mimic them.

We both end up using all our throwing knives and Tonks has all but depleted her arrow supply by the times we make it the start of the beach.

Luckily the monkeys aren’t replenishing like they were in the beginning as we get back onto the sandy beach.

The monkeys stop at the forest line, but Cormac and I are still on high alert and are in defensive positions in case one decides to go nuts.

The mutts seem to figure out that the fight is over because they go retreating back to the forest.

Fatigue finally sets in as my adrenaline wears off and my sight goes back to normal.

Cormac falls back over and lands on the cushy sand before I join him as we both try to catch our breath.

‘’Good work” I tell him as I pat him on the shoulder as he nods his head in thanks for my compliment.

“You must really hate those little bastards. You were a one man rampage and took them down at an astonishing pace. I am really glad we are allies” he tells me, but I think he is just trying to give props to me as well.

Turning around, we see that Tonks and Emmi are also catching their breath as they lean on each other back to back.

“You ladies okay?” I ask and they both manage to give me a thumbs up.

I sigh in relief before going back down.

“I don’t get it Cormac...” I start.

“With what we just went through, you can call me Cory” he interrupts.

“Harr” I point to myself.

“How about Harr Harr. Ohh how about H Squared?” He asks like a child.

“Sure” I tell him and laugh before starting again “Those monkeys were fine when I saw them and then all the sudden they become blood thirsty mutts”

“Maybe we set off a trap. I really have no clue, I am just glad we made it” he tells me and I guess he is right. We should just be grateful for now.

We relax on the sand until we see an eerie dark red cloud form just above the tree line to the right of us and decide to fortify our makeshift shelter in case they decide to storm the beach with rain.

I am alarmed when we hear a cannon. We go on high alert as we assume it has something to do with a the large cloud.

That may mean that enemy tributes are nearby and even though I know I shouldn’t, I really hope that the cannon signaled the death of one of the careers.

If we are really lucky maybe all the careers are already dead from the early mornings cannons.

A total of 8 people, 2 of who we know, have died today, but it feels so much longer than a day has passed.

The cloud disperses with no more cannons so we drop our guard a little.

I see now that this was a mistake as we hear staggering voices come out of the tree line.

We first think that we are seeing mutts come out that are covered in a red substance.

However, when I see her blonde hair I know who they are.

“Curves!”

She hesitates and tenses before turning her head and sighs in relief and is followed by Flamel and Sprout.

“Hero! Thank Merlin” she responds as the four of us make our way over and help them into the water to wash off.

Cormac and I take Nick while Emmi and Tonks help Fleur and Pomona.

“First we had to defend against these murderous little rodents” Fleur explains.

“I believe they were genetically altered squirrels” Nick chips in.

“Whatever they were, they were little bastards but we managed to escape. We were so tired and thirsty when Brains and Plants found out that there was water in the trees. We were doing fine till about an hour ago. We thought it was rain. We thought we had gotten another source of water. It was blood! Hot thick blood! We ran like maniacs to try and escape...that’s when Igor hit the shield charm...He wasn’t much but he was from home ” she finishes as she roughly scrubs the rest of the dried blood off her arms.

She then strips off her clothes and submerges her body into the water.

Cory wolf whistles and Emmi and Tonks give him a look, but Fleur smiles and actually thanks him for the compliment.

We get the others gear off as well, and after making sure all the blood is gone, get them redressed and back on shore.

I go again to get water, but this time Cormac goes with me and we go to the treeline and not into the forest.

“You know that was nice of you to do” I tell him.

“Do what?” Cory asks.

“Helping Fleur get her mind off her troubles. Everyone else might think you were being a flirt at a bad time but...well you and I both know it boosted her confidence. You might portray yourself as a playboy, but I know you have a good heart” I tell him truthfully.

“Hey keep that to yourself. I got a reputation to uphold” he jokes with his signature smile “...but thanks. I appreciate it. Igor was her mentor and... ”

“She cared more about him that she will ever let on. As Victors, those we care about can be put in the most danger” I interrupt.

“Exactly. If we keep everyone away from us, then no one can be harmed... other than ourselves”

I nod my head as I think about my family, my friends, my District and most importantly of Tonks. I need to keep her safe till the very end.

But what happens if I need to kill to do it. Cory, Emmi, Curves...could I really kill them if it means keeping Tonks safe?

I hope beyond hope that it will never come to that.

“Alright that should be good enough. Let’s go back before they think we have run off and gotten caught by more of those apes” Cormac ends and I am broken out of bad thoughts as we head back.

We let our three new allies sleep as we clean up from dinner.

I am getting better at fishing and between the two of us, we brought in a big haul.

It was a good thing too because the three were practically starving. We also got an owl care package.

We got seaweed bread, a staple from District 7 as well as something that Cormac pocketed and said may come in use later.

Idle conversation takes up our time till it gets dark and we hear the anthem play.

Only Fleur gets up.

Nick is out cold and Pomona is mumbling something like ‘tick’ or ‘tock’.

She became pretty unbalanced after we cleaned her up.

Then the fallen tributes begin to appear in the night sky.

District 4 Igor Karkaroff

Crap. that means all the careers are still out there.

District 6 Amelia Bones

District 6 John Dawlish

District 7 Minerva McGonagall

District 8 Alastar Moody.

Dang it. I see nothing but sad faces in our group.

District 10 Hestia Jones

District 10 Kingsley Shacklebolt

District 11 William Weasley

Merlin...They’re all gone. It’s just us and the careers now.

At least it is 7 against 4. We have both power and brains, but so do they.

The have warrior twins, a vicious wild card, and a prodigy.

This will be no walk in the park.

Cormac and I get to see the beginning of a sunrise.

We got second watch because we did the fishing and the girls wanted to make sure we got some rest.

“This is going to be quite a sight so I am going to wake that wife of yours up to see it. I have seen plenty back home” he tells me.

“Watch out” I warn him.

“I’ll keep my distance” he laughs “Never good to wake a hormonal woman” and after that he goes to get some more sleep as my half asleep wife makes it to my side and plops down next to me as she rests her head against mine.

“Beautiful” she tells me as the sun’s rays break past the horizon.

“Since when did you start referring to yourself in the third person?” I ask her before she smiles and gives me a light peck and further snuggles into me.

We sit in silence as the sun moves all the way up.

It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

I look down at the love of my life and she returns my look.

Then our lips are locked and are impulses take over. Our hands roam each other fully and we can’t get enough. We are so caught up we forget about everything else .

“What a sight to make up to!”

And with that we break apart, but the expected embarrassment never comes.

“Glad you liked the preview ‘curves’. We were just trying to repay you for all your previews” I tease her and she sticks her tongue out at me as Tonks laughs.

The others awake not too much longer.

After a light breakfast and more bread,this time an unleavened type from District 8, we decide to take a trip to the center island and restock on supplies from the cornucopia.

Emmi, Cory and I take the lead as we scout the island and see that it is career free.

Pomona is still not speaking coherently and repeats “tick” and “tock”. She is the first one we take care of as we sit her down and give her some water.

“You need anything Nick?” I ask.

“No. Thank you, I have everything I need right here” he tells me as he pulls out rune carving tool although it much different than the ones the others have been using.

I give him a curious look as Cormac hands me a throwing knife set.

“You and everyone else for that matter have not heard of how I won my games correct?”

We all nod our heads as our curiosity gets the best of us.

“Well let me tell you how it happened. Someone ought to know seeing as the probability of me surviving is very low” he tells us so honestly. It makes me uneasy how easily he says this, but once again our curiosity overwhelms us and we listen as he explains.

“Back home we harvest a plant that we carefully extract the core from to obtain the magic that gives power. The end product ends up becoming a metal container that holds magic power in it. We call the product ‘sources’. The plant’s outer shell becomes the metal container and the core becomes the energy. My district partner and I were working on making one from the magical plants at our disposal when we were ambushed by careers” he tells us and I swear I see an emotion pass his face but he continues.

“She was older than me and tried to protect me, give me time to escape I guess. I was frozen in fear when I saw the blood splatter and hit me and the plant I was holding, the one we had prepared to transfigure into a ‘source’. The plant turned into a red stone” he pauses again and we are intently waiting for him to continue.

“I felt so powerful. The careers turned on me next, but I was protected by a shield and one of the six died by their own blade’s ricochet. I felt powerful, I felt angry...I wanted revenge. I carved transfiguration runes into my palms and went after them” at this I just realize that he had cut thumb holes into the bottom of his sleeves to cover his palm.

He tattooed blood runes on his palms.

“I transfigured the very ground they stood on to sink them in. Then I summoned javelins from the ground and … did some targeting practice. I don’t remember winning, just the subsequent waking up in the hospital. I did my Victor duties and was immediately recruited into The Department where I helped make power stones, although they held less power than the original one that Danielle and I made” he tells us with a weak smile.

We all stand there in silence and have no response. I even hear Pomona stop saying “tick tock” and that’s when I feel the danger

“Careers!” I shout when I turn and see the horrible sight of Alecto stabbing Pomona in the back.

My knife goes soaring through the air in no time before Alecto’s eyes bulge in surprise as two consecutive cannons fire.

Amycus roars in rage as he charges me, but has to stop and shield when Fleur’s hooked blade goes flying at him.

Emmeline goes to take on Bellatrix with Tonks as Nick summons a spear and goes with Cory to take on Snape.

The careers quickly find out they are unprepared for our combined forces as Snape calls for a retreat and is reluctantly followed by Bellatrix and Amycus.

We go to pursue when the very ground below us starts to shake and then starts to move.

The whole damn Island is spinning and we all clammer to the ground. Various weapons soar and fly past us as we hold on for dear life.

Cory and I just managed to catch Nick from going overboard and I feel like we may just make it.

However, when I hear Fleur shriek out in pain I see that she is just hanging onto Tonks with one hand as the other hand is gripped onto her hooked blade that it dug into the island.

I let go of my own grip and try to scale over to the girls, but lose my grip and then all I hear is the swoosh of the water as I am thrown in. I gasp for non existent air when my vision goes green and I push my body to the limit as I swim under the water.

My body keeps up and I keep swimming until the island and pathways finally stop spinning.

That’s when I rush to the top and gasp for the much needed air and see that I got further to the shore than I thought I was before slowly making my way to the sandy shore.

I gasp long deep breaths and cough up some water.

Then I get tackled to the ground as her lips crash onto mine.

“I know I should be gentle but I just can’t help myself. You are such an idiot. A brave, selfless and courageous idiot. I love you. Ineffable” she whispers to me as we embrace each other tightly.

“Merlin H squared! How’d you make it all the way here!?” Cory asks me in astonishment.

“Not sure. I may have been pushed by a wave or something” I tell him as we all catch our breaths on the beachy shore.

We all take a moment to recuperate and I don’t even think anyone is keeping watch, but I can honestly care less right now. We can’t catch a single break and that’s when the water starts to come in from the center outwards and the level continues to rise.

“We can’t escape!” Emmeline yells as she tries to run to the forest and then the left and right sides of where the water has stopped.

“Fuck you gamemakers! You’ll get yours!” Fleur yells as the rest of us prepare for whatever monstrosity awaits us.

Then sure enough, we get grindylows heading for us as they emerge from the deep waters. We are about a foot deep in water ourselves. The others take out their weapons as Nick transfigures a harpoon and shield.

The creatures seem to be drawn to Fleur as they scuffle forward.

My emerald green vision comes back to me and before they see it coming, my katana plunges into the leader and the next one gets the wakizashi.

With a tug of the sticky rope my katana returns and I throw it into another one. I activate the wakizashi’s heat runes and splash water at the incoming enemies whose skin gets burned by the hot liquid.

Emmeline mimics me as Comac comes in stabbing with his trident and Nick shows his strength as well.

Fleur takes out ones that escape our sight. And Tonks gives covering fire. 

We are almost exhausted as the battle rages on but the enemies are slowly decimated as we are panting from exhaustion.

Then a Giant Squid appears.

“Merlin you have got to be kidding me!” I shout.

“Well it looks like I am going to have to use this now” Cormac tells us as he pulls out the slimy strings of what I am assuming is gillyweed.

“Now is a better time than never” I tell him as he downs it and immediately starts to transform.

He proceeds to submerge himself underneath the water and torpedos his way to deeper water and the squid.

By the crazy movements and noises the squid is making, I can only guess that Cory is cutting up its tentacles and trying to avoid getting swatted by the creature.

I decide that I can’t do nothing while he is risking his life to protect us, so I form a plan to take down the monster mutt.

“Tonks! Bow and three arrows please” she looks at me before trusting me and throwing them over.

I dip the end of the arrows in sticky rope and pull back.

“Please tell me you are not trying to pull that thing over here. I believe that will be physically impossible” Nick tells me.

“No worries it is not coming over here!” I tell him and laugh before firing the three arrows that go into the creature as it shrieks in pain.

“Be right back!” I yell as Tonks tries to ask me what I am doing.

I start retracting and then run forward and jump us I get pulled forward to where the arrows have struck the squid's head. I go to run my katana into it but it doesn’t penetrate and I have to dodge a tentacle.

Then I take my tanto out and try to relax as much as possible as water surrounded the blade and boom! It sinks in as the creatures thrashes about.

I slide down as my blade continues to cut. I am exhausted and try to get away from the now dying mutt but it gets a tentacle on me. I am almost taken down when a trident pierces said tentacle setting me free.

By now I am completely out of energy and I almost fall down till Cormac, in his freaky fish form, catches me on his back and swims us to safety. We are encompassed by our allies as we watch the mighty mutt tumble back.

Horror strikes us all as three more giant squids appear.

Damn them...

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18905903)**: Chapter 13

Chapter Text

I am blazing with rage and hatred for the gamemakers and all I see is green as I raise my katana.

“Avada” I whisper with all my hatred as I aim at the closest squid.

And just like that the squid stop moving and sink back in as the water level starts to go back to normal.

We all sigh in relief as my vision once again goes normal.

None of us have the energy to set up a decent camp because we are all too tired after we moved locations. We rest for a while until we see another lightning storm hanging over the forest and decide to make our way further down, off the damp sand.

All the while Flamel is muttering to himself about something none of us can decipher.

Neither Cory or I feel like going back into the water to fish and are saved from having to do so when we get a care owl from District 12. They sent sandwiches from my shop which must have cost a fortune.

Still, if it has to be one of my last meals, I couldn’t ask for anything more comforting. I may be gone, but my family will run the shop and continue to feed the citizens of 12.

The girls decide to make up shelter and Flamel contributes by putting up protective runes.

Conversation remains pretty idle as we talk about nothing in general till the night sky comes and with it the anthem.

Alecto Carrow District 2

Pomona Sprout District 3

Nick gives a sad sigh but keeps his emotions in check.

Fleur Emmeline and Nick take watch that night and let Cory, Tonks and I rest.

My dreams, if you can call them that, plague me with images of our allies becoming mutts and ripping us to shreds.

Tonks touch keeps them at bay but my anxiety wakes me up.

I sit up to see Emmi, Fleur and Nick speaking in hushed voices as they monitor the surroundings.

Cormac is sound asleep and it astonishes me about how he can go from a sea warrior to a sleeping child all in the course of a couple hours in this hell hole.

I am glad Tonks seems to be asleep as well.

As for me... I can’t seem to get this overwhelming feeling of dread out of my system as our time progresses.

The end seems imminent and there are only so many things the gamemakers can do before simply killing all but one.

I need it to be her...but how can I watch my allies...who am I kidding, how can I watch my friends die so she will be safe?

We need to run away.

It’s the only thing that will make sure that my plan will work.

But where to run to? They have attacked us from the forest, the beach and the cornucopia island itself. Plus there are still 3 deadly careers out there somewhere.

I guess we will have to stick together till the three careers are gone. After that is accomplished Tonks and I will make our escape.

A sigh escapes me as my mind drifts to the crappy hand life has dealt me before getting up to relieve whoever.

“I got all the sleep I can get. I can take over from here”

“Thanks hero. I could take a quick lie down” Fleur smiles.

“Ditto” Emmeline replies as I give the two a hand up.

Nick waves my hand away “I am good. Thank you”

I decide to sit down and see how the emotionless genius is doing.

“A knut for your thoughts?”

“Haha. Trust me when I say you won’t want to see what is going up in here” I think he jokes as he points to his head.

“Maybe not, but you can tell me what’s going on in there” I tell him pointing to his heart.

I see him go to correct me, probably about how the heart is just a muscle, but then he stops.

He pauses for a moment before he begins speak.

“There was a high probability that she was not going to make it. I knew this. I shouldn’t be surprised at what happened and yet… I still feel...” he then pauses again in thought.

“You feel sad, confused, slightly angry at a killer who is gone from this world” I offer.

He gives me a nod “Yes. I guess you are correct... She was my friend”

“Ginny was my friend. Avenging her death brought me no comfort or relief”

Nick just nods his head again.

“But if I got the opportunity I would avenger her again and again” I tell him honestly.

He looks surprised and then his eyes ask for me to continue.

“Getting vengeance might not change your sense of loss, but it can most certainly change the lives of others. Especially if your vengeance involves going after ruthless killers” If the people are watching, than I most surely will be losing browning points from potential sponsors, but at this point I am just stating what I believe.

“So what do you think I should do?” he asks me even though he already knows what I am going to say.

“Use that big brain of yours and do what you feels is right” I tell him simply.

He nods his head in thanks and we go back on watch.

Our morning meal is a quiet affair as we try to come up with what to do next.

“I think the gamemakers are trying to keep us on our toes and don’t want us in one area for too long. If we do remain they throw an obstacle at us” I tell the group my theory.

“So the question is, do we continue to run and hide?” Emmeline asks

“Or do we run and hunt down the careers while we still have the numbers?” Fleur finishes.

We all look at each other as silence sweeps through.

I think we are all not keen on hiding, but we also know that with the deaths of the careers...well after the careers it’s just us.

A long moment passes before we speak.

I think about Pomona and Nick’s grief. I think about the sweet and caring Penelope.

The careers need to be put down before they take out another one of us.

“I guess it is time to bring the fight to...” I cut myself off when I hear it.

My mind must be playing tricks on me.

Surely I did not just hear…

“Harr!” Den screams in pain.

Those bastards! They brought my brother into the arena and their hurting him.

My eyes tinge in emerald and I am not even aware of my comrades voices as they try to yell something to me.

I am already sprinting into the forest.

Whoever is hurting Den will wish they had never been born.

In no time I come to the source where my brother should be but no one is there.

That is when I look up and see the bird.

It’s a Ravot. A mutt that is the cross between a raven and parrot. In less than a moment the ravot is no more and I am one throwing knife lower.

“H squared!” I hear the relieved voice of Cormac who just caught up, seeing as he is the fastest of the bunch.

“Sorry to alarm you. It was just a...” I am again cut off by a new scream.

“Cory! Cory!” I hear the voice of a female.

“Katie!?” he yells back as his eyes go wild in fear and worry.

“It’s not real!” I try to tell my panicked friend. “It’s just a recording” I reassure him.

“How do you think they got the recordings!” he shouts back.

My eyes bulge in realization before yet another voice rings out.

“Harr!”

It’s like scratching nails on a chalkboard when I hear Col’s voice.

To make matters worse, swarms of Ravots start to fly in with more voices of our loved ones.

Cory and I try to make a run for it as we cover our ears to drown out the awful chaos that is attacking our eardrums.

We keep running and running till we smash into an invisible wall and fall back.

That’s when we notice the others on the other side trying to tell us something but their voices are inaudible.

With as much pain as I am in, Cory looks even worse as the mutts surround us with their screams.

I slowly make my way over and with slight hesitation I place my hands over his ears and tighten them. I try to convey to him that I am here and this is not real.

He looks up at me in shock but does the same for me.

Our foreheads touch lightly as we continue to protect each other as we defend ourselves from the endless waves of attacks.

It feels like an eternity later when I feel the all too familiar calming touch of her hand.

“It’s alright! Harry it’s over. It’s over” Tonks tells me as she envelops me in a tight hug.

I collapse into her embrace as she holds me tighter. I can finally stop fighting.

Looking across from me I can see that Emmeline and Fleur are comforting Cormac who looks just as out of it as I am.

Then my eyes roam over to Nick who is looks to be studying, I am assuming, where the invisible wall used to be. He puts his hand on the ground and it sinks in like quicksand.

I am alarmed and am about to get up and help him, but he manages on his own as he activates the rune on his hand and pulls out safely.

They just sent mutts at us and now they are transfiguring the ground to a type of quicksand. Why not just kills us?

Are we activating traps simply by moving into certain spaces?

Tonks soothing voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

“The voices were not real. Nick told us that they can modify the voices they recorded from the interviews” she tells me calmly.

“Den, Col it seemed so real” I tell her, still trying to get out of shock.

I am confused and mad as hell at the Gamemakers, Scrimgeour, hell all of Diagon.

Apparently I am not the only one.

“Your brothers are safe. Hell, they are loved and adored by the whole nation. If they hurt them, tortured them or did anything to them...forget about the Districts of Phoenix, Diagon would have riots in the streets” she tells me as she sees the look of surprise on my face.

“How does that sound huh? How would you like it if we came in and destroyed your home!” she yells to the sky. “How about we do that! You can’t put everyone in here!...Fuck you Dumbledork!” she ends.

The others’ shocked expressions give me all that I need to know I just heard her correctly. She is either extremely brave or suicidal. Or both.

Fleur looks at us like she has no regrets. “I don’t care. They can’t hurt me. I have no one left that I love” she tells us before she starts walking out back to the beach.

We follow her lead as we slowly make our way back.

Nick seems to be continuingly keeping watch on the forest area when we get back.

He walks down a little ways and transfigures a spear from the ground.

With a running start he chucks it into the forest and it looks like it went pretty far back. Then there is loud whoosh like noise and I vaguely see a fireball hit where the spear landed.

We leave him to do more experiments as he throws more spears and resulting fireballs hit where they landed.

He walks farther down and throws some in the new area but no fireballs appear. He goes back and tests the old area. Sure enough the fireballs still attack the incoming spear.

Nick looks like he is deep in thought so none of us are willing to break his thought process. After a while he moves over again. Then he waits some more before throwing a spear. At this point he seem to be tiring himself out.

No fireballs come out but he is met with a cool wind that he seems to back away from.

“Harry a favor” he asks me even though his gaze is still in front of him.

“Sure, how can I help?” I ask, getting up and making my way over.

“Can you fire your patronus into the forest” he asks.

“My what?” I ask him.

“The spell you used to drive off the dementors last year” he explains.

“Oh right. Sure” I tell him as I think of when I proposed to Tonks and take out my katana.

Everyone’s eyes are on me so I really hope I don’t mess it up like I did when I tried to call water from the harpoon.

No pressure, right?

I clear my throat and close my eyes, taking in the memory, as a warm happy feeling washes over me.

“Expecto Patronum!” I yell out.

The stag comes out in full run as it makes its way into the forest.

We all are shocked as we see a handful of dementors scatter out and glide away as they retreat further into the tropical forest.

“Ha! It is a clock!” Nick exclaims.

“Wait, sorry, what’s a clock?” I ask in confusion along with the others

Nick explains to us that the arena is one huge clock. Every hour a new trap gets set off at a different section of the arena.

We wait another hour and see lightning strike in the next section.

“That must be 12” Nick tells us. 

“So if we play this right we won’t have to deal with any more traps” Tonks states.

“Correct, but I also have a plan now to take care of the careers” he informs us as we give him our full attention.

He tells us that he can use the lightning to form a type of bomb. It is similar to the one Seamus used last year except it will have a lot more power to it. And Unlike the one Moody made in his games, it will have a trigger.

The only trouble is that it will take a while to set up and prepare so we all are safe and don’t all get electrocuted in the process.

We wait till the hour finishes and get a care owl package from District 3.

It’s fresh produce and a vile of restorative potion.

The others suggest Nick use it and Tonks and I agree. We don’t want the one who is in charge of making a bomb to mess up because he is low on energy.

When the hour is up Nick goes to work to work in the forest and we follow.

“Gosh look at him go” Tonks tells me quietly as we watch Flamel transfigure different material together to form a type of alter.

We are supposed to be keeping an eye out for the enemy and are currently sharing a large and sturdy tree branch.

She looks at me, her eyes asking if I agree.

However my eyes are more focused on the woman I love who is sitting comfortably into my embrace.

I sigh as I get out what needs to be said as our moment vanishes.

“After this...” I tell her.

“I know...we run...” she tells me gloomily.

I nod in response.

“Till then...Let’s make the most of it” and with a wicked smile she leans in and captures my lips with hers.

I return the gesture.

We spend the rest of the day keeping an eye out for the careers, watching Nick work away tirelessly and enjoy the sunset.

When it gets dark our view from above diminishes

“I guess we better head back down” I tell her.

“I’d rather just spend the night up snogging you senseless” she grins and she can not be any more alluring when she does it.

Her smile, the way her hair glows in the moonlight, her eyes, her nose, her neck. Every inch of her is breathtaking.

“I’d enjoy doing that for the rest of eternity” I tell her and I honestly would.

However, our time is running short and I still have to figure out a way to make sure she gets out of here and is the last one standing.

“I believe you” she replies softly as we share one last heartfelt kiss before making our way down.

“It will only be a little while longer from my calculations” Nick tells us from atop his platform.

It looks like something from the future and has tall poles encircling it, I guess to catch the lightning.

“Everything all set?” asks Emmeline.

“Yes indeed” Nick smiles proudly.

I breathe in a sigh of relief.

Well that is of course until one of our detection wards go off.

“Shit!” Cory exclaims.

“We got company” Fleur adds as she pulls out her hooked blade.

“Harry, Fleur. Let’s go check it out” Cory tells us.

“What? No! I am not splitting up with my husband” I am shocked for a moment because this is the first time she has referred to me as such. I feel a new surge of love wash over me at her words.

“No. I need a long distance and a close combat guard” Nick tells us.

“It will be easier if we have three on three” Cory tells me. After going through what we have together, I trust him and agree.

I walk over and pull Tonks to me in a hug before pulling back and kissing her with all the passion I have as my hand reaches to her cheek as the other pulls our bodies together tightly.

Then her hands goes into my mane and for a brief moment its just the two us in our own little world.

“I will come back” I whisper lovingly to her as we break apart.

“You better, you big idiot” she smiles at me.

“Ineffable”

“Ineffable” she replies giving me one last kiss.

We make our way through the perimeter and have yet to see a single thing.

“Could the wards have reported falsely?” I ask.

“Unfortunately no” Fleur tells me.

“There is definitely someone or something out here” Cormac tells me as we keep close together.

“You got that right kiddies” comes the voice of the male Carrow.

He is joined by Bellatrix and Severus.

They are on higher terrain which leaves us at a disadvantage.

“You’ll all pay dearly for taking my sister!” he roars and gets ready to launch two weapons down at us as we prepare to engage.

However, it seems like we didn’t need because of what happens next.

Bellatrix’s whip wraps around his throat as he gasps in surprise as his air supply get’s cut off. 

I am assuming she wants to have at us first, but I am mistaken.

“I just want to let you know that you are a filthy excuse of a man and I wish I could have done this sooner” Severus tells the man who is fighting the whip frantically.

“Sectum Sempra!” Snape exclaims as he slashes his swords that fires the spell into the man’s chest.

The cannon sounds.

“Like my godson” Snape starts.

“And like my nephew” Bellatrix adds.

“In honor of Draco” Snape states with no emotion.

“We’ll save you for dessert” Bellatrix laughs as the two leave their former ally on the ground and disappear into the dark.

“For the love Merlin! What in the hell just happened?” I ask but Fleur and Cory look shocked.

Then my realization kicks in.

“We need to get back!” I exclaim and start sprinting back. 

I immediately know something is off when we come back.

The wards have changed…

I quicken my pace before coming to a halt.

This must be another trap because I can not believe what I am seeing.

It is literally not possible.

Bill Weasley is working with Nick and Amelia and Dawlish are helping.

Hestia is talking with Emmeline.

These people are dead… what is going on.

Kingsley is kneeling over a body…

The body belonging to my wife.

“Get away from her!” I roar and go to pull out my katana when Cory stops me.

“Harry this isn’t what is looks like. We have had this planned...” he starts but I don’t care what he has to say as emerald tints my eyes at this set up.

I pull out a throwing knife and aim it at Nick.

“What is the meaning of this!” I yell at him and focus all my attention on him.

I see many images fly through my head and it’s like I am viewing Flamel’s thoughts.

Shock fills my system as I see the end result.

“Knock him out, stun him, keep him down!” Nick yells.

Cory looks at me with regret before his fist goes flying at my gut.

I am too quick for him as I avoid it before rocking into him, headbutting his face as he yells out in pain.

Emmeline and Hestia come at me next, but I turn and sprint out as I carefully avoid Fleur.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

This is not good and most certainly won’t turn out well for my people.

I finally make it to my destination as I rush past the last ward.

My eyes dart to the nearest viewing rune as I speak next.

“**C**ridig**ol**! **L**ridig**eave** **n**ridig**ow**! **G**ridig**et** **a**ridig**ll** **o**ridig**ut**! **H**ridig**urry**!” I yell hoping to whatever god there is that Col gets my message.

Then I go running back, to what I am assuming are some wards that distort the viewing of the arena to Diagon.

I am frozen as I see almost all the eyes are on me as I go for my katana.

“Harry” Bill calls out to me and I turn to him, ready to strike.

“Remember, remember who your true opponents are” Bill tells me, mimicking my mentors words.

I stop and am frozen, unsure what to do, but I remain tranquil.

Then comes the thunder.

“Hero! Come here quickly!” Fleur tells me as she grabs my hand.

“Tonks is fine! We need to remove your runic tattoo” she tells me as Hestia comes running over.

“It’s too late! It’s happening now. Brace for impact!” Nick warns before Bill gives him some weird looking stone.

The sky lights up and just like that, lightning flows all the way down to where Nick stands on his platform.

I briefly see Nick’s form light up, before he raises the stone up and another bolt shoots back into the sky.

There is a loud bang before a force throws us all back off our feet, as Fleur goes crashing into me and my world goes black again.

Chapter Management

**[Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526/chapters/18906008)**: Last Chapter

Chapter Text

Pain is sweeping over my body and a weight is lying against me.

I open my eyes to see the weight is Fleur’s unconscious form.

Carefully, I get up and push the pain out of my mind as I gently lay her down on the ground. She moves a little and seems to be waking up but my attention gets drawn away.

When I look up I see the chaos.

The dome that we were once under has broken apart and almost all of it has crumpled down.

What in the name of Merlin did they just do?

I go to see if I can spot Nick, but am drawn to the unmoving form of Tonks and quickly sprint over.

“Hey, wake up. Tonks wake up!” I tell her as relief floods through me when I can feel that she has a pulse.

I briefly look up and do a quick circle to see that everyone is on the ground and some seem to be coming back to.

Happiness and hope should be filling my system, but now a wave of dread takes over as I see Diagon’s Sky Ship come in and make it’s way towards us.

Bracing for impact, I hold my ground as it fires a summoning metal claw at me to retrieve me.

That’s when I get pushed over and am saved.

Fleur had run over and shoved me before she took my place as the claw wraps around her and traps her.

It starts to pull her off the ground.

I will not let them take her…

My eyes become tinged in emerald again with new fury.

Before I know it, I am in a dead on sprint.

I somehow manage to make an extraordinary leap as I hop onto the top part of the claw.

It’s like a whole new being takes over my body as I start to climb up the attached wire rope.

I have only one thought on my mind.

Get rid of the guards and force the pilots to safely pick up my comrades and get as far away as possible.

The climb up takes no time.

Surprise is written on the faces of the two auror guards when I get into the hanger.

By the time they are done fumbling for their wands I have already thrown a knife into one and my tanto into the other.

With great haste I go to the pilot’s cockpit.

I try to destroy the door to get it open, but there seems to be no need.

It opens by itself and I am beyond shocked when I see President Dumbledore standing before me.

Except, he looks different. Slightly younger with slightly different facial features. 

“I don’t know why my brother has such an interest in you. Oh well. Stupefy!”

The spell hits me in the gut as I go flying backwards.

“Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerous!” he adds quickly as my body becomes frozen stiff and a set of ropes get attached to me.

I can still hear though as the claw retracts fully to, I assume, deliver Fleur.

We all are going to be taken prisoners and there is nothing I can do about it. But the the ship rocks like it has just gotten hit by something big.

“Enemy ship incoming! It’s District 13’s, it has entered Lord Dumbledore. It out guns us! What should we do!?” I hear the pilot yell.

District 13? What the hell?

“Can you get the other?” he asks.

“We have her on radar, but we’ll need to leave once the claw has her or we will be going down!”

“Do it and leave! Have Diagon Ships escort us back and tell my brother we got them both!” commands the other man.

It happened...I failed and I let it happen…

I tried so long and so hard.. All for absolutely nothing!

There is no one to blame but myself…

It’s all over...

They got Tonks.

**END**

Next Chapter is the start of Book 3


	3. Chapter 3

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712658/chapters/19974712): Wakening of the Izulu

### Chapter Text

This is not what I expected.

I can tell you that straight off the bat. After getting captured I guess I expected to be thrown into a dark cold hole. Instead I am in a nice warm and open room with fancy furniture and different nicnaxs and doodads on the shelves.

My bed is also extremely comfy and I think my pillows, blankets and sheets are all made from clouds because they are so comfy.

I reluctantly get out, leaving my warm and inviting bed before looking around to see where I am being held. I try the doorknob and am not surprised when I find out it is locked.

However, it is not long before my host comes into the room. His two guards came in first and per the usual he dismissed them.

He does not look upset nor does he looked displeased. He looks curious and I can feel a headache coming on.

“Hello Harry, I do apologize for the current situation you are under, but until we figure out all that has happened, we can not take any risks” he tells me politely.

“No worries Albus. This place is the most comfortable bedroom I have ever been in. Hopefully while I am in here...” I pause before looking at him in the eyes “I too can figure out what exactly happened”

A minor and quick look of relief washes over his face before it goes back to being impassive. “So I take it you did not know about your fellow victors plan to escape?” he asks as my head starts to hurt but I brush it off.

“I planned on dying in the arena...again… for Tonks. And no. I did not know” I tell him honestly.

“The rebellion has started. And I am sad to say that we both failed to stop it” Dumbledore tells me as he walks past and looks out the massive window looking over to the beautiful gardens.

“No. I did my job perfectly. You are the one who screwed up” I tell him with a little too much anger.

“Our agreement is still in effect, but I do advise you to be respectable to your elders” he tells me in a slightly commanding voice.

I go in for my main point of defense “You put my wife in danger. Life-threatening danger!”

“Her life, and your’s, were never in any danger of being taken” he replies coolly.

“The Games beg to differ on that point” I retort.

Dumbledore looks at me for a while before he replies. “The games, were not my idea”

What!? Then whose were they?

“I know you met my younger brother, Aberforth, on the airship. He is my chief advisor and is second only to me in terms of how things get run. The Games were his idea and he meant to take care of all the leaders of the rebellion in one fallswoop. The Victors who were chosen where the major players in the rebellion. The ones who the districts looked up to and followed” he explains.

“And Tonks?” I ask in a heated tone.

“A person in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, she would have been the Victor of the Games”

“Would have?” I ask in confusion.

“Yes. Would have. But then you volunteered for Sirius. You were not supposed to be put in. I was forced to decide that it would be another win for the lovebirds of District 12. The couple with lightning, the duo of thunder, the Izulu Birds. We would have played it off to our advantage, but that all went away when Flamel destroyed the arena.”

I should have known they cheated the name drawings, but then my mind goes elsewhere.

“You know we had nothing to do with that. Where is my wife?” I ask as my body tenses.

Dumbledore looks at me with hesitation and minor anger “She is not here”.

They killed her! I’ll kill him! I almost try to before he starts talking again.

“Former Auror Shacklebolt transferred her runic tattoo onto him. I can only assume she is in District 13” he tells me like I shouldn’t be shocked at what he just said.

“District 13?”

President Dumbledore then goes on to tell me that District 13 was never destroyed. They moved underground, made a treaty with Diagon to leave them alone and in turn they would leave the District rebels to be slaughtered.

“My family?” I ask him after taking in everything he had to say about 13.

“I can assume they are in District 13 as well. They were not among the dead” he tells me without any emotion or elaboration.

The look I give him of confusion, worry, and anger that accompanies my feelings when I began to piece together the puzzle, gives him reason to go on.

“The rebellion happened. District 13 supplied 12 with weapons and a little power. Abe is in charge of our military. District 12, being the smallest district and the least needed as far as resources go, was the first target after they openly attacked my aurors. There was no choice and after the arena incident there was nothing we could do but retaliate. However, we are aware that a large number of the population escaped. No doubt because of your warning to your brother. It took us sometime to crack the code speak. In fact you probably saved many of your fellow District men’s lives...again ”

District 12 is gone...but my family is safe. I am expecting anger, but I only feel cold and am relieved that they are okay. Then curiosity jumps into the mix. Who else got out. My friends? Their families? My neighbors and my loyal and grateful customers?

“Fleur and Kingsley?” I ask.

“We have them, they are traitors. They knew about the plan to destroy the arena. On all accounts they should have been executed upon capture. However, they are still alive for the time being” he answers.

I want to go see them, but I know I need to pick my battles while I am this confined. I want to ask about the others, the ones I thought were dead. Rosmerta. Gilderoy, Malkin and my mentor, but I need to think and keep cool. I need to plan. I really need to clear out my freaking mind and have this headache go away. I am in no state to act, as much as I regret to admit it.

It is all too much to take in.

Albus must see my inner turmoil because he calls for a calming draught with tea and dreamless sleep potion for me.

“Sleep and process this all Harry. You are safe now, as is your family for the moment. I will send you up a meal and then I suggest you get some rest” he ends.

And with that he leaves me more confused than when I woke up.

It has been about two weeks since I got captured. I have gotten a little more freedom with each passing day and have just recently started having dinner with Dumbledore. From what I can gather the rebellion is happening, but the rebels are disorganized and still outgunned even with the little help they receive from 13.

District 2 has remained loyal and District 1 claims it will never join the rebellion.

Albus’s calm and collected demeanor is still there, but it has slightly faltered. I think he thought it would be easy to squash this. However, his brother really ruined the division among districts when he tried to retaliate and came up with the new Games. So I guess District 5 is the district to thank for the current rebellion.

The current dinner starts off with just me as I slowly dig into my slightly spiced zuppa toscana bowl of soup with warm bread. Just the taste and warmth of the first portion of dinner makes me smile, that is until President Dumbledore comes in and he does not share in my joy.

“Harry I regret to inform you that I have just recently been put in a bit of a pickle” he starts off.

I put my spoon down and wait for him to continue.

“You see… an event took place today that put...two of the ones you love the most... in a very dangerous position and I am afraid that even I may not be able to keep them safe if they keep up their actions” he adds.

My eyes bulged and my breath hitches before he turns on a viewing monitor.

I am vaguely aware of the setting. I can’t quite place my finger on it till I see the factories. It’s District 8. I don’t see what a loved one of mine would be doing there until I see the three walk over to a building and walk in. They look to have a whole film crew taping them.

Tonks...Col...even Roger…

What the hell are they doing in District 8!? The view feed then disrupts and it changes scenes. I see Diagon airships come in, to what I can only assume is, to attack. They already have seemed to taken down a whole building.

The airships come in and Emmeline and...Moody!? are on the roof tops as they direct the rebels to fire out heated chains that wrap around the airships and cause them to crash.

However, they are backed up with more airships that fire on the rebels. I watch helplessly as Tonks runs for shelter as the airships fire reductos.

I think she is for sure going to get hit but then my brother comes out of nowhere, with incredible speed, and pins her to a wall, covering and protecting her with his bigger body. He stays there till the airships pass.

I sigh before seeing the airships circle back. This time the trio is ready however, as Tonks draws an intricate bow and Col and Roger raise, what I am guessing are the ancient weapons that belonged to the extinct muggles. I think they were called firehands or something like that. They were in Mom’s and Dad’s notes.

They activate with a trigger and fire through a barrel. I think Roger and Col are firing giant pins while Tonks fires arrows. I don’t see how that is going to stop the airships but that is before I see the projectiles explode on impact and the airships go spinning out of control and crash land.

Someone is asking Tonks, who is dressed in sophisticated light armor that is the color of an Izulu bird, what her reaction to the attack is and they ask her what she is feeling at the present moment.

The video cuts out again and I can see the tears in my wife’s eyes. She looks hysterical and I can’t tell why. My thoughts are pushed aside as I hear her speak.

“You see that!?” she yells pointing to the downed airship. “Lightning is striking. No matter what you do or who you send, we will survive and come after you!” she then pauses before her eyes turn cold and I feel fear from her deathly glare and at the same time I am aroused by the power in her gaze.

“Because if we burn!...You burn with us!”

With that the video ends and President Dumbledore looks to me.

“I can not keep them safe if they support the rebels, go on camera with them and fight our forces. Not to mention openly antagonizing us” Dumbledore informs me.

He is right. It may only be matter of time before they get hurt. They are fighting a superior armed enemy, even if they do outnumber them.

“I don’t know what to say” I tell him honestly.

Albus looks at me and then sighs. “You don’t need to say anything now. I will try to rectify this matter for now, but in order to guarantee their safety the time will come for you to align with us...publicly”

As much as I hate the sound of that… I will do anything to keep them safe.

“Okay ” I answer and am rewarded with a small smile from him as we continue with our dinner in silence.

I am stuck between a rock and a hard place and I don’t think I am ever getting out.

End of Chapter 1

Let me know what you think!

Chapter 2 posted!

Thanks for reading!

LJAG

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712658/chapters/19974955): It started

### Chapter Text

Chapter 2

Time passes slowly since I saw my wife’s open stance against Diagon. And by the looks I observe from the aurors...things aren’t going well.

There is more stress and people are constantly on alert. Others emotions are coming to me like it is second nature and I am also getting glimpses of what they may or might not be thinking. It’s too jumbled in my mind to know for sure.

This all brings me to my current state. I do not even fathom the possibility of going to anyone in Diagon in regards to my current abilities. Instead I am sitting in my room and trying to clear my mind. I am trying to piece together the puzzle that is my thoughts.

The first puzzle is of Tonks. From what I put together so far the video I was shown is only a portion of what was shown. If I had to guess I’d say it was broadcasted without the approval of Diagon. Although it is being viewed in...secret?

\----------------------------------------------------In mind memory-------------------------------------------------------

“The people can not see this!” is one voice that I can gather from my thoughts.

Tonks, my brother and Roger going into the building...They are helping soldiers?...no the wounded...People adore them...They leave…

They are following Emmeline and Moody who are talking with them, but there is no audio.

Fear strikes their faces after a while of walking and they turn back to the direction from where they came…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the love Merlin! They...they…

Those no good, sadistic, soulless, inhuman bastards!

They bombed the freaking Hospital.

No wonder why Tonks said what she said.

The cowardice pilots that Tonks, Col and Roger shot down deserve every amount of pain and suffering that came upon them.

I am seething with rage as my eyes tinge but I push it off as I try and calm my breathing as I relax.

Dumbledore played it out like they were in combat! From what I can see, they were hunting monsters that were out of control.

Needless to say I go to dinner that night as a very angry, resentful and calculating individual. I was played like a fiddle and would love to call out Dumbledore, but I keep my emotions in check and play like it is dinner as usual.

The only saving grace of tonight's dinner is dessert. Winky, the house elf cook who I befriended, is making treacle tart tonight, so I am reserved when dining as Albus tells me uninformative information.

“Tomorrow will be a big day for you” he tells me and I am reminded of Gilderoy. After all Lockhart did I hope him and Ros and Mal made it out alright.

“How come sir?”

I wonder if he is going to manipulate me again, so I try to see if he leaves out anything.

“You will be speaking to the nation” he continues.

Will I be telling them the truth or lies? Why do I even ask myself this? Of course it is not going to be the truth.

“This rebellion is only causing death and it will never get anywhere. We want it to stop as soon as possible, for everyone's’ sake”

Ding Ding! We have a winner. This smells like half truths, partial details with just a hint of deception. No, I take it back, the smell can better be summarized as the essence that is President Dumbledore.

“So I will be speaking about?” I humor the old man.

“A cease fire” he answers calmly.

I should have seen it coming. Suddenly all my anticipation and hunger for dessert has gone straight out the window. “So I will once again promote division and call for everyone to back down and try and get them to see how caring Diagon can be” it feels all too familiar.

“Precisely. You will have a speech made for you but I will allow you to improvise if you see a better way to change the people’s minds. You have done it before and if you succeed you will be known as the person who saved countless lives” Dumbledore states like this job is an honor.

The people will probably think of me as a traitor and call out for my head, seeing as you know, Diagon bombed their freaking hospital. They killed innocents and will continue to rule as Masters to their slaves that is the Districts.

But...it may keep her safe. Keep them safe. I will become them, become Diagon, if it means their safety.

“They will be safe if I make the speech?”

Albus looks at me before replying “Deliver the speech to your utmost standards and I will do my utmost to keep them safe” he bargains.

“All of them” I tell him, all my loved ones will be safe.

“Their lives will be spared” he answers.

“Deal” I answer as a smile forms on his face and I feel like I need to take a long burning hot shower.

I will make deals with the devil and become a demon myself if it means they get to continue to live.

I am very uncomfortable as I sit in my chair as a Diagon prep team get’s me ready for the cameras. I am unused to anyone doing this to me but Rosmerta’s team. Needless to say I would love to be anywhere else at the moment as time continues to count down before I have to make my speech.

Finally after what seems like an eternity they are done getting me ready. I am relieved when I get up, however that quickly changes when my auror escorts show up. Suddenly sitting back in the chair seems a lot better than what I am about to do.

On a good not the aurors are friendly enough with me as they lead me to the room where I will be filmed. The only trouble we come across is that of an Unspeakable agent that almost crashed into us. He seemed to be in a hurry as he only gave me a brief nod of recognition before hurrying back out.

I hate running into the Unspeakables because, like now, I have just gotten a look at what they were thinking, at least I believe this is what happened. But unlike the aurors, the Unspeakables thoughts are scrambled and I believe it is some sort of mind defense. Coincidentally I came across this information from viewing the auros thoughts.

Then again, I might just be going crazy, but so far all the thoughts I have viewed have been accurate. My mind is much too unorganized and hectic to even try and process the Unspeakable’s thoughts as we finally make it to our destination.

I will be replying to the questions of Rita Skeeter via a monitor after she has a break in her show.

I take a deep long breath before I see the countdown screen overhead. 5, 4, 3, 2, and I am live.

I do my best to smile as I am introduced and make small talk with Rita until she asks the questions I am really not wanting to answer.

“Do you have anything to say to our nation Harry?” she asks as the video feed pans out to the audience. I can see everyone is waiting for my response with bated breath.

“There is so much fighting...So many lives are being lost...It needs to stop...Therefore...” I pause for a moment before I speak my next words.

I am calling for a ceasefire which will basically be giving the districts a big slap in the face. Sorry you started a rebellion and so many people died for a better world for your children, but I really think it is a good idea to forget about how oppressive the current regime is. Can’t we all just go back to being the slaves of Diagon?

Merlin I feel filthy already at what I am about to say. It’s for Tonks, my family and loved ones, I tell myself to try and make this all easier and acceptable to say. Here goes nothing.

However, my words never get to come out... The feed goes fuzzy and then comes back on.

Am I dreaming?

“Are you...are you...”

That voice...The voice of the angels. The voice that captivated me from the moment I heard it.

“Tonks?...” I gasp in shock.

She is looking through a war torn town that I don’t recognize....Yes I do… She’s in District 12...It’s all gone. They destroyed it all. What little we had has been taken from us by the greedy hands of Diagon.

“Are you, are you

Coming to the stream

Where I heard you call out

Before I ran to thee”

Our first time in the games.

“Great things did happen there

And greater will there be

If you come back to our cave

By the mighty stream”

My body washes over with an overwhelming sense of warmth and happiness as my mind finds peace and my body relaxes.

She continues to sing about our time together as she walks through our home and suddenly it all comes back.

“Tonks I...”

But then it stops and the feed comes back to Rita.

I must look like a deer in the head lights.

Then it happens. The Unspeakable’s thought becomes clear and my eyes bulge.

Rita, and everyone else for that matter must think it is shock so she tries to coax me out of it.

“Harry you were saying? About the fighting?” she asks.

I have to plan this out carefully.

“It needs to stop” I say before taking another pause to stall a little.

I got it.

“No one is safe Rita. If you think you are protected you are wrong. No matter the defense, someone always gets hurt in the ensuing attack. Your neighbors, friends, the ones you hold most dear and love with all your heart...”

“Are these people worth losing just because of something you believe? Is doing something, for the sake of making you feel better about yourself worth it?... knowing that you are causing your fellow man to die in vain?...” I pause as I see everyone is on their seats, agreeing with me vigorously.

No one will die because of me. I would rather die and be tortured to insanity before I let anyone that I care about be harmed because I was to worried about my own safety. Here goes nothing.

“Tonks...” I start and I can tell that people think I am going to try and get her to stop her actions. Oh how disappointed they are going to be.

“Tridighey’re cridigoming! Dridigiagon, Bridigomb Yridigou. Tridigake Sridighelter. Hridigurry. Sridighips Eridign Rridigoute...Iridigneffable! ” I shout, hoping to Merlin Col is listening as well.

The next thing I see is the two aurors come lunging at me and then my body goes numb.

End of Chapter 2

Kudos, Bookmark and leave me a comment on what you think so far.

Thanks for reading!

LJAG

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712658/chapters/20975513): The warning

### Chapter Text

**No one will die because of me. I would rather die and be tortured to insanity before I let anyone that I care about be harmed because I was to worried about my own safety. Here goes nothing.**

**“Tonks...” I start and I can tell that people think I am going to try and get her to stop her actions. Oh how disappointed they are going to be.**

**“Tridighey’re cridigoming! Dridigiagon, Bridigomb Yridigou. Tridigake Sridighelter. Hridigurry. Sridighips Eridign Rridigoute...Iridigneffable! ” I shout, hoping to Merlin Col is listening as well.**

**The next thing I see is the two aurors come lunging at me and then my body goes numb.**

Tonks POV

I watch the screen and cry out as he goes out of frame as the camera crashes to the floor.

There is a loud scream of pain.

At this point tears are gushing out of my eyes, not because of the scream however. It’s because of the blood that just spurted onto the lens giving our screen a red hue before the feed gets cut off and in it’s place is the symbol of Diagon.

“Col what’d he say!?” I ask my brother-in-law as my eyes plead for him to tell me.

“Umm” Col starts as he goes over the message in his head as the others in the room turn to him, desperately waiting for an answer.

“They’re coming...Diagon...Bomb You...Take Shelter...Ships En Route” then he briefly pauses like he is confused before ending “Ineffable?”

My breath hitches. I try to speak but I can’t. He used his last word to tell me that he still loves me. And now...

“It was a warning. He was warning us” Sirius tells them, breaking the silence.

“I agree. He could have overheard plans of attack. His speech would have been the perfect cover to catch us off guard. This has Aberforth written all over it. Harry risked his own safety to tell us” Scrimgeour informs the room, backing up Sirius.

Everything all becomes a blur. He is willing to give up himself to protect me, to protect us, to protect everyone. This is exactly what he does and I used to admire him for that. Now I hate his self sacrificing ways because it may have caused him his…

I am briefly broken out as I hear that an air raid drill has been announced and Roger is helping me up as he guides me to the stairs. We follow everyone else, who seem all too used to performing these types of drills, and continue downwards. If it were not for Roger I would probably have fallen down because I can not stop worrying.

Not for me or for the people around me, but for my husband. We are a little more than halfway to our destination when the walls shake and the lights go off. They are quickly replaced by floodlights. That’s when water runes, that are tattooed on the wall, go off and the emotionless people slightly start to panic as everyone quickens their pace.

Roger escorts me the whole way there as we pass the giant heavy doors and head into the bunker. I finally look up and see that Roger is scanning the area before briefly picking up speed as he makes his way over to Lisa and his mother.

“Where’s Colleen?” he asks them as his eyes dart around trying to look for his little sister’s face.

“I thought she was coming down with you. Where?...” his mother starts to ask but we are already turned around.

At the mention of his sister, who is practically my little sister as well, I am broken out of my mood as we begin to sprint back to the doors.

We see that the last of the people are walking through and Colleen Davies is not among them.

My heart drops further as they call for the doors to close.

We run to go back out but are stopped by guards.

“Let us through! Please let us through” I beg them.

“Sorry we can’t do that ma’am” he tells me.

“As a ranking member of...” Roger starts but get’s cut off.

“We are aware of both of your ranks, but we still can’t allow you to leave. With what your husband has just done for us... I will not let his sacrifice be for nothing” he tells me and I can see the remorse on his face but I also know that we are not going anywhere.

I just lost...I can not lose my little sister as well…

My knees almost give way, but Roger holds me up thankfully, even if his grip is too tight. I can see the fear in his eyes. We wait as the doors start to make their way closed. I try not to lose control of my emotions, but it becomes harder with each passing second.

That’s when we hear the noise from behind us. We look back and see that Den is running over to us, horror written all over his face. I go to ask him what is wrong when I hear the life-saving voice from behind the doors.

“Hold the doors!” his voice rings out like a saving angel sent from the heavens.

Col’s hair is plastered to his face and he looks slightly fatigued, but in his arms is Colleen who is being carried bridal style with a ball of fur in her own arms. She went back for that bloody cat. I almost wish I left Crookshanks back in 12. He was one of the conditions I had in order to be the Izulu Bird.

I forget my feelings for the damn cat as Col runs through the closing doors, just making it through.

He spots us and makes his way over. Col gives me a smile and carefully sets Colleen on the ground, although she holds onto him for balance because she has her left foot hanging off the ground.

“Merlin sis! What the hell were you thinking!?” Roger scolds her after he carefully hugs her.

Den runs past me and hugs Col the same way.

“I couldn’t leave Crookshanks, he would have...” she tells him apologetically.

Roger sighs before huffing out a “Yeah I know” and then hugs her again.

“Crookshanks and I were coming out when the runes activated...It was slick...I slipped and rolled my ankle...I thought I was done for...That’s when Colin came running in and...” and then she stops and looks bashful.

Roger looks at Col with a new view. Colin must have went to find Colleen as soon as they announced the drill. I knew that Col fancied her, but not to this extent. By the way Roger is looking at him I doubt my best friend knew either.

He puts a grateful hand on his shoulder “Thank you Col” he tells my brother, using his nickname for the first time in his life.

Col just nods his head, accepting Roger’s words.

I can no longer hold back and carefully envelope my non-blood related siblings in a massive hug.

“Please never scare us like that again okay?” I tell them sarcastically and they laugh before agreeing.

We head back and see that my mother, Mrs. Davies, and the Creevy Parents have all gathered when relief flashes through their faces as we walk over together.

My mom examines, Colleen’s ankle while Roger, Col, Den and I move over to another area to talk.

“Col...I saw it...Har...what is...what happened? What is going to happen to him? ” he asks in a trembling voice by the end of his question.

“I...I don’t know Den” Col responds before wrapping his little brother in his arms and consoles him as the tears leave Den’s eyes and onto his older brother.

I look to Roger, as if asking him the same question. He goes to respond...but he can’t. Even with his former rivalry with my husband...he still feels for Harry, who may have just saved us all...again.

I try to push my own tears back as I move over and embrace my little brothers, who instantly invite me in, as we all sit silently and hope that the man we all love above all else is still alright.

End of Chapter 3

Decided that this would be another good glimpse of things from Tonks' POV.

LJAG

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712658/chapters/23233947)

### Chapter Text

No one will die because of me. I would rather die and be tortured to insanity before I let anyone that I care about be harmed because I was to worried about my own safety. Here goes nothing.

“Tonks...” I start and I can tell that people think I am going to try and get her to stop her actions. Oh how disappointed they are going to be.

“Tridighey’re cridigoming! Dridigiagon, Bridigomb Yridigou. Tridigake Sridighelter. Hridigurry. Sridighips Eridign Rridigoute...Iridigneffable! ” I shout, hoping to Merlin Col is listening as well. 

The next thing I see is the two aurors come lunging at me and then my body goes numb.

The camera gets thrown down by one auror as the other comes at me.

My eyes blaze over completely in emerald coloring and it is like I am a passenger in my own body as it reacts on it’s own.

The auror tried to grab me but my foot quickly makes it into his side. I just landed a successful kick into his liver and he screams out in pain before he falls to the ground.

The other auror is on me in a second but my body spins around, on autopilot, as my fist goes flying into his gut with a heavy jab. The guard sprawls to the ground in pain as I watch and am even unable to cringe as he spurts blood onto the camera lens.

The emerald burns deeper as my body quickly retrieves their wands as the aurors continue to moan out in pain. In the next moment the doors to the room burst open and in step 4 aurors along with two Unspeakables.

I am not sure how, but I manage to cast fiend fire on the new intruders and it takes all six of them to battle the flames. However, my body must have just done this as a distraction because one hands goes to cast augmenta at them while the other wand follows it with an icy mist. They basically turn into popsicles as the fiend fire gets dismissed.

Is this real? What is going on? My body won’t tell me as it goes and takes one of the aurors cloaks and puts it on.

Before heading out, I go to a nearby mirror and wave a wand over my face, charming it to look older and almost unrecognizable. The other wand gets put away as I walk out the room and head down the hall casually. I get quite far and slow down only when I hear the shouts. I recognize both of the voices.

“I gave him my word Abe!”

“Your word, not mine, Al!”

The other wand gets pulled out before I kick open the door as my vocal cords get taken over as well.

“Words mean different things to different people, don’t they!?” my voice yells at the brothers, except it is much lower than usual.

The two ruling brothers of the nations look at me with shock.

“But I think my next two words are a bit universal so you should both know what they mean...at least for a brief moment. It rhymes with ‘Abracadabra’ ” I laugh sadistically as they look to their wands.

“Can you guess what the words are? ” I ask as a wand gets pointed at each Dumbledore.

Aberforth looks to be fuming while Albus looks much more calm and collected.

“Harry, please” Albus starts as I can feel my mind start to hurt.

“Errrrrhhhhh! Wrong answer!” I yell out in laughter. Even though I know my body is smiling I can still feel a wave of hatred start to course through me as my eyes continue to become blinded in an emerald hue.

“The answer is...Avada Kedav...” my voice stops as I feel two pokes on my back.

My own body starts to surge in pain as I fall to the ground and it feels like I am getting electrocuted.

“Peter, how nice of you to drop by” Aberforth greets the one who is responsible for my current predicament.

“Mr. Pettigrew, is that the muggle weapon you have been tinkering with?” Albus asks as the pain finally stops.

“Yes it is Mr. President. A magically powered taser gun” this man named Peter replies.

I freaking hate these ‘taser guns’, but at least the emerald is leaving my eyes and I am getting back in control. I start to move again but I hear Aberforth cast an incarcerous on me...again.

“Would you mind if I run some tests on him?” Peter asks and I am assuming he is meaning me.

“Go ahead and run whatever the hell you want on him”

Screw you Aberforth.

“For the moment let’s just confine him to his room, with restraints. He is clearly not himself. I will speak with him tomorrow” Albus overturns him.

“Suit yourself” Aberforth tell his brother before I get knocked out.

It feels like deja vu as I wake up again in the soft warm bed, except this time I can feel that I am currently being restrained to said bed. I can move around, but I am physically unable to leave the bed.

I look around to see that nothing in the room has changed and that is when President Dumbledore enters, right on cue.

“I once again feel that I need to apologize for your current status” he tells me and it actually looks like he may mean it.

“No worries. I do believe the last time we saw each other I was trying to kill you” I tell him honestly because at this point I really don’t care if I live or die. In fact the more I remain alive the more harm I will probably cause others.

If I don’t play my part and let them manipulate me they will use the suffering of others to force me to comply. If I am dead there is no reason to target those I love and care about.

Albus looks at me carefully before speaking “I believe that the last time we met...you were not in control...Am I wrong on my hypothesis?”

I merely shrug my shoulders. I don’t know what is going on. My eyes shine in the heat of battle, I become stronger and I gain new knowledge that was not there before. Sure I am book smart because of my studies but this thing...this other being inside me...it is something completely different and I don’t want to dwell on it. Especially if my time is ending.

“I don’t know what to do with you” Albus tells me with a sigh.

“You could keep good on your promise and not lie to me for starters” I tell him.

He looks a bit miffed at this. “I did not order the attack. And technically you did not deliver on your promise either... You never called for the cease fire”

That may be true, but I still do not like him any more than I currently do, which is not saying much.

“Therein lies the unforeseen variable” I tell him before he gives me a questioning look.

“Family. They change a lot of things, don’t they” I answer his unspoken question and for some reason he seems surprised, even a little shocked at my response, so I go on.

“Brothers...you and I share the same predicament. We will do anything for them and protect them no matter what it means for everyone else. As long as Aberforth remains we can not work together. I am at your left telling you the strategic moves for peace while your brother is your right hand man who will crush everyone to make sure Diagon remains at the top and is feared by all” I continue as Albus looks to be deep in thought.

“I don’t know what to...” Dumbledore starts but I interrupt him.

“The choice is already made, he is your brother and that trumps all. I don’t hold it against you. My brothers trump all as well...” I pause, before I am about to tell him that they trump him as well but I think he gets it.

“So the question remains...” but I impolitely interrupt him again.

“You keep me imprisoned and because you have respect for me you put me in with Fleur and Kingsley...Albus” I finish, using his first name to show that I am only saying this because we are behind closed doors and I mean no disrespect by suggesting he do what I tell him.

He is silent for a long moment and it is at this point that I see the wrinkles that are not from old age, but are most likely due to stress and worry. He may be the leader of the nation, but like he said when I offered him lunch before the tour, he is just a person like the rest of us.

“If that is what you wish...I will make it so” he tells me.

“I think that will be for the best” I answer.

He looks at me for a long while “We could have been great together”

“Probably” I answer truthfully.

“It will be done Harry” he ends before turning on his heel and makes his way out.

I take a long breath before exhaling. Hopefully all those in 13 are safe...now I just need to make sure the ones in this mansion are safe as well as I think of the man who helped me feed my people and I think of the woman who became captured because she tried to protect me. I hope I am not too late to save Kingsley and Curves.

The dungeon is drafty and dark...and the auror guards are not as friendly. Although I guess after what I did...no guard is going to be friendly with me. I do feel like they fear me though so at least I have that going for me.

I am put in a cell but Fleur and Shacklebolt are nowhere to be seen.

“They are not here at the moment. Both of them are going through…’therapy’ at the moment” a newly entered, fine clothed and portly man tells me. I recognize his voice.

“Peter?” I guess.

“You are correct” he tells me as I see him slyly move his hand that pushes a button on a small device that is attached to his belt, slightly concealed by his cloak.

“I apologize for tasering you the other day, but in my response I was saving your life” he tells me.

“Oh, how so?” I ask him.

“Even in your blood thirsty state...the two would have put you down in the blink of an eye. They have had countless killing curses thrown at them over the years. They are the unchallenged leaders of this nation for a reason” he tells me.

I just nod my head, I guess that makes sense but I don’t know why he is here, nor do I know what his title is.

“Oh where are my manners. I know you have heard my name but we have not been properly introduced Mr. Potter. I am Peter Pettigrew. Head of Diagon’s Black Operations”

Well shit this is surprising.

“We will be seeing a lot more of each other I am afraid. I have been ordered by Lord Dumbledore to be the one to give you...your ‘therapy’ for the foreseeable future” he tells me with little emotion.

I hate Aberforth. I dream of the day I will get to stab him in the gut with the blade of my katana. The day will never happen, but I can always dream while I am still alive.

I go to address Peter when the doors open and in walks auror guards with two bodies.

My body runs cold as I see Fleur doesn't even recognize me. She is shivering and her eyes look like they have seen a monster. Kingsley looks horribly malnourished and his once strong muscular frame has depleted immensely. He doesn’t even look up.

The bastards! If I ever find who did this too them I will make them regret they were ever conceived.

The aurors drop them into their cells and go to stand watch but Peter dismisses them and they leave without a word. Pettigrew obviously has a lot of sway.

“Harry I must go but will let you have a moment of privacy with your friends. It was quite obvious Albus wants me to look out for you so here are some nutrition bars. They are like the heavy bread of 11. I’ll give you a couple in case you get hungry later. Please do hide them from the aurors when they are around. They may think I am showing you kindness” he laughs and gives me the bars of food.

He knows where they are going to. I simply nod my head in thanks. At this moment I don’t know what his motivation is, but if it can help my fellow victors out than I am going to go with it till I figure out his true intentions.

Right after he leaves I throw a bar into Curves’ cell. I have to aim to get one into Kingsley’s as it goes soaring through my bars and then Fleurs cell and then pretty close to him.

“Eat” I tell them. However, the both don’t make a move. “Eat!” I say again but this time more commanding. Still nothing. I sigh before concentrating. My emerald hue comes back, the first time since the incident, and I have a bit of trepidation, but I let it come in.

“Eat” I say once more. It it slow but they begin to move, actually they slowly crawl, as they make their ways to the bars and start eating. It then become like night and day as their energy gets picked up and soon they are scarfing down the food.

Fleur looks around first to see who gave her meal. Her eyes meet mine.

“Hero! You’re safe!” she exclaims as she moves over to the bars and takes my hands in hers as I meet her.

“They wouldn’t tell us what happened to you. And then we saw you on the monitor and then...” she pauses.

“I am fine. They were going to attack District 13...it’s where all my family is...I just got to warn them...but we can talk about that later...How are you guys doing now?” I ask even though I don’t want to know the answer.

“We could be better” Kingsley lightly jokes. He already looks so much better. “Got any more bars?” he asks and I send him another one.

“Shack is putting it lightly. We get to go to ‘therapy’ aka torture every time the rebels get a victory. I honestly don’t know if they are stupid enough to think we have information on their plans or just enjoy harming us” she tells me in her usual demeanor that oddly gives me great comfort.

“I am guessing it is the later” Kingsley chips in as he finished his second portion.

We go on to talk about what is happening now. I desperately want to ask them about what happened in the games, but I wouldn’t put it past Aberforth to spy on us so I don’t ask and they don’t tell.

Times goes by slowly, but I am still glad I took the low road and am in a cell where I can keep an eye on my two friends.

The rebels must not have done anything big lately because none of us have been taken in for ‘therapy’ however, today we are visited by an auror and before he can even speak I already get a vibe off of him that is telling me to dislike him.

He pays me no head and instead goes to Fleur’s cell.

“How’s it going Delacour?” he hisses with a smirk on his face.

“Go shove off Flint” she tells him with a scowl.

“I’d rather shove in...although you have lost your glow... I’d still let you...”

“In your dreams you flobberworm” she retorts.

He just smiles before taking out a flask of what I am assuming is water. He starts to let some drip out and I have no clue why. However, when I look back over to Curves I see that she is frozen still and her eyes are filled with fear. That’s when it dawns on me...Water torture.

“Hey ugly!” I shout out and temporarily get his attention.

“Yeah you, you big idiot! Who else would I be referring to? Your mama drop you as a child a couple times?” I can feel his anger coming up as he puts away the flask.

Here fishy fishy.

“Or do you just have the genetics of your old man?” His anger grows but it still not enough. I was going to go with more family next but since he is by himself I am going to gamble on a different route.

“What’s the matter? Got no friends because no one can stand the sight of you?”

Boom! Nailed it! He is fuming as he makes his way over and I step back.

“Shut up you little git!” he yells at me.

My eyes light up and I once again welcome it. “Why don’t you make me! Are you that incompetent to stop me? I am seriously considering that you are all talk and nothing more than a squib!” I laugh as I let the emerald presence back into me.

“You’ll wish you never crossed me you little twerp” he retaliates, rather badly if you ask me, before pulling out his wand and poking his wand hand into my cell.

“Cru...” he starts before I launch myself at him as emerald green covers my eyes.

My body has been taken over again. It grabs the wand and turns it on him as I cast a petrificus totalus on him and then slash the wand at the viewing runes that I did not know where there. They have already been tampered with oddly enough but I change it again to look like nothing is amiss. It takes a couple moments to receive the footage, so I should be in the clear. Once again, I have no clue how I know this, now, while I am not in control of my own body.

“Legilimens!” I cast on him and look through his mind focusing on the rebels.

In District 9 the people were escorted to the camp where they keep the beasts, probably to start their day of work, by the aurors. A man, with dirty blonde hair, pointed his finger to the sky, like my District’s salute, and they all scattered as they ran for it.

Many fell as the aurors let loose with curses before they gave chase. Three aurors walked slowly forward, having lost sight of the workers who headed into the camp which was hidden by wards.

I heard a “for Luna!” and then the ground beneath the aurors’ feet vanished before they fell down into a concealed pit. The workers came back out of the camp afterwards, except they were accompanied by three Dragons who encircled the pit.

“If we burn! You burn with us!” the man with long dirty blonde hair shouted as the Dragons lowered their heads and spewed flames into the pit.

The next scene plays out at a dam in what I recognize as District 7.

Said dam is built like a fortress and a small army of rebels march forward, slightly singing Tonk’s song with a slight modification.

**Are you, are you**

**Coming to the stream**

**Where we do call out**

**To come and join with we**

**Great things will happen here**

**And greater there will be**

**When we meet in moonlight**

**By the mighty stream**

They all shout out a war cry and it is as if they are drawing the attention of the stationed aurors, who move up to the front of the dam in defensive positions. They come running in, ready for the retaliatory attack from the aurors, who only have their eyes on the advancing rebels. The curses go flying but the rebels press onwards.

In the commotion no one sees, what I can only imagine are, mere people scaling down the walls. They must have come in from behind the dam. The distraction worked and the mere people take out the upper quadrant of guards before heading into the building. The outer doors open up to the surprise of the aurors stationed below.

The aurors surprise is short lived however as the rebels make contact with them and take the aurors down, or throw them over into the waters below. They plant bombs inside and hightail it out of there before the entirety of the hydro-plant gets blown to bits.

I gasp out in shock as I get out of Flint’s mind.

Merlin, no wonder everyone is so on edge here. The rebels really are ...well … rebelling.

My body casts an imperio on Flint, making him my puppet. Then I obliviate him so he doesn’t know it.

“Go and gather as much information for me as you can without becoming suspicious” I command him, giving him back his wand. Flint makes his way out and my vision goes back to normal along with my body.

“Harry what was that? Why didn’t you break out?” Curves asks me.

“Moves and countermoves is how we are going to get out. If we go blindly right now we more than likely will end up dead” I tell her and Kingsley backs me up.

I only hope that by the time my last move is made we are all in one piece.

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712658/chapters/26477412)

### Chapter Text

Flint has remained my loyal spy and between him and Peter we are doing alright in my new dark and dreary home. I have not gathered any intel on another big attack but a couple days ago...I started ‘therapy’.

However, it is not torture. At least I don’t think it is. I get brought into a white room and put on an upright table, with a slight tilt, before becoming strapped in. The first time it happened I braced for torture. The only thing that happened was Peter and some assistants coming in.

They asked me questions on how I was doing and then they started making things more comfortable for me as I grew sleepy and then I would gradually fall asleep.

I wake up tired and a little stiff but not in any real pain, with no memory of what they have done to me. I have Fleur and Kingsley ask me questions about the past, to make sure my memory is remaining in tact, but nothing seems off.

Currently it is just after dinner and I am getting strapped in.

“You ever going to tell me what you are doing to me Pete?” I ask him as he waves his wand.

He pauses before replying “Are you in any pain from ‘therapy’ Harr?”

“No, just a little stiff” I tell him.

“Then there is no need to tell you if it doesn’t hurt you” he replies as they start to get ready when a newcomer enters the room.

“How is the treatment going?” Aberforth Dumbledore asks lightly but I can here the demand in his voice.

“Like I told you before, this takes time to perfect. He should have some effect by now but he is not ready to be tested” Peter informs him.

I really wish I knew what was going on. You’d think I would be more uncomfortable with what they are doing with me, but…

It’s a nice change of space, bright and white, I get super comfy, and I feel a very welcoming presence when I am here. A warm, familiar feeling of closeness. It’s nice and I actually look forward to it.

“Time is something that we no longer have an abundant amount of. I expect a report by the end of week Pettigrew” he ends.

“Of course Lord Dumbledore” he nods at the man before going back to work. Aberforth stays a moment longer before leaving. A sigh escapes me when he leaves.

“Are you a little tense Harry?” Peter asks me.

“No I am fine” I lie.

“Everyone take 5. Try taking some deep breath and collecting your thoughts. We’ll be right back” Peter tells me. I just give them a nod as I taking calming breath and try to push the stupid Dumbledore brother out of my thoughts.

I am making progress until the the lights start to flicker. I look around to see if I am seeing things, and that’s when the lights shut down completely and back up runes light the room in dark blue before the monitor screen in the room automatically turns on.

I gasp as I see the big charming face that is plastered onto the screen.

“Ladies and gentlemen. I have a very, very special show for you tonight”

“Cory” I breath out and can’t help but smile.

“My name is Cormac McLeggan, winner of the 68th Hunger Games, reporting to you live from District 13. I am standing here tonight to tell you the truth” he pauses before looking down and his smile vanishes. I have never seen him look this serious.

“People think of me, of us, my fellow Victors, as the lucky ones. Fame, money, status...the lucky ones are the ones who died in the games” he states with a look of hate.

“We, the Victors, are not anything more than the slaves and pets of Diagon. After winning my games I was paraded around and adored. I loved it...but I was naive, young and stupid. The next year I formed bonds with my tributes...my friends...only to watch them die as they were murdered for the entertainment of the elite. I thought it could not get any worse...I was wrong” I can see the anger in his eyes.

“I...or...my body... became desirable. So President Dumbledore and his brother would sell my body to the highest bidders. When I refused...they would kill someone I loved. Many Victors shared my fate. Even the bidders knew it was wrong to some degree. They would try to make it up to me with gifts and presents. However, I discovered something much, much better”

His smile comes back.

“I accepted my payment...” he pauses and looks straight forward with a devilish grin.

“With secrets”

With that he begins to spew out information on aurors, politicians, lawmakers, going into great detail of some. Shady dealings, illegal activities, corruption, covered up truths and the type of secrets everyone wants to hide in a locked vault, away from the public's ears.

Then it gets to the two leaders of the nation. I hear a ruckus from outside but I can’t take my eyes away from the screen as he continues. 

“Aberforth Dumbledore...is a very big fan of the prostitution ring, like many others... except... he can’t perform unless they dress up...and I am not talking about a fancy pair of knickers...his companions need to dress like animals...I heard his most recent fetish was goats”

Holy crap… I knew that man was off.

“And to our dear old leader...Albus one too many names Dumbledore. Defeated Grindewald and then rules all so quickly and without any opposition. How you may ask? Power of course as many guess. But not just any magical power. He uses the magic of the brain. He uses legilimency to view others thoughts without permission and coerces them into doing whatever he wants. However, because of the incredible amount of times he has used it and the amount of time he has done it for...the outer skin of his mind has becomes scared from overuse. He wears his stupid hat to cover it up”

Son of a bitch! That explains the headaches I got when he was near.

I go to see what else Cory has to say when the doors to my room burst open and in runs an Unspeakable, as their shiny silver cloak billows while their hood auto conceals their face. They quickly undo my restraints and try to get me out, but now is the time to strike…

I bring my head back before slamming my forehead right into their face. They go down like a sack of potatoes and yell out in pain. The voice almost sounds familiar but I have no time to figure it out as I go to leave and three more Unspeakables enter.

I crouch down and brace to attack as emerald starts to cover my eyes and then I am frozen.

“Harr stop it’s us!” Col exclaims as he pulls down his hood and I see his slightly aged face. I look at the Unspeakable I hit only to see them pull down their own hood that reveals Roger’s face with a bloody nose as another Unspeakable, well maybe Unspeakable is not the right term, goes to help him up and fix his nose.

The shock finally leaves my body and I run over and sweep Col up in a hug.

“Col! You’re here. How?” then I pause briefly “Tonks?” I ask, “Is she here?”

“Tonks is fine. She is back in 13 with Den and everyone else. Come on we are getting you out of here” he tells me reassuringly before I hug him again.

“We need to move out now!” comes another familiar voice as the two others drop their hoods. It’s Tony and Terry. I have so many questions but no time to ask them as they shove an Unspeakable cloak and boots on me and we head out.

“Sorry about the attack back there Roger” I tell him honestly.

“Not a good time Harry. Merlin Col, I told you your brother was too nice!” he jokes with Col.

Since when did this happen?

We make our way out to the hall and see a handful more Unspeakbles, who I am assuming are rebels because the auror guards are knocked out and they are leading Fleur and Kingsley forward while dressing them as Unspeakables as well.

“We are heading out now!” says, what I am guessing is, our rebel leader.

“May I ask for some assistance before we leave?” comes the voice of Peter who just stepped out from a nearby room.

All wands are drawn on him in an instant.

“Come now Moony no need to be rude” he tells the leader.

“Name and password” the man asks Peter threateningly.

“Code name: Wormtail, Password: Marauders” Peter answers and the leader seems to acknowledge him but still has his wand raised. 

“Secret phrase: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” Peter ends as our leader, Moony, motions for two rebels to help him. They go in and come back out levitating two giant rectangular crates.

“We are moving out with the VIPs. Heading to the gardens” Moony states and sends out what looks to be the mist of a patronus.

Seconds later we receive one back as it responds. “Negative! We’ve been hit! Security systems are back on! Seek shelter in Diagon safe house and hide till further notice!”

“Damn!” Moony yells.

There goes our ride.

“There is another way. Come with me.” Peter tells them and we follow him till we get to a secret passageway and head up.

We are deposited into a massive kitchen as we quietly make our way through. Panic rushes through us all as a door opens and someone comes in.

However, it is just a lady with silvery blonde hair. She looks unbalanced and scared out of her wits when she see us.

“Stupefy!” Moony casts quickly, knocking the lady out.

“Take her! We can use her as a hostage and guarantee us safe travels” Peter tells us so we do.

Merlin who is this person?

We exit the kitchen via a secret passage, covered by a tapestry, and are outside and that’s when I see a whole lot of....nothing?

Peter casts a revealing charm and standing before us is an airship.

That reminds me...“Wand?” I ask my brother.

“Oh right! Here you go” he tells me as he hands me my wand and I feel slightly whole again.

“Everyone in!” Peter tells us as the back door drops and we scramble in and it is as if it’s on a timer because lights flood around the ship and handfuls of aurors and Unspeakables apparate in and start to fire volleys of spells that luckily make it no further than the ships protective shields as Moony and Peter take the pilot seats.

“We need to leave now, the shields won't take much more!” another rebel yells before taking off his unspeakable cloak. Underneath are black robes and the man then puts on a metal mask that resembles the face of a skull. He enervates the lady and brings her to the rear, opening the door.

He throws his unspeakable cloak out the door, receiving the enemies attention, and then puts his wand to the throat of the girl.

I hear the sonorosed voice of the Dumbledore brothers calling for their men to hold their fire after they must have seen the girl.

Who is she? I must know as my emerald eyes view the rebel’s , who still has his wand on her throat for all to see, mind.

She is very special to the brothers and I can see images of her being tortured if she comes back with us.

“We are all set to leave. Hit it!” The rebel shouts back.

I move quickly as I yank out the rebel’s wand and throw it far back into the ship. He looks surprised at me before I yank and throw him back in and push down my hood to the gasps from below as they see me now holding the lady.

I cast protective charm on her before pointing my wand at the ground as we take flight.

“Erresto Momentum Maximus” and a dozen other cushioning charms get fired as I push her out and watch as she lands lightly on the ground.

The rebel I pushed yells at me as we see the army raise their wands, but they don’t fire as we fly out into the night sky.

  
  


“You idiot!” the rebel yells again at me so I turn to him as my eyes blaze with emerald green. He stops talking immediately, gulps and then moves over to the other side of the room as we continue on.

I sit next to Col and give Roger, Tony and Terry a nod of thanks before a very long talk begins as we are on our way to District 13.

Moony told my fellow men from 12 to keep quiet about major details till we get back to District 13 so they just fill me in on how everything is going and how everyone is doing, including Tonks. They also keep telling me how glad they are that I am back, even Roger mentions that he is glad I am in one piece. Kingsley and Fleur join us as well before our adrenaline leaves off and we take a nap the rest of the way back.

All I want to do is see my wife but we all get immediately sent to the infirmary of District 13.

13 is like an old underground fortress. It’s behind Diagon’s tech but beats most district’s tech. It was made for the elite in case war ever broke out again. I get my own room after I give Fleur and Kingsley a hug telling them I’d be right back. We made it! And I really want to be with my two former cell mates as we get transitioned.

I get poked and prodded as several District 13 healers run tests and scans on me, that I assume are all saying that I am fine.

The door opens from behind me, it’s probably another healer, but the healers stop what they are doing. They all smile and slowly move away from me.

What the hell?

I turn around and my breath catches.

It’s her. Merlin I missed her. She looks even better than in my dreams. It’s a little weird that I haven’t pictured her in a while but I don’t care, especially when I hear her voice.

“Harry!” she exclaims as I jump off the bed and turn around, fully taking her in.

I start to run to her.

She starts to run to me.

There is only one thought going through my head as we are about to meet.

That thought…

KILL HER!

### Chapter Management

###  [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712658/chapters/27483867)

### Chapter Text

Uncontrollable anger sweeps through my body as my hands go to strangle her throat as I see her eyes bulge in surprise.

My eyes fill with emerald green in an instant.

I jerk and my body throws itself to the ground. I try to jump back up and attack her but my left leg freezes up and my right fist punches my right leg muscle as I fall back to the ground. My right fist moves again and knocks the side of my head as I begin to see stars.

That’s when my mind starts a battle with itself as I briefly see Sirius come running in and grab Tonks who was about to rush to my side.

KILL HER!

**No! We protect her!**

SHE CAUSES YOU HARM!

**Keep her safe, no matter what!**

MUST KILL HER!

**Must protect her!**

The words and voices run over each other and jumble as I roar. My mind shields go up and my vision goes completely green in emerald colors and eventually I calm as everything relaxes as the voices merges together in unison.

I know what to do.

**Protect Tonks, no matter what! Kill anyone who harms her!**

Looking over to her I see that she is struggling against Sirius’s grip. My eyes are tinged in emerald as I speed over and launch forward.

My mentor panics as he sees I am going towards him and not Tonks, and braces himself by crisscrossing his arms in front of him.

I open my fist and strike him hard with an open palm as he goes flying back and hits the wall. Tonks looks at me in shock before I take her hand in mine, as more people come in to harm her.

I pull her forward, with care, before grabbing a nearby scalpel and swing Tonks around so she is facing my back, while her back is protected by the wall.

The scalpel twirls once through my fingers before I crouch down in striking position and dare the new intruders to try and get to her. Even Col has come in.

“Harr it is alright. No one is going to hurt either of you” he tells me honestly.

They must have gotten to him…

My body tenses when her arms go around my midsection calmingly as her chin rests on my shoulder by my neck and her lips go to my ear.

“It’s okay. You came back home to me. You are safe. We are safe...we all are safe” she whispers to me soothingly.

Her touch relaxes me and her intoxicating scent leaves me weak. I lower my weapon as my senses come back. My eyes are still tinged and I can feel the presence of every person in the room. So why are there two presences...or more like one presence and a little one as well behind me?

I look to my wife as I turn around and put down the scalpel. She looks at me before following my eyes down to her lower mid section. Tonks looks at me again with loving eyes and nods her head in confirmation.

My worst fears have come true.

“...Roger?” I ask her as I feel like I am about to throw up.

She looks shocked before she smiles again “No!” she laughs.

“...Mi...Mine?” I ask pointing to myself.

“Yes ...you big idiot” she jokes using our coded pet names.

The biggest smile forms on my face as my whole body heats up and continues on as the back of my head starts to get tingly from the overwhelming amount of happiness that is coursing through me.

Then someone must have turned off the lights because I am falling back and my body decides it’s a good time for a nap.

My eyes are heavy and I feel like I was in a dream. I am about to wake back up into my cell when it all comes back to me.

I was rescued by my brother, Tony, Terry and Roger along with the rebels and a leader named Moony. Peter is on our side. The Dumbledore brothers have someone who they desperately want to keep safe. I got back to District 13. I had a split personality but my emerald side saved Tonks...and I think I am fine? I reunited with Tonks! I protected Tonks...She is...I am… We are going to be parents I smile to myself as I come to.

The warm body, that is my wife, is laying next to me and resting. However, my body becomes tense. We are not alone. My body automatically sits up and as soons as I do, my arm moves over Tonks protectively. She waked up at my touch and her arms quickly surround me and I start to relax.

“It’s okay, your safe...with me...they are friends” she whispers to me, motioning to Sirius, ‘Moony’, and Peter who are on the other side of the room and have ended their talk.

“I told you we wouldn’t have to worry about her. Harry has taken control and will do anything in order to protect her” Peter tells them.

“Morning pups” Sirius greets us and Moony continues to watch and not say a word.

“Morning yourself you old dog” Tonks replies with a smile until she sees me just nod at them. I want answers and I am wondering how many more secrets my mentor has kept from me.

“Can I please get some answers now? We are in a secure location now right?” I ask because I can no longer hold my tongue.

“Yes it is secure” Moony answers “Let’s start at the beginning. The games” he states looking over to the other two.

Peter starts “Harry, as you may or may not know, Scrimgeour became the Head Game maker largely due to all that you and Tonks did in the games and decided to join the rebellion. He got it so the arena would be put to our advantage. Instead of Airships coming in to pick up corpses, the ground itself swallowed tributes. That is how we were able to save Minerva and Moody” he explains. That’s one question down. Now what about everyone else.

“District 2’s, District 5’s and District 9’s tributes were not in our plan and died in the arena and tragically so did Penelope, Igor and Pomona” Peter pauses before going on. “Everyone wanted to get you two out and therefore they all agreed to form a massive alliance. Scrimgeour and I came up with a plan that Rufus executed with the help of many of our inside assets. However, every District pair only knew part of the master plan and had their own missions...in case we got found out early and...they required therapy...” he continues. It makes sense I guess. But how did they do it?

“Kingsley and Hestia were to unite and guard Amelia, Dawlish, Penelope and especially Bill. In case you didn’t know, Amelia is the one who really backed you in the beginning. I believe she gave you that broth in your games”

So that is AB. I need to thank her.

“Her and Dawlish used Elven magic to make wooden clones of their group so everyone would believe they died out right away. Bill and Penelope were tasked with manipulating the runes and writing their own on trees to hide what they were doing. Bill had to do this alone...along with making a type of power stone, known as a reflective stone, with the help from magic of the other four. The item Penelope gave him when she sacrificed herself made it all possible” Peter goes on to tell me.

“So the audience of the games only saw wooden lookalike clones die and their corpses sunk underneath so no one could tell the difference” I repeat “But why not just get everyone out via the underground trap and... how the heck did they obtain the intel on how to perform this type of magic?” I ask.

“Bill’s twin brothers work at the Department and passed us information. I helped pass information as well. We also got help from others” Peter answers before going on “We also needed to destroy the arena to get access to you all...you must understand that we were flying by the edge of our pants when planning this and everything was last minute... to be secure. Heck we thought we might have lost everything when Aberforth got there before we did. But luckily, we got more support than we thought we were going to have...because of you two”

I feel a little awkward. What makes us so special?

“You guys opened up everyone's’ eyes...anyways, getting back on track...Fleur and Igor were to protect Nick and Pomona. The two from District 3 were told that there would be a power source that they would use to short circuit the arena and be provided the tool for it but they would have to build a source to contain the power and protect the others. The blood rain disoriented them both from their mission, but they got back after a while...or at least Flamel did. The signal for him was the gift from District 3” He explains further before continuing.

“District 7 and 8 were to protect you till the time came to escape which would be at least three days. We needed to put on a show for that long. We knew Minerva and Moody would not be able to make it too long so Rufus, and some other rebel game makers, manipulated the games to try and save as many as possible while still maintaining secrecy. Every rebel Victor was willing to give their lives for both of you” 

My head is starting to hurt from taking in all this information.

“Obviously things did not go as planned but we are now back up to speed with the success of the rescue mission” Peter finishes.

“Ummm how about explaining that ‘therapy’ you gave me Peter” I tell him.

He looks uncomfortable for a second before continuing. “Now understand that when I was brought in here I was not treated as well as you were. Being from Diagon and all. After we arrived and you all were swept off, I was stunned and by the time I woke back up I just heard from Padfoot...I mean from Sirius... that Tonks had gone to visit you. I immediately told him to stop her...”

He gave me the urge to kill my wife!

“Harry you remember when you were attacked in the forest of District 12” he asks me, throwing me off track.

“Yes” I answer, not sure how he knows about this.

“You were being watched by both Diagon and District 13. One of our newly created VAMPIRE, short for Venomous Artificial Magic Primary Intelligence Reconnaissance Encompasser, basically Diagon’s mutt-like agent, was following you and your brother. It had not yet been tested...but that did not stop Aberforth from using it right under his brother’s nose...you accidentally attacked it...and it attacked you both… You...you both should have been dead...But Moony over here, more formally Remus Lupin, was also keeping an eye on you. He chased off the VAMPIRE and saved you two. You both were left with his...wolf-like genetics.” Peter pauses.

I am not sure what to say to Moony. He changed us both, which makes me angry...but he did save us both and Col has only seemed to benefit so far from it.

“The VAMPIRE’s venom should have killed you, but Moony helped stop the effect and...it unlocked another presence in you...your emerald eye presence is the term I have given it”

“What am I?” I ask “Am I a monster?”

Tonks takes a hold of my hand and it relaxes me immediately.

“You are a Hero. My Hero” she smiles at me “All mine” she whispers, mimicking her words from the past.

“Our Hero” Sirius adds.

“If it wasn’t for your warning...many of us would have perished from the bombings” Remus tells me informatively.

“Without your actions there would be no rebellion...no hope” Peter tells me before continuing.

“Harry...I regret to inform you that I was in charge of making sure that the image of Tonks made you feel anger, pain and fear...” he pauses, looking down before starting again “It was a mix of truth serum and visual details with obliviation of the mind. However, I tweaked it. I made sure you were as comfortable as possible so your ‘emerald side’ would not awaken and remain separate”.

He pauses again before continuing.

“I believe your emerald side is a mix of VAMPIRE and wolf residual magic mixed with something that you were...let’s just say, born with. Your untapped knowledge. I was confident that leaving that side of you alone and hidden... would ultimately protect Tonks. However, it has gone further than protecting Tonks from yourself...It has convinced the ‘therapy’, I have given you, to protect Tonks from anyone that you perceive as the slightest threat to her safety”.

I think that is good, Tonks seems to think that too because she snuggles into me more and gives me a peck on the cheek.

“Merlin….this is a lot to take in” I breathe out.

“There is also more” Sirius tells me and I give him a look.

“There is always more with you isn’t there? Got any other secrets...you know besides my parents getting taken away because of you and the idea of rebellion?” I ask him, with a glare. I have forgiven him but the fact remains that he got my parents involved in the possibility of revolting and that's why they were taken away. Tonks eyes bulge in surprise and there is a little hurt as well. Most likely due to the fact that I didn’t tell her this. I didn’t want her mad at our mentor before the Games.

“You told him that you were the reason that Lily and James were taken? That is a huge stretch that isn’t even remotely true Padfoot” Moony tells my mentor who is glaring at them, as if telling them to shut up.

“James and Lily forced their way into our group Sirius. If I recall correctly, you were the one warning them to stay out of it. But good luck trying to change Prong’s and Prancer’s mind on something they were such die hards for. At times I think they wanted rebellion more than I did”.

I am shocked “You...How...how did you all know my parents?...” but I am stopped when Remus touches his arm and lifts his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a snake coming out of a skull's mouth.

“Let’s touch on that subject later. Our presence is requested in the command room. All of us...immediately” Remus tells us.

Questions are racing through my head but as much as I want to ask them...I have enough to take in and I really would like to meet who is in charge down here.

After minor protest from Tonks and Sirius I join them as we get out of the infirmary and make our way up.

My arm is wrapped around my wife’s waist and her arms are wrapped around me. I will not be letting go of her for a while, that is for sure. We talk about general things that have happened while we were apart and she is filling me on the leader of District 13 and his followers, the Fear Eaters. The Fear Eaters or FEs are his top lieutenants. Remus is one of his right hand men.

Apparently District 13 was indeed officially known as the power nation that harvested magical energy from the lighting of the skies via Mythril trees. However, their real purpose was experimental magic augmentation.

Since Grindelwald decimated many magical species, District 13 was in charge of making hybrids from Werewolves to Giants. The Mere People that I saw in the vision, Goblins, Centaurs, Forest Elves, Druids. They also experimented with other things such as runic tattoos that enhances, strength, speed, stamina and magical reserves as well.

With all the human modifications comes a drawback...District 13 has had a sprout of sterility. Their population could not replenish as fast.

They also specialized in weaponry. District 13 has weapons that can destroy magic, like in Gellert’s reign. That’s how they were able to make the deal...However, Nick invented power stones that negate the effects of the weapons.

Although no one has said this...I have a strong feeling that this is why District 13 is allying with us once again. They have lost their trump card and do not have enough people to fight a war on their own. They need us. Even though Nick has found a way to hack into his own power stone invention...the hack is not permanent. Exhibit A, being our own rescue mission.

The rebellion also needs the support of Tonks and I. The Izulu bird duo. Soon to be trio.

I smile to myself as I think about our child who is growing inside Tonk’s. “I love you so freaking much...I love you both...ineffable” I whisper to my wife. I see her smile but I also see the liquid collect in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” I ask in concern.

She just smiles at me before wiping away here tears “I thought I may have lost you...after your warning...your last word...right after that...We almost lost Colleen, she went after her cat instead of heading to the safety bunker” she tells me with a small laugh. Crookshanks...I never did like that cat. “Col saved her and...when he came running in with her in his arms...It reminded me of you...always protecting everyone...” and then the tears come.

“Oh, I am sorry, I am just hormonal...I am so glad you’re here...Ineffable” she tells me, pushing me against a wall and crashing her lips into mine. I try to conceal a moan of pleasure as my body turns into pure bliss until we eventually break apart.

“Merlin, I have been dreaming of doing that for far too long” she smiles up at me.

“I am not complaining” I grin right back at her as we look over and see our three escorts are pretending to make conversation with each other as they wait for us. We share one more kiss before following them the rest of the way.

Before we even get inside Col comes running out and even though I am just a little taller than him I still pick him off his feet and spin him around.

“I am so proud of you Col. So damn proud” I tell him as he tightens his hold on me.

“Thanks Harr. It was tough...but the thought of you kept me motivated. Merlin I am so glad you are back. After this we need to see everyone else. Mom, Dad and Den might strangle me if they don’t get to see you soon. Come on in...let’s get the formalities done with” he replies before letting go and enveloping Tonks in a quick hug as well.

I knew her, Col and Roger have become sort of a trio staple but it is still a little weird to see. Although I love that my brother and wife are getting along so phenomenally.

They all lead me into HQ and as soon as I enter everyone goes silent. There are a slew of people in the room, all in dark robes and I can see that many have the magical tattoo of the snake and skull on their arm. They are sitting at a long rectangular table.

“Harry Potter...alive and in the flesh” a well dressed and smart looking man greets me as he rises and is immediately followed by all those who were sitting. He must be the leader.

“Hello Harry” Rufus adds as gives me a nod from a standing position a small distance away from the leader.

I am not sure what I think of Scrimgeour. I guess he was vital in the scheme of things, so I will give him the benefit of the doubt...for now.

“I would like to officially introduce you to the leader of District 13...President Tom Riddle”

Things were a bit awkward at first when I came in, but after being introduced and given a seat with Tonks on one side of me and Col on the other, as well as Sirius on Col’s side while Roger was on Tonk’s I became more relaxed as I was brought up-to-date on what was going on.

“So as you can see...we have Diagon on the run. The Districts are advancing from every level. The Department of Mysteries is remaining neutral, although District 3 is leaning to support us over Diagon. District 1 is still hesitating to join and District 2 is unfortunately still under the control of Diagon. Their main force and the fortress of District 2, Knockturn, is our biggest threat” President Riddle informs me.

“Your wife, the Izulu, has really rallied everyone together. With her continued leadership, and your support, we hope to end this war as soon as possible” he tells me like I am a child and should not be worried.

The loyalist and Diagon won’t go down that easy. I know how they work. I have seen their warriors fight first hand and I know what Aberforth is capable of, especially with a supportive Albus.

I sigh before responding as everyone is vocally agreeing with Tom.

“No” I tell him simply.

He looks at me as if he misheard me and the other FEs look at me like I am nuts.

“I beg your pardon?” President Riddle responds. Yeah I am sure he does. He is probably like a god here. But from what I heard...I am pretty important out there, among the districts.

“My wife will no longer be the Izulu. She is pregnant with my child and I have already seen her in danger and open combat” I tell them. Tonks gives me a small glare but I return it by looking at her stomach. Our baby’s safety trumps all and she knows it.

“In being the Izulu...many of her wishes have been granted...If she is not...her wishes” Tom starts but I cut him off to the surprise of some.

“I will be your Izulu” I announce and see even more surprised faces while many others smile and welcome my proposal while a small few look skeptical. At times I think they wanted rebellion more than I did. The words play in my mind as a slight emerald hue develops in my eyes.

“Leave being the Izulu to me. All promises you made with my wife stick. Also, give me unmatched authority to do things my way and I will give you a victory to your war. I don’t want any power over your men or any of your own troops. Just let me do my own thing and give me total authority to get my tasks done. I say this only because I don’t want anyone to interfere with a quick success to the end of the war”

“That is preposterous! How dare you!” one of them starts and now is a good time to show off as my emerald hue kicks in full. “What right do you have to demand all this on the word that you will...” he continues but I have stopped paying attention.

They want to see how I can stop the war. I will give them a taste of what I can do as I let the emerald take over.

“Protect Tonks” I whisper to my brother who gives me a slight nod in agreement before I start.

“Imperio” I whisper twice, hitting two separate FEs on the other side of the room and cause them to start shouting obscenities and thrash around, using them as a distraction.

I cast a spell on the giant rectangular table as my foot raises up and I thrust it against said table that jolts forward and pushes into the other side’s inhabitant as their chest and arms merge into the table, rendering them immobile.

The others start to go for their wands as Col grabs Tonks and Sirius and Roger get the message to back away as I shoot long incarcerous ropes down the right area, away from President Riddle, and they get tangled. When the ropes leave my wand I am already going into an expelliarmus maximas, which uses a lot more magic so I can cast it on multiple targets, as the left side of the FEs get their wands taken from them.

President Riddle remains untouched at the head of the table, to my left, as guards enter. I jump onto the table and with another quick flick of my wand I send a fire phoenix spell at them that knocks them out on impact. Then I quickly make my way over to the President himself, who is as cool as a cucumber and looks mildly interested in my display, before I point my wand at him.

“One of many reasons why I will be able to end this” I finish and turn my wand around in my hand, so that the handle is facing him. I am offering him my surrender and showing my respect.

Tom smiles at me and then pauses before clapping his hands together lightly. “Haha! Very good Harry. No need to surrender your wand” he waves me off.

“Peter, Sirius, Lupin, Rufus, Tonks, and of course you Harry, please stay. Everyone else...Leave” he commands before quickly slashing his wand as all my magical work vanishes as the FEs all become free and get their wands back.

He is impressive, I’ll give him that. However, I am not intimidated as our eyes meet and I motion to my brother.

Tom nods his head “Colin, please stay here as well”. The way he says ‘please’ gives the false impression like the people have a choice. I can tell that he demands respect and obedience just by his presence, but he is wise enough to add a hint of courtesy so people don’t think of him as a complete dictator. He is quite similar to Albus…

END

This story is up for adoption. Please comment if you would like to adopt the story and I can give an outline of the ending I envisioned or you can make your own.

New Published Novel if you want to read more:

LJAG


End file.
